Countdown to Adventure
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: If you thought Alan was a hard case in the movie, then see how Gordon settled into the role of being a ‘Thunderbird’. Rated T for language and some sexual referrences later in the story. Not explicit, just inferred.
1. Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own or make any profit from the thunderbirds or anything else in this story...

_A/N: If you though Alan was a hard case in the movie, then see how Gordon settled into the role of being a 'Thunderbird'. I've been working on this story for at least 18 month, on and off (more off than on, due to study commitments....;-) ) Hope you enjoy it... this Prologue just sets the scene roughly 2 years before the movie._

**Count Down to Adventure...**

**Prologue:** How hard can raising five boys, running a multibillion dollar business and building a secret rescue operation be. If Jeff Tracy had had any idea of what he was setting himself up for, he'd have run for the hills.

* * *

Jeff Tracy sat in his New York office looking over the final drafts of the space station he planned to build, so far his plans had progressed with little in the way of delays or problems. A result of the large amount of money he was throwing at the project. His personal accountant was having nightmares over the blow out on the budget for this project, but money wasn't an issue as far as Jeff was concerned. Keeping the true purpose of the satellite a secret while getting each stage of the development passed by the UN, NATO and NASA had its own issues. But the Tracy name held a lot of sway across the globe and on this project Jeff wasn't pulling any punches. Getting this project in the air was his only focus, that and his boys. The thought of his family drew Jeff's eyes to the photo sons his desk. His boys were his life. He smiled sadly at the photo of his late wife as she stood with their boys on the last holiday the family had taken together, the holiday in which Lucy had disappeared, died.

The sudden ringing of the telephone roused Jeff from his musings; quickly he picked up the receiver and in his deep gruff voice addressed the caller, "Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Hi Dad." Jeff's eldest son's greeting caused a huge smile to appear on his tired face; shoulders dropping Jeff leaned back in his seat and swung the chair away from the desk to face the large window.

"Hi Scott, how are you?"

"Great! Just got back to Sheppard from Germany. Hell of a flight the weather was terrible coming across the pond."

Jeff smiled at the buzz in his son's voice, if he knew his son and he did, Scott had enjoyed every minute of the hair raising flight across the Atlantic Ocean. "So have you got leave next week?"

"Yes sir, the Major's given me two months. 'Cause when I told him I'd probably be resigning my commission at the end of the year, he wasn't too happy."

Jeff sighed, he still had reservations about his sons' joining his plans, Scott had a promising career, so did John. "Don't make any rash decisions Scott. Wait and see how things go. I appreciate any time you can spare. But don't go burning your bridges."

"I won't Dad. I promise. But I want to be part of this. So does John. We understand what we're giving up. OK?"

"Fine. I won't nag. By the way, one and two are ready for full trials according to Hiram."

Scott whistled softly, "Can't wait."

Grinning at his son's enthusiasm Jeff reminded him of the seriousness of the situation, "Trials Scott. So you can't push too fast too soon, remember what happened to your Porsche?"

Scott flinched at the reminder of how he'd blown up the engine in his brand new Porsche a mere three weeks after getting it. "Yeah." His voice dropped to a low discouraged tone.

"Good. Have you heard from John or Virgil lately?"

Scott instantly brightened with the change of subject, "Virge called last night just before I left Germany, he got his acceptance letter from Colorado University." Scott sniggered, "Course being your son had nothing to do with it. I think they see a grant in the offing."

Jeff gave an indulgent laugh, "Well if it gets him where he wants to go, I'm not complaining."

"Yeah." Scott agreed, "He was really excited. I'm surprised he's gone with engineering though, I really expected him to go into medicine or one of the arts."

Jeff smiled Virgil was definitely the more multi-talented of his sons, having interests in a wide range of subjects. "Well I'm sure he'll achieve in whatever field he finally decides on. A degree in engineering could still take him in to the medical field."

"Yeah, hadn't thought of that." Scott replied in an absent manner, with a bark of laughter he continued, "Well he can't wait. He was going to call John straight after hanging up with me. I guess John has got more understanding of the subject." Scott gave a self depreciating laugh "He gave up explaining mechanics to me years ago. As long as it works and gets me from A to B as fast as possible I'm happy."

"Yes. I've noticed." Jeff retorted dryly.

Scott sniggered, "I'll call Johnny in a minute, he said last week he'd got the time off, should be the whole summer, he wanted me to put him through some physical training over the break."

"Oh?" Jeff frowned, while John wasn't lazy, he was probably the least active of his son's, with a fast metabolism that allowed him to eat anything and not show any increase in body mass, John couldn't see the point in sweating.

"Yeah. He's got final trials before his stint on the International Space Station in the fall and now he's in a panic that he needs to get into shape." Scott sniggered, "I always told him it would catch up with him one day."

Jeff smiled, he could imagine that Scott was going to take advantage of the situation and push John hard. Although he wasn't worried John could push back just as hard, he was just more subtle about it.

"That's great news..." Jeff looked up from his conversation as his secretary Margery entered the room with a tray carrying coffee and a large folder of papers tucked under her arm. "Oh Scott I've got to go. Marg is here with more work for me."

Scott sniggered, "Well you keep buying companies what do you expect?"

Eyes narrowing in mock anger Jeff smiled, "Just remember it's your inheritance I'm working on here."

"Yeah yeah." Scott laughed, "Say hi to Marg for me. I'll see you next week. You're picking up Grams right?"

Jeff nodded automatically even though his son couldn't see him, "Yes, Mavis Harris is giving her a lift to Kansas City, and I'm picking her up from there. Are you still right to collect Virgil and John?"

"Yep. Sure you don't want me to collect the others, it will only be a week early. It's not like they're gonna miss much. End of term and all. I'm dropping in to see Zoey anyway."

Jeff frowned, thinking about it. "No. Gordon's still got exams in the last week. Say hello to Zoey for me won't you. Tell her well get her out to the island sometime soon. Is John going with you?"

"No. I thought I'd catch up with her Saturday before I go and get Virge. I'll ask her about coming out to the island, but..."

"What?" Jeff queried, Scott seemed hesitant in continuing.

"Well she's a bit wary of... well... ah..."

"Just spit it out Scott."

"You Dad. She's got this stupid idea about the money and thinks you'll think she's after it... It's Stupid. I've told her, so has John. But...."

Jeff shook his head he hadn't seen his sons' old friend in a few years but couldn't imagine the girl had changed that much from the precocious child he'd known in Kansas. "Well tell her I want her to come for a visit."

"Ok, I'll see you at the island then, love you."

"Love you too. Bye Son." Jeff hung up the phone and stood to take the tray from Margery's hands, "Here let me get that."

The well dress, middle aged woman smiled her thanks and placed the folder in the middle of Jeff's desk. "That was Scott?"

"Yeah." Jeff gave a relaxed smile, "He said to say hello."

Margery returned her employers smile; she had worked for him since before his wife's death and was fond of the five Tracy sons. "How is he?"

"Oh you know Scott. High as a kite as always."

Margery nodded, "I expect you'll be glad to have them all home for the summer. Your mother joining you on the island?" She asked as she poured the coffee and added sugar.

"Yes Mother is coming. I couldn't cope without her. She's the only one that can keep them all in line." Jeff smiled reminiscently. "She's certainly the only one that can keep Gordon's pranks within bounds." He shook his head and took a sip of the coffee sighing with a contentment soon broken as he thought about his fourth son. He'd had another letter from the principal of the middle school Gordon attended regarding his second youngest son. While Gordon's grades weren't bad and were in fact a vast improvement on last year's results, they weren't as good as Jeff suspected they could be. Gordon was not a stupid boy, his interests just didn't include most academic studies, biology and geography especially oceanography, seemed to be his favourites. His perchance for pranks, didn't go down well with the faculty either. The only saving grace was his swimming coaches glowing report, although where that could lead Jeff had no idea. He resolved to speak to Gordon firmly regarding his academic future, he would be moving to the senior school after the summer, Gordon would have to knuckle down if he intended to secure a good place in tertiary education. Jeff sighed at least he'd had no reports of fights this year, with Virgil in the senior school and Gordon in middle school, they hadn't clashed. Jeff was eternally grateful, as without John there to mediate he suspected one or both would have needed hospitalisation. He shook his head, he hoped the two had matured somewhat this year; he wasn't looking forward to a summer of scuffles between the two.

As for the youngest of his brood, Jeff smiled as he leaned back in his chair holding his coffee cup and sipping the strong sweet brew. Alan was shooting up like a weed, the bright excitable twelve year old was a treasure his father held dear. Although Alan showed little interest in learning, his teachers all reported a bright, intelligent, well adjusted and helpful child, Jeff couldn't hope for more. He'd been terribly worried what the lack of his mother would do to the youngest Tracy, but Alan seemed to have coped well, he looked up to his older brothers, holding Scott in particular in high regard.

Jeff shook his head; the hours were rushing pass, the early dusk and city lights out his window reminding him of the time. He still had much to do before he could leave for the evening. If he didn't stop day dreaming and get on with the work he'd be here till two in the morning, again. Sighing Jeff swung back around to his desk and opened the new folder, starting to read through more contracts and reports. He'd have time enough over the summer to day dream and spend time with his boys.

TBC...

* * *

A/N OK this was more in the way of setting the scene. Early days... Scott still in the air force, John joint NASA/Harvard program, Virgil, Gordon and Alan still attending a private School in Boston. (Alan's not blown anything up yet. LOL)

Grandma is in this story... Still living in Kansas. But the rest of the movie characters will also make an appearance eventually. (I hope to get this whole story up before College starts again... but we'll see how it goes.)

Hope you enjoy. As always please review.

TBZ

TBZ.


	2. Chp 1 Going Home

**Countdown to Adventure**

_No I don't own the Thunderbirds... can only claim Zoey as my own, although she may argue the point._

_A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. (KatZen, Don't want to spoil the story, but no Gordon's still in one piece-sort of, no accident, yet...) This story has totally gone off the direction I saw it going when I planned it... some of it has even taken me by surprise. I hope you enjoy what is to come... so on with the story._

_As always please review... thanks TBZ_

**

* * *

**

Chapter One 'Going Home'

Gordon leaned back in the plastic seat, stretching his arms above his head with a wide yawn, he, Alan and Fermat were waiting for their transit flight to the west coast where they were to meet with Scott for the flight to the island. It had been a long day at school, what with having to collect results of final exams - which to be honest he would rather have forgotten, saying good bye to friends and the quick packing of belongings, which resulted in everything being thrown in the one bag in an untidy jumble. Then having to collect Alan and Fermat from the junior school, before the taxi ride to the airport, Gordon was extremely tired, grumpy and hungry. Their flight had been delayed due unseasonable storms and Gordon was beginning to worry that they wouldn't get to San Diego to meet with Scott tonight. All in all it was getting too much for the teenage to deal with. Standing up and rotating his shoulders to loosen the tired muscles, wishing he was at home in the pool Gordon, looked down at Alan and Fermat playing a complicated card game on the carpet that involved some sort of plastic ball that sprung open into strange mythical creatures. It was all beyond Gordon; give him a computer game any day, 'Call of Duty IX' being his current favourite. "You guys stay here. I'm just going to see if I can find out how late our flight is gonna be." he muttered

Alan and Fermat grunted in acknowledgement, not taking their eyes off the cards in front of them. Fermat rolled one of his pieces and it exploded over one of Alan's cards causing Fermat to sit up lifting a fist in the air triumphantly crowing, "Beat that!" Alan's responded by snatching another card from his deck, "Yeah well, I can top it with this…"

Not understanding the complexities of the game Gordon shrugged and wandered off towards the desk at the end of the terminal where a couple of airline stewards were chatting as he approached the desk, one looked at him, dismissed him as a child and returned to the conversation. Gordon patiently waited a moment to see if one of them would acknowledge him, when they didn't he cleared his throat noisily. The second steward and older woman with iron grey hair and an equally iron hard face, frowned at him. "Yes?" She asked sharply.

"Um… ah…" Gordon hesitated, he wasn't used to being treated rudely, "I was wondering when my flight would arrive…" The first woman rolled her eyes at the second. "Have you looked outside, it's blowing a near hurricane!" she stated the obvious with contempt.

Determine to not be put off Gordon continued, "Um… Yes, I know…" Gordon said, "But my brother and I are waiting for the flight to San Diego and…" The glare from both stewards caused Gordon to falter.

"Your flight will be announced when it arrives!" The second steward barked.

With his shoulders slouched and head down Gordon turned and heading back to Alan and Fermat, sunk in thought he didn't notice the group of passengers in front of him until he barrelled into an older boy.

"Watch where you're going Shit Head…" the boy bawled with a sneer.

Gordon's head snapped up, it was the last straw; he was tired, hungry and sick of people being rude to him. "Piss off!" he snapped.

The older boy took immediate offence to the remark, raising a fist and swinging at Gordon's face. Having three older brothers Gordon had developed fast reflexes and ducked the intended blow. His own fist came up and slammed into the boy's solar plexus, causing him to double over trying to suck in a breath. Gordon sneered, and stormed off towards his brother, leaving the boy collapsed on his knees.

"Idiot.' Gordon sneered to himself he had almost returned to where Alan and Fermat sat waiting when a solid weight crashed into his back, dragging him to the floor. Instinctively Gordon rolled and tried to move away from the weight of the other body, but was only able to turn his upper body, trapping his right arm beneath himself. The older boy taking advantage of the situation pounded his fists into Gordon chest and face in a rage. Holding his left arm across his face in defence, Gordon was unable to retaliate.

Fear quickly began to take hold, he could hear a voice begging for help and realised it was his own, the sound of the other boy's heavy breathing and stream of verbal abuse the only reply to his pleas. The lights of the terminal swam in Gordon's narrowing vision, a welcome blackness beckoned. In the shadows of his unconscious mind he could hear his older brothers' voices, _'Can you believe this?', 'And he dares to call himself a Tracy!', 'What's up Fish? Scared?', 'Com'on fight ya sissy!'_,_ 'He's always such a baby.' 'When is he gonna grow up?' _The voices faded as the darkness crept closer and Gordon allowed himself to sink deeper into the shadows, the pain from the blows fading with the noise of the terminal and shouts for help.

Alan seeing the large boy crouched over his brother and beating into him charged and jumped on Gordon's assailants back hitting and kicking trying desperately to dislodge the older boy from Gordon. It was Alan's screams that drew the attention of the security guards who arrived in great numbers bolting down the terminal corridors, dragging Alan and the aggressive boy off Gordon.

Consciousness rushed abruptly back to Gordon as he was dragged to his feet, the guards shouting questions at the three boys, Gordon looked at the man holding him, unable to understand how he came to be there or what the man was shouting. 'What?' Gordon looked around himself nothing making sense, 'Where am I?' he shook his head and immediately regretted it as the room span and his head exploded in wave after wave of fiery pain.

Fermat scuttled to Gordon's side using his small frame to prop the older boy up with Alan's help, together he joined Alan in yelling their version of events to the security guards. Unnoticed Gordon stood leaning on his younger brother, the lights of the terminal and movement of commuters whirling around his vision, his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground, unconscious once again.

Gordon looked up into the concerned face of his baby brother, wondering how he'd ended up on the floor again, "What happened?" he mumbled, trying to sit up.

"You passed out, dumb ass," Alan grinned, glad to see his brother awake. Beyond Alan's shoulders Gordon could see his assailant talking with a security guard. Another security guard was crouched next to Gordon, "You ok son," he asked in concern. Gordon looked at the man, a little confused, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" He took hold of the hand Alan offered to help him to his feet and stumbled towards their seats. Fermat's worried countenance greeting him; he ruffled the smaller boys' dark hair, "I'm Ok Ferm… Don't worry." He reassurance didn't convince Fermat. "Y..y.. you l..l…look t… tribbb.. Bad!" the boy stuttered, a sure sign of distress in the boy.

Gordon tried to grin at him, but the cuts and bruises on his face cause a pained wince instead. The security guard sat beside him and took notes on Gordon's version of events, then informed Gordon that their flight had arrived and that they were being escorted on board shortly. Relieved to be on his way Gordon began to nod but decided against it when his head exploded in pain once again. Leaning forward to pick up his bag Gordon found himself being grabbed by the security guard and his brother before he hit the floor for a third time that evening. "OK lad, com'on let's get you on board." The security guard supported Gordon while Alan and Fermat followed with the bags.

'Scott and Dad are going to kill me', he thought as he saw his reflection in the darkened terminal windows. The left side of his face was starting to swell and dark bruising had erupted along his jaw, his recently cropped and dyed hair looking garishly black against his pale completion. _'I look like a neo-goth.'_ He thought. _'Scott is not gonna like this. Oh god, Scott...he's gonna kill me... Please god just let me die now. Don't leave it to Scott...'_

The three boys were led into the plane ahead of the other passengers and taken into the first class lounge. Sitting in the comfortable leather seats Gordon closed his eyes; his head felt like it had exploded leaving just a crater of raw pain. The slight brush of a gentle hand woke him from his drowsy slumber; beside him a pretty air hostess stood studying his face. "Looks like you could do with a bit of a cleanup. Would you like me to bring you some warm face washers?" she asked kindly "Maybe something for the pain?" Gordon gave his best Tracy smile, marred only slightly by his bruised face "Yeah, Thanks".

The woman reappeared shortly with the washers and a tray of drinks and sandwiches for the boys, along with the promised paracetamol capsules. Gordon swallowed the capsules dry, wincing as they scratched down his throat then sipped at the cool cola, he held the cold can to his forehead, beside him Alan and Fermat watched with matching worried looks. The air hostess smiled at them gently, "You have someone meeting you the other end?"

Alan's eyes flashed from Gordon's face to the woman standing over them, "Ahha. Our eldest brother, Scott." Alan grinned briefly, "He's an Air Force pilot. He flies jets."

"Really?" The air hostess returned the grin, "Is he good?"

"He's the best." Alan's smile widened, before fading as he glanced back at Gordon.

Frowning slightly the air hostess glanced at her list of passengers, 'Alan and Gordon Tracy. Scott?... Scott Tracy!' she shook her head suddenly realising who she was dealing with. 'Oh dear.' With a strained smile she patted Alan on the shoulder, "Call if your brother needs anything, or you do. OK?"

Alan nodded munching on a sandwich absently while watching Gordon.

Having settled the three boys she went about attending to the other first class passengers, a mild frown marring her pretty face as she looked back over her shoulder, wondering if she should mention to her supervisor who the injured boy was. It really should be reported, Jeff Tracy was sure to sue.

----

The flight across the country took a little longer than normal due to weather, the flights captain informed them that they would have to fly further south and around the storms adding an extra hour to the journey_. 'Scott is not going to be happy having to wait around for us'_, Gordon contemplated his eldest brother's probable reaction to seeing him and cringed. _'Don't think I want to go home anymore.'_ The holidays were not looking as promising as Gordon had been anticipating.

Although he loved all his brothers, Scott's big brother protectiveness had become overwhelming to the teen recently and when you threw in the disciplinarian characteristics of Scott's personality, now reinforced by his time in the Air Force, Gordon sighed heartily. He thought about his other brothers, John would understand as always, but Virgil... _'Virgil's gonna laugh himself silly over this, at least he will once he knows I'm not really hurt.'_ Gordon slouched in his seat, thinking about his next elder brother, he and Virgil hadn't seen each other much at school this past year, what with Virgil being in the senior school and Gordon in the middle school, they had little time together.

He smirked thinking about the few times he and Virgil had crossed paths, generally during free weekends and Virgil inevitably had a posse of friends and whichever girl he was dating with him. He'd do just about anything to avoid a confrontation with Gordon that might result in him looking foolish. Gordon's smirk grew wider, Virgil had avoided any physical confrontations since last Christmas when he'd beaten Virgil in a wrestling match. Gordon had taken advantage of Virgil's reluctance and blackmailed him remorselessly_. 'Yeah, Virg' is gonna payback big-time with John and Scotty there to cover for him.'_

Gordon was glad that Virgil had finished school early and was already home. Which was probably just as well, the two boys seemed to clash over the most minor of differences, a long haul plane trip would have been murder for one of them at least. Gordon heaved another sigh, _'Yeah this summer is shaping up into a really _'fab'_ summer.'_ Gordon leaned back and allowed his tired eyes to close, beside him Alan and Fermat had already succumbed to sleep. As the plane made it's way across the country the three boys slept in relative peace.

----

The plane finally started it's decent into San Diego, the landing causing Gordon's headache to return with a vengeance. As the first class passengers streamed from the plane the boys gathered their luggage and found their way through checkout. Filing out through the gates Gordon looked over the heads of the milling late night commuters and saw Scott pacing. _'At least he hasn't worn the pavement away yet.'_ Gordon reflected morosely.

The eldest Tracy strode towards them as soon as he saw Alan's blond head come through the gates. Alan raced towards Scott and launched himself into his big brother's arms for a hug. Scott ruffled the boy's hair holding him tight in a bear hug, "How ya going Sprout." Alan grinned up at his eldest brother; Scott always seems so big and grown up to him more like an uncle or second father that a brother. The tall pilot had become a hero to the boy since joining the Air Force. The photo of Scott next to his jet fighter had become a prized possession that got 'shown off' at every opportunity. "Scoooott! It's _Summer_! I'm GREAT!" Alan gave his most winning grin, causing Scott's own smile to widen.

Fermat was the next to reach Scott and was also pulled into a hug by Scott who considered the younger boy another brother. "Fermat, you've grown!" The boy flushed behind his glasses, a grin plastered across his face, pulling his shoulders back and standing a little taller in response, he pushed his glasses back up his nose, "Tttt two inches."

"Wow." Scott exclaimed suitably impressed, Scott listened intently to the news of the two boys, as they shouted over each other about the trip and the end of school and various other matters important to the overly excited children. Over their heads he searched the thinning crowd for the red head of the family.

Gordon approached the group warily, keeping his head down hoping against hope that Scott wouldn't notice the bruises spreading across his face, he felt terrible, the pain of the bruises on his chest and shoulders were starting to gnaw at him, and his head was throbbing, _'Great! The last thing I need is a Scott Carpenter Tracy lecture'_, Gordon grimaced, 'No chance he'll just let it go...'

"Scott, Scott..." Alan demanded realising Scott wasn't listening. Scott looked at his youngest brother, who had rolled his eyes in imitation of the other blond in the family. "Hey. Don't you roll your eyes at me mister..." Scott growled mockingly, Alan giggled, "Well listen to me then..."

"I will in a moment Sprout. Where's Gordon?"

Alan smirked watching his next older brother's approach, "Oh he's coming." He sing-songed. Gordon tired of the nick names and jokes has taken to colouring his red hair black, and keeping it cut short and spiky so that it dried quickly after swimming. Alan realised Scott didn't know about the changed hair colour and hadn't yet noticed their brothers' approach. He watched Scott's face intently anticipating the look of surprise on his face when he saw Gordon's hair, he wasn't disappointed, Scott did a double take at the dark head his face transformed from a worried frown to disbelief, amazement, and settled into a frown of disapproval as Gordon finally reached the group, "Gordon?"

"Hi Scott." Gordon mumbled keeping the side of his face turned away from his eldest brother. He wished he'd thought to wear a hat; then he could draw it down over his face.

Scott's big brother radar suddenly went on full alert as he perceived Gordon's unenthusiastic greeting. Gordon hadn't been the most demonstrative of the brothers for some time, but usually Scott got a more enthusiastic greeting than this. Especially if Gordon had done something spectacular, like dyeing his hair black and wanted a reaction.

"Gordon?" Scott approached his second youngest brother; he put a hand under Gordon's chin and gently turned his face up, taking a deep breath in shock at the state of his brother. "What the hell happened to you?" Scott snarled "Have you been fighting again? Damn it Gordon, you know how Dad feels about fighting." Scott shook his head angrily "Haven't you got any sense at all, what's wrong with you…"

"Shut up Scott," Gordon bluntly retorted, angry at Scott's reaction. Scott was the last one to talk, he'd been in as many fights during his school career, admittedly he'd probably never taken a beating like the one Gordon had received but still, he had little ground for being self righteous. "You don't know shit. OK? So just shut the hell up!" He pushed pass Scott heading for the exit.

Astounded by his generally easy going brother's violet reaction Scott looked around the terminal at the crowd beginning to stop and watch the brothers, with a tight smile for the onlookers he nodded towards Gordon. "Alan, Fermat, get those bags and follow Gordon."

Shaking his head again, Scott quickly followed after Gordon and grabbed him by the upper arm, swinging him around "Gordon Cooper Tracy, don't you dare speak to me like that…" Scott snapped, he looked at the thin crowd, thankful there was no sign of the paparazzi, and started dragging the boy towards the terminal were the private planes were parked. "We'll talk about this later. Alan, Fermat let's get going …" Scott ordered marching the three boys out of the terminal, with long angry strides. Gordon wrenched his arm out of Scott's grasp and stormed off ahead. Watching him Scott sighed, _'Gordon, Gordon, Gordon... what am I going to do with you? Why can't you be easy going like Johnny... Don't follow my path bro' it's too rough.'_

'_Scott is such a hypocrite.'_ Gordon thought resentfully, remembering the time Scott had been hauled over the coals for a brawl he'd got into just before joining the Air force.

In agitated silence the four boarded the large private jet, Scott quickly stowing the luggage and ensuring the younger boys where secured in their seats, he gave Gordon a meaningful glare that was returned in equal measure before stomping into the cockpit. Dropping into the pilot seat with a sigh he began pre-flight. "The sooner we get home the better." he muttered. 'I should've let Johnny come and get 'em.' Shaking his head as they took to the sky Scott gave another hearty sigh and concentrated on flying over the darkened ocean.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Gordon's got some attitude going hasn't he? And Scotty's not such a good boy either, I've always seen Scott and Gordon being more alike than the others, I guess for me, Virg' is the odd one out. John and Alan match up, both love space, for different reasons but they have that bond._

_But then there is something that bonds each of them together, you just have to look for it sometimes, even Gordon and Virgil have a bond it's just buried, but if they dig deep enough I'm sure they'll find it... [ hint! ;-) ]_

_Hope you've enjoyed this instalment, Jeff's reaction to Gordon's adventure/fight coming up in the next chapter..._

_TBZ_


	3. Chp 2 Grounded

**Countdown to Adventure**

_Standard disclaimer: don't own the thunderbirds... DreamWorks or any of their films..._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews... glad you have enjoyed it so far... _

_If you felt sorry for Gordon in the first chapter, well sorry but his life isn't about to improve much... (Warning Brotherly fluff alert.)_

_Enjoy ;-)_

_TBZ_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two 'Grounded…'

The Island and house was dark as Tracy one circled on its approach; the only light were the guides on the runway and Jeff Tracy's office window high above the main house. Due to the heavy weather, their flight had taken longer than Scott really wanted, and he was starting to tire, stretching and rotating his shoulders he yawned widely making his ears pop. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs he focused on his instruments, the cross wind was going to cause him a few problems in his current state if he didn't pay attention. With a tired grimace he gave another jaw cracking yawn and straightened himself in his seat, flicking a switch to lower the landing gear. He chuckled at the sudden loud rumble of Alan's snores from the passenger compartment, a quiet smile settling on his face at the sound, Gordon's sudden appearance at his side caused him to jump slightly in surprise, "I thought you were asleep…" Scott whispered, pulling one of the headphones away from his ear and watching Gordon painfully manoeuvre into the co-pilots seat.

"I was," Gordon replied, while fastening his seatbelt "felt the decent… we nearly there?"

"Ahha," Scott covered a yawn nodding towards the lights out the right window as they passed the eastern beach again, "Just about to request landing permission." He readjusted his headphones and leaned forward slightly to flick a switch. "Tracy one requesting landing permission." Scott's soft baritone echoed around the small cockpit.

After a moment's pause, Jeff Tracy's gruff voice sounded over the intercom. "Permission granted Tracy one. Welcome home Scott. I was beginning to worry."

Scott and Gordon shared a brotherly look of incredulity, "No worries Dad, just a bit of rough weather, the boys are asleep." He put a finger to his lips and looked at Gordon indicating he should remain quiet.

"Roger," Jeff responded, "I'll let Hiram know you're here, and then we'll be down to give you a hand. Bring her into the South hanger."

"Wilco, Tracy One out," Scott flicked off the link and looked at Gordon, "You better make a quick exit if you want to avoid the explosion tonight…" he signed heavily "I'll cover for you. But I want a full explanation tomorrow!"

Gordon nodded wearily "Thanks Scott. I owe you one."

"Yeah, well just remember that." Scott gave Gordon's visage a quick glance wincing at the obvious pain his brother was in, old memories of similar injuries surfacing. 'That is really gonna hurt tomorrow.' He thought with sympathy. Shaking his head Scott returned his attention to landing the expensive personal jet. Bringing her in swiftly and without his usual flare, Scott brought the plane to a stop in the south hanger. Saying "Goodnight" Gordon grabbed his bag and ran for the hanger stairs, his father and Brains would be using the elevators, so he anticipated being able to avoid them if he moved quickly.

Dashing up the stairs to the utilities level and hitting the button for the second elevator Gordon rode up to the second floor corridor. Quickly making his way to his room before anyone saw him, Gordon had never been so glad to see his bedroom before, dumping his bag by the door he fell into bed without turning the lights on or undressing, immediately falling into a deep restful sleep.

----

In the hanger Jeff and Brains walked towards the plane as Scott backed out of the hatch and down the steps, Fermat over one shoulder in a fireman's lift. Scott turned and seeing Brains handed over the drowsy boy. "He stirred a moment ago, but I don't think he's really awake." Scott whispered, he tucked Fermat's glasses in the boy's shirt pocket.

"T… t. Thanks S..S...cott." Brains returned to the lift with his son, leaving Scott and Jeff by the plane.

"Alan and Gordon still asleep?" Jeff asked his eldest son a tired smile on his face.

"Yes and No, Alan's still asleep, Gordon's already gone up…" Jeff raised an eye brow in enquiry.

Scott shrugged and responded, "He was really out of it, I sent him up before he collapsed, he's too big to carry anymore."

Jeff chuckled. "I guess… Let's get Alan and get some sleep ourselves." Jeff stepped into the plane and picked up his sleeping son while Scott gathered the bags. They silently walked to the elevator and rode up to the house, Scott slouched against the wall watching his father as he held Alan in his arms, Jeff's face was settled in a contented smile causing Scott to chuckle quietly. Glancing up Jeff raised an eyebrow.

Scott shook his head, "Nothin'. Just thinking..." he yawned, "Bit tired." He added. Hoisting Alan more firmly into his arms, Jeff smiled at the obvious understatement, "Go get some sleep." he responded as the doors to the elevator opened and the pair stepped into the lounge. Scott dropped the bags in the lounge saying good night he headed to his own room for much needed sleep.

Jeff settled his youngest son in bed, pulling off his shoes, socks and jeans then tucking the boy in. Alan seems a much younger twelve year old than any of his brothers had been, except perhaps John, Jeff sat on the side of the bed and studied the sleeping child, _'Perhaps it's the blond hair, it makes them appear more angelic and innocent. Pity it doesn't last when they're awake.'_ He thought pulling the door closed and turning down the corridor to Gordon's room. After receiving no response to his knock he pushed the door open to reveal the darkened room. Stumbling over the bag dropped on the floor Jeff kicked it out of the way and shuffled across the room to the bed to find Gordon splayed face down across his bed still fully dressed. Shaking his head in indulgent wonder Jeff pulled Gordon's shoes and socks off then rolled him over to pull his jeans off so he could tuck him under the duvet. Gordon's stifled groan alerted Jeff that something was wrong, reaching over he switched on the bedside light. Gordon groaned again and rolled away from his father and the light. The first thing Jeff noted was the dark spiky hair. "What the hell?" Jeff muttered running his hand through the dark hair, "Where's my redhead gone?" Jeff smiled forlornly, shaking his head. "Guess it was only a matter of time." He contemplated his elder sons' penchant for titivating their hair. 'John's gone one way; I guess Gordon going the other is to be expected.' He thought, John's recently bleached platinum blond locks coming to mind, even Scott with his regulation cut had a jaunty quiff. Gently he turned Gordon's face towards him seeing the dark shadows of bruising.

"What have you been doing son," Jeff muttered, he checked his son over lifting the shirt to look at Gordon's upper chest where the bruising ran down his neck and under the shirt, noting the bruising across his chest and shoulders, Jeff frowned angrily, "This was more than a scuffle," he murmured angrily tempted to wake Gordon and demand answers. Gordon's obvious exhaustion caused Jeff to relent and tucked him in instead, allowing the boy to sleep. Leaving the room with the light on and pulling the door closed. He then strode up the stairs to the next level to find Scott in his room and demand the reason why he'd not be told about Gordon's condition. He understood Scott's protective behaviour towards his brothers, but Jeff was their father, he expected. No! He demanded that he be informed if something serious occurred.

Knocking firmly on the door Jeff waited impatiently, he knew Scott wouldn't be asleep yet. "Scott?" he called quietly. Scott came to his door guessing why his father was here. He opened the door wider, and returned to his bed to sit down, offering his father the desk chair.

"Before you ask, I don't know much. Alan said some boy attacked Gordon. I thought it would be better to deal with it in the morning after a night sleep." Jeff nodded the anger diminishing under Scott's reasonable tone. With a sigh he leaned back against the chair back watching his eldest carefully knowing Scott was in protection mode and would clam up if he was pushed, "Is he OK to be left alone?"

"Yeah, I think so." Scott sighed, "He slept on the plane and woke as we started to descend, so I don't think there's any concern of concussion or anything. He's gonna be sore tomorrow though." Scott replied.

"Ok Son," Jeff rose to his feet and reaching out a hand ruffled Scott hair. Scott scowled and pulled back slightly running his own hands through his hair to straighten it, "I'll see you at breakfast, sleep well." Jeff smiled at Scott's predictable reaction and left the room pulling the door closed on his way out. Sighing Scott settled on his bed, tomorrow was not going to be pleasant for Gordon. '_Oh well, I've done what I can for the kid_.' Scott thought turning out the light he ran his fingers over the photo sitting on his bedside table "G'night Zo'." He whispered on a yawn, closing his eyes. His exhausted body sank into welcome slumber, pleasant dreams causing a smug smile to curve his mouth.

----

The rumbling sound of his brothers and Fermat running past his door woke Gordon. He looked at his alarm clock noting it showed 7.40am. _'Twenty minutes to breakfast.'_ he thought. His Grandmother ran a tight ship. If you weren't at the table by eight o'clock, then you missed out on a cooked breakfast and had to manage on your own.

Gordon rolled out of bed flinching as his body reminded him forcefully of the previous night's events, he decided to take it a bit easier and headed into his bathroom at a slower than usual pace. Stripping he stepped in to the shower for a quick wash. Dressing carefully, the soreness of chest and shoulders causing much wincing and not a few strong words of complaint in several languages, he left his room and walked slowly down stairs with a few minutes to spare.

Gordon sat down quietly at the table, his father, Scott and John all had newspapers raised, Virgil and Alan were chatting animatedly with a red faced Fermat and thankfully ignored him. Gordon sat with his head lowered looking at the table he fiddled with his knife and fork. "Gordon, stop playing with the cutlery." Jeff said without looking away from his paper.

'_How does he DO that?'_ Gordon wondered resentfully, putting down the cutlery as Ruth Tracy brought through plates of bacon, eggs, baked beans, hash browns, mushrooms, fried tomatoes and toast. As she laid the food on the table, the only sound was that of folding newspapers and the clatter of china and silverware. Gordon helped himself as the food was passed around and quickly dug in hoping to remain under his father's and Grandmother's radar. The hope was in vain; as Ruth joined her family she looked around the table enjoying seeing all her grandsons together. Her gaze passes over Gordon and then quickly return, his startlingly black hair catching her eye, Gordon's face was turned down towards his plate while he shovel's food into his mouth. She squinted at him noting the dark colouring running up the side of his neck and cheeks. "Gordon!" she called across the table.

Out of habit, Gordon looked up at his Grandmother's call, her face registered shock at the state of his face and neck, "Good gracious Gordon, what happened…" Ruth fussed as she stood and hurried around to her second youngest grandson. "Oh dear, look at the state of you…" She ran a gentle hand over his face, the bruising having swollen one eye partly shut, a split lip and dark bruising across the left side of his face giving him a lopsided look.

"Not now mother… sit down." Jeff spoke sternly, glancing at his son and wincing at the more obvious damage revealed in the morning light.

"But Jeff, look at him, oh dear…"

"Mother, let the boy eat." Jeff's voice had dropped an octave a sure sign that his temper was rising.

The others looked at Gordon in sympathy, already having heard from Scott and Alan their version of event. Ruth returned to her place at the table and served herself breakfast, keeping a close eye on both her son and grandson. '_Poor Gordon, his father is not best pleased_.' She reflected worried about what had happened and what was going to happen. Of all the boys Gordon appeared to be the most light hearted, but Ruth Tracy knew better, Gordon felt things just as deeply as his brothers. He'd just learnt a different way to deal with his troubles. Gordon had followed in the footsteps of John's best friend Zoey who had lived on the farm next door. The young girl had taught Gordon to laugh in the face of hurt or fear. They both had a habit of pulling a prank when feeling stressed or worried, the more stressed the more elaborate the prank, but it didn't detract from the fact Gordon hid most of his feelings behind the facade of the joker. When the joker was taken away, what remained was a frightened defenceless child, Ruth was determined that wasn't going to happen. Not today. Not when he'd obviously been through so much already.

Gordon finished his breakfast in record time, not taking seconds. He stood and took his plate into the kitchen. Taking the back stairs back up to his room, he knew he couldn't avoid his father forever but another few minutes would be a blessing. Scott watched him go while piling his plate with thirds, he exchanged concerned looks with John, who shrugged and whispered "Nothing we can do." Scott nodded in agreement shoving toast and egg into his mouth. _'It's in Dad's court now.' _He thought.

The rest of the boys quickly finish breakfast and took their plates and glasses into the kitchen then went about their morning chores, Alan and Fermat heading for the beach. "Stay on the eastern beach." Scott called, a brief wave the only indication he'd been heard. Shaking his head and sharing a look with John the two followed Virgil down the stairs to the lower levels of the vast mansion.

At the table Jeff finished his second cup of coffee while reading his newspaper. Sighing distractedly Jeff folded his newspaper and dropped it on the table. He might as well get it over with, no good letting the boy stew for too long. Having already spoken to Alan and Fermat this morning to get their side of the story he was aware of the circumstanced surrounding Gordon's fight, although he wanted to hear Gordon's account of the incident before making any decisions. _'Teenagers,'_ he thought, _'Scott was bad enough. How many times did I have to ground him before he learnt his lesson?' _Jeff shook his head and snorted to himself_. 'No. Be honest Jeff, it took basic training and a mean son of a... Sergeant Major to teach him to pull his head in. How come it feels that Gordon is following in Scott's footsteps? Why can't he be more easy-going like John and Virgil?' _Pushing back from the table with a sigh he picked up his coffee cup and took it through to the kitchen where his mother was still clearing the dishes.

Ruth looked up from the plate she was drying, "Now Jeff, you go easy on that boy. He's poorly enough without you adding to it."

Jeff frowned he loved his mother, and he knew she loved his sons, but he was their father. "Mother, I'll deal with MY son in any way I see fit."

Ruth tutted, "You're just like your father. Blind stubborn. That boy has punished himself enough if you could only see it." She shook her head and turned back to her dishes as Jeff left the kitchen. Being compared to his father had caused Jeff to take a step back; he'd always considered himself more relaxed than his own autocratic father. Jeff shook his head, _'I'll see what Gordon has to say.'_ he thought to himself, _'If he's contrite, then I'll let it go.'_

Jeff walked up the stairs passing Scott carrying a pair of overalls and an old rucksack. The two nodded acknowledgement, Scott's fleeting look at his father's stern face causing him to flinch, _'God I've seen that look before.'_ the elder Tracy brother's thought, concern for Gordon tightening his chest, but as John had said he had done all he could, and to be honest he was still angry at his brother for scaring him. Any time Scott saw one of his brothers hurt or sick he went cold with dread, memories of his mother's disappearance and Alan's pale cold form in the hospital after the incident rising to the forefront of his mind.

Nodding to Scott, Jeff continued up the stairs and paused at Gordon's door, listening for movement inside. He could hear scuffling and muttering. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders he quietly knocked on the door, pushing it slightly open, "Son? Gordon. May I come in?" He saw Gordon freeze for a moment before turning to look at his father, "Yeah sure Dad." _'Here it comes'_ Gordon thought to himself.

Crossing the room Jeff pulled the desk chair out and sat down, while Gordon sat up on the bed. "Care to tell me what happened last night?"

Gordon shrugged, "Got in a fight at the airport," he spoke firmly refusing to elaborate.

"Gordon I've spoken to Alan, he says he saw you hit the boy and then the boy came after you…" Jeff watched his son's face, of all the boys Gordon was the hardest to read at times, especially if he wanted to hide something, "… did you hit the other boy?"

"Yeah! What of it!" Gordon stood up angered at Alan's apparent betrayal.

"Gordon. Sit. Down." Jeff stated firmly, looking up at his agitated son.

For a moment Gordon considered refusing, before dropping back on the bed deflated.

"So you started it?" Jeff asked in a voice he was trying to keep even. Gordon shrugged in a non committal fashion. "Gordon if you won't give me a straight answer, how do you expect me to decide what action to take?"

"You're going to ground me anyway, so just get on with it!" Gordon shouted in frustration, _'Why can't he just get on with it?'_ Gordon thought, _'Why does he have to pretend to care?'_

Pushing the chair back Jeff stood, anger radiating from him, "Gordon Cooper Tracy, you keep a civil tongue in your head." taking a deep breath to calm himself he continued, "I don't know what to do with you Gordon, why can't you learn to behave like your brothers?" He growled

Gordon's sneer at the comment sealed his fate.

"You're right! You are grounded. No TV! No video games and NO Pool for a week!"

Gordon looked at his Father stricken, "No pool? But Dad, I have to train, Coach said..." he cried in desperation.

"NO. POOL!" Jeff roared. He understood what a trial this would be for his water loving son, but he was determine to teach Gordon that certain behaviour would not be tolerated. Gordon's look of despair following him Jeff left the room, his heart heavy. Jeff made his way to the office via the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Thankful that his mother was no longer in the kitchen and he didn't have to face the disappointment in her eyes on top of the mistrust and distress in his second youngest son's.

In his room Gordon sulked angrily, how could Alan have dropped him in it like this? Alan was meant to be his buddy, his partner in crime. He remained in his room in isolation until lunch time, by which time he had calmed down enough to join the rest of the family in the dining room for lunch. Ruth had left sandwiches, fruit, cake and juice on the table for everyone the help themselves, lunch being somewhat more relaxed than breakfast or dinner. Standing in the kitchen she watched as Gordon entered the dining room filling a plate and hid behind the piano.

From his hiding place Gordon watched his boisterous brothers, sitting on a sofa behind the piano he munched on the sandwiches without any real appetite.

The three elder Tracy brothers sat clustered around Alan and a drawing his had spread out on the coffee table. It was an elaborate drawing of a bumble bee shaped helicopter, complete with notations.

"It will fly!" Alan's high pitched voice argued stridently.

"Sorry Sprout. No way will that thing fly." Scott laughed, looking at Virgil to see his opinion of the drawing.

"It will." Alan insisted.

"It's really well drawn Al. But the engineering is totally off." Virgil put in trying to sound supportive while pointing out the major faults in the design.

"Why?" Alan frowned.

Virgil looked at his elder brothers for assistance, but none was forthcoming, the two eldest Tracy brothers were gripped by a fit of giggles.

Shaking his head in disgust Virgil turned to Alan a serious expression in his warm brown eyes. "Look Alan, just cause a bee can fly and a helicopter can, doesn't mean if you join the two together that it will still fly. Engineering just doesn't work like that."

John and Scott watch the exchange, noticing Alan's grin growing at Virgil's patient explanation.

"But Virge, I can prove this drawing will fly." Alan persisted.

Virgil scowled at his elder brothers now curled up on the floor in hysterics. '_They should be helping him. Not laughing at him.' _Virgil thought. Noting the glare Scott nudged John and they sober themselves enough to sit back on the sofa.

"Ok Sprout. Show us." Scott demanded between chuckles.

"Scott! Stop encouraging him." Virgil snapped, "It won't fly."

"It will!" Alan retorted.

"Alan there is no way that drawing will fly." Virgil stated as firmly as he could.

"I can prove that this drawing will fly." Alan replied just as firmly.

"It won't." Virgil automatically responded, crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Will" deftly Alan folded the paper, forming a paper dart and tossed it lightly into the air where it glided elegantly across the room and out into the pool landing with a gentle splash. "I told you it would fly." Alan grinned at a stunned Virgil.

Virgil looked between a laughing Alan, the pool where the paper dart had come to rest and his two hysterical elder brothers. "He's got you there Virge." Scott wheezed, doubling over in laughter again.

Disgruntled Virgil slouched back on the sofa, "Well if you're not gonna be serious..."

"Oh Com'on Virge, don't you remember Dad showing us that one way back when?" John asked.

Virgil gave a disgruntled frowned, "No!"

Scott chuckled, "Good one Allie, where'd you get the idea from?"

Grinning at his eldest brother's praise Alan laughingly replied, "They showed this old DreamWorks film at the end of term while we were waiting to be collected. It was pretty lame, but some of the jokes were... you know. Kind of funny." The twelve year old replied less than enthusiastically.

"Old?" queried John, "If you're talking about Madagascar two then its less than ten years old, it came out when I was in Junior High."

"Yeah... _old_." Alan replied with a smirk aimed squarely at his older brothers, John and Scott shared a look then both dived on the younger blonde, Scott pinning him to the floor while John ran nimble fingers up and down his ribs, causing hysterical laughter from all involved. "No... no.. stop..." Alan gasped.

Glancing up from his position John grinned at Scott, "Think he's learnt his lesson?"

Scott grinned and looked at Alan lying beneath him, "Well Sprout?"

"Sorry... I'm s...sorry." Alan gasped.

"Ok let him up." Scott sat back with John allowing Alan to sit up. Grinning Alan scrambled away from his brothers, then standing he gave a cheeky grin, "You're right it's not old, it's ANCIENT" he squealed and made a mad dash for the outside door, Scott and John gasping in disbelief jumped to their feet. See the fleet getaway, Scott slumped back onto the couch, "We'll get him later." Agreeing John picked up his drink and dropped to the couch beside his eldest brother and with an evil grin nodded, "Yeah the little sprout has to sleep sometime."

Shaking his head at his elder brothers Virgil glanced across the room and noticed Gordon hunched in the corner of the lounge behind the piano. Deciding Gordon would be better company than the present company he was keeping and wanting to make sure Gordon's injuries weren't as bad as they looked. Virgil stood picking up a piece of cake for himself and one for Gordon as a peace offering then walked around the piano to Gordon. "Here," He offered the plate of cake to Gordon. "Thanks" Gordon sullenly replied.

"Bad Ha!" Virgil inquired, sitting beside his brother.

Gordon shrugged he really wasn't in the mood for Virgil's probing.

"So you want to talk about it?" Virgil tried again, Gordon rarely remained angry for long.

"No I don't damn well want to talk about it!" Gordon suddenly roared, launching to his feet and tipping the cake to the floor. "Just leave me alone!" Virgil sat in stunned silence, across the room Scott stood to see what was happening, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing! OK? NOTHING IS GOING ON!" Gordon bellowed his face red with rage. Trying to storm out of the lounge, his exit was blocked by the piano stool, without thinking he picked it up and threw it out of his way, the sheet music and books scattering as the stool crashed across the pool deck and slid gracelessly into the water leaving a single leg laying forlornly on the deck, sheet music fluttering into the water and floated in a soggy mess.

Virgil sprang to his feet, his blood boiling ready to flatten his brother, "GORDON!" Virgil snarled at his retreating brother's back, quickly John grabbed Virgil from behind as the younger boy charged Gordon, the two crashed to the floor where John sat on the struggling Virgil. Scott sat pinning the younger boy's legs while John spoke quietly trying to reason with Virgil, who was beyond hearing.

Sneering Gordon looked back at Virgil, "Yeah, bring it on wimp!" Incised Virgil thrashed with rage trying to dislodge John and Scott so he could murder Gordon. With feigned nonchalance Gordon stomped out of the room and back up the stairs to his room slamming the door for good measure. He remained in his room in self imposed exile for the rest of the day not even appearing for dinner at all that night.

Once Gordon had disappeared Scott and John rolled off Virgil and stood back, while they both outweighed and stood taller than Virgil it was still not wise to stand too close to an incensed Tracy.

Virgil huffed and puffed as he stood to his feet, he threw his elder brothers a look of enraged disgust and stomped out to the pool picking up the lone leg and looking in the shallow water at his treasured piano stool and the flotilla of sheet music and books. A tear trickled down his cheek before being hastily wiped away. Scott and John joined him at the water's edge, John placing a hand on his shoulder in silent support while Scott stepped down into the water and pulled the broken stool out, placing in beside Virgil on the deck. Wordlessly John joined him in gathering the sheet music and books laying them out in the sun to dry. They watched as Virgil ran loving hands over the broken stool, both knew the value of the elderly piece of furniture, it had been their mothers, the same stool she had sat on as a child learning the piano at her father's side, the one Virgil had sat on with her. Climbing out of the water Scott crouched at Virgil's side, "Well dry it out and fix it. It will be as good as new."

Virgil gave a disbelieving look and gently picking the stool up he trudged into the house trailing water. Scott and John shared a concerned look, "Let him be." John advised, "He needs to deal with it in his own way."

Scott nodded willing to follow John's sage advice; John hadn't led him astray yet. Together the two returned to the lounge room to clear up the remnants of the near blood bath.

----

When everyone else had settled for the night Scott sneaked back down stairs to the kitchen for a quick raid on the fridge and pantry, it was his speciality. A mission he'd undertaken on many occasions in the past both for himself and one or another brother, on this occasion he was collecting for a needy cause, namely his second youngest _'and much out of favour'_, brother. Making up a plate of left-over's, Scott returned to the sleeping quarters and Gordon's room, he knocked quietly and let himself in. Gordon was propped at the end of his bed reading; it was late but like Scott, Gordon rarely fell asleep before midnight, he looked up as Scott entered. Scott handed over the plate and sat on the bed, waiting patiently while Gordon ate. Looking at the magazine Gordon had been reading, he glanced curiously at the teen, "You interested in this?"

Gordon looked up from eating, "Yeah." Scott nodded and opened the magazine reading further some of the articles, "Never really considered WASP a real... ya know... real military sortta thing." He commented, "This looks interesting. You'd have to get pretty good grades though." Gordon nodded in agreement. "It'd be fairly hard physically." Scott watched his younger brother for his reaction. Gordon's nonchalant shrug had him raising his eyebrows. "It's more than just a bit of swimming Fish."

"Yeah. I know." Gordon looked up at his brother then returned to eating talking around the food, "They had this guy come out and talk to us. Not just WASP. The Navy, Army and Air force as well." He watched Scott studying him, "He explained what we'd need to do. I know my grades haven't been great. But they've got better this last couple of months and my exam results are... well not as great as you, but good, good enough to enlist. And I can swim..." He smiled at Scott's snort, "No. I mean really swim Scott. The recruiter told me what I'd need to be able to do to get in, the physical test? I can already do it, and their intake for Navy and WASP is sixteen."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"When? When are you looking at enlisting?"

"After summer, there's an intake in late August. I've..." he glanced down at his plate then looked at Scott, sizing him up. "Ah... I've already kind of... put my name down. I passed the intake test... and the physical." He took a gulp of air, "I just need Dad to... you know... sign it off."

"You spoken to Dad?"

Gordon looked down at his now empty plate, he put it on his desk, "Nah." he shrugged trying to appear nonchalant.

"Well you need to. Soon." Scott advised. "He won't be happy with you leaving school, but this..." he shook the magazine, "This he'll understand."

Gordon nodded. "Thanks for supper."

"No probs…" Scott returned. Sighing Scott looked around the room, it was already looking like a bomb had hit it. "You know Gords, throwing that stood was stupid."

Gordon surged to his feet, his temper boiling over once again, "Yeah! Well that's me. STUPID GORDON" Gordon hissed, "We can't all be Daddy's little pet."

Scott sat back stunned by the sudden outburst, after their earlier brotherly conversation this sudden aggressiveness in Gordon shocked him, surging to his feet towering over his younger brother Scott scowled, "I. AM. NOT. DAD'S. PET!" he stated in a low dangerous voice, biting off each word with a clenched jaw.

"Yeah right! The way you suck up it's a wonder Dad can move without bumping into you." Gordon sneered.

"You really are a lost cause aren't you?" Scott snarled, "I hope Dad lets you enlist, maybe WASP can beat some sense into you, 'cause I sure as hell can't be bothered anymore."

"Yeah, well don't. I don't need you." Gordon jeered, trying to hold the tears of anger and frustration at bay "Go and suck up to someone else…"

Aggravated Scott stomped out of the room shutting the door firmly, Gordon threw himself on the bed, confusion overriding his anger, he didn't know why he'd blown up at Scott, "I know it's stupid. God I'm so stupid, I can't do anything right, Why does he have to rub it in." Laying in a huddle Gordon ached body and soul, his mind was spinning. He just seemed to be aggravating brothers without even trying. "Well at least I'm good at something, even if it is gonna get me killed," he grumbled drowsily, his eyes drifting closed and sleep overcame him.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Well what do you think? Teenage ratbag or misunderstood? _

_Please review and I will get the next chapter up asap._

_TBZ._


	4. Chp 3 Loopholes

**Countdown to Adventure**

_Standard disclaimer: don't own the thunderbirds... _

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing (to KatZen - Yeah, Gordon's pretty down on himself. I think it would be pretty hard following in Scott, John and Virgil's footsteps, especially if you aren't particularly academic. He'll get over it eventually and find his own path... maybe not the one his brothers and father expect but..._

_Thanks again for reviewing. TBZ._

_Anyway on with the story..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 – Loop holes...

The morning rush has passed by the time Gordon decided to surface, quietly shuffling down the stairs to the kitchen he got himself a bowl of cereal, quickly ate it, and grabbing a bottle of water and some fruit he slunk out of the house with his swimming kit. 'Dad said no TV, video games or pool. He didn't say anything about having to stay in my room' Gordon thought resentfully 'or that I wasn't allow to swim', so taking advantage of the loophole Gordon headed to the far side of the island and the western beach where the lagoon he had claimed as his own was located. No one would look for him there Gordon was sure that his privacy was secure, although if Dad or Scott did find him there alone he knew being grounded would be the least of his worries.

He set down the water bottle and fruit with his towel, pulled off his clothes and adjusts the goggles over his eyes, then waded into the water. Sinking into the warm tropical waters he finally felt the tension leaving him as water caressed his body and the sound of the waves soothed his soul, he swam from the shore out to a rocky outcropping that bordered the lagoon and back several times, strong sure strokes in an easy rhythm that helped to calm his thoughts.

Having warmed up he moved into the open water and began a more gruelling routine, swimming out against the current, Gordon counted his strokes only allowing himself to travel a maximum of one hundred strokes before turning back for the beach and riding the waves in, then rotating to repeat the exercise, his body fighting the pull of the cross tide as it tried to sweep him south and out into the ocean.

Gordon pushed his body until it was trembling with fatigue. Finally exhausted he stumbled out of the water and collapsed beside his towel, draining the water bottle in one long swallow. He lay on the hot sand allowing his body to relax and his heart to return to a normal rhythm, sitting Gordon grabbed the apples he'd brought and munched on the first of them, wishing he'd thought to bring two bottles of water. 'I'll have to find the spring...' he reasoned as the warmth of the sun lulled him into a drowsy half sleep.

----

Beneath the pristine veneer of a billionaire's tropical mansion, deep in the bowels of an extinct volcano's chambers dreams were being brought to life. The three eldest Tracy sons listened carefully as their father's chief engineer and designer explained the intricacies of the huge and powerful machines that sat proudly before them.

Scott Tracy listened as carefully as he could, he was used to briefings and understood the reasoning behind them, but his hands itched to clasp the controls of Thunderbird one, his body was already rushing with adrenalin in anticipation of the fast plane. Brain's discourse was elaborate and protracted, his speech impediment causing the detailed lecture to be even more drawn out. Scott sighed and shook his head to clear the buzzing that had filled his mind, he looked at John and Virgil, both brothers sat forward listening intently, making comments and generally contributing to the discussion. The three men were deep in conversation regarding the various aspects of the two machines being analysed. Scott tried to concentrate, he really did, but the technical terminology baffled him. He couldn't quite understand why they couldn't just let him fly the thing. He'd soon have it figured out. Sighing again Scott picked up the extremely heavy manual for Thunderbird one and opened the front cover, the technical data continued in the manual 'Boring', flicking through the pages, Scott came to the section on pre-flight checks and launch sequence, he started reading.

Three hours later, John, Virgil and Brains had moved up to the helm of Thunderbird two, leaving Scott with his manual. Looking up suddenly and realising he was alone, Scott yawned and stretched in the uncomfortable chair, his right leg had gone to sleep and his neck felt as if he had a permanent crick in it. Standing and stretching again he stomped his foot trying to wake up the appendage and relieve the painful tingling. He tucked the heavy tome under one arm and hobbled towards the short corridor linking silo one and two, looking around just to make sure that he really was alone. With a child like feeling of glee Scott headed toward the sleek form of Thunderbird one, it's silver body gleamed in the subdued lighting of the silo, standing tall and proud the ship was clasped lovingly in buffered clamps holding her steady. Scott ran his hand over the cool skin of this piece of exceptional technology. His brothers and Brains could go on all year about the electronics, mechanics and technology in the machine, but to Scott she was a living entity, and she was waiting for him to breathe life into her.

Scott climbed the ladder to the upper gantry, he walked around the circular gantry noting the split that would allow the hydraulics to draw the two halves apart when the rocket-plane was launched.

The idea of launching the 'plane' like a rocket was a concept Scott was still getting his head around. He'd flown planes since he was fourteen; he'd flown both large and small aircraft, taking off from extremely long to almost non-existent run ways. But to launch, really _launch _in the style of a rocket was more his father's forte than his. Scott looked up at the heavy hydraulic doors meters above him hidden in the darkness of the silo. It was a narrow chamber really considering what they intended, and how they thought he'd get the damn thing back in, was anybody's guess. Scott shook his head. 'Dad and 'Brains' have really gone out on a limb in the design stakes on this one,' he thought. Sighing he looked at the nose of the large plane, the cockpit was large, much larger than he was used to in the fighter Uncle Sam supplied him with. With room for a co-pilot and two passengers it was extremely roomy.

Reaching the port side hatch he touched the entry plate and the hatch opened with a soft hiss of welcome. The rotation of the cockpit was another head turner, because of the vertical launch, the cock pit rotated ninety degrees, making it easier to board while she was in an upright position, but rotating backwards so that the cockpit faced forward for flight. He still wasn't sure of the mechanics. Virgil had tried to explain the gimbals and gyroscopic mechanics of the transfer of position, but the technicalities had been lost on Scott. In the end Virgil had assured him it would work, Scott sincerely hoped it did, he'd be in a very awkward position if it didn't.

Stepping inside Scott was greeted with the scent of new machinery and leather, he inhaled deeply the scents permeated his body reaching down into his soul.

Laying the manual gently on the co-pilots seat, Scott sank into the pilot's seat, and ran his hands down the arm rests, the leather seat cradled him. Stretching out his legs he rested his feet against the pedals, pushing gently to get a feel for the weight and pressure. Tilting his head back he looked at the mass of switches and gauges that ranged across his control boards, eye's flicking from one to the next, registering its purpose and moving on. There was nothing here he hadn't encountered before. His fingers flickered across the control panels, lights glowing as his fingers brought the control boards to life and a gentle hum filled the cockpit, the pulse of the ship matching her pilot's pulse exactly. As he finished the first phase of the pre-flight, Scott glanced across the gauges, everything was as it should be. His hand hesitated over the switch to initiate the next and final stage before launch. His heart said to go for it, but his head over ruled, he still hadn't been given clearance, with a resigned sigh Scott drew his hand away and stroked the control stick with a lovers touch relaxing back into his seat listening to the hum around him. _'It won't be long... I promise it won't be long and you'll have your freedom.'_ He promised the purring machine.

So absorbed in the feel of the plane was he, that Scott didn't sense the other presence behind him. A sharp cough, caused him to jump and look over his shoulder guiltily, in the hatchway Jeff Tracy stood studying his eldest son, he'd enjoyed watching Scott as he discovered this new friend, Jeff understood the relationship a pilot developed with his plane.

"Dad!" Scott gave a chagrined smile at being caught out. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jeff moved into the cockpit and moving the manual sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Long enough." He looked over the controls. "See anything you don't recognise?"

Scott gave the panels a brief inspection, "No. All pretty self explanatory."

"Good. You studied the launch and flight schematics, the pre, post flight check lists?"

"Yep." Scott grinned, pre and post flight was pretty much the same on any aircraft, make sure everything was shut down and cooled down safely. Of course on this particular plane, cool down was gonna be extra important. As for the launch most of that was controlled by the computers. Flight. That was his area of expertise, for Scott it wasn't about the science although he understood aerodynamics, for Scott it was all about the feel. He was an instinct pilot, he flew by the seat of his pants, it didn't always go down well with his commanders, but Scott very rarely made an error in judgement. Of course the fact that his brain was able to make calculations almost as fast as the computer helped.

"Think you're ready for her?"

Scott's grin nearly split his face. "Ohhh yeah. But is she ready for me?" he gave his father a cheeky grin.

Jeff nodded and looked sideways at his son. "Well I suppose we're going to find out... You should probably go get your flight suit on."

Scott froze and looked at his father as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Now?"

"Yes Scott. Now." Jeff spoke slowly and clearly.

Jumping out of his seat Scott raced for the hatch, he came to a sudden stop at the open hatch and glanced back at his father, "You mean it? Now?"

Jeff laughed, "Yes." With a whoop of delight Scott raced down the gantry, watching him go Jeff was reminded of past Christmas mornings. Laughing to himself, he tucked the manual in the pocket on the pilot's seat and heaved himself to his feet. _'I'd better get up to command to give him clearance or he'll take the pool out.'_ Jeff thought to himself.

----

Gordon lay on the hot sand enjoying the midday sun. The sound of the surf lulled him into a drowsy slumber, a sudden rumble and the scream of machinery being pushed to its limit roused him instantly. Sitting up he looked around for the source of the horrendous noise. A deep body pounding thrum filled the air, standing Gordon shaded his eyes and watched the sky suddenly realising what was happening. One of the Thunderbirds was being launched and he suspected by the sound that it would be the smaller faster Thunderbird one.

The silver rocket-plane suddenly appeared over-head, rising above the peak of Tracy Mountain in a rapid vertical climb, the plane continued to climb until it had become a distant smudge, the thrum of its engines muted. Gordon followed the path of the craft as it swung away to the west streaking across the sky and disappearing over the horizon in seconds. Racing up the beach to find a better vantage point Gordon watched the western horizon for the planes' return. He clambered up on the rocks on the southern promontory scanning the clear sky. Eyes focused on the west he almost missed the sudden reappearance of the plane as it shot out of the distant northern sky speeding southward like a lightning strike. The plane was moving so fast it was almost impossible to see, a silver blur was the most Gordon could make out. The sound of the engines didn't reach Gordon's ears until the plane itself had cleared the southern horizon. Gordon stood stunned. He'd never seen anything so fast in his life and it was his brother flying it. He shook his head. Scott would be having the time of his life right about now.

Scrambling back down to the beach Gordon decided that he'd best head back to the house he wanted to see Scott when he got back. Picking up his towel and bottle Gordon looked up at the sky half expecting another reappearance of the silver bullet. Sighing Gordon contemplated his eldest brother, Scott wasn't exactly happy with Gordon at present. _'Maybe I'll give him a bit more time before I try talking to him.'_ Gordon thought ruefully, he began to trudge up the beach.

Gordon hated running with a passion, but the careers advisor for WASP had pointed out that extremely high fitness levels were required to enlist, so Gordon picked up his pace, stretched his already tired legs and started running up the beach towards the northern point where his father was setting up a satellite station. Reaching the most northern point on the beach Gordon headed inland and ran along the many tracks across the island, he criss-crossed the island keeping his pace steady. Finally reaching the runway he slowed his pace and wandered towards the obstacle course Scott had set up. He looked it over and shook his head he was too tired today, maybe another day. Tiredly he headed towards the western steps. As he reached the base of the steps a roar echoed around the hillside, followed by a hiss and the sudden muffling of the deep thrum of the rocket-plane's engines. Gordon hurried up the stairs, interested in seeing how Scott had fared getting the large plane into the very small opening that was silo one.

With any luck he'd be able to sneak in without anyone realising he had been gone. With everyone's attention on Scott, Gordon wouldn't be noticed. Supper would be served soon and the exercise along with missing lunch had left him with a hearty appetite. Gordon reached the house without seeing anyone and swiftly raced up to his room, changing into clean clothes he rinsed out his swimmers and hung them in the bathroom.

He looked around his bedroom noticing all the dirty clothes, both those he has worn since getting home and those he had brought home with him from school. Gathering them up and feeling happier in himself, Gordon trundled down to the utility room, there was already a load of washing just started in the washing machine so Gordon tossed in his clothes, shut the lid and went upstairs for supper, feeling more cheerful than he had since he got home.

At the table his brothers were discussing the first flight of Thunderbird one, Scott was nearly whizzing around the table, his face flushed with excitement a grin threatening to split his face. Virgil and Alan were equally excited shouting questions and demanding information about the flight. Grandma's firmly voiced order "Scott sit down. Alan, Virgil give your brother a break, he's told you every detail twice over already."

As everyone sat and supper was served the day's events were discussed with their father and Brains who had joined the family for supper tonight. John and Virgil returned to their conversation regarding Thunderbird two, while Alan and Fermat continued to demand further details of Thunderbird one's maiden flight. Gordon sat enjoying the sound of his brothers' prattle. Grandma had prepared one of Gordon's favourites, meat pie and mash potatoes, hungry he took second helpings when they were offered.

After dinner John excused himself saying he had to get ready for a date. Gordon looked enquiringly at Alan, who informed Gordon that John had a date with a woman Scott had introduced him to.

The discussion at the table was cut short by a roar of rage and the sound of feet stamping up the stairs from the utility room, "Who is the idiot that dumped the red shirt in with MY washing." John demanded.

Gulping Gordon looked at the shirts John held in his hand, his own red shirt and John's patchy pink and white one. John looked around the table, Gordon cringed, "GORDON, you little half wit." John stormed.

"John, calm down, I'm sure Gordon didn't do it on purpose..." Ruth appealed "...did you Gordon."

Gordon sick of being accused of things he that he hasn't done deliberately stood and faced John with scorn. "What's wrong John? Pink not your colour?"

"Gordon," Jeff warned.

Gordon glared resentfully at his family gathered around the table, "What? You think I did it deliberately?" he asked the group, "As if that shirt is going to make a difference," he scoffed "John's a looser if the only way he can get a girl is with a fancy shirt."

"Why you little…" John started towards Gordon, death in his eyes.

"John, go find something else, Gordon will replace the shirt" Jeff instructed standing between his sons and placing a restraining hand on John's shoulder.

"Com'on you can borrow one of mine." Scott offered taking Johns arm and dragging him from the room, reluctantly John retreated to get ready for his date, shooting dagger looks at Gordon. "Thanks..." John grimaced, "But I think I'll find something that's actually in fashion..."

Scott cuffed the back of John's head as they left the dining room, "I'm fashionable..." John's snort could be heard as the two disappeared.

Jeff looked at his second youngest son, Gordon was really pushing the boundaries, no matter what Jeff did Gordon just seemed to push harder. "Gordon. Go to your room."

Sullenly Gordon left the table. 'Hell, it's not fair; I didn't know it was John's washing.' Gordon thought as he made his way upstairs. 'That's the last time I try to help do the washing.'

He slumped on his bed, 'Damn, Gran had chocolate cake for dessert,' He remembered as his stomach growled in protest at missing the favoured dessert. Miserably he curled up on his bed and pulled the covers over himself shutting the unforgiving world out. As he drifted to sleep he heard the distant whine of Tracy two's engines start up, 'Well I guess John found something to wear.' He thought sleepily. He was fast asleep and didn't hear the plane return very early the next morning...

----

Over the following two days Gordon followed the same pattern, avoiding his family he grabbed some cereal after everyone else has finished and spent his day on the western beach. He returned for dinner, which he ate quietly and then retreated upstairs to his room, he spoke to no-one, and no one approached him, _'the stillness before a storm'_, Jeff noted the second night as he watched Gordon's sullen retreat, _'it's not like him to be sullen for so long,'_ Jeff worried _'teenagers!'_. He looked at Alan laughing at the end of the table, the last of his boys, surely he wouldn't become a sullen teen, _'Please be gently on me Allie.'_ He pleaded silently.

By the fifth day on the island Gordon was beginning to tire of being on his own, he was still angry at his brothers, but he missed them, it wasn't like he had anyone else to talk to and it was hard work staying angry, his normal inclination was to make light of things, but recently that had got harder. Everything just seemed to be pressing in on him.

----

The following morning Gordon deliberately made sure he was the first person at the table for breakfast, no one commented on his being there. After breakfast Scott, John and Virgil disappeared towards the hangers to complete some maintenance work, Jeff went up to the office they had set up that would eventually be command and control, and Alan and Fermat wandered outside chatting idly. Gordon sat glowering; they had all left him, not even acknowledging him, annoyed he grabbed the WASP magazine he has been studying and stomped out to the pool deck to sit in the shade of a palm tree.

Scott returned to Thunderbird one as soon as breakfast was over, he had been given instructions on cleaning the plane and then applying several coats of specialised coatings, Brains had given him a list of the coating and the order they needed to be applied along with their purpose. Scott really didn't care as long as he could get everything finished and get in the air again, he'd put whatever Brains wanted him to put on the plane.

Virgil and John returned to Thunderbird two's silo meeting Brains and revisited the procedures and diagnostics they had gone over the day before. Both boys were as eager as Scott to get the large plane in the air, but unlike Scott they were more pragmatic, intent on understanding all the mechanics and details of the craft before attempting to fly it. As they approached the massive craft across the upper gantry in silo two, Virgil stopped and looked the large squat body of the plane, there was nothing sleek or elegant in its design, it was a work horse designed for heavy lifting not speed. He smiled, he'd always appreciated strength and power, rather than speed. Of course he was an artist at heart and the squat inelegant body did nothing for his artist's eye. He studied the ugly undercoat grey paint. They hadn't discussed paint colours yet, colour had been the last thing on the agenda when they were designing these machines. He knew given the opportunity his father would probably pick a muted colour, grey or khaki. Virgil shuddered; the thickset plane would look hideous in khaki.

Beside him John stood studying his younger brother, he recognised the pose, it was a position they had found Virgil in many times as he contemplated a composition either to be painted or played. John looked towards the large Thunderbird two, "What's up Virge?" he asked.

Virgil startled and looked at John his eyes still unfocused, "Just trying to work out what colour would best suit her." John smiled, colour was important to Virgil. "I'm sure you'll come up with something appropriate. Com'on Brains is waiting."

Virgil nodded and followed his brother into the side hatch of the ugly grey plane.

----

Several hours passed with little activity to show for it in the house or by the pool, Gordon didn't see any of his brothers throughout the morning. He chewed over going to find them and demanding that they include him in whatever they were involved in, but a desire for continued existence prevailed and he chose to stay out of the way. Sitting by the pool, which he was still band from was intolerable, but he didn't want to miss any of the activity around the house so he put up with it.

The sun was high over head when his three older brothers appeared just before lunch, they didn't notice him in the corner of the deck.

"Did you see him at breakfast, acting as if nothing happened?" Virgil asked.

John nodded, "Yeah the little weasel thinks he can just waltz back in with no apology, that shirt was my favourite and it cost a fortune, I can't believe he ruined it like that! Some prank."

"It's about time he got sorted out, once and for all." Scott agreed. "The pranks and crappy moods have to stop."

Incised Gordon stood glaring at his brothers, "Yeah, and I bet you think you three can do it!" Gordon jeered from across the pool.

All three of the brothers swung around to look at their second youngest brother. "You know you three haven't got a full set of balls between you. You're all wimps."

Enraged the elder three brothers charge the younger boy. Scott rushed down one side of the pool, while John and Virgil dart around the other side intent on cutting Gordon's chances of retreat off. Realising at the last moment that he was trapped, Gordon took the only route left to him and dived into the pool, frantically swimming for the far side. He'd almost escaped when he felt a sudden weight across his back and only had a moments warning to suck in a lung full of air before he was dragged under the water. Scott allowed the younger boy to the surface just long enough to stop him downing before dunking him again. Virgil and John now both in the water start shoving at Gordon as well, shouting obscenities.

Jeff alerted by the commotion stepped out on to the balcony to see three of his sons trying to drown the forth, just as he was about to intervene the phone rang behind him, "Scott!" Jeff roared at his eldest, hearing the hail Scott looked up at his father and let Gordon go automatically, "Enough! Let him out." Scott pulled Virgil off his once red-headed brother, "Let him go." Scott instructed. Scowling Virgil lunged for Gordon again and John had to grab him, shouting "Dad said let him go." As Gordon swam for the far edge of the pool, the three elder brothers climbed out and sat on the side, glaring at the youngster across the water.

Jeff's sudden roar, "Boy's up here NOW!" caused, Scott, John and Virgil to immediately jump to their feet and race up to the office. Having assured himself that Gordon was also climbing out of the pool, Jeff returned to his desk and the computer screens of the future command centre. Alan and Fermat raced into the room shortly followed by a dripping Gordon. Scott, Virgil and John were already in place awaiting information and direction from their father, creating a rather large puddle in the middle of the floor.

Jeff looked over the information coming up on the screen, frowned and looked up at his three eldest sons; noting the puddle he put it aside for discussion later. He'd just received a call from the wife of an old friend; the distressed woman had said that her husband and a number of others were trapped in a mine collapse. Jeff shook his head, they weren't ready for this. He'd been drilling the boys. Scott, John and Virgil had all assisted on small scale rescues with local organisations in Kansas and on the nearby island of American Samoa, but this was much bigger than they had handled to date, it was also the first one where the Thunderbird machines would be involved. He looked towards the door at his fourth son, he was going to need the extra man power, but Gordon was untrained and undisciplined. He didn't want to risk him. A rescue was not the place to test out discipline, switching back to the business at hand he turned to his eldest, "OK Scott there has been a mine collapse in Malaysia, I know we aren't on line yet, but this is a friend. So get going and Brains will give you the details once you've launched."

Scott stepped into his elevator.

"Scott." Jeff looked at his son, whose deep blue eyes had faded to a cool calculating grey, "Be careful."

Giving a tight smile and a sharp salute Scott nodded once then raised his chin, he held the grips of the elevator and dropped out of sight, his heart leaping to his throat with the sudden drop. _'I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to this.' _He thought. Within moments the sound of the pool being drained and Thunderbird Ones' rockets warming up could be heard.

"Virgil, John, Get the Mole" Jeff looked at Brains. "It's OK to go?"  
"A-a-a f-f.... Yes." Brains responded.  
"Good," Jeff turned back to Virgil and John where they stood in their respective silo elevators, "Mole and Excavator. Get them on board and the underground recovery kits." John and Virgil also disappeared down into the silos.  
" Dad. Can I come?" Alan jumped up and down in typical twelve year old excitement.

"No Alan, it's too dangerous." Jeff looked back at Gordon, wondering that the boy hadn't even spoken yet. He made a quick decision, "Gordon, com'on let's get suited up." Surprised Gordon hesitated. "Now Gordon!" Jeff snapped. Gordon jumped towards the elevator behind his own portrait, "Yes sir." He shouted as he disappeared into the depths of the island silos.

Jeff looked at Brains, "Get us all the information you can." He commanded, as he to raced into his own elevator.

"Y… Y….yes.. s..ss…sir."

TBC...

_

* * *

_

A/N: Here they go... Action and adventure coming up... or disaster (Evil laugh)

_What did you think? Has Gordon pushed his brothers too far? _

_TBZ_


	5. Chp 4 To the Rescue

**Countdown to Adventure**

Standard disclaimer: don't own the thunderbirds...

A/N: Thanks again for reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. (KatZen - you're too smart, yeah the Hood -sort of- makes an appearance... ) there's lot's more drama coming, and a few laughs (I hope). Anyway no more spoilers... on with the story.

TBZ

* * *

**Chapter 4 – To the Rescue...**

Scott sat impatiently in Thunderbirds One, looking up as the hydraulic doors opening above him, the pulse of his ship mixing with the adrenalin coursing through his veins. His eyes twitch across the controls, checking and re-checking the readings the ships computers were giving him. As the confirmation came that his ship was ready, Scott felt his heart still, he pushed forward on the throttle, the clunk of clamps releasing vibrated through the controls and the ship started its slow acceleration up though the silo, gaining speed and altitude. Once clear of the silo the bright sun glaring in his eyes, Scott's heart restarted its steady beat; he pushed the throttle further forward, accelerating the ship, he felt the push of the G-Forces, his heart skipping a beat in excitement. He always got a buzz from the take off, but take off in Thunderbird one was so much more. _'Almost better than sex.'_ He thought a grin splitting his face, and then gave a self depreciating laugh, _'God I'm so sad.'_

Once he had reached the required altitude, he opened a communication channel and informed base that he was putting the ship into horizontal flight. "Command, Ready to receive coordinates."

"C..c….c… sending t..t them n… n… through." Stuttered Brains.

"ROGER" Scott checked the details being relayed through the computer and set the GPS. He pushed Thunderbird One to three quarter power and roared north east in a dash to save lives. The silver skin of Thunderbird one gleaming in the afternoon light with no markings or insignia yet to identify her, she was a shining silver bullet, moving faster than anything on earth had before.

----

In Thunderbird Two's silo, Virgil and John loaded up the equipment requested by their father. Gordon, raced down the ramp in his new International Rescue uniform pulling at the tight fitting collar uncomfortably, "What else do we need?" he asked eagerly.

The older brothers looked up, "What are you doing here?" Virgil snapped.

"Dad sent me…" Gordon returned with a sullen pout, arms akimbo ready to stand his ground. "Now what can I do?"

"Just keep out of our way." John directed distractedly. They turn away from Gordon, continuing to load up the mole, the excavator already having been loaded. Gordon glared at the retreating back, a frown of deep annoyance on his face. Squaring his shoulders and bolstering his resolve Gordon stepped off the ramp and stomped towards the lowered body of Thunderbird two. He couldn't help but gape at the humongous plane; this was the first time he'd seen it up close since the super structure had been encased in the hard outer shell. Stumbling over a pile of equipment that had been left at the base of the ramp Gordon glanced down cursing which ever brother had dumped the cases and ropes in his path. Looking around he shrugged and picked the equipment up quickly making his way into the lowered pod. Resenting his brothers' attitude, Gordon resigned himself to getting the job assigned to him by their father done as quickly and efficiently as possible.

----

Jeff Tracy hurriedly changed, pulling on the tight fitting flight suit; he breathed in and pulled up the closure. 'Damn I'm getting to old for this.' He thought. Then looking briefly in the mirror he grinned at the striking appearance, 'Yeah white was a good choice, well be distinctive in this.' He grabbed his helmet and went to join his sons. Trotting down the access ramp Jeff called to John as the blond exited the lowered Pod ahead of Virgil, "We ready to go?"

Virgil and John looked up as his father approached, grinning with barely suppressed excitement, "Just about…" John called, "...just need to get the recovery gear…" he looked to where he'd left the pile of equipment, not seeing it he looked at Virgil in confusion. "Virge, did you move the gear?" Before Virgil could respond Gordon stepped out of the Pod behind them and pushed through the two to approach is father, "Recovery equipment is stored in bay two," he looked at John and Virgil "I've put the extra first aid kit and the night vision sets and an extra couple of shovels, in as well."

"Good thinking son," Jeff praised patting the younger boy on the shoulder, "OK let's get going." Jeff strode towards the immense form of Thunderbird two, followed by Gordon who gave Virgil and John a smug grin before dashing around them to avoid the quick retaliatory backhander from John. They used the forward service lift to reach the main body of the ship and traverse the short corridor to the helm, Virgil and John moved forward, deliberately pushing Gordon out of the way, "Watch it squirt..." Virgil hissed as he passed. Gordon gave a sneer in return, glancing at his father to see he was diverted he hissed in return, "Sure thing Virgin..." Only John's quick reactions stopped Virgil from turning to take a swing at Gordon, he pushed Virgil towards the pilot's seat and giving Gordon a warning looked took the co-pilots seat for himself.

Jeff sat in the middle seat just behind them overseeing the operation. Scowling at being ignored once again, Gordon dropped into a jump seat at the back of the helm, placed his helmet under the seat and strapped himself in. His fingers tapped excitedly on his thighs finally he was allowed to be involved, finally.

"Retracting Pod," John stated as he initiated the pod docking process. Virgil ran his hands over his controls warming up Thunderbird Twos' engines ready for launch.

"Pod docked." John declared.

"Commencing launch..." Virgil flicked switches as Thunderbird two to start to rumble its way towards the launch pad, the large wall in front of the ship opening to reveal the runway. "Locking platform." He flicked another set of switches, "Raising platform..."

"Five degrees, Ten degrees, Fifteen…" John counted as the ship slowly tilted back into launch position, "forty-five degrees, Platform locked."

"Engines at launch capacity…" Virgil ran his eyes over the controls one final time. "We are good to go…" he stated, briefly looking at his father.

Jeff gave John a quick look, at John's nod of confirmation he commanded, "Commence Launch!"

Pushing steadily on the throttle, Virgil eased the behemoth ship into the air, gaining altitude and speed slowly.

"John, get the coordinates from Brains," Jeff ordered.

John opened a channel with base, "Thunderbird Two to base, requesting The Danger Zone coordinates."

"Rrr Roger, T… T.. Thunder…b..bird.. t..two."

The requested information started flowing across the screens in front of John; quickly he transfers the information into the GPS system, giving Virgil a heading. Virgil responded by banking the ship gently and sending her after her sister ship towards Malaysia. Jeff watched carefully as his middle son guided the ship with an expertise beyond his years. _'He's a natural.'_ Jeff thought proudly.

----

An hour and a half later Thunderbird one approached the Danger Zone…

"Thunderbird One to Base…"

"Receiving y…y…you Thunderbird O... one" Brains stuttered.

"I'm five minutes from the Danger Zone; do you have the details yet?"

"Y..yes… Scott… sending t…them through n… now."

Scott looked down at his instruments, noting the details, he readjusted his course. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two."

"Thunderbird Two reading you One, how's it going son." Jeff's deep tone sounded over the radio in a tinny imitation of its normal resonance.

"I'm just about there Dad, the information Brains has sent through looks bad, the ground in the area is highly unstable." Scott's voice was pitched with concern, he was still getting used to the idea that he would be the first on the scene. Used to taking orders, the idea of giving them was daunting. "I'll have a stable landing position for you shortly."

"Roger Son, Thunderbird Two out." Jeff frowned, Scott's tension obvious to him. _'I hope he's up to this.'_

Scott approached the danger zone cautiously; he dropped into a hover over a near derelict mining facility, checking out the perimeter, the ground had sunken and a number of buildings on the surface were partially collapsed. Moving away from the immediate area he found a clearing in the surrounding jungle that would just about accommodate Thunderbird Two, _'Virgil won't like it, but it's the best I can do',_ he reasoned realising he would have to bring Thunderbird One in closer to the facility, just beyond the fence line, and nearer the devastation and the risk of the ground collapsing under him.

Dropping his ship skilfully between the fence and the encroaching jungle, Scott opened the radio channel, "Thunderbird Two, I have those coordinates for you…" Scott flicked a button, sending the information through to the other ship on sub wave, "And before you say anything Virge, it's the best I can do."

"Roger, receiving," John confirmed, "We are one hour five minutes from your location."

"Roger , John. I'm going to contact the person in charge…" Scott stated "See if I can get any more information to add to what Brains has sent though."

"Scott BE CAREFUL." Jeff interrupted before John could respond.

"WILCO, Thunderbird One out." Scott smiled at his father's caution. He lowered his ship allowing the VTOL thrusters to gently settle the ship on the unstable ground, ready to pull back if any of his landing struts started to sink. As the ship settled more fully on the ground and didn't sink Scott eased off the VTOL thrusters, sighing in relief he allowed the tension to drain out of his system. Completing the shut-down of his ship and un-strapping himself Scott stood and stretched, it was nice having more room, Thunderbird one was so much bigger and faster than anything he'd experienced, and for a first long distance flight, she'd handled it well. He snatched up the mobile command post laptop in its bag and left the cockpit via the side access hatch, on his way out he flicked the switches in the cockpit to set up the connections with the ships computers and the laptop. Swinging the bag strap over a shoulder Scott grinned, _'I sure like this compared to the first models Brains came up with, no way was I gonna lug that box around in a hurry.'_

Waiting just within the fence line a dozen men in various forms of mining attire watched Scott's approach; they were covered in mud and grime, looking tired and dejected. Muttering in a language Scott had no knowledge of. "Can anyone speak English…" he asked, "English, does anyone speak English?" The muttering increased. _'Damn I hate not being able to do languages like Johnny.'_ Sighing he looked over the mining facility and pushed his way through the gathered men. Reaching the inner perimeter Scott moved towards a large sturdy looking building, a woman also dressed in grubby mining attire exited a door and hurried towards him, "International Rescue?" she held out her hand, "You are here, thank God you are here…" She grabbed Scott's hands in hers, "Please this way, this way…" She looked behind Scott, "You are alone?"

Scott pulled his hand away from the anxious woman, "The rest of my team will be here shortly..."

The woman nodded, "Yes, yes of course…Jeff said he would come." She shook her head, "Please forgive me… I am Onaha… Onaha Belagant. My brother-in-law owns this mine." Tears glisten in her eye's in obvious distressed, she led Scott towards the only building that appeared to be undamaged by the mine collapse, on the steps sat a young girl, her dark hair framing a face covered in dirt and wet with tears, she stood as Onaha Belagant and Scott approached and was wrapped in Onaha's arms, "My daughter, Tian." She introduced.

Scott nodded in greeting, and then turned a grave look on the distressed woman. "Well Mrs Belagant, can you tell me what has happened?" Scott enquired trying to put as much empathy in his voice as he could.

"Yes, yes of course, please come this way I will show you. Terrible… It is terrible… so many trapped. My husband and his brother are both trapped." She pulled Scott into the building full of maps and low tech computers. Scott began to assess the situation, readying a report in his head for his father when Thunderbird Two arrived.

----

Thunderbird Two dropped rapidly towards the jungle floor directly above the coordinates Scott had sent. "Damn, could he have found anywhere smaller?" Virgil muttered.

Jeff frowned, "Just get us down Virgil."

"Yes Sir."

Virgil lowered the plane with a grace that belied it giant form, the powerful engines ground to a halt with a hissing whine and the stanchions pushed the plane high above its pod. Jeff nodded in approval and un-strapped himself and headed for the exit, nodding to Gordon for him follow. "Virgil, John shut her down and get the equipment ready to deploy, I'm going to contact Scott and see if we can get an update on the situation."

"Yes sir," both brothers acknowledged.

Gordon followed his father to the forward service lift and they descend into the Pod, Jeff looked at his wrist com-link and touched the blue switch at the side, "Scott, do you copy?"

"Roger Commander," Scott responded.

"Where are you? What is the situation?"

"I'm currently in the control room for the mine; I have a Mrs Belagant with me…" Scott explained, "We are going over the maps of the mine…" Scott checked the map in front of him, "I think I have an approach for you, we should be able to reach the main group of victims with the Mole.... Ah... we did bring it right?"

"Yes, we've got the Mole. Although this isn't the situation I'd want to be testing it in. But..." Jeff heaved a sigh. "We'll be with you in fifteen minutes." Jeff turned to Gordon, "OK let's get started, go get the recovery equipment and load it in the Excavator, you're driving."

"YES SIR." Gordon grinned excited by the responsibility being given him. Quickly he gathered the required equipment and loaded it into the large machine, he'd only completed drivers ed a few months earlier and hadn't had much opportunity to drive, being allowed to drive the Excavator was more than he'd dared to hope.

"Opening Pod Doors," John informed them over the internal communications system.

Gordon was clambering into the driver's seat of the Excavator when John and Virgil followed Jeff and Gordon into the Pod, they gave Gordon and suspicious look which Gordon returned with a look of pure glee. As Jeff crossed from the lowered ramp he noted John and Virgil standing between the two large machines, "Ok boys it looks rough out there, the track way is going to be perilous, so take it slowly." He glanced up at Gordon who was sitting quietly, a little too quietly in Jeff's opinion, with a sigh Jeff glanced at the other two noting the less than welcoming looks on their faces, "John, Virg' take the mole. Gordon and I will take the lead. Don't push too fast the moles carriage wasn't designed for this sort of travel."

John nodded grabbing Virgil by the arm and dragging him towards the indicated machine, "Com'on Virg', Scott'll be waiting."

Virgil shot one final killer look at Gordon then followed John in to the cabin of the mole. "Why'd he get to drive?" he muttered. John shrugged and turned his attention to starting up the sturdy formidable diggers drive engines. He pushed the gears into drive and followed the Excavator down the ramp and out into the over grown jungle track towards the mine and the waiting Scott. Behind them the huge doors of the pod closed and the ramp retracted. Virgil gave a last brief look at his precious plane before the surrounding jungle hid it from view.

----

The heavy rumble alerted Scott to the approach of his father and brothers, hitting the save button on the PC, Scott stepped towards the doors and watched as the two cumbersome machines entered the forecourt of the mining complex, the gathered miners drew away from the large dangerous looking machines. Scott had to admit the vicious looking blades of the mole were intimidating. The machines ground to a halt and the rumble of engines slowed and then ceased. Side hatches hissed and opened smoothly, four uniformed individuals climbed out of the two machines. Scott frowned surprised that his father had included Gordon on the crew. He shrugged; it was his father's decision.

Jeff strode across the forecourt miners scattering in his path, leaping up the steps he was the first to reach Scott standing on the veranda outside the mines control centre. "What have you got for us?"

"This way." Scott indicated returning to the office that housed the various computers and maps of the mine. "I've located two major groups, five men located here, and another twenty here." He indicated the locations on the laptop screen. "The Excavator should be able to clear the main rock fall here, and then it will be a matter of entering the mine on foot, there will probably be further falls, but we should be able to clear those by hand. The mole will be able to reach the second deeper group, here. I've got the calculations ready to send through to the Mole."

"Looks good to me son." Jeff praised. "OK Virgil, John. You take the Mole and get those men out. Remember to take it slow, and keep in constant contact with Brain's if he tells you to get out then do so. No heroics." Jeff looked at Scott "I'll remain here to oversee the operation," he pulled the open laptop towards himself, "You and Gordon start clearing what you can with the Excavator." Jeff looked across at Gordon, "Gordon, do as your brother tells you, understand."

"Yes sir," Gordon gave a smart salute, his infectious grin firmly in place.

Jeff shook his head, glad to see Gordon's sense of humour returning, even under these strained circumstances, a quick glance a Virgil confirmed his suspicions. Gordon's increasing humour seemed to be in contrast to Virgil's, who boasted a sour look as he studied the maps laid out across the table.

"Ok boys let's get to it."

Scott nodded to his father and then pushed the other three towards the door, maintaining a firm grasp of Virgil. As they galloped down the stairs, Scott pulled Virgil up and called to John and Gordon, "Hey. Wait up. I've got something to say." The three turned to look at the unyielding face of their eldest brother.

"What's he doing here?" Virgil demanded pointing to Gordon while addressing Scott.

Scott turned glacial eyes on the family artist and shrugged, "He's here for the same reason you are. To help. We've got a job to do, let's get it done without the crap. Got it." His steely glared covered all his brothers, "Dad's said it, now I'm saying it. NO HEROICS. If I have to come and dig you out, I'm gonna pound the crap outta you. Virgil. Do what John says, DON'T argue. John, do what Dad and Brains say, DON'T argue. Got it?"

The smiles on the three brothers faded under the glare of the tall intimidating pilot, Scott's time in the Air Force had given him far more authority than they had realised. Their big brother was gone, in his place a stern controlled field commander stood, and he wasn't going to put up with the antics their big brother would have.

"Virgil, John report in every fifteen minutes. Trust your instincts, if it doesn't feel right then get out. Understood?" The three younger brothers nodded, subdued by Scott's orders. "Right Gordon you're with me." Scott turned and strode across the grave towards the Excavator. Gordon skipped and raced to follow, afraid of being left behind.

John and Virgil looked at each other equally surprised at Scott's change of character; this was not a side of his personality they had seen before. Both wondered if it was something they really wanted to see again.

As Scott reached the Excavator he circled it to check that everything was in place, kicking the tyres and generally giving it the once over, Gordon clambering into the driver's seat and sat waiting, "What do you think you're doing?" Scott asked in a firm tone as he climbed aboard, taken aback Gordon looked up at his brother, "Dad said I was driving…"  
"Not now Squirt, move over…" reluctantly Gordon moved into the passenger seat while Scott took the controls. Before long they were at the site of the heaviest rock fall and starting to clear the area. Gordon sat back, not really having a lot to do, he watched the monitors gauging the depth of the fall and watching for any further collapse. Scott directed the heavy machine, his focus firmly on the task, shutting out any distractions.

Gordon studied his eldest brother, like John and Virgil, Gordon had been surprised by Scott's apparent change in personality, his current frown of concentration and the hard resolute look in his grey eye's transformed his brother's face from the familiar into the face of a stranger. Gordon shuddered. He'd always been rather surprised that Scott chose to be a fighter pilot. That his gentle laid back brother was able to drop munitions on villages and military bases, killing people, both military and civilian, just didn't seem to fit. Now Gordon realised that his brother was much more than he'd ever realised, he could believe the hardened cold eyed face before him capable of doing just that and more if he was called to do so. The thought was chilling and Gordon wondered what Scott had done while in service with the Air Force, he wished passionately for his gentle relaxed brother back, the one he'd grown up with, who'd taught him to ride his bike among other things.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Am I dragging it out enough? (Ok...Ok... next chapter gets into the drama/disaster to come.... See you soon.)

TBZ


	6. Chp 5 Hard Lessons

**Countdown to Adventure**

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds..._

_A/N: Thanks again for reviewing... (sorry for the delay in getting this up...what can I say. Busy, busy, busy... and back to school and work soon –sigh...)_

_This chapter is a little 'dark' but the next one will have some laughs so on with the story... _

_TBZ_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Hard lessons

Virgil clambered up into the cab of the Mole, he'd had a hand in the design of this machine and had spent many hours in the cab running diagnostics and completing maintenance, but this was the first real trial. The few exercised they had done on the island didn't count. The rock of the island was stable, drilling through it, though time consuming was relatively safe. The likelihood of a collapse was negligible. This was a whole new ball game, the surrounding substructure was extremely unstable, and collapse wasn't so much a possibility as a probability. John settled into the seat beside him booting up the computers and sensors, between them they had envisioned this monster, their fathers money giving it life. Virgil brought the brute strength and power to cut through just about any substance found on Earth, while John supplied the sensors that lead them to their target and gave them information on the surrounding earth. Although Brains had had a large part in fine tuning the design, in essence this monster belonged to John and Virgil. They shared a grin of expectation as the engine roared to life.

"Ready to give her, her head?" Virgil asked.

John frowned, the rest of the family considered Virgil cautious, but John knew better. Virgil could be just a reckless as their three hot headed brothers; he just chose his time more carefully, generally. John sighed; this was not such a good time. "No. Virge we don't know what we're gonna encounter. Let's take it slow and sure, huh? Start at one quarter power. We'll see how it goes."

Virgil screwed up his face in annoyance, he was confident in this beast he'd help to create and saw no reason to hold back, but as John was in charge... "Fine."

John grimaced, trapped in an enclosed space with a sulking Virgil was not how he wanted to spend the next few hours. "Com'on lets go."

John indicated their start point on the onboard Geo-phys' monitors and Virgil directed the large carriage on its traction belts towards a clear area of the mines forecourt. Putting the brakes on the carriage and tilting the mole to a thirty degree angle, Virgil set the Moles massive drill pieces to start digging. Dust and dirt sprayed out for meters around the large machine as slowly the Mole left the carriage and dug into the ground moving with the same dogged determination of its namesake. The rattle and rumble of the drill and the clearance mechanisms down the side of the machine vibrated through the cabin, causing John to grit his teeth, he glanced at Virgil and shook his head in wonder, the smile splitting Virgil's face showed no discomfort at all.

Trying to ignore the bone jarring ride John concentrated on his readings watching for any sign of subsidence or anomalies that could cause them problems, giving Virgil course corrections as needed, beside him Virgil followed the path set out for him, the judders causing him to hold on tight, but the huge grin never left his face, 'Like a five year old with a new Tonka truck.' John thought fondly.

Deep beneath the ground Virgil changed course as directed, if the maps of the mine complex where accurate and Scott's calculation correct, then they would reach a lower passage in about 140 metres. The targeted passage was clear of debris according to Thunderbird one's scans and led to another passage where the largest group of trapped miners were. There were a lot of ifs, buts and maybe's but it was the best they could do.

----

After an agonising hour or more of pounding into the rock fall the Excavator reached the mouth of the mine, the vibrations were beginning to give Gordon a headache and he was glad when Scott shut the machine down. "OK Gordo, I'm going to go in there and see what I can see. You stay here." Cold grey eyes studied the teen as Scott pulled on his helmet and harness.

Gordon looked quickly at Scott, "But Dad brought me to help." His voice pitched high and broke with his concern, causing him to flush with embarrassment.

Scott looked up from the safety harnesses he was strapping around himself and the various bits of equipment he needed to attach to the clips on the harness. "Gordo, I don't have time to baby you, there are trapped people down there. I have to work fast."

"Yes. There are. But you and Dad say that we work as a team. We don't go in alone." Gordon stood and began putting his own equipment on, "I'm not a kid anymore Scott. I won't get in the way." Gordon pleaded, "I'll do whatever you say, just don't go in there alone."

Scott gave him a hard look trying to decide if his prankster of a brother was serious, sighing Scott conceded, "Fine…" He looked gravely at Gordon, "No messing around, you'll do as I say or you'll regret it. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Gordon agreed forestall the mock salute at the critical look Scott threw him. He pulled the helmet on his head, and picked up the rest of the recovery equipment then joined Scott in the entrance of the mine.

Together they walked down into the depths of the earth. As the entrance of the mine disappeared behind them Gordon's breathing became more pronounced, he could feel the walls of the mine closing in on him, quietly he moved closer to Scott, keeping his torch directed forward, 'It's not the root cellar, it's not the root cellar' he repeated the mantra to himself, feeling panic beginning to swell in his chest. They walked deep into the mine network, Scott following the map he had committed to memory. At each junction of passageways Scott paused and pushed three pins into the wall, one on the passage they were leaving and two in the passage they entered, the pins consisted of a strong alloy that would hold in most structures and a plastic capsule that held a mix of chemical that when combined gave off a soft luminescence. Brains had given the small devises a complicated technical name; the boys just called them LEPs, short for Light Emitting Pins. Scott snapped another LEP and pushed it into the wall next to its partner then carried on down the passage. Following closely Gordon felt the panic beginning to subside, Scott's self-assured presence and quiet monologue, loaned him the courage to face his deepest fear. A half hour later they reached a second rock fall. Scott shone his torch around the walls of the mine, looking for any signs of instability, while talking in a low confident voice to Gordon, explaining what he was doing, beside him he felt Gordon beginning to relax, his breathing evening out. Scott smiled to himself knowing he'd successfully diverted Gordon's panic. Deciding that there was no immediate danger of further collapse Scott attached his torch to his harness and pulled out and folded the shovel. "This is where we get dirty." Scott muttered pushing the shovel into the mud and gravel. Gordon looked down at his already filthy uniform and grinned, "Dirty...Rrrright!"

Picking up on the sarcasm Scott looked at Gordon and noted the dust and grime covering his flight suit, he looked at his own muddy uniform then back up at Gordon.

"Yeah. Ok. Dirtier!" for a moment a glimmer of the real Scott flashed in the grey eyes turning them momentarily deep blue. He turned to the rock slide and began to clear an area of the smaller rocks and mud.

Gordon smiled glad to see a spark of the brother he knew; quickly he unfolded his own shovel and joined Scott in clearing the rock fall.

It took several hours of hard labour to work their way through this rock fall and the following three. The dark and silence began to play on Gordon's mind once again, his body tense with fatigue and bottled up panic, sighing he resolved that as long as Scott was able to keep going, so would he, he wouldn't let his brother down by collapsing or giving into his fear. Deep in the gloomy mine Gordon discovered a different man in the brother he had known all his life. The aloof, hardened Air force pilot exhibited a determination and pure stubbornest that drove them deeper and deeper towards their goal. There was no giving up, no acknowledgement of possible failure. The traits that had most annoyed Gordon for years, Scott's confidence and bossiness were what kept them safe. Without question Gordon followed every one of Scott's snapped commands. There was no room for brotherly camaraderie, Scott commanded and Gordon followed, it was that simple.

----

The mole cut through the passage some eight meters off where Scott had marked them to enter, but it was near enough. Not bad for a first attempt. John and Virgil shared a grin of success and high fived each other. Quickly they donned their harnesses, snapped visors down over their faces and headed out into the subterranean passages. Virgil looked up at the rock over his head and took a deep breath; he didn't like the feel of the earth above him, John's nudge and nod towards the long tunnel focused him and he turned his concentration on the task of finding the missing miners. John leading the way the two set off into the darkness. Virgil knew he had the Mole and could leave at any time. He trusted the Mole she'd get him out of this underground maze. He glanced at John's face noting the focused frown, his big brothers were full of surprises today, Virgil though, not only had Scott surprised him with his 'Commander in charge' persona, but John's focus and determination was not in character with the laid-back, slightly preoccupied star gazer Virgil was used to. Virgil shook his head in wonder and followed in John's footsteps.

Clambering over fallen bracing and rubble the two brothers were soon covered in dust and grime reaching a cross-way, John looked down each of the tunnels trying to determine a route. Shaking his head he looked at Virgil and shrugged, tapping his comlink "John to Command do you copy." he requested.

A crackle of interference gave him a moment's pause before Jeff's deep voice sounded over their internal speakers. "Command here. You alright John. You missed your last radio check and I couldn't reach you."

"Yes sir." John looked at his chronometer then glanced at Virgil, "Sorry guess we lost track of time." he replied. Virgil shrugged, indicating he'd also lost track of time.

"Fine. Don't let it happen again." Jeff responded in a tense voice, "Now what's your situation?"

"We're at a cross junction any idea which way to go?"

Up in the mines control centre Jeff studied the maps and sensor readings he was getting over the laptop from Thunderbird one. He could see the Mole sitting quietly in the passageway and the signals relayed via the mole, for his sons as they stood in the same passage some thirty meters deeper. The miners seemed to be to their right another thirty or forty meters, but above them. "If I'm reading this right they are in a passageway above you to your right. About thirty, forty meters." Jeff shook his head, he didn't like giving such inaccurate information. "John follow the right passage for forty meters if you don't find anything return to the Mole. In any case I want a report in fifteen minutes. Understood?"

"Yes sir, Unit two out." John looked at Virgil, "Got that?"

"Yep. Right, forty meters, return to Mole if we don't find anything. Report in fifteen minutes" Virgil grinned and followed John's form into the darkness.

They reached the forty meter mark with no incidents and no signs of activity from miners, a rock fall blocked the rest of the passage. John shook his head. "They have to be here somewhere." He muttered.

Virgil looked around the dark enclose space, it gave him the creeps. "Well they aren't here. If they're on the other side of that fall, we won't be able to reach them from here." John gave an absent nodded and approached the rock-fall giving it a closer inspection, as he leaned forward and put a hand on one of the support beams a scattering of rubble started to cascade from the ceiling, John jumped back, "We going back to the Mole?" Virgil asked nervously.

John shook his head again. "No. There's something here. I know there is, it's almost like...."

The sudden crackle of static caused both brothers to jump. "Unit one to Command, do you copy"

"Reading you Unit one, what's your situation?" Jeff's voice echoed in the enclosed space,

John and Virgil paused to see what Scott was doing. "Radio check. We've just cleared a second rock fall." Scott baritone sounded harsh over the radio. After the conversation had finished John reported that they had found nothing and they were returning to the Mole.

"I still can't believe Dad let the brat come." Virgil groused, reminded of the presence of his younger brother by Scott's recent radio report. John shrugged, not willing to get into an argument in the middle of a rescue.

----

Used to the starry night skies of the island or the bright lights of Boston, Gordon found the darkness of the mine overwhelming. If not for Scott's solid presence Gordon was sure he would have panicked long ago. Gordon flinched as Scott several steps ahead, suddenly disappeared around a bend, hurrying his steps Gordon followed and breathed a quiet sigh upon seeing the lights from Scott's helmet again.

Scott had come to a halt in front of another pile of fallen rock and debris; the young pilot sighed and rolled his tired shoulders looking at the mess of rubble and timber framework that had collapsed. Taking a breath that caused his uniform to stretch across his chest he swung his shovel from his shoulder and drove it into the hard floor of the tunnel. Pushing his visor up and wiping sweat from his eyes Scott glanced at his younger brother. Gordon had been quite for the last half an hour, not an occurrence Scott was used to, "You OK fish?"

Nodding, "Yeah," Gordon responded in what he hoped was an upbeat voice.

Giving a tight smile Scott clapped Gordon on the shoulder, "You're doing good kid."

"I'm not a kid," Gordon grumbled and looked past Scott at the pile of rubble, pushing his own visor up. "More digging?"

With a sympathetic grimace Scott nodded, "Yep. We're getting close. Hopefully this will be the last."

Shoulders drooping with fatigue and resolution Gordon unhitched his shovel and stepped up beside Scott. Nodding in approval Scott slid his visor closed, picked up his shovel and began work on clearing a path through the mud, rock and collapsed mine structure. With mind numbing determination Gordon dug into the mud and muck shovelling the mess into an ever increasing heap against the side wall of the tunnel. Scott sudden grab at his arm as he swung the shovel back into the rock fall caused Gordon to stumble in surprise. Looking up questioningly Gordon watched as Scott crouched and cleared a few rocks away from where they'd been digging, breaking through Scott turned to look up at Gordon a grin lighting his eyes behind the mud splattered visor. He held a finger up to silence Gordon and tilted his head, and raised his visor, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A shout in a panicked foreign voice replied and the sound of scrambling from the other side of the rock fall could be heard.

Standing and picking up his shovel Scott looked at Gordon, "Slowly now."

Nodding with renewed energy Gordon followed Scott's lead and the two slowly cleared enough of the rubble away from the opening to allow passage. Propping his shovel against the wall, Scott bent down to his knees and crawled through the small opening.

Swallowing hard, Gordon followed.

----

The trip back to the Mole seemed to pass much quicker that the initial trip out had, soon the two brothers were ensconced in the machine and looking at options. "Unit two to Command." Virgil opened the channel.

"Command, go ahead Unit two."

"Can you give us a course heading for the level above us."

"Just a moment." Jeff went over his data, punching in numbers and instructions. Scott did this in his head, but then Scott and numbers were close acquaintances. It was why Jeff had stopped playing poker with the boy when he was six. The course corrections streamed across his screen, with a deft touch Jeff relayed them directly to the Moles computers, he wasn't totally useless. "Relaying course now."

"Roger." Virgil glanced at John as the information streamed across the screens in front of the older man. "OK?"

"Yep. Ready when you are. Back out slowly, we don't want to bring that lot down on us." John instructed.

"Relax Johnny. We're safe in here." Grinning Virgil started up the large machine and throttled back hard before making course adjustments. With a judder and rumble they dug back into the surrounding soil, behind them the passageway collapsed with a booming shudder that caused the small machine to jolt in response.

John looked at Virgil, "Safe hu? Just take it slowly."

Bashfully Virgil nodded. "Slow, sure not a problem."

----

Deep in the shadows another lay trapped his breathing harsh and discordant. The distant clatter of falling rubble woke him momentarily, his eyes seems to glow in the depths of the mine, cold and alien, harsh breaths caused his body to scream in unvoiced pain. Unable to call out he lay protected but trapped beneath a fallen rafter. Around him the earth walls of the mine created an impenetrable barrier, as the distant rumble faded the strange eyes slid closed and the darkness claimed its own once more.

----

A few minutes of brain numbing vibrations and the mole broke the solid rock wall of a second passage and ground to a halt. John scanned the surround area and confirmed the surrounding substructure was stable, for now. "Right let's go find these miners." He stood and pulled his harness back on heading for the hatch. Reluctantly Virgil followed, he didn't mind being underground in the mole, but with only his helmet between him and the omnipresent rock, Virgil felt very vulnerable. He concentrated on following John's instructions as they moved along the dark passageway in the direction they hoped to find the trapped miners.

John strode deep into the mine, the enclosing darkness didn't bother him, the depths of the earth were familiar territory, he'd taken to spelunking several years ago and had spent many days exploring the caverns on his island home.

A partially collapsed support caused him to duck quickly and come to a stop. In front of him the collapse had brought down large rocks that blocked the passage except for a small narrow opening tight against the left wall. Virgil shuddered when he saw it, "We have to go through that?"

John nodded and proceeded to crawl through the space squeezing his lanky frame through the space. Virgil looked over his shoulder and wished he could return to the Mole, sighing in resignation, he also crawled into the tight space, thankful the fall was small and he was quickly out the other side. The passage opened into a larger chamber only a short distance further on. Crouched around the chamber in various states sat miners their overalls muddy and torn, dejection apparent on every face, electric lanterns illuminated the chamber with enough light to barely discern the low roof. John and Virgil's presence in the shadows went unnoticed for a moment; a sudden shout from the miner nearest them caused the others to converge on the two rescuers shouting questions in their native language. John held up his hands, "English. Does anyone speak English?" A slightly built man stepped forward supported by one of the other miners, the side of his face was bloody. "I speak English... who are you?" he asked in a softly accented voice.

John exchanged looks with Virgil, they hadn't discussed this question yet, both were aware that International Rescue was going to be a secret organisation, but what did they say when asked who they were, did they give a name? "Ah... We're International Rescue." John informed the man, he glanced at Virgil and shrugged.

The man nodded, "Jeff's boys? Onaha got through to him? Yes?"

"Um...Ahhh Yeah. I guess." John shrugged, suddenly feeling anxious. "We've got a way out for you."

The man nodded, "Thank you. I am Belagant, Kyrano Belagant. Have you found my brother?"

John shook his head, "I don't know, maybe the others have. We'll find out when we get back up top." He looked around the large group, technically the mole was only built for eight passengers, but he didn't think that these miners where going to wait for a second trip. "This way."

The large group moved in a remarkably ordered fashion returning along the passage and passing under the narrow rock fall. They soon reached the huge drilling machine. The miners stood in awe of the vicious blades. Opening the hatch Virgil dived in and sat in his pilot's seat, finally feeling in control again. John assisted the injured miners on board first sitting them in the tight passenger compartment. The remaining twelve men crammed in standing tightly against each other. John looked at the closely packed space worriedly. Sighing he returned to his own seat and quickly reported their success to Jeff. "Unit two to Command."

"Go ahead Unit two."

"Command we've got them." John reported while watch Virgil reverse the large machine in preparation for the return to the surface, much more slowly this time.

"Well done John, Virgil. Is Kyrano with you?"

"Ahhh." John glanced at Virgil frowning, "Yeah. Dad he seemed to know about us..."

"Yes he would." Jeff replied, "I'll explain later. I want you two to move as fast as you are able. The substructure is starting to break up above you."

"Roger. We'll put our foot down. Unit two out." John said his throat suddenly turning dry, "You get that Virg?"

"Ah huh... Moving into top gear now." The hum of the engines suddenly sped up, the change in pitch indicating an increase in power and Virgil pushed the large machine to its limits, behind them the reverberations of the tunnels collapsing could be felt. Breaking through the surface Virgil let out a sigh of relief and grinned at John, "See told you there was nothing to worry about. She'll handle anything."

"Ah huh." John returned the smile, "I wasn't the one that was worried"

Virgil gave a rueful smile and climbed out of his seat heading for the hatch, "You coming?" together they assisted the miners out of the mole and into the care of the other mine workers.

----

Half way through the rock fall Scott slowed and swallowed hard, in the darkness he'd put his hand down and felt a soft squishiness pulling back in surprise he grimaced. Not wanting to look but feeling a deep seated need to know, Scott turned his head to look where his hand had met the unpleasant sensation. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat threatening to choke him. Closing his eyes to the horror. Behind him he could feel Gordon pressed close. "Hey Scott, Com'on. I don't wanna get stuck under here."

"Just cool it Fish." Scott snapped, he took a deep breath and saying a quick prayer under his breath, he pulled some more gravel and mud over the mangled remains of the unfortunate miner. "There's a soft spot coming up. Just reach across it. Try not to put any weight on it. OK." Scott instructed his brother as he stretched across the buried remains and continued through the rock fall.

Gordon gave a tired grin as he stood on the far side of the rock fall and looked for Scott who appeared slightly pale, his breathing not quite as calm as it had been earlier, making Gordon wonder what had happened to shake his stoic brother's poise. The trapped miners, gathered around Scott tugging at his uniform and shouting at him … Neither brother could understand the dialect but the desperation in their voices came through loud and clear.

Scott held his hands up, "Wait... please. We're here to get you out...." The yabbering miners shook their heads and with wild staring eyes ran towards the hole Gordon and Scott had dug. "Hey Wait." Scott called too late; the miner had already run into the dark… He looked at Gordon, "Hope they know which way to go."

"Should we follow them?" Gordon asked in a worried tone.

"No..." Shrugging Scott allowed his arms to drop to his side, beside him Gordon grasp his right arm and raised it to look at the murky brown-red stain. "Did you hurt yourself." He asked raising his helmet visor. Scott glanced at the stain realising what it was, "No." He grimaced, "It's not mine." Scott pulled his hand out of Gordon's grasp and turned towards two men that lay slumped against a wall at the back of the passage.

Gordon frowned, following Scott, "Whose is it then?" He looked over his shoulder, thinking about the departed miners, none of them had come close enough for Scott to get covered in blood. Scott shook his head, "Leave it ok. I'm fine." his glower warned Gordon not to persue the matter further.

Gordon's worried frown etched deeper into his brow, Scott rarely snapped at him unless he'd played a prank. His shortness of temper worried Gordon deeply.

Kneeling Scott made a quick examination of the two men realising that they too were already beyond his aid. Leaning back on his heals he sighed. Gordon looked at the two fallen men, "Are they….?"

Scott nodded, "too late..."

Gordon heaved a deep breath as panic began to crawl up his throat, immediately Scott was at his side, "Hey, it's OK." He grabbed Gordon by the shoulders and turned the younger boy to face him, his visors so they could look at each other without interference. "Deep breaths Fish. Com'on deep breaths for me. Okay?" Deep blue eye focused on terror filled amber eyes. "It's OK. You're gonna be okay." Gordon nodded huffing in rapid breaths. Smiling Scott pulled him into a firm hug. "There's nothing we could have done, they were probably gone before we got called in." Nodding Gordon pushed away from his brother and wiped at the tears gathering in his eyes. Scott looked towards the rear of the mine in the darkness he could see further rock falls. Raising the com-link he contacted mobile control, "Unit one to Command, do you copy"

"Reading you Unit one, what's your situation?" Jeff voice echoed eerily in the confined space.

"We've reached 200 meters; three miners have taken off towards the surface._" 'I hope'_ "there are more rock falls deeper down do you want us to continue…"

"Negative Scott, Brains says the mine is becoming more unstable, you two get out of there."

"WILCO, Unit one out."

"Com'on Fish let's get out of here. See if we can fine those other three that took off." Scott slung an arm around Gordon's shoulders and directed him towards the hole they had dug through the rock fall.

"What about them?" Gordon looked at the two dead miners.

"There's nothing we can do for them Fish. We can't carry them out, it would take too long, and it's too dangerous." Scott pushed Gordon's visor down, "Through you go." He ordered, "Watch that soft spot." Quickly the brothers clamber out through the rock fall and started trudging back towards the surface.

It's wasn't long before they found the first of the miners huddled in the dark, he quickly fell into step with them muttering in his own language, they collect the other two further up the tunnel within a short time. The journey to the surface was completed much faster than the trip into the mines, and the miners bolt out into the fresh air as soon as they saw light. Gordon lifts his helmet off and took a deep breath relishing the humid air after the stuffiness of the underground. Grinning Scott pulled his gloves off and ruffled Gordon's sweaty hair, "You need a wash, Fish." Gordon grinned back, "You can talk."

They clamber back into the Excavator, Scott collapsing into the passenger seat throwing the spoilt gloves in a corner and trying to wipe the memory of the buried miner from his mind. Standing on the ladder and leaning in the hatch Gordon hesitated and looked enquiringly at his slumped eldest brother. "You can drive…" Scott waved his hand vaguely towards the steering wheel. Grinning Gordon jumped into the seat and started up the big machine, he reversed it away from the rock fall and manoeuvred it back towards the main complex where the Mole was sitting back on its carriage. Gordon could see Virgil and John standing on the steps outside the mines control centre.

Gordon parked the Excavator beside the Mole then disembarked with Scott. They walk up to the others Scott passed a summing up look over his two brothers, "OK?"

John nodded to Scott, "Yep. Your figures were off though."

Scott raised an eye brow, "Oh?"

Grinning John glanced at Virgil, "Yeah, we came in a whole 20 meters below them."

Scott snorted, "My figures or Virgil's driving?" he swung an arm around Virgil's shoulders to take the sting out of his words. Together the four entered the mine building as Jeff looked away from the Laptop towards them. "OK boys?"

"Yep…" Scott grinned tiredly.

Jeff looked at Gordon concern in his eyes. "What about you?"

Scott threw an arm around Gordon's neck dragging him close for a hug allowing his younger brother to take a large portion of his weight, "He did fine Dad." Jeff nodded in acknowledgement. "Good." He turned back to the laptop and continued to discuss matters with man beside him. Kyrano Belagant nodded to the four young men and also returned his attention to the laptop.

Gordon huffed and pushed Scott away with a mock frown, grinning and ruffling Gordon's hair Scott straightened and turned to John, "What's up?" he nodded towards their father.

John shrugged, "Looks like it was sabotage, Dad's just checking with Brains regarding the chances of further collapses." Virgil joined the conversation, "We may not be getting out of here quite yet. He's discussing it with Mr Belagant, the mine owner's brother."

Scott sighed, "Damn, I'm bushed. We got anything to eat?" The brothers laugh at their eldest brother; trust Scott to think of his stomach. "What? I'm still growing!" Scott growled at them in mock annoyance.

"Yeah I noticed," Gordon sniggered, "Outwards instead of upwards." Virgil and John tried valiantly to hide their laughter.

Eyes narrowed Scott grabbed Gordon in a head lock and knuckled his head, "Watch it Fish." Laughing in earnest Gordon dropped to the ground, causing Scott to release him. Scott's stomach rumbling loudly, setting the other two off again. Smiling in chagrin Scott rubbed his belly and laughed, "So, have we got anything to eat or not?"

Hearing the conversation Tian Belagant hesitantly stepped from her place beside her father, "We have some food in the office, sandwiches, if you would like." She offered. Grinning the four brothers accept the offer and follow her into the office, Jeff and Mr Belagant watching them go. "She's really grown into a beautiful girl, Kyrano"

"Yes, yes she has." Kyrano Belagant agreed a serene smile on his bruised and bloodied face.

In the office the boys descend on the waiting food, wolfing it down. Sitting on a stool watching the girl covered her mouth to hide her laughter… her sad eyes brightening momentarily. Once the initial hunger pains had been dealt with, Virgil turned to the girl, "So…" he smiled, "I'm Virgil, the ugly one over there is Scott, the vacant looking one next to him is John." The girl giggled at the mock glares the brothers gave each other, _'they are funny.'_ She thought. Virgil looked at the last brother present, "...and that's Gordon." He indicated with a sullen nod.

The girl looked shyly at the tall boys in front of her, "I am Tian, but my family and friends call me Tintin."

"Well... Tintin?" her shy nod indicating acceptance of the name. "Thanks for the food, we really appreciate it," Scott smiled.

The brothers settle themselves around the office sitting quietly and resting, waiting for further orders and picking at the remains of the sandwiches while discussing the rescue they had carried out so far.

Tintin sat on the floor with Gordon giggling at some joke he told her, 'trust Gordon to illicit laughter under even the grimmest of situations.' Scott thought looking at the two youngsters on the floor.

A half hour or so later Jeff entered the room, "Well that's it, Brains can't get any more life signs, the collapse appears to be complete from the secondary level down, the chances of anyone surviving it is slim at best, we can't do any more. The local authorities will follow up on anything further." The boys dragged themselves to their feet, "Let's pack up and get home." Jeff continued. He looked at the girl standing beside Gordon, "Tintin, your father is waiting for you."

"Yes Mr Tracy." Tian responded, "Good bye." She bowed slightly to each of the boys before leaving the office. "Cute." Scott grinned at his brother."I think you've made a friend there Gordo." Scott's grin widened his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Gordon blushed, "Get real, she's just a kid."

"Hey Dad, how'd she know your name?" Scott asked, concerns for security surfacing.

"Hey yeah." John suddenly straightened from where he'd been holding up the wall, "Mr Belagant seemed to know about us as well."

Jeff sniggered, "I'll explain later, don't worry I haven't blown our cover." Jeff trudged down the steps trusting his boys to follow, tiredly they scramble up into the two large machines and with a roar of power trundled back to Thunderbird two, dropping Scott off at Thunderbird One on the way.

Loading up the Excavator and Mole into the Pod, the four Tracy's wearily clamber up to the helm, Virgil began the engine start up while John initiated the pod docking process. Slumping in his jump seat Gordon watched the glow of Thunderbird one's VTOL rockets as she lifted from the jungle above them, 'I should have asked if I could ride shotgun with Scott.' he thought morosely, 'he'll be home hours before us.' he watched as Virgil went through the start up sequence with dogged thoroughness, 'or days.' shaking his head he slouched as low in the seat as the harness would allow and closed his eyes, quickly falling into a fitful doze.

Jeff sighed as he watched Virgil's careful checks, while he appreciated his son's thoroughness, 'a little speed wouldn't go astray,' he thought. Glancing back at the sleeping Gordon in the back of the Cockpit he smiled, 'looks like Gordon's got the right idea'. As Thunderbird two finally lifted from the jungle floor, John glanced up at his father relieved they were finally moving he noticed Jeff watching Gordon, "Scott said he did well, followed orders without any arguments."

Virgil snorted, "Sure it's Gordon and not some doppelganger."

"Virgil" Jeff warned. Shrugging Virgil turned back to his flying.

John looked at the sleeping Gordon, then at his father, "I think he may actually be growing up."

Virgil snorted again.

Smiling Jeff agreed with John, Gordon had definitely proven his worth today. The fish of the family had proven his was a Tracy after all, even if he had fins instead of wings.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I originally had what Scott put his hand in described in detail, but it was a bit too grisly. I hope I still managed to convey the horror he felt. Anyway the next couple of chapters are more light hearted before the 'real' drama begins. see you soon - I hope. _

_TBZ_


	7. Chp 6 Debrief

**Countdown to Adventure**

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds..._

_A/N: Just a quick warning. The reason for the T rating is coming up in this and the next chapter... it's not explicit just implied, and funny I hope._

_Thank you!!!! (Big Smile) for the reviews. Glad to know you are enjoying the story. (KatZen: Yeah Virgil and Gordon do clash, but that little bun-fight earlier is nothing to what is coming up. (Evil laugh) Zoey makes an appearance (sort of) in this chapter... won't say anymore on that... And John's belief in Gordon growing up isn't gonna last the week. Ha ha ha._

_To Loopstagirl, moonhera and Lady Smiles thanks for the encouragement, it really does make me want to post the next chapter quickly when I get such nice reviews. Thanks. _

_Hope you like this chapter, a bit more light hearted before all 'you know what' breaks out..._

_TBZ_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Debrief...

Scott picked up another sandwich shoving it into his mouth whole; he smiled around it at his father's frown, chewed and quickly swallowed. "Sorry." He choked out, taking a swig from the juice carton his had sitting beside his plate.

Jeff shook his head as his eldest's eating habits, _'Lucy would have a fit.'_ He thought. "So once you had the rubble cleared, you and Gordon entered the mine?" Jeff asked Scott trying to get the debriefing back on track.

"Yeah," Scott nodded shaking the empty carton he stood and crossed to the fridge to get a new one, continuing his debrief all the while, "I was gonna go in by myself, but Gordo reminded me of protocol." He exchanged smiles with Gordon rounding the table to stand behind the younger man "So we equipped up and started in. Gordo did good, didn't panic and did just as I told him." Scott leaned down and pulled Gordon towards himself in a rough hug and rapped the young teen on the head gently with his knuckles. Pulling away Gordon gave his brother a mock scowl. "Leave off. Scotty." Grinning Scott swiped a sandwich off Gordon's plate and returned to his seat, plopping his fresh carton of juice on the table. Scowling Gordon took another sandwich from the platter in the centre of the table.

"Then what?" Jeff asked trying to divert the latent quarrel.

Scott shoved the last of the stolen sandwich in his mouth grinning tauntingly at Gordon, "We made our way through the mine, used the LEPs . I'll have to tell Brains they worked well. Ahh." He stopped for a slurp of his juice, "Dug through three collapses, not too bad." Thoughts of the buried miner caused him to stop for a moment, he looked at the new sandwich in his hand, ham and tomato, the soft redness of the tomato and rich smell of cured ham turned his stomach and he put it down. "Ahh." Glancing up Scott forced a smile on to his face, "...found the miners and got outta there. Pretty straight forward really.

Jeff nodded slowly, not having missed the sudden loss of appetite Scott had displayed, 'I'll speak to him later.' He thought.

Smiling at his sons Jeff nodded, "What did you think Gordon, how did the rescue go from your perspective."

Looking around at his brothers staring at him, Gordon shrugged embarrassed at suddenly being the centre of attention. As one of five boys he wasn't usually in the centre of things, unless he was in trouble for a prank or something. Being praised and asked for his opinion was a new experience. "Well, ya know. It was kinda scary..." He looked at his big brothers trying to read their faces, "Like I wasn't scared! But ya know, it was real dark and the sound was kinda off, not echo's exactly but different. And, well I just did like Scott said and we got to these guys, but they didn't understand us and then they took off. And like Scott said to let them go 'cause he needed to check these others out, but they were dead. And that was like..." Gordon stopped to take a breath, "I didn't like that, they were... And then Scott called you Dad, and then we had to go back to the Excavator and we couldn't take those men, and that made me feel bad, but Scott said it would be too dangerous. So like we went back to the Excavator and we found the other miners and then Scott said I could drive and I drove back to that building where you were Dad." Gordon's grin faded as he thought over the incident, he looked up at his father, "It was good ya know helping those guys get out and all, but the dead ones... Not so good."

Smiling poignantly Jeff nodded, he looked around at his sons sitting at the table, proud of them, then returning his attention to Gordon, "I know Gordon; it's never good when someone dies. But we do the best we can, we save those we can, but you can't save everyone, you just can't. None of us can." With anguished grey eyes Jeff looked around the table at his sons wondering at the path he had set them, _'Is it fair? Am I asking too much?'_ he wondered, then looking at the youngest at the table he sighed, that Gordon had had to learn the hardest of lesson on his first time out caused Jeff's heart to contract painfully.

John sitting beside Gordon wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him in for a hug, "Ya did good Fish, ya did real good." He slurred sleepily.

Putting his juice down Scott stood and circled behind Gordon to lean between them and joined in the hug, wrapping his arms around John and Gordon's shoulders, "Seems the three musketeers are four now, huh?" he asked looking across the table at Virgil.

Virgil snorted, "One rescue? Let's see how he does on the next one."

"Virgil!" Jeff warned. "You're brother did well. He deserves your support."

Virgil still miffed over the piano stool incident shrugged, "Sure... Well done Fish." He stood taking his plate into the kitchen and putting it in the dish washer. The three remaining brothers at the table watch him as he disappeared up the back stairs.

With a smirk fit to rival one of Gordon's, Scott dropped into a seat beside Gordon, grabbing the last sandwich off the plate, "Don't worry about him Gordo, he's just suffering PMT."

Gordon looked at his eldest brother, shocked. Across the table Jeff frowned while John doubled over in a fit of giggles.  
"What?" Scott asked around the sandwich in his mouth, swallowing hard and taking a gulp of juice to wash down the offending lump of bread, he cleared his throat.

"PMT?" Jeff asked with a raised eye brow.

Scott smirked, "Yeah!" He looked at his second youngest brother beside him who was red faced in embarrassment. "P...M...T." he repeated with a sombre expression. John snorted, his giggles getting the better of him. Scott's sombre expression broke into a smile for a moment with John's laughter, but as he looked at his father he pulled his face into a serious facade, the sparkle in his eyes the only indication that he was teasing "Post Mission Tension. What did you think I was talking about?"

John roared with laughter falling off his chair at the look on his father's face, while Gordon flushed even more picking up his drink to avoid the question.

Shaking his head and trying to mask the smile on his face, Jeff stood, "I think that's enough for one night. I'll leave you three to clear up. Don't stay up too late, I'll see you in the morning." He moved around John, still collapsed on the floor giggling and ruffled Gordon's hair, "I'm proud of you son, real proud."

Grinning Scott scooped up the plates on the table taking them to the dishwasher, Gordon followed with the glasses. "I don't believe you said that." Gordon said looking at his eldest brother, "In front of Dad." Gordon shook his head in wonder.

Grinning Scott ruffled Gordon's hair, "Yeah well you're not the only one that can ruffle Dad's feathers. Just don't let Virge know I said it, or there will be hell to pay."

"But it's so true." John said from the doorway, having regained his feet, a huge grin still on his face, "He gets so... so... moody after a rescue."

"Yeah, but you know how serious he is John, Virge just... well it takes him a while to process it all, ya know. He just needs time, especially if someone's died." Scott tried to explain, "...and to be honest this one was hard for all of us. The new machines make it a totally different ball game. It's not like when we've helped out with search and rescue in Kansas. Now it's us making the decisions. We don't have back up and Virgil is gonna be our medic, which puts more pressure on him. So give him a break."

John and Gordon nod, understanding where Scott was coming from. Virgil, of all the brother's had the hardest time dealing with death, his interest in medicine being his way of learning to cope.

"Yeah, well you're the one that cracked the joke." John pointed out.

Scott nodded, "Yeah. I probably shouldn't have, but I just wanted to wind Dad up." He grinned, "He needed a laugh. This was tough on him seeing us out there."

John and Gordon nodded.

Quickly the three finish clearing the table then retreated upstairs to their rooms, John and Scott leaving Gordon on the second floor, "You gonna be OK Fish?" Scott asked an arm around the teenager.

"Yeah. I'm good." Gordon looked at his brothers, not wanting to let on that he was nervous of being on his own, the memories of the mission still playing in his mind.

"Well you know where I am." Scott said.

Nodding Gordon closed his door, the dark of his room reminding him chillingly of the mine, he turned on the light and changed for bed. Settling on his bed he closed his eyes, not willing to turn out the light yet.

Scott watched the door close then followed John up the stairs, "How long you give him?" John asked.

"Half hour tops." Scott said reaching his bed room door.

"Half hour huh? Longer than Virge." John looked at Scott questioningly.

"Yeah, Gordon's more stubborn." Scott answered pushing his door open and looking back at John.

"_More_ stubborn, how you figure that? Virge is sure holding a grudge at the moment."

Scott shrugged, "Don't know, I just think Gordo will hold out longer. He just doesn't know when to give up, ya know?"

"Yeah I guess. Well if you need me call." John replied with a smile.

The two eldest Tracy brothers exchange waves as they closed their respective bedroom doors. Down the hall, Virgil pushed his door closed, not sure whether his was annoyed with his older brothers or not, was it a compliment that they consider Gordon more stubborn?

Miffed he turned out the light and climbed into bed. 'I didn't get all this praise and how-de-do-de after my first time out.' He thought, 'And I had to do mouth-to-mouth. Little brat just has to make a big deal of it all." He rolled over and punched the pillows into a firm ball. "Anyway I gotta reason to be holding a grudge, that stool is total stuffed." He muttered as he closed his eyes the tension of the mission slowly seeping from him_. 'Still he did pretty good, at least he didn't freak out.'_

----

Down the hall Scott changed into a pair of pyjama trousers and sat down at his desk it was well past midnight, and he knew he should get some sleep but wouldn't rest until he was able to do his rounds. Quietly he pulled up his emails and looked through them, finding several from air force buddies stationed at different bases around the globe. Scott sighed, it was hard keeping in touch with his friends, not being able to tell them what he was really doing, and not being able to brag that he was going to be flying the fastest thing on the planet. Especially when they pointed out their career advancements compared to his apparent dropping out. He still had several months till his term was up, but he was no longer pushing for advancement. Everyone knew Scott Tracy was leaving the Air force to stay at home and live off his Dad's money. It really grated on his pride.

Reading through the first email Scott noted that his best friend while in at Sheppard Air Force base had now made First Lieutenant and was engaged. In disgust Scott closed the email, "Yeah well try being in charge of a major rescue." He muttered.

An email alert flashed on the screen, opening the new message Scott saw it was from Zoey. Smiling Scott began to read, running a hand through his hair he sighed, Zoey's news was just the normal daily news they always exchanged, but in some ways it made it harder knowing she carried on without him there. He'd rather hear that she missed him and couldn't survive without him than knowing otherwise. Even with Zoey he couldn't be completely honest, not yet. It worried him more than he wanted to admit.

Glancing at the clock he did a quick calculation a decided to risk calling, it would be morning in Columbus Ohio. The buzz of the phone at the other end of the line left him in a zoned half sleep. The voice answering the call at the other end didn't register at first.

"Hello? Hello? Who's there... Hello?"

"Zo'. Hey Zoey... " Scott yawned and stretched while holding the phone to his ear. "Sorry, I'm half asleep...."

"Scott... Hi... Ahh.. Why are you calling? Isn't it the middle of the night there it? You should be fast asleep. What's wrong?" Zoey's voice held a note of tension as she quickly rattled off the questions.

"Whoa. Nothin's wrong. Everything's fine. I just... well. I couldn't sleep so I was looking at my email... and well...I just wanted to hear your voice..."

A soft chuckle sounded in his ear, causing ripples of pleasure to run down his spine and settle with a pleasant tingle. "Just wanted to hear my voice? OKaay...."

"I did." Scott defended with a laugh... "Ok honestly, I'd like a lot more than that... but as you're several thousand miles away... I'll have to settle for your voice."

"Ahha."

"Any chance you can get away for a few days?" Scott asked hopefully.  
Sighing Zoey smiled, "Maybe... but what good will that do? It's not like I can skip halfway around the world and back just for a couple of days."

"A week, I can get you out here and back with five days of fun and sun... promise. Com'on one week."

A deep sigh met Scott statement, "A week. Seven days?"

Feeling the weakening of Zoey's resolve Scott pushed, "Seven days. Five days of sun, sand and surf.... and anything else you might want." Scott added with a leer in his voice.

"And what will this wondrous holiday cost me?" Zoey asked a laugh in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Well...."

"Yeah... I thought they'd be a catch." Zoey chuckled, "Com'on fess up."

"You'd have to play chess with John... he's bored with beating the rest of us. Says you're the only challenge left."

Zoey snorted, "Me? You're kidding right?"

"No. That's what he says... reckons you've got this strange unexplainable logic that he can't follow." Scott sniggered, "Funnily enough, so does Gordon, but... well let's just say Gordon's not been in the good books lately."

"Oh... What's he done this time?" Zoey asked humour lacing her voice.

"It'd take too long to explain... but..." Scott snorted, "You'd be proud."

"Yeah?" Zoey giggled, "His alright though?"

"Yeah." Scott agreed, "But back to more important matters. Are you coming?"

Zoey gave a snigger, "Maybe.... So the catch is I play chess with John. What else?"

"Nothing. Promise"

"What about your Dad?"

"What about him?"

Sighing heavily Zoey shook her head, "Is he ok with me coming out there?"

"Yeah, Yes of course." Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Zo'. He told me to invite you."

"Ohhhh... So it was your Dad's idea?"

"No! No..." Scott began hurriedly then gave a disgruntled huff when he heard Zoey's giggles, "You got me. Didn't you?"

"Ah ha"

"See that's what John was talking about."

"What?"

"You're impossible... totally random."

"So?"

Scott chuckled. "So are you coming?"

"Hummm... Maybe... next week ok?"

"Next week? Next Monday?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yeah."

Scott looked at the clock on his bedside table, noting the time was 1.23am Sunday morning. "Monday? Tomorrow?"

"Ahha." Zoey replied with a smirk in her voice, "Tomorrow."

"You already had time off didn't you?"

"Yep."

Scott shook his head, in the nearly twenty years they'd known each other, he was still regularly caught off guard by her, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Why?"

"Cause it would have made life easier."

Zoey snorted, "That's what you want... Easy?"

"No, you know what I want." He replied the leer back in his voice, "I'll pick you up Monday. OK?"

"Ok... well if I'm not going to lose my time off I better get to work. Love you."

"Ditto." Scott smiled and hung up the phone; absently he opened the desk draw and pulled out a small box, rolling it around in his hands as he let his thought ramble. His turbulent thoughts were cut short by the sound of his door opening. Gordon put his head around the door looking at Scott, "Is it OK if I come in?"

Smiling in welcome Scott nodded, "Yeah, com'on in." Quickly he shut down the computer and turned to Gordon.

Gordon quietly closed the door behind him and crossed the floor to sit on Scott's bed. "I couldn't sleep. Ya know? It's too quiet... and dark."

"Yeah. I know. Wanna sleep here?" Scott sat next to his brother an arm across his shoulders.

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, com'on get under the covers, I'm just gonna check on Virge and Al then I'll be back. OK?"

Nodding Gordon climbed under the covers in Scott's large bed, quietly Scott left the room to do his rounds, quickly skipping downs stairs to check on Alan and Fermat. Then back up stairs to look in on Virgil and John. Seeing all asleep and well he returned to his room to find Gordon curled up asleep on the far side of his king size bed. Smiling Scott tucked the pillow under Gordon's head and laid down himself.  
He looked at the photos on his night stand with a quiet smile, the one of Zoey laughing at him while the ice-cream she'd painted his nose with dripped, causing Scott smile to stretch into a grin, 20 hours and she'd be with him.  
The second photo caused the smile to fade alittle, his mother and father stood before the Christmas tree, arms around each other smiling brightly at the camera. "They're all sound asleep Mom." He smiled sadly. "You'd be proud of them Mom, they did good today, really good." He turned out the light and laying down with a tired sigh, rolled over reaching out a hand to rest on his brother's shoulder, comforted by the steady rise and fall of the teenager's chest Scott drifted to sleep.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Ahhh... wasn't that sweet. (Enough brotherly fluff for you? No? You want more? OK!) Next chapter coming up soon.... (Brotherly fluff and a bit of blood, just to keep things interesting.)

TBZ.


	8. Chp 7 Heating up

**Countdown to Adventure**

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds..._

_A/N: I'm glad you all liked the PMT comment, I was a little worried about it. But Scott just spat it out on my computer screen and wouldn't let me delete it. Its funny how that works sometime, the things they say surprise me as I'm writing them, I gotta admit I still laugh every time I read that bit. Anyway thanks for reviewing, (KatZen; Virgil miffed? Wait till he gets really pissed. Ouch. And the box could be what you think, maybe. Scott and Zoey's story is another story completely, so if you don't have your curiosity appeased here, it will eventually come out, sooner rather than later I hope.) Everyone else... did I mention blood? Well I wouldn't want to disappoint, so blood it is... hope you enjoy..._

_OH nearly forgot... "HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!!!! Aussie Aussie Aussie Oi Oi Oi. Yeah we're mad down under. ;-)"_

_TBZ._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Heating up...

The rising sun peeked through the open windows of the bedroom where Scott and Gordon were sleeping the rising heat and bright light enough to waken Scott from his restless slumber. Rolling over Scott looked at the alarm clock, 'Six fifteen.' Yawning Scott tilted his head to look out the window; another bright clear day greeted him. Yawning again he rolled into a sitting position he'd only been asleep about four hours and felt tempted to lay down and let the day carry on without him, but knew that he'd regret it. He was a creature of habit and if he slept in he'd miss his run and feel crappy for the rest of the day. Standing he stretched and looked back at his sleeping brother, shaking his head, 'How's he sleep like that?' Scott wondered looking at Gordon who was twisted in the sheets one arm flung out hanging in mid-air, his head resting on the mattress with the pillow clutched in his other arm half covering his face, hair standing on end.

Stretching Scott wandered into his bathroom and washed the sleep out of his eyes, running damp hands through his hair causing it to stand on end. He rubbed his fingers over his chin feeling the rough scratchiness of his beard while looking at himself in the mirror smiling in a contented manner, at twenty two his lanky frame was starting to fill out, he flexed a bicep grinning, the frequent time spent in the gym and his passion for Parkour was starting to pay dividends. Grinning he dropped his pyjama trousers and pulled on a pair of running shorts, sans undies, slipped his feet into his runners and quietly crossed to the door, opening it and slipping out without waking Gordon.

Jogging down the stairs he stopped in the kitchen pulling out the carton of juice from the fridge he slurped straight from the carton while crossing to the coffee machine to start a pot of coffee ready for when he returned from his run. Absently he replaced the carton in the fridge before jogging out into the rising dawn.

Standing on the deck above the pool, Scott stretched, twisting and turning his body to loosen muscles that had tightened over night or been strained by the previous days exertions. Straightening he looked across the pool deck, then with a grin he raced across the upper deck and leapt to the mid-level, keeping his momentum he bound over the near edge of the pool, his right foot catching the far edge and propelling him forward. Heart racing he leapt to the lower pool deck then charged down the stairs hurdling the dividing walls, and slid down banisters, in a mad dash for the beach path.

Scott followed the path down to the beach vaulting rocks and trees in his path, taking the short route, rather than following the path around the obstacles. Reaching the beach he began jogging along the edge of the tide line on the hard packed sand, the sun rising over his right shoulder he stretched his stride out to an easy lope keeping his pace steady, his heart beating strongly, making him feel alive.

Taking an even breath of the fresh morning air Scott enjoyed the quiet solitude of his island home. His path followed the long eastern beach to the rocks at the far end, the path cut in at this point following the edge of 'Satellite Hill' up through the jungle in a sharp climb.  
Instead of following the set path, Scott bound up the rock face, grabbing a finger hold and hauled himself up, reaching the first plateau, he leapt across the dividing crevice, landing firmly and raced across the top of the rocks steadily climbing to the top of the hill jumping and leaping over deep clefts in the rocks and scaling the sheer cliffs. Reaching the pinnacle he quietly surveyed the island, watching as the sun crept across the sand and jungle, bird calls greeting the dawn.

Taking a deep breath he turned and bound down the far side of the hill, like a mountain goat or a crazed monkey he leaped from point to point, relying on his agility and strength to propel him quickly and safely down the rugged cliffs, reaching the forest floor, he again bypassed the well trodden path and made his own path through the jungle, leaping over rocks and twisted roots, swinging through trees and over ravines. In a outrageous rush of adrenaline he grasped a low hanging vine and swung wide over a shallow stream crying out an ear piercing _Tarzan_ like cry. Hitting the ground running he laughed at his own antics feeling years younger in his freedom.

Cutting through the jungle at an angle he reached the western beach still in shadow halfway along its length and then followed the line of the beach south again, to its southern point. Reaching the second of the islands mountains, heart pumping strongly Scott headed back into the jungle, again following his own path, reaching the open grass land adjacent to the runway he leapt and bound across the rough terrain like a mad gazelle.

At the end of the run way he slowed his pace, circling while his breath evened out and his heart rate slowed, lining up on the leading edge of the runway he thumbed a switch on his watch and then took off in a sprint racing to the southern beach, spinning on the spot and returning to the head of the runway, repeating the action twice more. He slowed as he approached the head of the runway for the third time, looking at his watch, _'A new record, yeah!'_ Grinning he followed the path around the lower face of 'Tracy Mountain' where Thunderbird two's silo were hidden, to the western stairs that climbed the steepest part of the 'Mountain'. Scott's breath was beginning to come in sharp gasps by the end of the tortuously steep climb; he crossed the pool decks noting Gordon was already swimming laps.

Directing his slowing pace towards the kitchen he poured himself a mug of coffee from the already half empty pot and wearily climbed the stairs to his room, stripping his shorts quickly and jumping into a hot shower. A short ten minutes later he walked out onto the pool deck a second cup of coffee in hand with his laptop so he could read the mornings news. Gordon was still swimming laps; sitting and watching Scott admired his brother's stamina and style. _'Damn, he meant it. He's getting real good. Maybe all that practice isn't just for fun, he might actually be serious about WASP.'_ he thought as the laptop booted up.

Reading the New York Time headlines Scott felt a drip on his shoulder; he looked up into Gordon's amber gaze. "What ya reading?" the teenager asked.

"Just the headlines." Scott wiped absently at his shoulder, "Nothing much."

"Ah huh." Gordon plopped down in a chair opposite Scott, "Thanks for last night." Gordon fiddled with the edge of his towel, "Ya know, I... ah... Thanks." He looked up at Scott; amber eye's misted with memories.

"No worries Fish, any time. OK? I mean it any time." Scott said leaning forward and lay a hand on Gordon's hand to still the fiddling, "And if you need to talk... you know where to find me, or John he'll listen too."

Blushing Gordon looked sideways at his eldest brother, "Yeah, maybe... late 'kay?"

"Whenever you're ready Gordon, whenever you're ready." Scott reassured sitting back.

"Right." Standing hurriedly Gordon threw his towel over his shoulder, "I'm gonna get dressed, see you at breakfast."

Scott returned to his laptop, switching to the Kansas News, then the London Times, before heading inside to fill his coffee mug and get breakfast.

----

John rolled over and slammed his fist down on the alarm shutting the horrendous noise off. Groaning he flopped back on his pillow tempted to stay in bed, with exaggerated reluctance he dragged himself out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom he shared with Scott, the steamed up room indicating Scott had already finished his ablutions. After a hot shower and quick shave, John dressed in jeans and a pale blue t-shirt, slipping his feet into sandals and stumbled down stairs to find Scott and Gordon sitting at the table eating breakfast. The rush of feet behind him causing him to stand against the wall as Alan and Fermat tore into the room diving for the chairs, "Hey slow down you two." Scott shouted. The two boys grinned and grab bowls from the centre of the table eagerly filling them and shovelling the contents into their mouths. "Alan, Fermat. SLOW. DOWN. You're gonna choke if you keep going at that pace." Scott ordered firmly, Fermat smiled and slowed, but Alan grinning widely shovelled more into his mouth. Shaking his head, Scott looked at John resignedly, "Coffee?"

"Please." John slumped in the chair opposite Gordon, next to Fermat and Scott poured him a mug of the strong black beverage.

The two younger boys were quickly finished and ran out into the early morning in a thoughtless dash for the beach, "Stay out of the water!" Scott yelled, he looked at Gordon and John, "Think they heard me?"

"Yeah." Gordon wiggled a finger in his ear, "But could you yell louder next time. I think I can still hear in this ear."

"Ha ha." Scott mocked; he looked back a John, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just tired. We didn't get to bed til... what? Two."

"Yeah well it's nearly nine so you've had six, seven hours. You just need to get some exercise." Scott grinned, standing to stretch and flex his chest, "Get some muscle on that skinny ass of yours."

John looked at Scott's display with narrowed eyes and snorted, "Yeah well Sandy didn't seem to mind my skinny ass the other night."

Deflating Scott grimaced "I really don't need to know that Johnny boy." He cut a look at Gordon then looked back at John, "Your love life is not something I want to get up close and personal with if you don't mind."

John smirked, "Jealous?"

"Not at all. I can hold my own." Scott stated firmly a smile in place as he thought about his conversation with Zoey the previous night, shaking his head to clear it he looked at his brothers and changed the subject, "Where's Virgil?"

"Hold your own?" John snorted, and gave Gordon's expectant face a look then grinned at Scott, "Later."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Where's Virgil?"

John gave Scott a look of disbelief, "Dah. Still sleeping probably. We won't see him for another couple of hours yet."

"Uh hu... Gordon go wake him up, we've got training to do." Scott ordered.

Gordon looked at Scott in shocked horror, "Me? Why do I have to go wake him?"

"Cause I told you to." Scott scowled, picking up Alan and Fermat's bowls to take to the kitchen.

"No way! You know what he's like when he gets woken up, and I'm already in his bad books." Gordon matched Scott's scowl, snatching the bowls from him and headed for the kitchen, "I'll clean up, YOU go wake him."

Shaking his head and sighing Scott looked at John. "No!" John answered the unasked question, "You want him up, YOU go wake him."

"Wimps!" Scott mumbled as he left the room and jogged up the stairs. "Go get changed, we're going down to the obstacle course after I've got Virge."

John looked at Gordon, smirks on both their faces. "Seven hours, he is so gonna be in a shitty mood." John sniggered. Gordon nodded, the whole family was aware of Virgil's need for a solid eight hours sleep, nine if possible. Filling his mug with the last of the coffee, John cleaned out the pot and set up the machine again, knowing that both Scott and Virgil were going to need it after the coming confrontation.

Scott's initial jog up the stairs slowed once he was out of sight of Gordon and John. He contemplated how was going to tackle this without riling Virgil up any more that he had been lately and not looking a complete wimp himself. The tough big brother act was very important to Scott's self image.

Approaching Virgil's door Scott stood looking at it, his fist poised to knock, going over in his head, the logical reason why Virgil should be getting up before ten o'clock. Taking a deep breath he knocked firmly on the door, which was promptly opened by a half dressed Virgil, "Scott? What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

Surprised Scott looked at Virgil, then around the room as if looking for an alien presence, "You're up."

Snorting in laughter Virgil looked at Scott in the mirror while he brushes his hair, "Yeah! What of it?"

"Oh... nothing..." Scott hedged, "Coffee's down stairs, I thought we'd get some training in at the obstacle course this morning before it gets too hot. Put Fish through his paces. What'd you think?"

Virgil shrugs "Sounds fine by me."

"Ok. See ya down stairs." Scott waved, hurrying down stairs with a grin on his face he entered the kitchen where John handed him a cup of coffee, "Thought you might need extra caffeine after baiting the bear in his den." John smirked.

"Nah, he's fine." Scott returned the smirk, "He'll be down in five."

Gordon and John look at each other in surprise. Gordon shook his head and gave his eldest brother a look of awe, "Better you than me. He'd have taken my head off." He said leaving the kitchen to change for their excursion.

John's eyes narrowed on Scott who sipped his coffee innocently. "He was already up, wasn't he?" John asked.

Bashfully Scott nodded. "Ah huh."

"Thought so." John patted Scott on the shoulder as he also left the kitchen, "You should know by now, you can't fool me."

Scott laughed and called out, "It was worth a try, right?"

A half hour later Scott, John and Virgil sat on the pool deck waiting for Gordon, as the sixteen year old ambled out into the sun the three elder brothers stood, "I said ten minutes Gordon, not thirty." Scott frowned.

Gordon looked at his brothers, "Oh... ah... sorry, Grams needed a hand with something." He grimaced flushing slightly.

"No worries. Let's get going." Scott responded, ignoring Virgil's snort of disbelief. Together the four followed the path that leaded to the western steps and down to the runway. The obstacle course was located at the end of the runway, beyond the gravel pit. Gordon noting the filthy look Virgil was giving him hurried forward to walk with Scott.

The course was still in relative shade when they arrive, the trees of the jungle giving shelter from the hot sun, although the air was already stifling, the four young men found themselves sweating before they'd even begun. Gordon looked over the course; he had been down here several times in the past, mostly with Alan and Fermat to mess around, never as a training exercise, so he was somewhat familiar with the layout.

Scott stopped in the lee of the 6 meter wooden wall, standing in the shade, "OK Gordo, where not gonna tackle the whole course today, I just want to get you started on the correct techniques for some of the equipment." He looked around the course, then up at the wall, "I guess we might as well start at the start. 'The _WALL_.'" He grinned looking at Gordon's lean frame, "OK let's see how you handle getting over this baby." He patted the wooden structure. "Virge, John, you wanna show Fish how it's done. While I point out the techniques."

Virgil and John looked at each other, "Why don't _you_ show him how it's done, and well point out the techniques." John asked from his slouched position under a palm, John's fair skin was already flushed red with heat and he had a pained looked of discomfort as he pulled at his sweat drenched shirt.

"Well I could..." Scott smiled evilly, John and Virgil's hopes were dashed by Scott's next words, "But, one, I'm the eldest AND the Field Commander, and two, you two need the training more than me, especially you Johnny boy. so..." he waved Virgil and John towards the starting point, "off you go, _boys_."

Moving to the side and indicating Gordon should join him they watch as Virgil ran at the wall, leaping and planting a foot on the wall to propel himself higher, he grabbed the top, hauling his light weight form up and over, then dropped to the other side not letting go until he had lowered himself as far as his arms would allow before pushing away with a foot and leaping the distance to the ground, flexing his knees to lessen the impact. He stood and turning towards Scott and Gordon with a huge grin on his face. "And that's how it's done." He bowed with a flourish.

"Stop showing off and get out the way, John's coming through." Scott laughed. Virgil quickly hurried over to stand beside Scott and Gordon watching as John completed the same manoeuvre.

"Note they don't let go til they have dropped as far as their arms will allow Gordo. You need to lessen the distance you need to free drop as much as possible. The more free drop, the more chance of hurting yourself." Scott instructed. "OK let's break it down. You're right handed right?" Gordon nodded. Scott walked towards the wall, and pointed to a section of ground that had been pounded flat. "This is where you leap from, you use you left leg to push off, you'll need your right to push yourself to the top of the wall, grab hold with both hands, then pull yourself up and hook the left leg over, allow your momentum to carry you over, remember to hold on. DON'T let go till your arms are screaming for you to do so. Understood?" Gordon nodded and walked back towards the starting position.

Gordon looked towards his brothers standing in the shade, Scott watchful, his Field Commander role firmly in place, John thoughtful, Virgil with a smirk on his face, obviously expecting Gordon to fail.

'I'll show him.' Gordon thought, running at the wall he realised too late that he was going too fast and wouldn't be in a position to leap, putting his hands out he collided with the wall. Scott leaped forward, protective older brother suddenly making a reappearance, "You ok Gordon." he asked crouching at Gordon's side.

Angry at himself Gordon shook his brother off, "Yeah, just miscalculated. I'll try again."

"OK, slow it down, it's not a full out run, you just need enough momentum to get halfway up, you right leg pushes you the rest, OK?" Scott coached, before returning to the sidelines.

Nodding Gordon returned to the start position, he refused to look towards his brothers, not wanting to see Virgil's smirk.

Calming his breathing and thinking the manoeuvre through, Gordon jogged towards the wall, counting out the steps until he reached the point Scott had pointed out, turning he then counted back to the start point to make sure he had it right. Turning he faced the wall and eyed the dirty point where his brothers feet had obviously connected. "That's where I've gotta get to."

Taking a breath he started towards the wall, trying to keep his pace steady, leaping he planted his right foot and pushed hard, he realised belatedly that his angle was off and pushed himself away from the wall, falling backward to land heavily on his back on the hardened ground. Gasping for breath Gordon stared at the blue sky above him; the glaring sun was quickly blocked by the concerned faces of his eldest two brothers, "Just lay there for a sec Gordo." Scott instructed, "Get your breath back." Gordon wheezed, his chest protesting and his back screaming with pain. Once he was breathing more easily he noticed that John was running his hands over him, agitated he shoved his blond brother away and sat up. "I'm Ok!" Shaking his head to clear it, he accepted Scott assistance in standing. "How about we leave it there and try something else?" Scott queried.

Behind him Virgil could hardly contain his glee; the look he set Gordon over Scott and John's shoulders hardens Gordon's resolve. "NO! I'm gonna give it another go." He snapped marching towards the start point, Scott following. "Gordo, com'on that was a hard fall, give it a rest for now." Scott coaxed.

Swinging around to face the wall and his brother Gordon glared over Scott's shoulder at Virgil, "No. I'm not gonna let him beat me." Scott looked over his shoulder and noted Virgil's smirk, turning back to Gordon he put a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Ignore Virgil. He didn't get it the first time out either." Gordon shrugged off the hand, "Yeah, well I will." He lined up with the wall and started running determine to make it this time, Scott watching shrugged, 'stubborn' he thought but was impressed by his younger brother's determination. 'He's got the attitude for WASP at least, never give up.' Scott thought, watching as Gordon raced at the wall. Joining Virgil and John he slapped the back of Virgil's head, "Stop riling him up."

"Tell him that." He replied snidely, and giving Scott a dirty look Virgil moved so that John stood between himself and his eldest brother. John glanced at Scott and rolled his eyes.

The thud of Gordon's foot hitting the wooden wall distracted the two eldest brothers, turning they watched Gordon's third attempt.

Heart pounding Gordon leapt and planted his foot, pushing up he reached for the top of the wall, just grasping it with the tips of his right fingers, swinging and grabbing with his left hand he hauled himself heavily up to the top of the wall and dragged his body over, dropping and holding on until his shoulders scream to let go then fell to the ground haphazardly. The impact making his knees buckle and he collapsed to his hands and knees breathing heavily. John and Scott ran to his side quickly, "Well done Fish." John clapped him on the back. Sitting back with Scott facing him, Gordon returned Scott's grin, not the grin of a Field Commander, but of a very proud elder brother. "You got it Gordo. Just remember to flex your knees next time or you're gonna break a leg." Gordon nodded trying to regain his breath and relieve the numb tingling in his feet. On the sidelines Virgil stood with a fixed stare, _'How does he do it? Always gets the attention focussed right on him, just because he got over the first day.'_

Scott pulled Gordon to his feet, "Want to give it one more go?" Gordon looked at the wall and then towards Virgil who continued to scowl at him. "Yeah, I think I will." He said with a grin.

"Good." Scott clapped him on the back, "Remember, push away on the way down and flex your knees."

"Got it." Gordon jogged back to the start point.

'Definitely WASP material.' Scott thought with pride as he and John rejoined Virgil on the sidelines.

Gordon stood on the packed sand focusing on the wall, taking a deep breath he ran at the wall, successful grasping the top firmly this time he pulled himself over more easily and dropped to the other side, pushing out with his left foot he dropped to the ground flexing his knees and straightening, a huge grin plastered across his face. "Yes!" he crowed fists punching the air. Scott and John's smiles of amusement contrasting dramatically with Virgil's frown.

"OK. I think you've got that for now, how about a run back to the house." Scott laughed "It's getting too hot out here for much more." John gave him a sideways glare as he pulled at his wet shirt.

Grinning Gordon charged off, "Last one there's a rotten egg."

Scott chased after him quickly overtaking the teen, shaking his head John followed, his long legs stretching out to gain on Gordon quickly.

At a more sedate pace Virgil trailed, he knew he could beat his brothers if he wanted to, not in a sprint Scott and John's longer legs out distanced him quickly, but when it came to endurance, Virgil has it in spades. He kept his pace steady allowing the other three to tire themselves out on the flat run across the air field, knowing it was the stairs that would be his winning strategy. He reached the base of the stairs to find Gordon just starting up ahead of him, seeing John, his pace starting to slowing to a rough jog and breathing heavily. Virgil grinned to himself, running past Gordon without slowing, he hit the first step and propelled himself up in a strong regular stride. Quickly passing John, Virgil waved jauntily. As he turned the corner at the half way point he quickened his pace to reach the top, trying to beat Scott. Reaching the pool deck with no sign of his eldest brother, Virgil gave a sigh of resignation and slowly crossed the pool deck, entering the house.

He found Scott standing in front of the fridge sorting through bottles of soda. Scott looked over his shoulder, and grinned at Virgil, "You're getting better. Flash"

Virgil grabbed a bottle and held it up in mock salute, "We've all got our own talents bro'. One of these days I'm gonna beat you."

Scott snorted as he carried out several bottles to the pool deck "Keep the dream alive Bro'." Scott smirked and collapsed in a lounger slumping back just as John reached the deck. Huffing John also collapsed in a lounger taking the drink Virgil offered. Scott held up a second bottle as Gordon appeared his face as red as his hair once was. He headed directly for the pool and dived in, surfacing and resting his arms on the side facing his brothers. "I hate those stairs."

Scott chuckled, "They're not my favourite part of the island I gotta say."

Virgil looked at his brothers, "You just don't know how to tackle them." He grinned content that he had bested two of his brothers at least.

Gordon scowled and splashed water at Virgil, "Yeah well at least I got over the wall the first day. How many _weeks_ did it take you."

Virgil's contented demure vanished, "I got it in the first week I'll have you know." He glared at Scott knowing he had given Gordon the information on Virgil's failed first attempts. "Don't get smart _kid_," he looked back at Gordon climbing out of the pool, "there's a lot more to rescues than scaling a wall."

Gordon snorted as he picked up the drink and downed it quickly. "I can do anything you can _Virgin_."

Incised Virgil launched himself at Gordon, plunging them both into the water, Scott and John too slow to stop the attack watched as the two struggled in the water. The brothers surfaced gasping, only for Gordon to drag Virgil back under kicking. Twisting Virgil pushed away resurfacing a couple of meters away, as Gordon emerge behind him Virgil swung around fist swinging and connected with the right side of Gordon's head, briefly Gordon sank below the water which began to cloud with red, Gordon re-surfaced behind grabbing Virgil and draged him back down, the two continued to twist and struggle below the surface fists and feet lashing out violently, the water becoming murky with blood.

Pulling their shoes off, Scott and John dived in to separate them. Scott wrapped his arms around Gordon and dragged him away, struggling to hold the younger boy, he realised that Gordon was stronger than he appeared, especially in the water. Struggling to hold the teen, Scott kicked strongly towards the shallow end of the pool where he could stand.

John grabbed Virgil by the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the edge of the pool, turning Virgil raised a fist and only just pulling the punch at the last minute as he realised it was John and not Gordon that had him, the punch hit the water beside John's head with a splash.

"You don't know how lucky you are that that didn't connect Virg'." John growled and hauled himself out of the water, giving Virgil his hand to help him out, the two sat on the side of the pool watching Scott's attempt to subdue Gordon. Virgil wiped at his eyes looking at the red stain across his hands in surprise. He pulled up his shirt to make a pad and held it to the split in his lip.

Gordon twisted eel like trying to get out of the grasp holding him in place, fists and feet lashing out in blind rage. A near miss caused Scott to admit defeat and shove Gordon away from him into deeper water, he watched from a safe distance as Gordon wrestled in the water until he surfaced and saw Scott floating near him not Virgil. Swinging around in the water Gordon spied Virgil sitting beside John and started to swim towards him, angrily determine to finish the fight, Scott grabbed him just as John grabbed Virgil to stop him dropping back into the pool. "Right you two out the water," Scott roared, "You want to fight? Then you do it under controlled conditions."

Standing John yanked Virgil's slight frame to his feet roughly and pushed him toward the house, while Scott shoved Gordon towards the ladder out of the pool following John and Virgil into the house.

As the two elder brothers escorted the younger ones down the corridor towards the gymnasium Jeff stepped out of the locker room, noting the dripping wet fully dressed boys and their scowling faces. "What happened?" he asked.

Scott cut Virgil off glaring at him. "Nothing to worry about Dad. I'm sorting it out now."

Jeff looked at his sons, Gordon seems to have another bruise on the side of his face and a bloody nose and Virgil didn't look too good either his lip swelling with a nasty looking split, he looked at Scott eyebrow raised.

"I've got it." Scott reassured, Jeff nodded realising Scott had the situation well in hand, and not willing to undermine the position Scott had developed. Also knowing he'd get a full explanation later. Scott shoved Gordon into the gymnasium, while John slammed the door behind himself pushing Virgil towards Scott. The two younger boys shared a look of apprehension; Scott's eyes had turned a pale ice blue a sure sign of intense anger. John stood by the door arms akimbo, eye's narrowed in displeasure.

Swallowing heavily Gordon and Virgil finally realised they had pushed too far, and now they were in for retribution, big brother style.

"So you two want to fight?" Scott asked in a deadly quiet voice.

Both boys shook their heads '_NO'_, water dribbling down them and pooled on the floor, their wet clothes clung damply in the air-conditioned room, chilling them almost as much as Scott look.

"Didn't look that way." Scott responded.

Virgil swallowed heavily, "Ah... I guess we kind of lost control?" his tone was questioning, not sure if Scott would accept the rather lame excuse, he dabbed at his lip absently noting it had stopped bleeding.

"Yeah." Gordon added mindlessly, his head nodding like a broken toy, blood continuing to drip from his nose and stain his damp shirt red.

"Lost control?" Scott glared, "What do you think John. Virgil says they lost control, sound reasonable to you?"

"It's not something we want happening on a rescue." John reasoned his tone as quiet and controlled as Scott's.

"No it's not." Scott agreed, "I think they need to learn some control don't you."

"Sounds rational." John agreed.

"So you two have a choice, you want to continue the fight, then you do it on the mat," Scott nodded towards the training mats behind him. "And you take _me_ on first." His glare gave fair warning he wouldn't be going lightly on them. "Or you can clean the Thunderbirds... together... by hand... One _and_ Two." His smile was tight and controlled. "What's it going to be?"

Gordon and Virgil looked at each other, neither wanted to try and match Scott in a fight, especially in this mood. "Ah... I think we'll take the Thunderbirds, thanks." Virgil voiced the consensus.

"Good choice." Scott relaxed a little, his smile becoming less tight, "Well what are you standing around for? You know where they are."

Both boys straighten up suddenly, "Right. Right. Ah.. we'll go get started then." Gordon said hurrying towards the door John was blocking, Virgil following close on his heels.

Eyes narrowed John remained in place blocking their exit, "Oh and boys..." Scott drew their attention back to himself, "Any more _'Loss of control'_ and you won't be given the choice, it _will_ be the mat. Understood?" both boys nodded. John opening the door and glaring at them as they left, "Get the blood cleaned up first." He called, before shutting the door firmly behind them.

"Think it worked?" he asked looking at Scott who had slouched against a weights machine.

"Let's hope so. I thought they were gonna kill each. This rivalry of theirs is getting worse the older they get." Scott sighed, "How long is it since we last had to separate them like that?"

John sat beside Scott throwing an arm over his shoulder in support, "It's gotta be last Christmas... No! Spring break. Remember they broke Dad's favourite table by the pool?" Scott nodded and sighed. "But then with Virge in the senior school and Gordon still in the middle school, they don't get the opportunity as much." John continued, "Just as well, they'd probably have been expelled by now." Grinning he looked at Scott, "Like someone else I know."

"That was different. Jamison deserved to be pounded. I didn't do anything wrong. And anyway, they let me back in to finish my exams, _and_ I got the best grade point average the school had seen...." Scott smirked, then heaved another sigh, "When are they gonna grow up?"

John grinned, "Like I told you eight years ago, before Mom..." he stopped the grin falling from his face. "Well anyway back then, Virgil hopefully sometime soon. Gordon's never gonna grow up, not really."

Scott smiled a sad smile, "I still miss her."

"Yeah, me too." John swallowed. "Com'on we better go tell Dad what's going on before he has a coronary and I don't know about you but I could do with a drink." He stood up putting out a hand to Scott, "And I ain't talking coffee."

Scott took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet, following John out of the gymnasium, "and a change of clothes." he pulled at his soggy shorts distastfully.

"Ahha." John agreed.

----

In the silo's Virgil and Gordon eye the massive body of Thunderbird two, "Where do we start?" Gordon asked, "And when he said by hand, he didn't actually mean by hand. Did he?" He looked at Virgil for guidance.

Virgil grimaced, "We start on top, and yeah by hand means by hand. We can use the pressure hoses and brushes, but not the automatic wash." He sighed, "This is gonna take awhile." He looked at his younger brother, it annoyed him no end that Gordon was now equal in height to him and would probably be taller by the new year. "Better get started. You get the brushes and I'll connect the hoses up 'Kay."

Gordon nodded. "Meet you up on top."

The two brothers attach themselves to safety lines and clamber to the top of Thunderbird two brushes and pressure hoses in hand they began the arduous task of cleaning the immense green ship. Knowing Scott would be doing a thorough inspection and any fault would result in the task having to be repeated.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Rough enough... Don't you just wanna hang the two out to dry. I know Scott was seriously tempted. But if you think they've learned their lesson.... Let's face it the Tracy geans are stuborn to the point of, well, bone headedness.

Next chapter coming up soon... more fluff and another spoiler for Scott and Zoey's story. Sorry won't be for a few days, I'm back to work tomorrow, sigh.

TBZ


	9. Chp 8 Family matters

**Countdown to Adventure**

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds...

_A/N: Glad you enjoyed the fight... (Think they learnt their lesson.... think again. After all if you look up stubborn in the dictionary you'll see the name "TRACY")  
I don't want to give any of the story away, but KatZen _TOTALLY the wrong tree..._

_Lots of brotherly fun and fluff coming up, __Enjoy... _

_TBZ_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Family matters

Jeff Tracy sat at his desk going over paperwork, the mail plane had just left and he'd received the original copies of various contracts and documents for his approval, the fax and email was one thing, but he still needed to sight the originals from time to time. He sighed as he looked at the large pile of papers, the sun and pool summon but he put the desire aside and concentrated on the work at hand while the house was quiet; he knew it won't remain so for long.

His concentration was broken a half hour later by the appearance of his eldest two sons. They have obviously showered and dress as they entered the office in dry clothes, Jeff smiled quietly to himself, at least he wouldn't have to mop the floor again, he leaned back an eyebrow raised in query, ready for a break and interested in hearing what had gone on earlier.

John sat in the chair in front of his desk while Scott slouched on the sofa against the wall, John taking his normal place as negotiator in the partnership. Jeff quietly observed the division of labour his sons had developed, Scott led, protected and instilled discipline. John guided, listened and negotiated, where needed they backed each other up keeping a united front even if they disagreed, the delegation of duties worked well, and Jeff wasn't about to do anything to disrupt it.

"So what happened?" Jeff opened the discussion going straight to the heart of the matter.

"Gordo and Virge had another altercation," John informed him.

'_Altercation meaning fight.'_ Jeff translated for himself. "And?"

"It ended up in the pool, Scott and I had to pull them out, we took them down to the gymnasium to give them an alternative... solution." John smirked, "they chose the less painful option."

Jeff nodded contemplated Scott laying back in relaxed slouch on the sofa. _'Take a beating from Scott on the wrestling mat or....'_ "Washing the Thunderbirds?"

Scott nodded a self-satisfied smile on his face, "By hand."

"Right." Jeff acknowledged. "So what have you two got planed for the rest of the day?" he asked glancing at the paperwork in front of him.

Scott and John both noted the look and quickly stood, "Well actually, we were gonna look at the maintenance schedule." John put in quickly as they move towards the door.

Jeff looked up from his paperwork, "Maintenance schedule, why any problems?"

"No....No..." Scott reassured, "Just you know, checking everything is in working order." The two brothers made a quick escape.

Jeff shook his head realising he'd given the game away by looking at the paperwork, he sighed resigned to having to do it himself. If John or Scott had still been in the room they would have been apprehensive of the sudden sly smile that crossed their fathers face. _'It 's about time the boys started learning the business properly,' _he thought, 'maybe spend some time at the office regularly,' he contemplated sending one of them back with the paperwork when it was done, but the question was which son? Jeff smiled to himself; it could make for interesting negotiations. 'They both have adequate leave from their units to cover a period in San Diego on business.' He thought, _'Yes. Time in the office would be good for them,'_ and it would give him the opportunity to see how they handled the more mundane tasks of running a multibillion dollar business.

----

Scott and John mooched down the stairs into the living area adjacent to the pool deck, Scott diverted into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for a cool drink, having given up the option for something stronger from his father's liquor cabinet in the office. He shuffled through the bottles of water and juice looking for one that hadn't been opened yet. John standing behind him watched, "Why do you do that, the open ones are all yours anyway." Scott looked over his shoulder, "Yeah but Gordon tampers with them."

"So why put them back in the fridge?" John asked reaching pass Scott and grabbing a fresh bottle.

Scott shrugged grabbing a bottle and closing the fridge. "Habit."

"You know it's gross don't you?" John asked.

Shrugging again with a careless smile Scott took a swig from the bottle, while John took out a glass and poured the drink into it, taking the glass into the lounge he sat on the sofa propping his feet up on the table. Scott followed mirroring John's position from the other sofa.

"So what _are_ we gonna do?" John asked.

Scott screwed up his face in thought sipping his drink. "It's too hot for much." He looked out at the sweltering pool deck, "How about a game of pool."

"Could," John considered the options, "Movie."

Scott shook his head, "Not in the mood."

"Tennis."

"Too hot."

The two sat in companionable silence sipping their drinks, thinking over options. "Spoke to Zo' last night." Scott spoke breaking the quiet.

"Hmm.. What she have to say?" John asked without opening his eyes.

"She's got a week's leave next week."

Sitting up John grinned, "She coming out here. Right?"

Scott shrugged and grinned at his brother... "Maybe."

"Com'on... Is she coming?"

Sitting up straighter Scott grinned widely, "I'm picking her up Tomorrow... gotta check with Dad, but...."

"Yes." John punched his fist in the air, "Finally someone to play chess with..."

Alan's shriek as he raced across the pool deck shortly followed by Fermat caused the two brothers to sit up in alarm.

The twelve year old raced into the lounge and dived across sofa placing himself behind Scott's larger form, "Bats, there's vampire bats on the island." He yelped in terror. Scott looked at John in stunned silence as he threw an arm around the frightened pre-teen. The dark haired Fermat sat beside Alan hiding a slight tremble indicating his terror.

John shook his head and crouched down beside the terrified boys looking at Scott in dazed surprise. "Guys there are no vampire bats on the island." He stated in a reassuring tone. Bright blue eye looked at him as Alan shook his head vehemently. "We saw them." he stated categorically.

"Where?" Scott asked, prepared to go along with what he suspected was a practical joke.

"In the cave." Alan responded in a tone that said that Scott should already have known that.

"What cave?" John tried to clarify. The island was dotted with caverns, formed by volcanic action as well as the erosion from the ocean waves.

"The one near the run way." Fermat made clear, "there were loads and loads of bats." His eyes were wide with fear.

John shook his head, "Those aren't vampire bats. They're fruit bats." He gave a short laugh sharing a smile with Scott. "What gave you the idea they were vampire bats?"

Alan and Fermat exchanged looks.

"Well?"

"Gordon gave me a book about animals for my last birthday." Alan said, "We found a picture of vampire bats in it. So we went to have a look."

Scott shook his head, "You thought they were vampire bats so you went to have a closer look?"

"Sure." Alan nodded eyes wide, a daring grin on his face as the initial fear faded.

"Right." Scott and John shared a look of mock dispare shaking their heads.

Alan frowned "You don't belive us... Do you?" He glared at Scott and John, "I'm not stupid, we put scarfs around our necks before we went in. AND they ARE VAMPIRES."

"Alan." John shook his head, "They are not Vampire bats, but if they were how are we going to keep you safe when you insisting in chasing monster?"

Alan smiled chagrined, "Sorry. But they are."

"No. They're not." John replied, sitting back on his heals.

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

Scott sighed, he didn't understand why John was buying into the argument, it was obviously a setup. He leaned back and decided to enjoy the show.

Fine if you really think they are vampire bat. Show us." John dared.

"OK." Alan stood and headed for the pool deck, he looked over his shoulder at his eldest brothers, "You coming or are you chicken, 'cause vampires like chicken." He grinned flapping his arms and clucking, before taking off at a run.

Standing John chased after him, "I'll show you chicken, Sprout."

Standing Scott shrugged, 'Nothing else to do.' He thought, 'might as well see what the Sprout has set up.' Grinning in anticipation he followed his brothers and Fermat down the path towards the runway.

Fifteen minutes later they were approaching the cave at the base of the smaller hill, it was an old volcanic fissure and home to the islands resident bat population. Scott snorted to himself as he watched Alan lure John into the cave. He noted that Fermat was standing back and appeared nervous. As John disappeared into the depths ahead of Alan, Scott sank to the sand in the shade of palm, shortly joined by Fermat. A few minutes later Alan appeared at the mouth of the cave, minus John. He called back over his shoulder, "Well I thought they looked like vampire bats." He grinned at Scott and pulled something from his pocket and race away from the cave with a manic grin towards Scott and Fermat.

A sudden deafening boom, caused Scott to jump, lurching to his feet. Within seconds the cave mouth was full of bats, the nearby jungle also exploded with noise as the neighbouring birds cried out in alarm and took to the air.

Scott watched in wonder as the bats poured forth wheeling and diving erratically, there seemed to be millions of them. In there midst John stumbled from the cave, pale and shaking he staggered towards Scott and collapsed. Scott sank to the ground beside him caught between amusement at Alan's ingenuity and concern for John.

Brotherly concern won out and he helped John to his feet, glancing around he realised Alan and Fermat had disappeared. 'Wise decision.' He thought glancing at John who was regaining his colour, "Not vampire bats then?" Scott asked.

John glared, "No!" he pulled away from Scott and falteringly headed towards the stairs, fleeting moments of unsteadiness caused him to nearly fall back down the stairs, Scott catching him before he hit the ground. "Com'on Indy. Let's get you inside."

Together the two reached the lounge and John collapsed exhausted. "I'm gonna kill the little brat." He muttered. Scott looked at him, "Oh com'on. You must have seen that coming?"

John glared.

"Fine." Scott held up his hands.

"Right, I think you need something to take the edge of the fright." Scott grinned.

Standing to his feet Scott crossed the room to the kitchen and opened cupboards to find what he was looking for. John's stash of chocolates.

He pulled the packet of Dove out and keeping one for himself and tossed the rest to John, who frowned. "How'd you know that was there?"

"John I've lived with you for how many years. You don't think I know all you hiding places?" John grimaced and resolved to move everything tonight.

Scott grinned he'd be on the watch for movement tonight. John was nothing if not predictable.

"Now what?" Scott asked, collapsing on the sofa beside John.

John shrugged, tilting his head and tapping at his ears. "I can still hear ringing." He complained.

Scott frowned, "Wanna get Virg' to check you out?"

John gave a look of horror, "You tell him and I swear I'll... I'll..." he glared, "I'll tell Zoey about Mandy Lou's party"

"Hey!" Scott sat up, "Nothing happened. I told you that. If you so much as..."

John waved him away. "So neither of us say anything. Right?"

"Right." Scott grumbled, wishing he'd never told John about the infamous party. "So what DO you wanna do?"

John shrugged again, "DooM?"

Scott grimaced, computer games weren't really his thing. "OK."

They headed towards the games room, hearing noise as the approached the two slowed and listened at the door. Inside Alan and Fermat where having an engaging discussion.

"I tttoldd yyyou it wwwould bbbe dddan bbb... BAD."

"Oh, it's alright. They didn't hurt him?" Alan grouced.

"Bbbut, he cccould llo... mmmight nnot hhear." Fermat's stutter increased with his tension.

Alan frowned, "You think it could have damaged his ears?" he asked worriedly.

"Yyyes."

"Ohhh." Alan sank into the bean bag he was sitting in.

Grinning the two eldest brothers entered the room, causing instant movement. "I'm sorry." Alan begged as he scrambled to his feet.

John frowned and looked at him with a blank look..."What?" he called loudly.

"I said I'm sorry." Alan said louder.

John looked at Scott a confused look on his face, "What's he saying?"

Playing along Scott leaned towards John and cupped his hand, "He says he's sorry!" he shouted.

"Why?" John shouted back.

Alan looked at Scott in surprise. Scott shook his head dismay plastered to his face, "He doesn't remember. I think he's got a concussion. I wanted Virgil to check him out, but he's not answering the pager and I can't leave him alone." he nodded towards the distracted looking John.

Alan gave a horrified look, and putting an arm around John intent on helping him towards the sofa. "You go get Virg'. I'll...." he didn't finish the sentence as John grabbed him and flipped him over his hip. Dropping the teen to the floor and landed on top of him. "Prank me will you..." he whispered.

Alan looked up suddenly realising he been had, as Scott collapsed on the sofa laughing. John crouched over Alan and began the age old torture of tickling Alan's ribs until the teen was crying and laughing in fits.

"Give... Give... I give up..." Alan gasped.

Finally feeling he'd paid his brother back John rolled off the teen and sat beside Scott.

Alan rolled over and propped himself against the opposite sofa. "What are you guys doing down here anyway. You never come down here during the day."

Scott shrugged, "Getting out of the heat. John wanted to play a game."

Alan smiled, "Can we join in?"

Scott exchanged a look with John; they had nothing better to do. Nodding John pulled another chocolate from his pocket and shoved in his mouth. "What yo.. wann.. play?" he asked around the mouthful of melting sweetness.

"DooM." The two crowed loudly.

Scott shoulders slumped, "Why not pool?"

"'Cause you cheat." Alan stated.

"Do not." Scott retorted.

"Do."

"Not."

"Do. You do all that trigonometry stuff."

"That's not cheating."

Alan shrugged, pulling out the games controllers and turning on the TV, "We'll three to one in favour of DooM. So suck it up."

Scott's eyes narrowed at the cheek, but he let it go and replied "I get Fermat."

"Yeah fine." John agreed readily, making Scott wonder if he'd made the right choice.

It turned out that while Fermat was an excellent player, his vast skills weren't enough against Alan and John combined, especially with Scott as his handicap. The game didn't last anywhere near as long as it usually did because Scott succeeded in killing most of his own players without needing any assistance from Alan or John.

Scott scowled and tossed the games controller across the room. "Stupid game anyway."

John smirked. "Sore loser."

Scott tossed a pillow at John who tossed it back with more force, seeing the interplay and thinking it a game Alan and Fermat joined in before long the room had been turned into a battle field with pillows flying left, right and centre. Scott and John even hefting the heavy bean bags across the room at each other.

Hearing the ruckus on their way back up to their rooms to clean up Virgil and Gordon stood in the doorway. A badly aimed or well aimed – depending on your point of view, cushion hit Virgil in the face, and without thinking he picked it up and threw it back at the offending party. Stepping into the room he quickly picked up a couple of spare cushions and tossed them at Fermat who had poked his head up. Unfortunately Fermat saw them coming and ducked, while Scott had just looked up and received them full in the chest, one, two, three. He glared at Virgil heaving a bean bag and threw it across the room, Virgil dived for cover as the massive projectile came his way. It slammed in to Gordon who had been standing behind him and took his feet out from under him. Gordon lay winded for a moment the beanbag resting over the top of him. See his predicament. Scott dived over the couch to check on him. He pulled the beanbag off his second youngest brother worried he'd done damage, as he leaned in to check, he was beaten over the head by said brother with another cushion, Gordon rolled to his feet laughing and took off across the room before Scott could retaliate. Full on warfare ensued, no sides were taken and neither were prisoners, it was everyone for themselves as cushions, beanbags, seat covers and various soft furnishing flew across the room in a blur of madness.

Jeff stood in the door way stunned by the flurry of activity; he couldn't see who was where the only indication that this was a game rather than a true battle was the mad laughter that came from all quarters. A burst of feathers suddenly exploded across the room showering the occupants in a snow like dusting. Alan crowed and dived into the mess. While a bean bag sailed over head and connected with the wall beside Jeff, he flinched at the near miss and was showered with millions of small polystyrene balls. The small balls escaped bouncing with static around the room and out through the door he held open. Jeff sighed _'We'll be picking the damn things up for months.' _The explosion did have one positive outcome. Silence descended on the room as heads popped up realising they had been sprung.

Jeff shook his head, "Lunch is ready." Cheers greeted the statement and the six boys charged out of the room, leaving the mayhem behind. Jeff followed them, watching as the small white balls scatter in their path, bouncing down the stairs and throughout the house. Jeff cringed, at least his office upstairs should be safe, 'The damn things can't climb stairs.' He thought.

----

As Grandma placed the last of the plates on the table and sat down to join then Jeff looked around at the gathering, six boys ranging in age from 10 years to 22, and Jeff found it hard to tell the difference considering the bashful mischievous looks the six were giving each other. Shaking his head Jeff cleared his throat, "You boys are going to clear up that mess aren't you?" he asked in a tone that indicated a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah... sure Dad," John grinned at Alan across the table before returning his gaze to his father and gave an insincere smile, "Planned to."

Jeff nodded and opened the folded newspaper sitting beside him.

"What mess." Ruth asked looked at her son hidden behind his newspaper she turned to looked at John then Scott for a reply. Neither seemed inclined to comment. Alan's voice popped up from the end of the table beside Scott. "Scotty threw a bean bag and it went pop in the rec room." He laughed loudly at the mock glare Scott gave him.  
"Thanks Sprout... glad to know you have my back."

Alan's eye immediately began to tear up and the harsh rejoinder from his hero. Scott immediately reached out and ruffled his blond hair. "Hey, I'm only joking." He pulled the younger boy against himself.

"Harrumph." Ruth gave a snort of displeasure. "So there are those horrible beans everywhere?"

"Ah..." Scott looked at John for help, but the blonde seemed distracted by Gordon. Shrugging Scott gave Ruth a smile calculated to get him out of trouble, "We'll clean it up Grams. Promise."

Ruth harrumphed again and turned her attention to her lunch.

From across the table John gave Scott a quick grin ignoring the answering glare, the blond looked away catching a smirk on his second youngest brother's face. As Ruth turned her attention on her eldest Grandson once again, John picked a grape from the bowl in the centre of the table and shot it at Gordon, who'd been pulling faces at him. The grape bounced off Gordon's quickly raised hand and ricocheted across the table, landing with a splash in Jeff's mug of coffee. Laughter was quickly choked off as the paper was lowered so that Jeff could contemplate his sons. "Who?" he asked looking directly at Gordon accusingly.

Defensively Gordon pointed at John who gave a mock glare and smiled benignly at his father and grandmother. Raising an eyebrow Jeff looked around the table then across at Scott, who was conveniently stuffing his mouth with a sandwich. He shrugged and with a sigh Jeff shook his paper out and returned to reading muttering quietly to himself.

John glared across the table at Gordon who returned the look with a comical face. Catching his Grandmothers glare John stood, shaking his head in disgust picked up the spoilt coffee and wandered into the kitchen to get a refill.

Once the supply of sandwiches and fruit had been exhausted the younger boys quickly stood to leave the table. Jeff cleared his throat before they could leave the room, "You boys are going down stairs to clear that mess up. Aren't you." Reluctant agreement met his statement.

Ruth cleared the table quietly watching Scott sitting opposite his father. 'The boy's not right...' she thought worriedly as she wandered into the kitchen.

John and Virgil stood to follow the younger boys down stairs; glancing at Scott they waited for him to join them. Scott gave John a meaningful look and nodded towards their father, giving a nod of understanding John pulled Virgil towards the stairs.

Grinning Scott waved his brothers off and refilled his coffee mug then topped off his fathers. "Ah Dad?" Jeff lowered his paper, eyebrow raised in query. "You got a sec?" Scott continued.

Folding the paper Jeff nodded towards the chair Virgil had just vacated, "What do you want son?"

Scott gave a tight smile, "Ah... I need to fly out tonight. Zoey's got some time off."

Nodding Jeff smiled, "You invited her out?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "She said she'd come."

"Good." Jeff sipped at his coffee watching Scott nervously fiddle with the handle of the mug in front of him. Jeff glanced towards his mother washing the dishes in the kitchen noting she was listening to the conversation, she gave a quick nod of encouragement. Jeff looked back at his eldest, Scott's eyes hadn't left the coffee mug as its contents swirled. "Well you better get going then."

Scott looked up in surprise the coffee sloshing over the edge of the mug and splashing his hand, distractedly he wiped the liquid up his eyes never leaving his father's face. "Now?"

Nodding with a broad smile Jeff agreed, "Yes Now. That way you can take her out to dinner and fly back tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah, more than OK. Thanks Dad."

Jeff smiled as Scott stood and strode off towards the sleeping quarters. 'Our little boy is all grown Luc' Jeff thought, 'Looks like he's set to take the next step.' Jeff sighed not yet willing to let his son go, feeling a sudden surge of jealousy for the woman who was claiming his son's heart. He shook the feeling off as Ruth joined him at the table. "'She's a good girl...She'll look after him."

Jeff nodded in agreement with his mother words. "I know and the boys love her. But they are still so young."

"Not much younger than your Lucy when you swept her off her feet."

Jeff smiled in remembrance.

----

Scott grabbed his bag and tramped down the stairs to the recreation room where he could hear his brothers arguing over who had done the most damage and so should clear up the most mess. With a grin he opened the door. "Hey guy's. Not finished yet?"

Identical looks speared him where he stood. "Where've you been?" Virgil asked.

Holding up his hands in defence Scott grinned, "Talking with Dad." He shared a glance with John, "I've gotta fly to the mainland, I'll be back tomorrow."

"What?" "Why?" "Can I come?" shouts rushed at him from all sides.

"Whoa. Cool it guys." Scott laughed, "One. No you can't come. And two. Why is none of your business." He gave a smirk. "I'll see you losers tomorrow." He waved briefly and turned to leave automatically ducking the cushion aimed for his head. The door slammed shut behind him.

Hurrying across the room John picked up the cushion and tossed it back at Gordon, "Start cleaning up." He ordered, "I'll be back in a sec." He raced out the door following Scott's exit.

"Hey Scott. Wait!" He called.

Slowing his steps Scott glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah?" He came to a halt and waited for John to catch up.

"You got it?" John asked with an expectant look.

"Yep." Scott patted his trouser pocket.

John stared at his older brother a slightly worried look on his face, "You're sure you want to do this. I mean..." he shook his head not sure what he meant himself.  
Putting a hand on each of John shoulders Scott leaned forward placing his forehead against John's a quiet contented smile on his face, "Yeah John I'm sure. This is what I want."

John's pale eye clouded in concern, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Taking in a deep breath John straightened, "OK then. Good luck. I hope she says yes."

"Thanks." Scott smiled and hoisting his bag over his shoulder continued down the corridor at a rapid trot.

John watched him go, reservations clouding his thoughts. With a resigned sigh he returned to his brothers in the recreation room.

----

Gordon finished vacuuming the last of the tiny polystyrene beans up as the others replaced the cushions and restored the recreation room to some semblance of normal. Turning the small bag less machine off Gordon watched the small balls whiz around the chamber slowing as the suction ceased. With a quick glance around at his brothers Gordon grinned, they had managed to collect the entire bean bag full of beans by methodically sucking them up and emptying the contents of the vacuum into a trash bag. As Gordon poured the last of the beans into the trash an idea began to form, tossing the plan around in his head, he considered the consequences then dismissed them. "Ah guys, I'm just gonna take this lot out to the trash OK?" he stated heading quickly towards the door before anyone could stop him. Glancing up as the door slammed shut again, John frowned and looked at Virgil. Shrugging at the unusual behaviour Virgil placed the last cushion on a sofa and turning collapsed into it.

Shaking his head in concern John joined him, waving Alan and Fermat off, "Ok guys, you two can go." Enthusiastic shouts greeted the statement and the two younger boys dashed out of the room. John looked at Virgil, "Any idea what he's up to?"

Virgil opened one eye to look at John, "Who?"

"Gordon!"

Virgil shook his head, "Beats me, it just better not be me he targets."

John nodded worriedly.

"So what's up with Scotty?" Virgil asked sitting up straighter and giving John a studied look.

John pursed his lips and shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Fine." Virgil grouched, "If you don't wanna tell me that's fine." Standing he stomped towards the door throwing over his shoulder, "Oh by the way, Gordon has the beans."

"What?" John shot to his feet as the door again slammed shut on the last of his brothers. In dismay John slumped back down on the sofa, deciding that Gordon would have already stashed the beans somewhere John ran his hands through his hair, glaring up at the ceiling. "Why me?" he muttered, wishing Scott hadn't left. The younger boys always took more notice of Scott than they did of John, unless he'd totally lost his temper, in which case they ran for cover. John sighed; it was going to be a long evening, waiting for whatever Gordon was up to, to be sprung. 'Just not Dad, Gordi. Not Dad."

----

Gordon raced up the stairs with the bag of bean banging against his leg, quickly he entered his room letting the door slam shut behind him. Dropping the bag in the middle of the floor he sat on his bed to think. He had to stash the bag somewhere safe until he had worked out just what he was going to do with them. He couldn't keep them in his room as John would soon figure out he had them and come looking.

Gordon sat running through options, not the lower floor storage rooms, they were used too often and a large rubbish bag would be taken for just that and thrown in the incinerator. He had to find somewhere that wouldn't be used often and somewhere his brother wouldn't think to look. Thankfully Scott wasn't around, Gordon thought, if he was Gordon would already be plagued by nosey big brothers.

Hearing a clatter of feet on the stairs, Gordon quickly grabbed the bag and shoved it under his bed, slumping back on the bed and grabbing a magazine without noting what it was, he glanced over the top as his door opened. Virgil's head appeared, "Hey Fish. Can I come in?"

Gordon dropped the magazine to the bed and frowned warily, "Yeah I suppose."

Virgil slipped into the room and pushed the door closed quietly, he glanced around Gordon's room, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Don't you ever clear up?"

Gordon gave him a dirty look and sat up on the bed, "If you don't like my room, you know where the door is."

Virgil frowned tempted to retaliate, but decided against it, "Whatever, it's your Staph infection. Look the reason I came in is... well..." he looked around the room as if looking for inspiration, none forthcoming he directed his attention to Gordon, frowning he gave the room another once over, "Where are the beans?"

"Beans?" Gordon pretended ignorance.

"Yeah... the ones from the bean bag. The ones you sneaked outta the room." Virgil replied with a smirk.

"In the incinerator." Gordon replied with his most convincingly innocent look.

"Yeah sure." Virgil shook his head, "Whatever." he heaved a sigh. "You don't know what Scott's up to do ya?"

Gordon frowned, "Ahh, going to the mainland?"

Virgil picked his way across the room and pulled Gordon's desk chair out from under the desk, books and magazines falling to the floor, gingerly Virgil sat looking at Gordon, "Yeah but what's he doin' there?"

Gordon shrugged.

Virgil shook his head, deep worry reflected in his brown eyes, "The way he was... I don't know. Kinda...." He looked around the room again looking for the right word, "Excited?" Virgil glanced at Gordon to see if he agreed.

Gordon nodded, "Yeah I suppose, so?"

Virgil sighed, Gordon was hard work sometimes, John was much easier to talk to, but John wasn't talking at the moment. At least not where Scott was concerned, and Scott's behaviour seriously concerned Virgil.

"He spoke to Dad after lunch." he added to see if that would interest Gordon.

Gordon shrugged.

You're not the least bit interested? Virgil asked.

Gordon shook his head 'no'.

Flopping back against the back of the chair, Virgil let out a huff of annoyance; he hated not knowing what his brothers were up to, especially Scott. He and Scott use to get along really well, best friends almost, but since Scott had joined the Air Force things, or more to the point Scott had changed. Virgil feared he was losing his best friend.

"John knows but won't say." he grumbled, "Why would he tell John but not me?"

Gordon gave another noncommittal shrug, he didn't understand Virgil's need to know everything. He was fine just letting most things slide, unless in involved him directly.

Standing abruptly Virgil kicked at a book, "Hey." Gordon growled picking up the Oceanographic Encyclopaedia. "Sorry." Virgil bent and picked up the books and magazines on the floor, stacking them on the desk, he lay the WASP on top without really noticing.

"Well I guess if you don't know anything, I'll leave you to it." He grouched and stumbled towards the door, stopping he looked back, "Hey Gords?"

Gordon looked up from the stack of books he was trying to prevent from falling all over the floor again. "Yeah?"

"I'd get the bag out from under your bed ASAP. John's sure to find it there." Virgil smirked at Gordon's guilty glance towards the bed, "Oh and just a warning..." Virgil glared, "Don't target me. Or I'll tell Dad about that magazine." He pointed to the one on the bed.

Gordon flushed and shoved the offending magazine behind his back allowing the others to fall to the floor, "OK."

Pulling the door to Virgil muttered "Good."

Once Virgil had left the room Gordon exchanged the magazine for the bag of beans and quietly left his room. He had no idea where he could hide them, he just knew he was running out of time, the sound of footsteps approaching had him dashing up the stairs to the next level where Scott, John and Virgil's bed rooms were, he raced down the corridor praying John was still down stairs and down the back stairs to the central corridor, he could hear his grandmother in the kitchen chatting to his father. 'Where? Where? Where?' he thought urgently.

The sound of his father approaching caused him to again take to his heels and he raced back up the stairs, but this time towards his father's office, as he reached to the end of the corridor that led into the office Gordon froze. 'Damn. Dead end. Literally if I'm caught with these ' Gordon glanced at the bag. Sudden inspiration struck and he scampered into the office on silent feet, climbing on the desk he hurriedly pushed one of the ceiling panels up and shoved the bag up into the void pulling the panel back in place to hide the offending item. Jumping lightly down from the desk he retreated towards the stairs where he met his father coming up. "Gordon?" Jeff looked up surprised, "What are you doing up here?"

"Ahh." Gordon swallowed thinking quickly, "Came to see if you know what Scott's up to. Virg' was getting his knickers in a knot 'cause he didn't know... so I just..." he trailed off at Jeff wondering look.

"We'll Virgil will just have to unknot his pants. Scott's business in Scott's business."

"Right." Gordon agreed. "I'll tell Virg' that." he slipped past his father and down the stairs, just before reaching the next level Jeff called out. "Gordon."

"Yeah Dad?"

"You did dispose of those confounded beans. Didn't you!"

"Ahh Yeah, Yeah. Sure they're safe." he called quickly racing down the stairs before his father could ask anything further.

Jeff shook his head a feeling of dread settling over him. Entering his office he glanced around, nothing seemed to be out of place, but then with Gordon you could never be too careful.

Warily he sat at his desk and booted up the computer, before long he was absorbed in the intricacies of business and had forgotten that Gordon had been in the office alone.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Any guesses what Scotty is upto on the mainland? And what will Gordon do with those beans? More laughter and 'lots' of drama coming up soon...

TBZ


	10. Chp 9 Fabulous

**Countdown to Adventure**

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds...

A/N: Sorry to keep you in suspense, (really!) Some of you have figured the 'Big Question' out, but have you guessed the response? (Warning: Get the tissues out).  
Anyway this is where the really adventure starts... Hope you enjoy it...

(And I'll try not to leave you hanging too long for the next instalment...)

_Note: I refer to a piece of equipment that is all of my own: Instead of the hover bikes they have ATPCs (All-terrain personnel carrier) I just like the idea better, more rough and ready. ;-) They are large, heavy duty four wheeled bikes, capable of carrying 2 men along with built in equipment lockers. Standard issue of four on board Thunderbird two at all times, they are still in the design phase, and so have a few critical design faults._

TBZ.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: FABULOUS...

Scott brought the small jet that was Tracy two in for a quick landing, shutting down the engines he sat in the cockpit, his thoughts in disarray. It was early morning and he knew most of his family would be in the kitchen having breakfast. Grabbing his bag he stumbled from the plane and punched the button for the elevator. Riding up he thought about what he'd say. "She couldn't come. Work." He muttered to himself, 'Doesn't even sound beliveable to me.' he thought.

As the elevator opened he stepped out and crossed to the stairs intent on reaching his room, "Hey Scott!" John's voice rang out. "So what you do? Leave her to come up by herself?" Scott halted and glanced over his shoulder, something on his face caused John's smile to fade. Quickly Ruth rounded the breakfast bar and crossed to the stairs, she gave Scott a quick look and patted his arm comfortingly, then turned to the rest of the family, "OK everyone that's enough. Go eat."

Nodding his thanks Scott jogged up the stairs, leaving his family wondering. He'd headed straight to bed and passed out, sleeping deeply if not restfully, dreams tormented him, things he should have said, or said differently. Somehow he should have been able to change her mind. In his dreams he saw her with other men and it tore at his soul. Waking in a sweat he looked at the clock and groaned, it was only an hour since he'd got home. Rolling over he buried his head beneath the pillows and tried to ignore the noise from outside his window and the memories that plagued him. Exhaustion finally claimed him and he slept, dreamlessly.

Waking after mid day Scott stumbled down the stairs and refused his Grandmothers offer of food, instead making his way to the refrigerator located on the pool deck and the supply of beer he and John had established. He passed Gordon sitting in the lounge watching the big screen TV. A brief glance confirmed his suspicions, Gordon's latest fad was Police dramas, Scott grimaced at least it was better than the 'Reality TV' that had been the fad at Christmas. Wincing at the loudness, he clipped the back of Gordon's head, "Turn it down."

Gordon looked up with a quick reply, but seeing the grey cast to Scott's face he relented and lowered the volume. Watching his elder brother walk out to the pool deck and drop into a lounger, Gordon was taken aback. To say Scott lacked his usual vigour was an understatement. Standing with the intention of following and trying to cheer his brother up, Gordon halted as he saw John approaching from the other direction. Shrugging he dropped onto the lounge suite and continued to watch TV, keeping one eye on the activity outside.

Scott sat on the lounger the early afternoon sun warming his skin, but didn't seem to reach the deeper cold within. With a sigh he collapsed back on the lounger, sipping at the beer he held, he'd have preferred something a lot stronger, but his father didn't approved of drinking early in the day. At least not liquor. Squinting behind his dark glassed Scott glanced up at the sudden shadow that appeared at his side. John's pale hair gleamed in the afternoon sun. Closing his eyes and sighing in resignation, Scott nodded towards the cooler at his feet, "Grab a drink."

John took one but didn't open it, he sank into the lounger beside Scott. "So?"

Scott raised an eyebrow above his glasses pretending not to know what John was asking.

"So how was the trip?" John clarified.

"Oh fabulous." Scott replied in a sour tone, taking a deep drink of the beer in his hand.

John frowned at the obvious lie, "So what happened?" he asked warily.

Glancing sideways, Scott shrugged, "She said no."

"No?"

"Yeah. No!" Scott tipped the bottle to his lips and guzzled the last drops of liquid from it before grabbing another bottle.

"So that's it?" John queried.

Scott shrugged, popping the top and took a sip. "That's it." He stated bitterly and looked out towards the crystalline ocean, a cool breeze ruffling his hair. Beside him John leaned back in the lounger trying to make head or tails of his brother.

"So when do you see her again? I mean maybe she just meant not now."

Scott shook his head then regretted it, as dull throb morphed into a raging headache, he squinted at John through the dark lenses. "I'm not seeing her again... it's over."

"Did she say that?"

Scowling Scott sat up, "Look what bloody business is it of yours... It's OVER! OK? Just leave me the hell alone." He stood unsteadily intending to take a walk on the beach or anywhere he could be alone.

The suddenly blare of the klaxon caused him to double over in pain as the noise drilled through his head. The noise stopped as suddenly as it had started, and Scott realised John had already taken off towards the office, Gordon hot on his heels. Belatedly Scott followed throwing the bottle in the bin on the way pass Scott jogged up the steps to the office.

Walking into the office Scott found his father standing in front of the desk talking to someone on the computer screen. Agitatedly Scott stood awaiting orders, John in front of him calm and composed. Glancing at his brother Scott wondered how John managed to remain calm, Scott's system was starting to race with adrenalin the rush making him feel as if he could rocket across the sky's without the aid of Thunderbird one, and doing wonders in relieving his headache. 'This is what I need.' He thought with relish, 'Something to blast the pain away.' Beside John, Gordon stood fidgeting; he glanced at John, "What's happening?" Gordon queried quietly, as eager for information as Scott.

John shrugged and glanced over his shoulder at Scott, relived to see him there, he nodded encouragement. Scott returned the nod, happy to let the previous conversation drop. Behind him he could hear the pounding of feet as the two youngest members of the household race into the room. Alan and Fermat collapse on the sofa against the wall knowing to stay out of the way. A moment later Virgil join the group shortly followed by Brains, who joined Jeff at the desk.

Scott continued to watch his father closely as Virgil repeated Gordon's previous query, then glanced at Scott, noting his pallor "You ok?".

Scott nodded sharply, "Yeah. Why?" he gave Virgil a glare, daring him to comment.

"Oh nothing..." Virgil trailed off and glanced at Gordon and John who shook his head 'Let it go.' John's face read. Virgil and Gordon exchanged looks. "What?" Gordon mouthed, Virgil nodded faintly towards Scott, Gordon shrugged in reply. Beside them Scott tensed, he'd seen all the subtle byplay and it was not doing anything for his temper, he was about ready to tell them all to shut the hell up, and stay the hell outta his personal life, 'Not that I have one anymore.'

Jeff's tense voice broke the three way silent conversation, he looked up noting that all were present and accounted for. "OK boys, not strictly one for us... but, it's the Belagant's. Tian, Tintin? The girl you met the other day?" He looked at the four older boys, noting Scott seemed subdued, he shook the thought away, "She's gone missing. She disappeared from her bed last night. The local authorities have had no luck tracking her. So her father has asked if we can help with our advanced technology."

The three younger boys look at each other thinking about the polite young girl, worried that she could be lost in the surrounding jungle, Scott stepped around the gathering of his brothers and approached the computers pushing Brains out of the way and tapping at the keyboard. "That jungle is no place for a kid." He muttered, "We're going! Right?" He looked up a hard uncompromising look on his face, he eyes slate grey and empty.

"Yes Scott." Jeff confirmed, "Launch One, I want you to scan the area nearest the mine as soon as you get there. See if you can pick anything up. We'll follow as soon as we're loaded up."

"Roger." Scott responded, quickly crossing from the desk into his elevator, he passed a quick glance over his brothers, noting the various looks of concern on their faces. A sneer curled his lip as he disappearing into the depths of the silos. 'That's all I need. If John says anything I swear I'll rearrange his face.'

"OK boys let's get moving. I don't like the idea of that girl out in the jungle, myself." Jeff stepped into his own lift, John, Virgil and Gordon following hurriedly. "Brains see what information you can get from the local authorities, and keep an eye on that storm that's building."

"Yyyess Sirr." Brains responded hitting the button to send the elevators down to the silos.

The roar of Thunderbird one's rockets as she lifted out of her resting place resounded around the silos, Gordon covered his ears as he crossed the walk way towards Thunderbird two, even with the dampeners the sound of Thunderbird one launching was painful. He followed John and Virgil into the cockpit of Thunderbird two; having no specialised equipment they would need to load into the pods, the ATPC's being a standard instalment in the Pod. Virgil sat and began the pre-flight checks with his typical intense concentration, John double checking each item.

Gordon sat in the jump seat waiting impatiently, putting his helmet down between his feet, his eyes wandered around the cockpit, his heart racing with adrenalin. "So." He called across the cockpit, "What happened?"

Frowning John looked up from his panels, noting Virgil turning slightly to listen in. "What happened?" he repeated, pretending ignorance.  
"Scott!" Gordon stated in a tone indicating he didn't buy John's unawareness.

Virgil stopped what he was doing and turned more fully to face John. John shook his head, "It's not my place to say."

Gordon and Virgil's matching scowls caused John to rethink. If he didn't say something they'd tackle Scott themselves and then, he shudder, with the mood Scott was in, John didn't want to think about what the tall pilot could do. John didn't believe Scott would deliberately hurt any of his brothers, but a wounded animal was always dangerous. And Scott was particularly wounded at present.

"Look I can't go into details. Truthfully I don't really have any..." he glared at the younger boys, "This goes no further. Not Dad, Not Gran and definitely not Al. Got it?"

Virgil and Gordon nodded solemnly.

"OK Scott was going to the mainland to see Zoey. She was meant to be coming back with him for a week's holiday. Something happened. She's not coming and I don't think they are seeing each other anymore."

Virgil's sharp breath summed up the feelings of all them, Scott and Zoey being together had been a main stay of their lives for years, as long as Gordon could remember.

"They've broken up?" Gordon whispered.

John shrugged and returned to his panels, refusing to say anymore.

Jeff entered the cockpit to find Virgil and Gordon staring at John with shocked looks on their faces, quickly covered by flushes of guilt and nervous activity. Frowning Jeff looked at John, who studiously refused to return the look.

Clearing his throat John confirmed Virgil's report that all systems were go as Jeff settled in the centre command seat. "We ready to launch?" Jeff asked.

"Yes sir." Virgil confirmed.

John nodded at Jeff's questioning look.

"Commence launch."

"Commencing launch sequence" Virgil announced, flicking switches and starting Thunderbird two on her rumbling journey to the launch platform. "Platform locked." He confirmed. "Raising platform."

John watched as the indicator showed the giant ship tilting into launch position, "Thirty, thirty five, forty, forty five, Launch position established. Platform locked." He looked over his shoulder at his father. "We are good to go."

Jeff looks over his own screens confirming what his sons had told him. "Ok take us up!" he commanded.

Virgil pushed gently but firmly on the throttle allowing the powerful engines to push the great ship into the air. The gravitational pull, causing all four Tracy's to be pressed back into their seats, breathing in tight short breaths to compensate. As the large vessel reached an appropriate altitude and levelled out, the pressure eased and Jeff looked towards John, "John, have you set the GPS."

"Yes sir. GPS coordinates set at four, ten, thirty-six north, one hundred and two, eleven, seven east. Coordinates confirmed." John responds.

"Good." Jeff sat back in his seat there was little he could do now until they reached the rescue site except go over the data that Brains was feeding through from base, the trip would take approximately two hours and forty minutes. He looked up from the information streaming across his screens to check that Virgil was managing, the teen was still new to the large machine, they all were, but he seemed to be coping. Jeff smiled actually Virgil seemed to be thriving on the power of the mammoth plane, Virgil had always considered bigger as equating with better. Quietly he watched his boys operate, John and Virgil seemed to have settled into a comfortable team, John allowing Virgil to take the lead, again the contented smile returned to Jeff's face, John was good at that, allowing his brothers to get a feel for independence while guiding them with gentle encouragement and correcting errors without causing pressure. Unlike Scott, and Jeff himself if he was honest, who tended to go in like bulls in a china shop. Glancing over his shoulder at Gordon Jeff's smile broadened, Gordon was starting to show some real maturity. The teen in question seeing his father looking at him gave his more infectious grin. Turning back to the front Jeff checked their heading. 'Scott should be well on his way,' he thought. "John open a channel with Scott."

"Yes sir." John tapped a switch "Thunderbird one, this is Thunderbird Two please respond."

"Thunderbird one to Thunderbird two receiving you." Scott's voice sounded harsh over the radio.

"Thunderbird one, what is your location." Jeff asked, taking over from John.

In Thunderbird one Scott looked at his GPS, he'd been holding a steady course not having to divert too much for weather or other air traffic. "I'm just coming up on the east coast of Papua New Guinea." He responded. "I'm making pretty good time, weather conditions have been good."

"Roger Thunderbird one we are about to cross American Samoan air space. Keep us informed of any developments. Thunderbird two out." Jeff finished sharply.

"Roger Thunderbird two, Thunderbird one out." Scott closed the channel returning to the silence of the cockpit, though silence wasn't really the word, he was just used to the roar of the engines and other noises inherent in flying. Watching the ocean slip below the clouds Scott kept a close watch on his readings, looking for any air traffic or weather conditions that could cause him problems. Flying outside of Air Traffic Control's jurisdiction entailed certain risks. Scott settled back enjoying the calm before the storm and the still fresh joy of fly this extremely fast plane, the jets he flew for the Air Force seem painfully slow by comparison, he couldn't wait till they had the operation up and running properly and this was his main bird. He ran a hand lovingly across the dashboard, she was a beautiful bird to fly, responsive and powerful, just the way he liked it. He thought bitterly of what he'd had to forfeit. A Wife and a family of his own. Briefly his vision blurred, but a few rapid blinks cleared the tears and he concentrated on the task, all that was behind him now, he had a job to do.

In Thunderbird two Gordon watched as his father and brothers went about the many tasks and observations that were required for flying a Thunderbird, his mind wandered to other matters for a while, but boredom soon set in. Gordon didn't cope well with inactivity, drawing his attention back to his father and brothers in the hope of finding some entertainment, Gordon listened to the chatter. The dialogue back and forwards with the different codes eluded him_ 'Wilco, Roger, Ten-four, Confirmed, Acknowledged, they all seem to mean the same thing'_ He thought, _'so why use so many different terms?' _Gordon shook his head, he decided he'd have to speak to Scott , maybe he could explain the subtly.

Becoming more bored with the lack of action Gordon un-strapped himself and stood up stretching the kinks out of his frame. Jeff looked around and raised an eyebrow in query. "I'm just..." Gordon noticed John listening in, and smirked, "Ah just going to the john." He grinned, heading for the door hurriedly. John threw him a filthy look; it was an old and tired joke, one Gordon dragged up when he was bored and looking to get a rise out of his brother. Jeff shook his head and looked at John, who shrugged, "He's bored." Jeff nodded and returned to what he was doing. When Gordon hadn't returned fifteen minutes later he sent John to look for him. "Just watch out for any overhanging buckets." Jeff warned.

John chuckled but took the warning under advisement. He found Gordon sitting in the galley eating a sandwich and looking through the communications manual. While Gordon stuffing his face wasn't a strange sight, only Scott could out eat Gordon, seeing the teen with a book that didn't have something to do with water was extremely unusual. John propped himself in the doorway waiting for Gordon to notice him, when Gordon continued to read without looking up John cleared his throat. "Ahh hum."

Gordon jumped violently choking on the sandwich he coughed and spluttered, striding across the short space John pounded him between the shoulder blades. Gordon coughed and swallowed. "Damn it John," he gasped between coughs, "Don't sneak up like that, you nearly killed me."

John sat in a chair opposite Gordon and pulled the manual toward himself, "Makes a change," he retorted, "It's usually you doing the sneaking." He looked at the manual, "What you reading this for."

Gordon pulled it back, he frowned at John, "Just trying to understand the lingo." He responded sullenly, not wanting to appear stupid in front of his super smart brother. Deciding John was probably as good, if not better than Scott on this topic Gordon sighed, "It's just some of the radio traffic stuff is hard to follow, ya know? You use all these different terms, and they all seem to mean the same thing but..." he stopped and scratched his head.

John frowned leaning forward arms resting on the table top he focused on Gordon, "What'd you mean?"

"Well it's like Roger, and Wilco and the other stuff." Gordon tried to explain, "What's it all mean? It seems like most of it means the same sortta stuff, but you all use it differently. I can't find a pattern, ya know?"

John nodded, "Yeah I guess it does all mean pretty much the same thing, Roger is message understood, Wilco -will comply with message, Confirmed same as Roger I guess. It just depends on who's talking and who you're talking to. You'll find Virge and I are more relaxed. Dad and Scott tend to follow standard air force training, understandably."

"It would be easier if there was a standard reply to show the message is understood." Gordon groused.

"Yeah I guess, look I'll talk to Scott about it. It's not come up 'cause, well, Scott, Virge and I have been _hamming_ it up on the radio for years so we have kinda got our own thing going. But you're right, with you coming on board and eventually Allie,... maybe. Well we need to tighten it up so messages don't get confused." John said. "Com'on Dad will want us back up top, bring some of those sandwiches with you, I'll grab some drinks."

The two brothers' headed back down the corridor towards the lift to the cockpit. "So all the messages basically mean that the message, _broadcast_, is acknowledged and fully understood, yeah?" Gordon asks.

John nodded as they step into the lift.

"So why not just say that, ya know. Fully understood, Broadcast Acknowledged." Gordon asked.

"It's a bit long winded," John responded, "radio chatter has to be short and clear, something that can't be misinterpreted."

As they enter the cockpit and Gordon handed open packets of sandwiches to Virgil and his father he thought through the matter. "What about _Broadcast Fully Acknowledged_?"

Jeff looked over his shoulder frowning, Gordon had his eyes firmly set on John's face not registering his father's curiosity. "Still too long winded." John replied looking at his father and shaking his head, he'd explain later, he turned back to his board to check the headings and weather conditions ahead of them.

Gordon slumped back in his seat disgruntled, "Fine then... you don't like my suggestions, that's just _Fab_." He shoved a sandwich in his mouth and chewed with a vengeance.

John turned to look at him, "What did you say?"

"What?" Gordon asked around the mouthful of food.

Sighing John repeated himself.

Gordon frowned and screwed his face up, "I said fine you don't like my suggestions."

"No the other bit..." John demanded, "At the end. What's that?"

"What's what?" Gordon frowned, beginning to think that John was losing the plot.

"Fab, you said _fab_. What does that mean? I can't say I've heard it before." John insisted.

"Fab, it's just slang. They've been using it at school, ya know? Good, Understood, Will do, Great, Fantastic, _Fabulous_, _Fab_." Gordon looked at his father really concerned that John was off the planet, _again_.

"Fab, so it could mean Full Acknowledgement of Broadcast, that the message is understood. Yeah?" John queried excitement in his voice.

"Well yeeeah, I suppose.... If you really want it to." Gordon responded. "But like I said any kid my age is gonna be using it, so it's not like it's unique or something that can't be confused."

"How about breaking it down to F.A.B. then."

"What are you two talking about?" Jeff demanded finally giving up on trying to decipher the conversation.

"They've been smoking something Dad, they have to have been." Virgil put in.

Jeff frowned at the back of Virgil's head, "Thank you Virgil." He responded in an expressionless tone, causing Virgil to shrink into himself and decide that he'd be better off staying out of the conversation.

"So?" Jeff asked returning his attention to his second son.

John swung around to face his father, then looked back at Gordon who was still frowning. "Well Gordon made the comment that we all use different codes to acknowledge broadcasts and that it could get confusing. So we were talking about tightening it up, and then we got talking about different codes that could be used." He looked excitedly at his father, "If we had our own unique code or cipher, then we'd know who we were talking to."

"And _fab_ fits into this how?" Jeff looked at Gordon who shrugged.

"Not _fab_, Dad. F. A. B." John clarified.

Jeff nodded his head as if that made all the sense in the world, "F.A.B?" he queried, pursing his lips.

Sighing heavily, John nodded, sometimes his family were just too slow on the uptake, it was a constant frustration for the young genius, "Yeah. Full Acknowledgement of Broadcast, or fabulous, fine actioned."

"First and Best." Virgil put in with a grin, unable to stay out of the conversation any longer, and eager to wind John up a little.

"Yeah that works." John laughed, causing Virgil to look incredulous that his brother didn't bite at the obvious dig. "Look it doesn't matter what it means exactly, just that it acknowledges that the transmission was received and understood, and that it's unique to us."

Jeff shook his head, "What's wrong with Roger Wilco?"

"Boring." Gordon put in and then grimaced at the frown he received from his father.

"And not unique," John added, undeterred by his father's look of confusion. "Look Dad this will mean that when we are talking to each other we'll know it's us. Not just someone listening in."

Jeff shrugged, "I don't care, as long as the message gets though clearly, you can use whatever codes you like."

The conversation was interrupted by a static buzz indicating an incoming transmission, "Thunderbird two this is Thunderbird one, do you copy Thunderbird two."

Virgil smirked and quickly hit the switch to open the channel before anyone else could, if he couldn't get a rise out of John he'd try Scott. "F.A.B. Thunderbird one."

"What?" everyone could hear the frown in Scott's voice, "Virge are you OK?"

Grinning madly Virgil replied "F-A-B. Scott."

"What?" Scott's voice had an edge of worry to it, "Ah... Dad? Dad are you there?"

Jeff opened his own communications link, "Yes Scott, ignore your brother, I think he's been spending too much time with Gordon."

"OOOkay." Scott responded, not in the least reassured. "I'm coming up on the Java Sea now, just north of Dili. I'll be at The Danger Zone in approximately eighteen point two five minutes."

"Roger, Scott let us know when you get there."

"Roger, Thunderbird one out."

"DAD!" John, Virgil and Gordon grouse, "It's F-A-B, not Roger."

Jeff shook his head in defeat, his boys had finally beaten him into submission, he was now officially out moded. He just couldn't keep up with their latest catch phrases.

"Fine F-A-B then." Jeff returned to looking at his panels ignoring the looks from his sons. John grinned at Gordon and Virgil, then swung back towards his own control panels.

Gordon slumped back in his seat again. He grinned as he thought about the conversation, 'F-A-B, what else could it stand for?' A slow grin spread across his face, if anyone had have noticed it would have made them very, very nervous.

----

A quiet twenty minutes later Scott hailed Thunderbird two once again. "Thunderbird two this is Thunderbird one, do you copy Thunderbird two." Scott waited for a reply, hoping his brother was a little more coherent this time.

"Copy Thunderbird one, go ahead." Jeff's deep voice filled the air waves.

" I've reached The Danger Zone, beginning to scanning the immediate area." Scott informed his father.

"F-A-B Scott," Jeff smirked at his three sons listening in. "let us know if you find anything."

"Ahhh.... OK." Scott stuttered obviously confused by his father's response. "Ahhm, What's your ETA?" he added trying to remain professional, while confused by his families strange syntax.

Jeff looked to John who checked the GPS and calculated using current air speed. "One hour twenty two minutes, approximately." John responded.

"You receive that Scott?" Jeff queried.

"Roger Thunderbird two, see you soon. Thunderbird one out." Scott closed down the radio channel shaking his head, he was beginning to think Thunderbird two had a gas leak of some sort and it was affecting his family. 'Can't do anything from here.' He thought and returned his attention to the screens in front of him looking for any signs of life. He circled the area using the main complex as his axis, spiralling further out in a tight pattern overlapping each area and building up a picture of the topography of the area, combining it with the information he had gathered on their last trip here and the information downloaded from 'Brains' back at base. He'd have a complete map of the area by the time Thunderbird two arrived, and hopefully a lead on where the young Tintin had disappeared to.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Poor Scott. (Did you cry? I did especially when I wrote the actual proposal scene, but that's gonna be in another story. Sorry) Hope you liked this chapter and my take on the origin of F-A-B... The 'Rescue' coming soon... After a few disasters of course.

See ya soon...

TBZ.


	11. Chp 10 Race against time

**Countdown to Adventure**

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds...

_A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful people for reviewing, and so quickly to.... I think you deserve a reward... so here it is the next chapter._

_(Don't worry about Scotty, if you've read my story Sasquatch, you'll realise they obviously get it together in the end, but Zoey's doesn't do things the easy way, neither does Scott come to that. So no KatZen you can't have him.) As for the beans.... you'll just have to wait and see. LOL._

_Enjoy.... TBZ_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Race against time

By the time Scott had covered a five kilometre radius, determined by Brains as being a reasonable distance for a girl Tian's age to have wandered, Scott could hear the heavy throbbing sound of Thunderbird two's engines as she approached. He flicked a switch to open a radio link with Thunderbird two, "Thunderbird two about time you got here." Scott taunted, knowing Virgil was starting to become rather attached to the large slower, _much slower in Scott's opinion_, craft.

"Yeah, well we thought we'd give you time to get organised, I know how long it takes you in the bathroom in the mornings." John teased.

Jeff frowned, "Can we get down to business here boys?"

"Yes sir." Scott responded, flushing at being reprimanded.

"F-A-B Dad." John added with an ingenuous grin.

"What is it with F-A-B?" Scott demanded.

"Don't worry about it Scott, I'll explain later. Have you picked anything up?" Jeff gave John a warning look, the blond returned the look with an unrepentant smirk and turned to his control board.

"Negative. She's not down there. There's very little down there actually. Small animals mainly, I think I rustled up a tiger, but it disappeared pretty quick, other than that the largest readings I got was a group, infra-red indicated they were probably primates of some sort. No little girl though."

"Roger Scott," Jeff glowered at the sighs from his three sons aboard Thunderbird two. "We'll meet you at the same location as last time."

"Roger Thunderbird two, Thunderbird one out."

Scott brought Thunderbird one around and landed with unconscious precision outside the perimeter fence in the same location he had on their previous visit. Shutting down the engines and running post flight checks quickly he turned on the security systems and link to Mobile Control, then undid his harness and picked up the mobile control laptop, swinging the strap over his shoulder. He exited through the hatch closing it firmly behind him. The process of completing the search and the flight had allowed him time to settle, with a stretch and sigh he relaxed his shoulders, feeling much more himself. Deep inside he knew he'd have to face the sudden change of direction his life had taken, but that was something he could delay, indefinitely if he could manage to.

Striding towards the main complex Scott recognised the man hurrying across the grave towards him as the man he'd seen speaking to his father, 'Kyrano Belagant.' Scott remembered, "Mr Belagant," Scott held out his hand to greet the distressed man, behind him an equally distressed Onaha Belagant stood wringing her hands on the wooden steps of the mine control room. Mr Belagant turned and beaconed her forward putting his arm around her as she stood beside him, "I told you Jeff would help. He will find Tian. You will see." The woman hesitantly held out her hands, murmuring in Malay. Scott grasped them in comfort.

"We'll find her," Scott reassured though he wondered how, having found no trace of the girl on his scans.

"Can we set up in the office again?"

"... This way." Kyrano led the way into the building. Scott followed and with an awkward smile he unpacked the laptop and started it up. "Aah the others will be along shortly..." He looked around the room, not sure how to distract the couple, he found their intent gaze disconcerting. With an embarrassed shrug he turned his attention to the laptop, downloading the scans from Thunderbird one and overlaying the maps of the mines and surrounds from their previous excursion.

----

On Thunderbird two Virgil grumbled about lowing the large ship into the steaming jungle, "I just washed her and he wants me to put her down in the mud again."

"Is there a problem Virgil." Jeff enquired.

"No. No problem." Virgil responded with a glance over his shoulder, he shared a look with Gordon; both were anticipating having to re-clean the large ship.

As Jeff and John headed for the lift to the main hatch Gordon matched his pace with Virgil. "I came up with another one." Virgil raised an eyebrow in question. "F-A-B?" Gordon paused for effect, "Fathers-Absolutely-Batty."

Virgil froze in his tracks and stared at Gordon, "I'd pay money to see you say that to his face." He sniggered.

Gordon's look of horror was enough to have Virgil giggling uncontrollably as they enter the lift behind Jeff and John.

"Definitely too much time together." Jeff said quietly to John. "Next time send them to their rooms."

"Yes sir." John acknowledged he elbowed Virgil, who coughed and smothered the laughter.

Exiting the elevator Virgil and Gordon raced across the pod and bound up on the ATPC's grinning like children with their first bikes.

As Jeff approached he raised an eyebrow in reprimand, "Supplies?" Sliding off the large machines with chagrined looks, the two started loading basic rescue equipment. John grinned and quickly loaded up his own vehicle mounting up with relish, the boys had enjoyed racing these 'bikes' around the island. Gunning the engine John raced Virgil and Gordon out of the pod and down the ramp into the steaming jungle.

Shaking his head in wonder Jeff followed at a slightly more sedate speed. Once they had left the shadow of Thunderbird two, Jeff planted his foot on the accelerator and over took the three in front of him by cutting a swathe through the undergrowth. Grinning at his boys look of surprise he took the lead and the four heavy bikes raced along the over grown track towards the mining complex, passing through the fields of banana plantations.

Passing Thunderbird one and pulling to a stop just inside the perimeter fence they parked up and jogged to where Scott was standing with the Belagant's on the steps of the mine control centre. Jeff greeted his long time friends with a hug, "Well find her Onaha, I promise. Well find her." He turned to Kyrano, "We need somewhere to set up. Can we use the main office again?"

"Yes, yes of course. Your Scott has already set up." He glanced at Scott questioningly.

Nodding Scott turned leading Jeff and the boys into the office, "I've downloaded all the data I could get..." he glanced at the Belagant's then gave Jeff a meaningful look.  
Jeff followed the look and frowned worriedly, "Kyrano, Onaha why don't you go and rest. Let us do what we do. as soon as I have something I'll let you know." Kyrano nodded distressed but understanding that his friend was doing what he needed to do. He led his wife back to the main house. Jeff closed the door on the couple, turning to Scott, "OK what have we got son." His tone indicated he meant business.

Scott lifted the laptop screen and turned it to face his father. "I've done a full scan for five kilometres in every direction. Like I said, no sign. I figure she's either underground or else someone's taken her, there's no way she could walk further that five Ks in this terrain."

Scott pulled up the files he'd downloaded, showing the near impenetrable terrain surrounding the mines, with the infra-red overlay indicating heat sources he'd picked up. "See here, the terrain is impossible..." he pointed to various areas on the map. "I figure if anyone has taken her they have to have taken the trail down the valley, but there is a chance they could have also taken this trail up the valley to this small runway. I didn't see it on our last trip. I figure it's been cleared recently?"

Jeff nodded, "Looks like it." He looked closer at the image, "I'll ask Kyrano."

Scott nodded, "I'm pretty sure it's a kidnapping..." he shook his head a worried frown on his face, having faced a similar situation with two of his brothers before they left Kansas, it wasn't something he like to think about.

Jeff nodded, "That's what I was afraid of. OK." Looking up the a determined air, Jeff turned to the three watching.  
"John, Gordon I want you to go to the house and check the bed room, look around outside. Check for any tracks or trace of her or anyone that may have taken her. But don't let on what we suspect at this point. I'll discuss it with Kyrano and Onaha if the need arises." Jeff turned to Scott and Virgil, "Scott, Virgil scan the perimeter for anything that could indicate a vehicle, there could still be heat signatures. In the mean time I'll start running scans of the mines; we'll meet back here in forty five minutes."

Three "F-A-Bs" and one "Understood." responded to Jeff's order. Scott frowned at his smirking brothers. _'I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.' _He thought following Virgil out the door.

They divide up at the bottom of the steps. Scott and Virgil heading for the perimeter fence, John and Gordon for the house.

As Scott reached the gate he looked back at Virgil, "You take the inside, I'll do the outside, and we follow around together. Understood?"

"F-A-B." Virgil responded and started walking looking at the ground.

Scott stopped and looked at Virgil, realising his brother wasn't moving Virgil looked back.

"What is going on?" Scott asked with a tilt of his head.

"Huh?" Virgil frowned.

"F-A-B.?"

Virgil grinned, "Oh, Johnny had an epiphany."

Scott shook his head no clearer.

"Gordo and John had been discussing radio chatter, apparently Gordon couldn't follow. So they were discussing using syntax that was unique to us. Then Gordo said something, I don't know some slang term they're using at school now and John suddenly went WahhhHooo." Virgil whorled his finger around near his forehead. "You know how he suddenly grabs at an idea and won't let go. Well he came up with F-A-B instead of Roger, Confirmed, Acknowledged and stuff." Virgil shrugged, "I was just sort of stirring Dad when I used it with you, but it kind of works."

"So what's it mean? Exactly." Scott queried, liking things to be clear and concise.

"Well nothing really. Just 'Yeah got that, understood.'"

"That's it?" Scott shook his head not liking the ambiguity of the term. He glanced down at his scanner and started walking following the fence line and stepping carefully over the rough ground.

"Well John said 'Full Acknowledgement of Broadcast.'"

"Ok that's better." Scott approved without looking up from his hand scanner.

Virgil followed Scott's lead and began scanning the inner fence line, a few minutes of quiet study was broken as Virgil added, "Course I came up with 'First _And_ Best.'" Virgil looked up with a grin which quickly faded at Scott's smirk, "That would be _me_ then." Scott gloated.

Virgil shook his head a disgruntled look crossing his face; he gave Scott the finger and continued on his trek. Laughing quietly to himself, Scott followed on the outside hand scanners moving backwards and forwards in front of them, looking for any disturbances that could give a clue to the where abouts of the missing Tian.

Halfway around the perimeter, Virgil halted and bent to examine a break in the fence line, on the outside Scott stopped, "What you got?"

"Break in the fence."

Scott crouched and examined the large tear in the structure, "Looks like it probably happened when the mine collapsed. Be careful, the ground is showing unstable on my scanner."

Virgil nodded and standing up stretched, rotating his head and shoulders tiredly. He gave a small chuckle.

Glancing over Scott frowned at the amused look on Virgil's face, the situation hardly gave rise to amusement he thought.

Seeing the look Virgil grinned, "Gordo came up with a good one."

"Good what?" Scott asked distractedly while stepping over a large hole in the ground, he stumbled as the ground gave way beneath him and he had to scramble to reach solid ground. Leaning over and breathing hard as the shock passed Scott glanced up at Virgil's suddenly pale face where he stood clinging to the other side of the fence.

"Careful." Virgil ordered in a tight voice.

"Yes sir." Scott gave a cocky grin and mock salute, "So what did Gordo come up with." He asked to distract Virgil from his panic.  
"What?"

"You said Gordon came up with a good one. Good what?"

"Oh. Yeah." Virgil frowned looking at the large crater that had appeared where Scott had stood only moments earlier."

"Virgil. Earth calling Virgil!" Scott called.

The younger brother looked up distractedly. "Ah. F-A-B. Gordo came up with another meaning for it. Not that I'd let Dad in on it." Virgil looked up at Scott expectantly.

On the other side of the fence Scott watched his brothers face transform from one of terror to a smirk, 'This is gonna be good.' He thought "So?"

Virgil chuckled took a deep breath and blurted out, "Father's-Absolutely-Batty."

Scott froze astounded, a slow grin spreading across his face contorting as laughter fought to escape; finally he gave up and doubled over laughing. "Oh yeah, that's it. We are definitely using F-A-B from now on. God I'd pay money to see Gordo say that to Dad."

"Yeah that's what I said. You should have seen the look of horror on Gordo's face. He nearly wet himself." Virgil replied.

Together the brother's continued their path around the perimeter. It was good to see a smile on Scott's face. Virgil thought. He glanced at his older brother, whose face still sported a grin, even if it didn't quite reach his eyes. Shaking his head in dismay Virgil still couldn't believe what John had told them. He'd had always been slightly jealous of Scott and Zoey's relationship, but hadn't wanted to see it end, not when it left his brother with wounded empty eyes.

Virgil sighed and continued following Scott.

----

John knocked on the front door of the small bungalow, keeping a smile on his face as Kyrano came to answer the door, "Mr Belagant, I'd like to have a look at Tian's room please, see if we can get an idea of why she may have left." Kyrano nodded and allowed John to enter the house, showing him where the little girl slept. John was enchanted by the bright colours and cheerful pictures in the small bedroom. The girl was obviously a normal happy child. John searched around the room looking for any disturbances. Peeping out through the open window he noted Gordon checking through the undergrowth near the window. "Find anything?" he called.

Looking up Gordon shook his head and continued to look. John studied the window sill noting a smudge of mud, which lead him to investigate the floor more closely. John found a muddy foot print, not large but certainly not belonging to a nine year old girl. 'Ok looks like someone came in through the window.' he surmised, moving back to the bed and pulling the covers back, there was a cotton blanket and a quilted cover but no sheet. John frowned and went to the bedroom door. "Mrs Belagant?" he called, the distressed woman appeared. "Would Tian usually have an upper sheet on the bed?"

"Yes of course." She said moving into the room and looking at the bed, "Where is the sheet, why would the sheet be missing as well?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But we'll find out. OK." John shrugged not wanting to distress the woman anymore, "Don't worry." He added inanely. Leaving the room he joined Gordon under the window. "There's mud on the floor, and the bed sheet is missing as well. Someone got in." He told his younger brother. The two brothers looked around the area near the window, finally finding a couple of smudgy footprints, "Not enough to get a cast or anything." Gordon said.

John gave Gordon a mystified look, "And you'd know that because?"

"Hey! I've watched CSI." Gordon grinned.

John snorted. "Right and that makes you an expert."

"Yep." Gordon crouched. "See the first prints are facing the window. They are about what? Half inch deep in the mud a little smaller than mine, and slightly deeper. Then the second set are coming away from the window crossing the first set and are deeper. So someone with smaller feet than me and probably a bit heavier went into the room and brought something or someone out." Gordon stood up a confident smirk on his face, "Probably a woman went in and carried Tian out wrapped in the sheet."

"You got all that from those prints?" John asked in disbelief, "Why a woman?"

Gordon's smirk grew, "One, it's someone with smaller feet than me but heavier, so it's unlikely to be a man as a man heavier than me would be more likely to have larger feet, but not so a woman. Two, the prints coming out, which cross the ones facing the window, are quite a bit deeper so the person is suddenly heavier. Carrying something." He gave John a confident grin, "Three," Gordon leaned forward and rested a hand on the rough wood wall pulling at something near the ground. Turning he showed John what he'd found, a scrap of cloth. "Something wrapped in a sheet, which doesn't make sense unless it was Tian. "And" he held up a thin strand of reddish hair, "Long..." he looked closer, "Bottle red. Not a local." Then with a flourish he showed the final item he'd seen dropped in the undergrowth. "A syringe. Tian was probably drugged, that's how they got her out without waking her parents."

"They?"

"Yeah. I found a set of larger prints over there with one that matches these here." He pointed behind John and slightly to the right. "Two people. One very large, and a second smaller that went in and got Tian out the bedroom."

John swallowed tightly and frowned trying to find fault with Gordon's logic. "OK seems logical."

Gordon ignored John and followed the prints through the undergrowth to dryer ground. "They went south, out through the main entrance probably." Gordon headed off in that direction watching the ground with John following like a lost puppy.

Gordon reached the main gates where the traffic of many feet as well as the ATPC's tracks had eradicated any obvious trace of the trail. Gordon again crouched and tilted his head searching the ground, moving forward in a zigzag pattern, stopping and looking at the ground from different directions. John stood back watching his intent brother, he'd never seen Gordon so serious or focussed before, he was somewhat amazed at the difference from his prank pulling fun loving brother.

Suddenly Gordon stood and strode towards the nearby jungle, pushing into the foliage. He called over his shoulder, "Come here."

John approached cautiously, still not sure if Gordon was genuine or setting up a prank. He found the teen again crouched on the ground, the foliage close at hand crushed over a largish area. "What've you found?"

"There was a vehicle parked here. Tian was probably driven away from here." Gordon straightened up an absorbed frown on his face, "She's definitely been kidnapped."

John looked around the area. "No sign of tracks, what makes you think it was a vehicle.

Gordon held up his hand to show a greasy substance on his fingers, "Engine oil. They probably left via the main track into the village down the valley. Make it easier to lose their trail amongst everything else. Probably trail bikes."

"How you figure that." John asked curious to follow Gordon's train of thought although he had already worked it out himself.

"No sign of a large break in the undergrowth."

John nodded and smiled, "Not bad Fish. Not bad at all."

Gordon looked up at the sky through the trees, "It's gonna rain soon. We're gonna lose any trail."

"Damn." John swore. "Let's get back to Dad. See if Scott and Virgil have got anything."

The two brother trudged dejectedly back to the main building.

----

In the main building Scott and Virgil were discussing the lack of any solid evidence with their father. "It's as if she just vanished. If she went through the main gate we couldn't find anything." Scott informed his father.

John and Gordon entered on the end of the conversation. "Well Gordon's found something." John informed his brother's and father. The four Tracy's looked at the youngest member of the family present.

"Ah..." Gordon blushed at being singled out. "Yeah well, she's definitely been kidnapped." He rubbed a hand through his hair in anxiety.

John grinned and laid a hand on Gordon's shoulder in support, "We found evidence of someone entering the room. The sheet on the bed was gone and Gordon found a piece caught on the outside wall, a trail of foot prints led to the main gates and out into the jungle where a vehicle of some sort was parked. They probably followed the main trail into the village down the valley."

"Well done boys." Jeff praised.

"That's not all." John added.

"Oh?" Jeff looked at John questioningly.

"Gordon?" John asked. Gordon shrugged and grimaced, not enjoying having the focus on himself. "Right." John looked at his father, "Gordon also surmised that Tian was possibly drugged he found a syringe outside the bedroom window. Also the kidnapper was probably a woman, not a local and escaped on a dirt bike. There was another person involved, so we're looking for two individuals."

John explained the evidence, while his father and brothers looked with awed faces at Gordon. "How'd you get so smart Fish?" Scott asked.

Gordon grimaced, "Well I guess watching TV paid off. Huh."

Scott frowned.

"CSI." John put in.

Scott nodded in understanding. "So what do we do now?" he asked his father.

"I need to talk to Kyrano and Onaha. I want you four to follow the trail and see what you can pick up before that storm hits." Jeff closed the laptop as the four brothers left the building. "Oh you better leave one of the ATPC's for me. Virgil, Gordon you can double up."

Virgil scowled at Gordon. "I'm driving." He snapped, his ease with Gordon having worn off, as Gordon once again took the centre stage in the family dynamics.

Gordon nodded, "'Kay, I wanna watch the track anyway."

Virgil scowled as they made their way to the heavy four wheeled vehicles. As they left the compound Scott and John followed behind Virgil and Gordon. "Take it slow, I don't wanna miss anything." Gordon instructed as he studied the ground.  
"Fine Sherlock." Virgil grouched, keeping the vehicle to a crawl. Purposefully Gordon climbed off the moving bike and walked ahead looking for a single track, behind him Virgil rolled his eyes at Scott and John. Both elder brothers gave Virgil a reproving look. Virgil glared off into the jungle. "Brat." He muttered to himself.

Gordon had always been interested in tracking, admittedly it had been animals in the past, or if he was honest, he'd always wanted to find evidence of a Sasquatch, not much chance of that on a tropical island, but he'd spent hours following the small trails of rodents and reptiles on his island home. He found tracking a vehicle to be very similar. He discerned the differing tracks crossing the muddy expanse. Eliminating their own tracks easily, Gordon finally settled on the distinct clean tread of a two wheeled vehicle, deciding the tires were probably quite new and that the poor locals would be unlikely to afford such a vehicle, he felt certain he found what he was looking for.  
"Here, this is what we are looking for." He called to his brothers. The three older Tracy's stopped the bikes and gingerly stepped forward to see what Gordon had found. "New tires, two wheels. That's it." Gordon stated confidently.

Scott smiled impressed. "Good one Gordo. Ok let's see how far we can follow it." The others nodded in agreement and remounted the ATPC's.

"Keep an eye out for breaks in the undergrowth in case they left the track at some point." Gordon said as they set off. "And slow down Virg' I can't see the trail when you're moving so fast." Virgil grudgingly slowed to a crawl.

They followed the track, keeping the pace slow enough to follow the trail but fast enough that they felt they were making positive progress.

----

Packing up the laptop Jeff sighed. "Damn." He slammed his fist against the desk. Memories of the attempted kidnapping of Virgil and Gordon when they were children coming to mind, it was a father's worst nightmare.

Especially for Jeff, his money seemed to put his boys in more danger, not less as he'd hoped.

He left the office and crossed the gravel forecourt towards the small bungalow nestled in a well tended tropical garden. Leaping up the steps to the front door, Jeff knocked and opened the door, "Kyrano? Onaha? It's Jeff."

Onaha appeared in a doorway further down the hallway. "Jeff. Have you found her?"

Walking down the hall to the woman Jeff held out his arms, "Not yet. But the boys are following a lead." Onaha stepped into his arms returning his hug.

"You will find her. Yes?"

Jeff nodded firmly, "Yes I'll find her and bring her home to you."

Behind them Kyrano entered the hall, "Jeff?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Jeff released Onaha and reached out a hand to his friend, "We've got a lead." He sighed, what he had to say wasn't going to be easy. "It looks like someone took her."

"Kidnapped? But why? We have nothing. Not even the mine is worth anything now. My brother..." Kyrano shook his head, "The collapse has destroyed everything. My brother had not paid his licences. We have no insurance and the authorities are threatening to prosecute us because the mine was illegal. Jeff. What could someone want with my little girl."

"I don't know Kyrano. But I'll find out." Jeff gave a predatory grin, "I'm have contacts and I don't give up."

Kyrano nodding his thanks, pulling his wife comfortingly into his arms.

"Right. I'm going to go and make a few calls, then I'll follow the boys and see what they've found. I'll be in touch. If you hear anything or get worried, call the island, Brains will contact us. OK?"

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you Jeff." Kyrano bowed slightly and showed Jeff to the door.

"Oh. I nearly forgot." Jeff turned on the steps to face Kyrano, "The air field up the valley, it wasn't there when we were here last week."

"No. It was there. But my brother kept it covered with camoflage netting, he said he didn't want touist using it." Kyrano shrugged indicating he didn't understand the logic. "The authorities used it. I haven't bothered to recover it. There is no need."

Jeff nodded, "When was the last time it was used?"

Kyrano frowned thoughtfully. "Last Friday."

Jeff nodded, "It's rains since?"

"Of course." Kyrano smiled indulgenty. "It is the wet season."

"Don't I know it." Jeff replied, "Every after noon at home. Spoilt a few good game of golf, it has."

Kyrano shrugged, the smile fading from his face.

"I'll find her Kyrano. I promise." Jeff said quietly.

As the door closed he heard the unmistakable of cries of a mother terrified for her child. Feeling the pain himself, Jeff strode out to the main entrance and followed the fence line around to Thunderbird one, punching in his code he climbed into the vehicle and open a frequency with the island, while he could do this with the radio built into his helmet and the mobile command centre, it was easier from inside Thunderbird one.

"Thunderbird one to base, do you copy base."

"Af-f-f... c-c-c...b-b-b base h-here." Brains responded.

"Brains. We've ascertained that she probably been kidnapped." Jeff informed his chief engineer.

Brains blue eye's showed his concern behind his think glasses. "K-k-k kidnapped?"

"Yes, indications are in that direction. The boys are following a trail at present." Jeff smiled sadly, "I need you to get me a list of foreigners in the area, probably female. Backpackers, tourists, miners whatever. Also I need you to do a trace of business interests, money concerns anything connected to the Belagant's, It might be worth contacting Lady Penelope, she seems to have contacts in that area, I'm paying her, we might as well make use of her. There has to be a reason Tian has been kidnapped and I'm hoping it's not just the slave trade. So see what you can find."

"R-r-roger." Brains responded.

"Right. I'm going to follow the boys and we'll see what we can find." Jeff leaned forward to close the link, "Oh, that storm, how far away is it?"

Brains looked at the radar weather systems in front of him. "Aaah... Iiit wwill bbbe ttt... h.. hhitting yyou iiin ttttwo hhours."

Jeff nodded, "We better move fast then."

----

The three heavy bikes trundled into the village causing the watching locals to scattered at their approach. Scott pulled his bike to a stop and dismounted approaching a villager, "Have you seen another bike?" he asked. The man looking vacantly at him backed away shaking his head and muttering in his own language. Frustrated Scott looked at John.

"Don't ask me, I don't speak Malay." John responded holding a hand defensively.

Scott scowled in frustration. "Which way now then?"

Looking over his shoulder at his younger brother Virgil asked, "Well Sherlock?"

"Shut up Virgin." Gordon growled in response and clambered off the bike. Virgil scowled heavily at his younger brother, but chose to ignore the remark for now at Scott's warning glare.

Gordon looked around at the track way that led through the village, shaking his head. "Nothing." He trotted further through the village to where the track left the group of shacks and animal enclosures, shaking his head he returned to his brothers, "Nothing. The track is so churned up that I can't see anything." He said in a tight distressed tone.

Scott threw an arm over his shoulders, "Don't worry Gordo'. You gave us a good start. We'll find her."

Leaving the bikes where they stood the four young men followed the track to the centre of the village to find that the track split in three. The main path heading onward in the same general direction they had been following down the valley, a second narrower path leading back at an angle towards the mines and a third travelling in the opposite direction following the ridge above a river.

"Right we're gonna have to split up to cover the ground before that storm arrives." Scott took command. "John you follow the track leading along the river. Virgil, Gordon that one back towards the mines. Check the mines out as well, but don't go in too far. I'll follow the main track down the valley, if you find a sign of anything call the others and wait. Well join up again and then follow on. If you don't have anything in..." he looked at his watch then up at the sky, "One hour turn back and we'll meet here. OK?" All three brothers nodded, "F-A-B." Gordon responded with a cheeky grin, his moral restored by Scott's decisiveness.

Scott narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I wanna talk to you about that later."

Gordon's grin faded he followed Scott quietly back to the waiting ATPC's and mounted up. Gordon climbed up behind Virgil quickly as Virgil started the engine with a roar.

Nodding to each other they headed out on their designated paths.

TBC ----

* * *

_A/N: Will they find Tian before the storm hits? Why was she kidnapped and by who? Will the boys make it through the storm in one piece?_

_See you next time...._

_TBZ_


	12. Chp 11 Dangerous Places

**Countdown to Adventure**

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds...

Warning some mild bad language and some violence, (Gordon and Virgil are at it AGAIN.)

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews.... Glad you liked the F-A-B bit. OK take a deep breath 'cause its gonna get rough... and they may not make it out the other side..._

_ {My Beta has come up with adjustment for the ATPC (All Terrain Personnel Carrier) we've decided to change the acronym to ATB (All Terrain Bike)  
shorter but the same thing. Sorry if it confuses anyone. I'll try to update the previous chapters... }_

TBZ**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 –Dangererous Places

Scott stood irresolute watching his brothers take the paths he'd indicated, he felt a moment of uncertainty and had to stop himself calling them back. 'I have to trust them.' he thought yet every instinct told him to 'forget that and put them all back on Thunderbird two where they'd be nice and safe.' He shook his head and climbed aboard his own ATB, 'Trust them. They're not kids anymore...' Scott swallowed his brotherly concern and turned down the main path, revving the engine he accelerated out of the village, trying to leave his fears behind. In a darkened doorway a shadow stood hunched watching as the four uniformed young men mounted their large four wheeled bikes, and rode out of the village, taking the different paths. The figure coughed clutching its chest as spasms of agony radiated through him. Behind him an even larger shadow moved forward, "What do we do now?"

"Now we wait. There were five came to the mine." The smaller form turned and glowered at the larger, who quailing gave a harrumph of disgruntlement and retreated.

Looking back into the approaching storm, the first figure gave a tight smile and slipped back into the shadows, crouching like a deformed toad in the doorway.

----

Jeff approached the village at a speed that he'd have berate the boys for if he'd caught them doing it. Concerned with the approaching storm and the safety of his family, he pushed the ATB to its limits, causing villages to jump out of his path and chickens to take to the sky in a flutter of panic. Braking heavily and skidding to a stop in a spray of mud. Jeff looked around the ramshackle village for any sign of his boys. Finding none he climbed off the bike and approached a villager sitting in a doorway watching his neighbours. Crouching before the man Jeff gave what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Hello?"

The villager stirred slightly, drawing the shawl draped over his head closer and coughed spasmodically. He brought a roughened hand to his face, the knuckles bloody with grazes, fingers swollen and deformed.

Jeff winced, wondering if he was one of the miners they had rescued. "Ah... have you seen any more of those?" he pointed back at the ATB. The villager nodded and pointed.

"You saw them go that way?"

The man nodded, coughing and pulling his hand away splattered in blood.

Grimacing Jeff stood and backed away, 'Hope its injuries and not TB,' he thought. "Thanks." Jumping back on the bike he followed the indicated path. Pushing the machine to its limits once again.

Behind him the villager pushed his shawl back and watched the foreigner leave. With a look of malice he dragged himself to his feet, behind him a woman approached, the clack of high heels causing him to frown and turn a look of disdain on her. She shrugged unapologetic.

"Is the girl safe?" The man asked between hacking coughs.

"Safe? Well they won't find her if that's what you mean." The woman smirked.

"Don't be so sure. These people..." he shook his head, "They are not to be underestimated."

The woman gave an exaggerated sigh. "Now what?"

Chuckling evilly the man straightened, in the dark interior of the hut his eyes seemed to give off a chilling glow, "Now we find out who they are." He moved into the decrepit hut, in the corner the huts owner and his family huddled terrified, a great shadow hung over them threateningly. "Mullion!" The smaller man snapped. "Leave the peasants alone. We have more pressing matters."

Curling his lip and grumbling to himself the giant turned and followed the smaller man and woman out of the hut, behind which sat an old four wheel drive. The two men hurried to the vehicle and climbed in, the woman giving a look of distaste at the vehicle, inched across the muddy ground, try to avoid the large puddles, she reached the rear passenger door and with a look of distaste bent to wipe at the mud on her highly polished boot. In the front seat the giant leered at the woman, receiving a glare from the smaller man he started the engine, which chugged and back fired. Quickly the woman joined her companions in the four wheel drive. With a unfettered roar they left the village, following the path up to the mine the three, disappeared into the haze of the approaching storm.

----

Gordon mounted behind Virgil once again felt irritated that he had to follow his elder brother around and Virgil's smirk as he'd started the large bike didn't nothing to alleviate Gordon's feelings. "Hold on Fish." Virgil called as he planted his foot on the accelerator causing the bike to shoot forward, leaving John and Scott behind them in the village. Gordon felt himself sliding backwards and if not for the large equipment locker behind him would have fallen off the bike. He grabbed at the grips in the seat in front of him pulling himself back into a more comfortable position, glowering at Virgil the whole time.

"Thanks' for the warning!" he shouted sarcastically.

Virgil smirked over his shoulder. The grin partially blocked by the breathing apparatus built into the helmets, but Gordon was able to read the glee in his eyes. _'I'll get you back.'_ he thought vengefully.

Looking forward again Virgil slowed and negotiated the rough track way looking for any indication that another vehicle had passed this way. The tropical noonday sun glared down on the two teens, heating their flight suits and causing them to become sweaty and uncomfortable. The humid jungle closed in on them as the track narrowed so that they brushed the under story plants as they passed, the occasional low branch giving them cause to duck hurriedly.

"They've not come this way", Gordon called via the two way system built into the helmets.

Virgil shook his head. "Scott said to check all the way back to the mines."

"Yeah, but..."

Virgil braked heavily and turned to the younger teen. "Scott said to check the mines and that's what we're gonna do."

"But..." Gordon began again only to be cut off.

"We are doing what we were ordered to do. You got a problem with that?" Virgil asked aggressively.

"Ahh No." Gordon answered backing down in the face of his elder brother's adamant response. He wouldn't put it passed Virgil to dump him here in the middle of nowhere.

Turning forward again Virgil stamped on the accelerator feeling a smug satisfaction as Gordon grabbed at him to avoid falling. Virgil was worried that they hadn't found anything, he felt lost and disorientated in the oppressive jungle and Gordon's comments didn't help. Virgil much preferred to be with Scott, when Scott was around they could handle anything. Being sent out like this alone was difficult for the eighteen year old, Virgil's recent push for independence from his elder brothers fussing only carried so far, being thrown in the deep end and having the responsibility of a younger brother was more than Virgil had bargained for this early in the piece.

"I'm hungry." Gordon muttered quietly, not really wanting to open himself to anymore of Virgil's anger.

Sighing Virgil pulled to a stop and looked at his watch in was gone seventeen hundred hours back on the island, Grandma would be preparing supper if they were there. He pulled his helmet off and ran a gloved hand through his sweaty hair, looking back at Gordon who stared at him with eyes wide with caution. _'What's he so worried about?'_ Virgil thought in annoyance. He rubbed at his own rumbling stomach.

"We've got some ration packs in the supplies; they aren't too appetising but..." He climbed off the bike and opened a compartment behind Gordon, "If you're really hungry they'll fill a hole." He handed Gordon a packet of compressed something and opened one himself taking a reluctant bite. "Actually Scott says we'd be better to fill an actual hole with them and eat the dirt instead. But..." He shrugged and chewed at the tasteless lump.

Gordon watched as Virgil chewed, his expression giving Gordon cause to reconsider his hunger, but as his stomach protested loudly Gordon took a bite and chewed. _'At least it doesn't taste revolting.'_ He thought. _''Course cardboard doesn't taste bad either.'_ The two brothers stood beside their vehicle chewing and sipping from water bottles Virgil had retrieved. Gordon carefully watching Virgil "So how far do we go before we turn back?" he asked warily.

Virgil looked along the track, the overgrowth was getting thicker. There was a trail, but they were found that they had to break through the foliage more often. "Scott said..."

Losing his temper Gordon snapped. "I know what Scott said, I was there. But no one has come this way!"

Eye's blazing Virgil pulled himself to his full height, realising that he wasn't going to intimidate Gordon so easily as Gordon was almost equal in height, he stepped in close so that he was nose to nose with his younger brother. "Scott put me in charge. Not YOU. You're just a kid." Virgil shouted, "If you don't want to come any further, then you can walk." He pointed back towards the way they had come. "Why don't you just piss off and leave me alone. I am sick and tired of your whining and pranks and crap. When are you gonna grow up, and stop acting like a five year old!"

Gordon quailed at Virgil's verbal assault, shocked and mortified. "Ahhh. OK... whatever you say Virg'." he said in an undertone, looking at the dirt on his boots in fascination.

Virgil angrily slammed the hatch on the equipment locker closed and climbed on the bike pulling his helmet back on, he starting the engine. Gordon stood to the side watching the jerky movement of his agitated brother. "You coming?" Virgil growled without looking at him. Hurriedly Gordon pulled his own helmet on and climbed up behind Virgil holding on tight as Virgil again planted his foot on the accelerator.

'_I should have asked if we should call Scott?'_ Gordon thought remorsefully. _'I wish I was with him or John now, not Virg'. God he is such a shit head at the moment. What's his problem anyway? Why can't he just admit no one's come this way and go back to the village. We could catch up with one of the others quick enough if we turned around now.'_

Gordon sighed; he wasn't game to say anymore, Virgil was still breathing heavily obviously still very agitated. Virgil watched as the track ahead of him, the overhanging trees causing shadows and making it hard to differentiate the path from the trackless jungle. _'Scott said check the mines.'_ He thought, _'but Gordon's right, no one's come this way. If we turn back now Gordon will know it's 'cause he said we should and then I'll look an idiot. Damn. They may have got to the mines another way, and Scott said check them. Maybe I should just call Scott. But if I do then Gordon will know I don't know what I'm doing. Damn, damn, damn. Why did Scott have to send the brat with me, why couldn't John have taken him, it's not fair.'_ Virgil's attention wandered as he thought over his options to admit there was nothing to find this way and turn around or to keep going and check the mines out. In the end the decision was made for him as they rounded a bend in the trail and Virgil had to step on the break before they went headlong into a fissure that crossed the clearing. As it was they ended up sideways with one wheel hanging over the deep depression.

Gordon slid into the back of Virgil causing both boys to pitch forward nearly tumbling over the wind guard of the ATB.

"Watch it!" Virgil snapped.

"You watch it!" Gordon replied scrambling off the bike and away from the crumbling ground, "I wouldn't have slipped if you were watching where you were going."

Virgil jumped off the ATB and swung around to face Gordon. "We'll if you were paying attention you would have been holding on properly."

"Yeah with you're driving I'd need to be nailed to the seat." Gordon muttered as he followed the edge of the depression, noting it carried on into the surrounding jungle, fallen trees indicating its path.

"What?" Virgil snarled.

Shrugging in annoyance Gordon sneered, "Nothing."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

Virgil angrily swung away and looked around the clearing. The mine entrance was a dark forbidding opening in the hill side in front of them beyond the sunken ground. Gingerly edging around the loose soil, Virgil approached the mine entrance, Gordon reluctantly following. "You check over there." Virgil pointed towards the other side of the clearing, where the path continued up the valley.

"Why?" Gordon asked, "NO ONE IS HERE!"

Virgil gritted his teeth. "Scott said..."

"SCOTT SAID, SCOTT SAID...." Gordon mimicked, "Can't you think for yourself. Tell me does Scott have to tell you when to go have a shit as well?"

Virgil's temper final snapped and he charged at Gordon tackling him and dragging him to the ground, swinging his fists and pounding into the younger teen. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU LITTLE HALF WITTED, BRAIN DEAD, SHIT HEAD!"

Gordon pushed and threw his weight against Virgil causing them to roll, Gordon gaining the upper hand and pounding into Virgil. "PRETENTIOUS, EGOTISTICAL, SMART ASSED, YUPPY!" Gordon pounded at Virgil with each word, his frustration and anger gaining momentum. The two continued to grappled and hit at each other, rolling across the ground, slipping and sliding in the mud each gaining the upper hand in turn, doing little damage through the tough material of their uniforms and helmets.

Swearing and shouting obscenities the years of animosity finally being given full rein, the two hammered each other. Gaining the upper hand Virgil grabbed Gordon by the helmet and slammed his head against the ground.

Gordon screamed out as the inside of the helmet crashed first against his nose and forehead then the back of his head, nose bloody he swung an arm up his fist catching the bottom of Virgil's helmet causing the older boy's head to snap back. Taking advantage of the distraction Gordon pushed and rolled Virgil beneath him, pounding bunched fists into Virgil's chest and abdomen.

A sudden flash of lightning and crash of thunder overhead caused them to jerk apart in surprise. Above them the sky had turned dark and threatening, green tinged with the promise of a full scale tropical storm. Quickly the two dragged themselves to their feet well aware of the strength of a storm in the tropics.

They stumbled towards the ATB as large heavy drops of rain began to fall, quickly followed by another flash of lightning, the sizzle of electricity in the air and the immediate clash of thunder indicating the strike had been close. The rain increased to a solid down pour, drowning the surrounding jungle and dropping visibility to near total darkness. In front of them the ground around the ATB began to crumble further, the large bike sinking into the mud.

"We gotta find shelter!" Virgil shouted.

"Ya think?" Gordon retorted sarcastically looking at the darkened sky.

Virgil glowered, "Yeah, the mine is probably the safest. Follow me."

Gordon hesitated a moment but another lightning strike nearby was enough to have him scrambling after his elder brother. The two teens fell into the shelter of the mine entrance, hunching against the torrential storm outside. Virgil pulled his helmet off and set it on the ground by his feet, pulling his gloves off and tucking them in the helmet. Gordon followed his example, wiping at his bleeding nosy he sent Virgil a glower.

Ignoring the look Virgil rubbed at his sharply throbbing chest, Gordon's blows had been harsher and more brutal than in their previous altercations.

"Should we try contacting Dad or Scott?" Gordon asked in an undertone.

Virgil shrugged, "Could try, but the storm will probably block the signal."

Gordon looked down at his wrist ready to try anyway, he rubbed some of the mud off the communicator and pressed a button on the side, when nothing happened he looked more closely at the devise. "Shit!"

Rolling his eyes in frustration and looking over at his brother Virgil frowned "What now?"

"My communicator is busted. You must have broken it when you hit me."

"Me? When I hit you? It's my fault? Virgil growled. "If you weren't such a little brat then I wouldn't have had to pound some sense into you."

"Is that so?" Gordon sneered. "Well if you're so smart why don't you try yours?"

Virgil matched Gordon's sneer and wiped his own communicator clear of mud, he didn't bother trying the device the large hole in the face was indication that the communicator wasn't going to work. Paling slightly Virgil looked at Gordon, "Mine's broken as well."

"Great. Just Great." Gordon stormed towards the back of the mine muttering under his breath. "If we'd just turned back. But noooo. We had to do what Scott says even when it's obvious that there's nothing to find. Efffin Idiot!"

Standing at the front of the mine and looking out at the storm, Virgil rolled his eyes at the distant muttering from Gordon, 'He's such a baby...' Virgil thought, he turned to glare at the younger boy, hands on hip he stood backlit by the storm. "What are you muttering about?" Virgil asked aggressively.

"Nothing!" Gordon growled in a tone that indicated that there was definitely something he wanted to say, returning Virgil's glare in equal measure.

"Right! Just spit it out Brat." Virgil dared, he was tired, wet, cold, hungry and scared, not that he'd admit any of that to Gordon, and Gordon's attitude was just adding to his misery.

"If we'd turned back when I said we wouldn't be in this mess." Gordon challenged the silhouetted form of his brother.

Virgil stiffened angrily, "So it's all my fault?" he asked voice pulsing with a fury that rivalled the storm outside.

A sudden flash of lightning lit the cavern and illuminated the faces of the enraged teens, deliberately ignoring the warning signs Gordon sauntered to within a few feet of Virgil a sneer on his face and taunted, "If you want to put it that way. Then Yeah! It's all YOUR fault!"

Aggravated beyond the point of control Virgil roared and swung his fist at his younger brother. Seeing it coming Gordon ducked and blocked thumping his own fist into Virgil's abdomen. Grunting at the impact Virgil doubled over, the previous pain trebling and radiating throughout his body in waves of agony. Gordon stood back prepared for a renewed attack. A sudden flash of lightning immediately followed by a crash of thunder caused the brothers to spin towards the opening. A second crash and rumble causing them to look at each other in alarm, the abrupt shower of mud and rocks at the entrance triggering Virgil to grab the younger teen and stumbling dragged him towards the entrance. "Quick we have to get outta here." he yelled.

They rushed towards the opening only to fall back hurriedly as the entrance quickly closed with a mud slide. Falling against the wall of the mine the two brothers grabbed at each other, terror overriding their previous differences. "Gordo are you okay?" Virgil asked concerned by his brother's rapid breathing.

"Yeah... yeah..." Gordon responded after a moment of silence. "God it's dark."

Virgil swallowed heavily, he didn't mind the dark, but this was different, they had nearly been buried alive. If they couldn't get out and no one found them, they still might be. "Where are the helmets'?"

"Ah..." Gordon stopped to think, trying to place himself in the tunnel of the mine. "Um... I think they may have been buried." He felt Virgil shaking his head.

"I'm gonna have a feel around and see if I can find one. It will have light at least... I hope." Virgil muttered.

"Yeah hold on I'll help." Gordon took a deep breath trying to push the feeling of being trapped down. On hands and knees the two brothers crawled forward reaching out blindly looking for anything recognisable, staying within touching distance of each other. An indeterminate time later the brothers crouched beside the rocks and mud now blocking the mine entrance.

"You found anything?" Gordon asked, the tension in his voice raising concern in his older brother.

"Nah. Not yet." Virgil conceded, determine not to give up.

Gordon sat and drew his legs up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them and hugging himself, rocking he tried to calm his breathing, 'Com'on Gordo.' He coaxed himself, 'What would Scotty do?' thoughts of his eldest brother helped to quell the first stages of his panic. He knew he had to keep it together for Virgil, but being in here reminded him too much of the root cellar on the farm. Gordon shivered the chill and his own fear riding him hard. "How long do you think we've been here?" he asked.

Virgil shrugged still shuffling around looking for a helmet, "Don't know." his voice echoed hollowly in the chamber.

"You think the others will find us?"

Virgil stopped what he was doing and turned to his brother in the impenetrable darkness. "You ok Gordon?"

"Yeah... yeah sure." Gordon reassured without conviction.

Reaching out blindly and creeping closer to his brother Virgil sat beside Gordon and wrapped his arms around the hunched form. "Hey what's up?"

Gordon snorted, "What's up? You're kidding right?"

Virgil shrugged in the darkness, feeling it Gordon shook his head. "We're trapped and you're asking 'What's up?'"

Virgil hunched his shoulders and sat thinking, this wasn't like Gordon. Gordon didn't give up so easily. "Yeah we're trapped but we'll find a way out, or Scott will find us." Virgil stated matter-of-factly, his faith in their eldest brother absolute.

Gordon shook his head and hunched in tighter, shivering in the cold, his head buried against his knees.

Sighing Virgil stretched his legs out to sit more comfortably. His foot connected with a hard object that bounced and clattered away across the floor hollowly. 'Helmet.' he thought quickly following the sound of the rolling object. Finally locating it he felt around the surface to locate the controls for the inbuilt lights. The sudden illumination causing him to blink and squint across the tunnel, a soft warm glow lit a small area. Looking across at his hunched brother Virgil became anxious, Gordon looked terrible, hunched in on himself, wide amber eyes revealing dread and near total panic.

"Gordo, Hey Fish..." Virgil hurried to his brother's side, Gordon's lack of response beginning to worry him. Kneeling down in front of his brother Virgil put the helmet down beside them and leant forward resting his hands on Gordon's knees. "Hey Fish." Virgil coaxed. Wide amber eyes filled with terror looked up at Virgil. Guiltily Virgil noted that Gordon's nose was still dripping blood, "Gordo what's wrong?"

Gordon's breathing was becoming more shallow and rapid, his skin damp with sweat, ashen behind his tan, lips compressed tight as if holding in a scream. Beginning to panic under the strain of such unusual behaviour from his usually composed brother, Virgil grabbed Gordon by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "Fish snap out of it!"

Gordon's head flopped backwards and forwards, pain lanced through his head and he winced, tears coming to his eyes, blinking and rubbing at the back of his head absently, awareness slowly returned and he locked eyes with Virgil. "Virg'?"

"Yeah. Com'on short stuff. You OK?"

Gordon's eye's clouded with annoyance, "Don't call me short, I'm nearly as tall as you."

Virgil smiled at the typical comeback, "You OK?"

Distress returning to his eye's Gordon looked around the enclosed space, the dim light doing little to relieve his misery. "No." He looked at Virgil then dropped his eye to his hands where they trembled on his knees. "Ah..." he bit his lip and looked up cautiously at Virgil, "You tell anyone about this and I'll beat the crap outta you."

Virgil grinned and then realising Gordon was serious nodded soberly.

"I hate enclosed places... I'm kind of.... claustrophobic." He shrugged as if trying to contradict the declaration.

Virgil frowned he'd never have believed it, except Gordon showed all the signs of being terrified. Sitting back on his heels Virgil studied his brother, he couldn't work it out. Gordon scared was just not something he'd ever considered, the younger boy always seem to be optimistic and impervious to anything negative. It was something the rest of the family had relied upon on more than one occasion.

"Why?"

Gordon shook his head. Glancing around the enclosed space, the scent of damp soil gave him chills. "You remember the root cellar on the farm?" Virgil nodded.

Swallowing hard Gordon took a deep breath and continued, "I was I don't know...five? We were playing hide and seek. John was it. You all ran off and I couldn't find anywhere to hide. John always found me first; he knew all my hiding places. I could hear him coming and I was in the kitchen so I ran down the stairs to the cellar and hid under the stairs. Then the door slammed shut. I ran back up the stairs but it was locked." Gordon shuddered. "I called and called but no one came." Gordon stared at his feet a sad dejected look on his face, "I guess I got tired, 'cause the next thing I remember is Scott calling me." Gordon gave Virgil a half hearted smile, "When John couldn't find me, Scott came looking I guess." He shrugged, "I never went in there again. If Grams asked for something down there I always got one of you to go for me." He shuddered. "Scott mostly, he knew I was scared."

Virgil shook his head, "I don't remember. I'm sorry bro'. Really! You know if John had known you were there..."

"Yeah. I know." Tears gathered in amber eyes and every brotherly instinct in Virgil swelled causing him to pull Gordon close.

"We'll get outta here. Promise."

Wiping his dripping nose Gordon nodded in agreement.

Nodding Virgil hauled himself to his feet. "Well I suppose we better look for a way out of here?" he looked down at Gordon, who was still hunched on the floor watching the ceiling as if expecting it to fall in on him at any moment.

"You ok a moment?" Virgil asked.

Gordon's minute nod was his only response,

'OK, looks like I'm in charge. Great! Now what do I do.' Virgil looked around the cavern and spotting the second helmet partially buried under some loose rubble. Crossing to it, he dug the helmet out and inspected it for damage. Grinning he showed Gordon. "We'll at least these are pretty tough, no damage." He passed the helmet to Gordon, who took it and clutched it to his chest.

Virgil studied the rock fall and concluding that there was no way through went towards the back of the cavern to look for another way out. The light from the helmet only penetrated ten or fifteen metres into the mine shaft, looking over his shoulder at his brother Virgil sighed, 'What do I do?' He thought about his brothers and father still out looking for Tian. 'If we wait it could take hours and Gordon is only gonna get worse. If we go further in we could find a way out, but we could also get into more problems. Damn.'

He rubbed at the beginnings of a headache, 'What would Scott do?... _Be decisive_.' Virgil imagined Scott standing in front of him, he could hear his brothers deeper tones a half smile on his face, 'Make a decision and stick to it. It doesn't have to be perfect, doesn't even have to be right, as long as it doesn't kill you or the casualty. Just be confident and decisive, it will carry you further than second guessing or worrying.'

Taking a deep breath Virgil returned to Gordon's side, he was going to need Gordon's cooperation. "OK Fish, the way I see it is we wait for the guys to miss us and then come looking. That could take hours. Or we try to get ourselves out." Gordon nodded agreement. "The entrance is totally blocked so that means going deeper and finding another route out."

Gordon looked into the dark and shook his head. "I can't."

"Yeah you can. I'll be with you. Promise." Virgil encouraged, "Com'on Fish it's the only way."

Amber eyes met honey brown, swallowing hard, slowly Gordon nodded in agreement. Standing and picking up his helmet, Virgil held out his hand, taking it Gordon pulled himself up, his legs trembling with cramp and fatigue.

Virgil checked the battery indicator on his helmet and the internal radio system, both seemed in working order, except that the radio relied on the communicator on his wrist to be able to send on the correct signal. He frowned determine to complain loudly and vigorously when he got home about that oversight. 'Gotta get home first.' He thought.

"OK Fish, put that on." He handed his helmet to Gordon and took the other to check it and then placed it over his own head and pulled on his gloves. Lifting the visor so that the two could still talk. Looking into the darkness of the mine shaft Virgil gulped in a deep breath. "Ok lets go." He started off into the darkness his helmet lights lighting the shaft ahead of him. A few steps in he stopped and looked back at Gordon, "Com'on Bro'. I'll be with you every step of the way. We're in this together. OK?"

Gordon nodded, "OK." Taking a breath to fortify himself Gordon pulled on his own helmet and gloves, then followed close on Virgil's heels determine to beat back the fear eating at his stomach. 'Being in the mine with Scott wasn't anywhere near as bad as this.' he thought. "Any idea how we're gonna work out which way to go?"

Virgil shook his head, "Find a route that heads back up?"

Gordon nodded; it was a better idea than any he had. Quietly the two brothers crept further into the mining complex.

----

Scott bumped and jolted down the track trying to avoid the worst of the ruts but unable to find an even remotely smooth path in the furrowed trail. The rain had started a few minutes ago and already the water had become a small torrent in the middle of the track. Ahead of him the jungle encroached and the humid mist obscured his sight, causing his visor to cloud over with condensation. Wiping at the moisture, Scott jolted and nearly lost his seat, grabbing at the handle bars he righted himself and slowed still further, frustrated by the weather and the absence of clues. His radio crackled and hissed when he'd tried to radio his brothers, and the lack of contact was starting to play on his mind.

Scott braked hard as he came on a large pot hole in the track and tried to negotiate around it, skidding and sliding into the trees. Getting off to pull the bike back on the track Scott grimaced, the water was tracking down his helmet and in through his collar, he could feel cold rivulets running down his neck and back, chilling him. Grumbling he pushed the bike out of a particularly deep rut and climbed on board.

The radio crackled as lightening exploded above him. Jumping in surprise Scott pressed a button on his communicator to open the channel, John's voice sounded distant and distorted. "..ohn to S...t...opy"

"Scott to John. What's up? You found something?" Scott responded to John's hail.

Scott listened carefully as John's voice crackled and broke up "Nega.... wash...way....track left." Scott shook his head, barely able to understand the message. "FAB" he responded, "You head back to the village, I'm going to follow the track to the base then turn back."

"Got... you...illage." John's reply fractured with another crash of thunder.

Settling back on his seat Scott started the stalled engine and crept down the track once again. The journey was slow going. The steep hill easy enough to come down in the dry was now slippery, the tires of the ATB bit into the mud, kicking up plumes and splattering Scott in a think slimy coating that the rain didn't seem able to wash off. His frustration levels climbing, Scott pushed the tough machine and rode down the steep path at a rate somewhat faster than was strictly safe. At the bottom Scott stopped. His arms and back ached from holding on so hard. The path levelled out for a short distance before beginning to dropping again. In the gloom Scott slowed to a crawl having to stay to the side of the track to avoid the now raging torrent that streamed down the centre dragging gravel, rocks and bits of undergrowth with it.

Creeping around a sharp bend Scott slammed on the breaks skidding and sliding to a halt. The large bike teetered on two wheels before slowly laying over and lodged in a deep pothole leaving Scott hanging on for dear life. In the middle of the track a large angry looking tiger crouched, its threatening growl competing with the thunder as it echoed around the mountains.

Swallowing tightly, Scott looked over the top of the ATB at the huge animal. "Yep. Definitely a tiger." he thought inanely. Scott kept the bike between himself and the agitated animal. "I told Dad we should carry a gun." he muttered. Jeff had been adamant his sons would not be armed. The tiger prowled towards the ATB giving a low threatening growl. Quickly Scott slid from the ATB, crouching his knees sinking in the mud, he cautiously watched the approaching tiger, 'Hope this flight suit is as tough as Brains said.' he thought nervously, 'hope it tastes bad as well.' he swallowed tightly as the large carnivore crouched, its tail twitching. Tentatively Scott scrambled away from the over turned bike intent on escaping back along the track leaving the ATB to the tiger. But the large cat had other ideas, the moment Scott slid out from behind the bike the animal pounced forward, in panic Scott scrambled backwards kicking out and screaming. Ducking and rolling Scott crashed back behind the ATB, his shoulder connecting with a solid thud that brought tears to his eyes, and words of bitter reproach to his lips. Hunched down behind the useless machine Scott massaged his shoulder and glanced over the top of the bike at the tiger as it once again prowled the width of the track. The tiger growled and dropped to its haunches eyes focused on Scott where he hid. Scott watched as two smaller replicas of the tiger crept out of the jungle and crouched beside their mother. Tears streamed down his face, he quaked with the first real fear he'd felt in sometime, 'Please not like this.' He prayed. 'Don't let me die like this.'

Scott sank back down into the mud, the rain continued to pour in torrents, swirling around the ATB and soaking through the leather of his flight suit, shivering with cold he hugged himself disheartened. He had never got on well with his grandmothers cats, he thought remorsefully, wondering if this was karma for the two he'd accidentally sent to kitty heaven. Watching the large animal nervously he wistfully wished for a carton of milk and a chew toy 'One that tastes better than me.' he though ruefully.

----

In the midst of the storm, the large green shape of Thunderbird two stood impervious to the weather. Hunched over her pod, she guarded her precious cargo like a hen over an egg. Out of the misty jungle a small vehicle approached, from it clambered two figures. They circled the large form of Thunderbird two, poking and prodding looking for a way in.

Huddled in the rusty old four wheel drive a third figure sat, he watched his companions with little faith that they would find away in. It would take more than a little breaking and entering to get into this machine he thought, 'What I could do with something like that.' He studied the green behemoth, "Thunderbird 2" he muttered, "International Rescue." He sneered, "Rescue? What rescue? They left me behind... "

The giant returned to the vehicle and pulled out a large crowbar, with a smirk that turned his face from merely unpleasant into a visage of horror he gloated, "I like a challenge." The man sitting in the vehicle sneered, waving the giant away. "Don't damage it too much Mullion. I want it in one piece." the woman joined him and together they watched as the storm raged while Mullion returned to the side of Thunderbird two determined to force the crowbar into a side hatch and gain entry to this wondrous plane.

----

John followed the track watching the rush of water as it cascaded down the centre of the path he followed, the torrential down pour had started not five minutes ago, but already it had washed away any hope of finding a trail or trace of the missing girl, beside him just beyond a few meters into the surrounding jungle the river was beginning to swell. Stopping at the edge of the track he sighed and wondered if his brothers had fared any better. He flicked the switch on the side of his wrist communicator to open a channel. "John to Scott. Do you copy?" a crackling met his attempt the electrical storm causing massive interference.

"Scott ......... up? You ..... something?" the sound of his brother's voice broken by static fractured over the radio.

John shook his head, Scott had to be kidding. "Negative. The rain has washed everything away. There's barely even a track left."

"F-A-...." Scott acknowledged drawing a smile from his blond brother, "You .... head ... the village. I'm .... track to ... base.... turn back." He message was garbled and broken by static, but John got the gist.

"Got ya. I'll see you at the village." He turned the bike around on the narrow track and started back towards the village. The four wheeled bike slide across the slippery track. Careful of the conditions John took the return journey somewhat slower than the trip out.

At the ford he had crossed earlier John slowed to a stop and looked carefully at the rushing waters, his heart pounded. 'I gotta get across or I'm stuck.' He crept slowly into the water as it swelled and pushed at the front of the ATB reaching halfway up the wheels. Two thirds of the way across John heard a sudden roar looking up stream for the source of the sound John quailed and his heart stilled, a wall of water was rushing down the narrow channel.

John gunned the engine and pushed the machine as hard as he could fighting the current of the torrential water as it battered the large bike. John prayed as he'd never prayed before but in vain, the swell of water picked up the ATB as if it were a small toy and tossed it against the bank, John was flung from his place in the saddle of the bike and pitched across the bank. Grabbing at a branch as it passed his face he held on as the wall of water dragged and raged around him hammering his body against the bank and nearby trees, stray branches and small boulders pounded at his back and legs. Desperation the only thing keeping his hand clinging to the branch, John cried silently at the blinding pain being inflicted on him, an ominous creaking followed by a sudden snap then the sensation of falling and John was washed away down the swollen river his body tossed about like a rag doll.

----

Gordon followed Virgil down the tunnel of the mine, the dim passageway seemed to be dropping rapidly into the depths of the surrounding mountains. The damp walls gave off a soft green sparkle in places as the helmet lights reflected off their surfaces. Gordon found himself wandering in a daze, following Virgil by default rather than any thoughtful process. In front of him Virgil studied the tunnel they were following, it's decent into the bowels of the earth disturbed him, but so far they hadn't come across any other paths to follow, he hoped that this was not just a lone tunnel, that it did in fact join up with the rest of the mine. Glancing at his wrist instinctively to check the time, Virgil sighed. 'Damn. Forgot it was broken.' he chastised himself. Looking back at Gordon his frown deepened, Gordon had been silent since they left the rock fall, the younger boy slowed to a stop beside Virgil a vague empty look on his face. "Hey! Gordon!" Virgil called laying a hand on Gordon's shoulder.

Gordon looked at Virgil his eyes clearing momentarily. "What?"

Virgil gave an encouraging grin, "Just checking you're with me." Virgil's grin widened, "Thought you'd gone off with the fairies like Johnny for a moment."

Gordon scowled briefly, then rubbed at his eyes, "Sorry, guess I just sortta zoned out."

"Sortta?"

Giving Virgil another scowl Gordon looked around the tunnel, "We're going down. Not Up."

Virgil nodded, "Well find a tunnel heading up soon."

Gordon gave Virgil a disbelieving look, then huffed, "Well we better get going then..." he stepped around Virgil and took a few steps into the darkness, then looking back at Virgil, "Scott put you in charge..." he waved Virgil forward a cheeky smirk back on his face.

Returning the grin Virgil passed Gordon, "Oh? So now you decide it's ok to follow me."

Gordon grinned, "Age before beauty."

Clipping Gordon upside the head Virgil laughed and dashed forward into the dark tunnel, his laughter was suddenly cut short as the ground trembled beneath him, he had a moment to realise what was happening before the fragile shaft cover gave way and Virgil fell. His scream echoing down the length of the mine.

Gordon looked on in frozen horror as Virgil literally disappeared in front of him.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger? Oh what fun.... So which way has Jeff gone, who will he find, and will he be in time to save them all? Will Mullion find a way into Thunderbird two?..._

_Next chapter up as soon as I can..._

TBZ


	13. Chp 12 Storm

**Countdown to Adventure**

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds...

_A/N: You like the cliff hanger? Well I'd like to say they all make it out in this chapter. (Who am I kidding, you know I like dragging it out.)_

_So I'll give you a clue, two survive this chapter. (Evil laugh)_

_Hope you enjoy._

_TBZ._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Storm

Scott sat huddled behind the ATB in the middle of the track, water washing past him in a torrent he couldn't escape. Chills ran through him, causing him to shiver, his teeth gritted as he fought to hold in the panic that ran rampant though his head. In his mind's eye he could see his father and brothers finding his remains, a few traces of uniform ripped apart by the tigress and her cubs. In all his short life, he'd never felt so helpless.

Every time he made a move away from the shelter of the overturned bike the tigers followed forcing him back into his poor excuse for a shelter.

He'd tried to right the bike, but couldn't get a good grip from his place hidden behind it. The cats seemed to be playing with him.

The cubs stalked around the large bike, keeping their distance but watched him as if fascinated with this new toy, they were both the size of Rottweilers and easily outweighed Scott.

He threw a rock at the nearest and it backed off with a hiss, behind him the large tigress gave a warning growl. Scott quaked with fear as he thought about what would happen to him once they tired of the game.

Vainly he tapped at his com-link again, the storm was causing havoc with communications and his previous attempts had failed. The crackle of static again filled his helmet, resting his head on his knees Scott allowed the tears to fall freely. Somehow he felt this was it... 'This is how I'm gonna die. As a tigers chew toy.'

His thoughts turned to his family, to those he'd leave behind, 'I'm sorry guys. I really wanted to be there for you.' Throwing his head back against the metal panels of the bike he bang his head in frustration, "Why?" he cried out, causing the tigress to stand and growl menacingly, her cubs jumping back in fright from where they had crept in closer, batting at Scott's feet.

Scott gave a vicious grin, "That's right. I'm not gonna be that easy to take." he kicked out and threw another rock at the nearest cub. "Get lost cat." Behind him the tigress roared and the cubs scampered to her side. Scott looked over the protection of the bike, glaring at the tigers. "Either hurry up and eat me or piss off." he growled in return. The cat stood cubs behind her, her tail lashing in agitation. Sinking down into the mud again Scott closed his eyes and rested his helmeted head against the equipment locker on the ATB. He cried in fear and anger, as the pointlessness of his envisioned death crashed in on him.

----

On the bank over looked the swollen river a ATB approached cautiously, Jeff Tracy looked at the track where it crossed the torrential waters and grimaced, he wasn't going any further on this track and prayed his son's had not already passed this way.

Sighing he flicked the switch on his communicator, receiving only static in reply Jeff cursed the electrical storm. "Damn."

A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the area, the crash of thunder following a few seconds later. He grimaced the storm was circling the valley not able to move on. In the sudden flashes he caught sight of a shiny object slightly down river from where he stood it registered on his unconscious mind as he contemplated his next move. He had no idea where any of his sons were and with the lack of radio contact he could only follow the tracks and hope he caught up with them soon. The villager had pointed out this track, but Jeff was beginning to think he'd been mistaken.

Climbing back onto the ATB Jeff started the engine, 'Might as well head back to the village.' he thought. The shiny image caught in the flash of lightning played across his mind, but he brushed it aside. Jeff turned the bike around and climbed back up the steep bank away from the swollen river. Lightning exploded again across the sky lighting the darkness of the encroaching jungle.

In the back of his mind something tugged at Jeff. He stopped the bike and looked back at the river, shaking the feeling off he faced forward focussed on returning to the village as fast as he could, with this storm he needed to reassure himself that his boys were alright. Again the feeling tugged, sighing he stopped the large bike and slid off, clambering down the slippery bank towards the swollen waters he looked towards the place he'd caught sight of something. 'Probably an old tractor or something,' he thought, 'I should be getting back, not clambering through the jungle. My boys need me.'

He reached the edge of the jungle where it over hung the waters and looked into the gathering gloom. Shaking his head, he could see nothing at all, just as he was turning away another explosion of lightning ripped across the sky revealing the stranded ATB. Jeff froze as the sight registered on his horrified mind. Snapping into action he scrambled across the fallen trees towards the bike, unsure which of his boys the vehicle belonged to. He hurried towards it praying that his son was alive. Reaching the large bike jammed against a rock, Jeff hastily examined it looking for the missing son, with no sign of the driver Jeff recoiled and looked panic stricken around the area trying to avoid the water in fear of seeing his boy crushed or drowned in its violent depths. "No God, Please I can't lose another one... please. please..."

Racing back to his own vehicle Jeff snatched the emergency pack from the back and started following the course of the water as it rushed down towards the valley floor.

Scrambling over rocks and fallen trees he stayed as close to the river's edge as he could manage without falling in himself. His flash light zigzagged across the water looking for any sign of a white uniform. It seemed an eternity later when Jeff staggered around a bend in the river course and spotted a form clinging to a tree trunk as it spanned the violent flow.

Hurrying towards the fallen form Jeff gauged the size and build of the body, it wasn't Virgil or Gordon, of that he was sure. It had to be John or Scott. His heart in his mouth Jeff balanced precariously on the trunk slippery with moss and rain. Crouching he reached down into the water and grabbed the body by the belt, the arms of the body hung loose at its side. Only the weight of the water kept the form in place against the tree trunk. Hauling with every ounce of strength he had, Jeff heaved the heavy sodden body from the water, draping it over the tree trunk and leaning over he pushed his fingers in pass the collar to reach cold damp skin, pressing his fingers against the neck looking for a pulse.

The faint rapid beat causing he own heart to return to a semblance of normal. Jeff breathed in a harsh breath; his boy was alive, for now. He wanted to stop and check the extent of his son injuries, but there wasn't the room to do so safely. So against every instinct he dragged the unconscious form along the top of the tree trunk, Jeff reached the bank and slung the body over his shoulder the return journey to the ATB was tortuously timeless.

Reaching the muddy track Jeff lowered the body to the ground, checking again for a pulse and getting a slow but steady beat he ran his hands over the body. Gently he raised the helmet's visor the pale visage of his second son shone in the light of his own helmet. Breath hitching Jeff studied the unconscious face looking for any signs of injury, the face was wet, white blond hair clung damply dribbling water down the face indicating that there was a breach in the helmet. Jeff felt around the neck and slowly released the clamps and tenderly removed the helmet, he had a feeling he probably shouldn't be doing it, but he wanted, 'No' he needed to check his boy out properly. "John...." he tapped lightly on the young man's cheeks, "Johnny." Bleary pale blue eyes opened and stared at him, "Dad?"

"Yeah. That's right John. Dad's here." Jeff smiled glad to see his son awake. "John do you know where you are?"

John looked up at the dark sky, rain still misted the valley although the heavy down pour had ceased. He frowned then looked back at his father, 'Malaysia?"

"That's right John." Jeff sighed, John's responses were slow but clear, he hoped it indicated there was no brain damage, but he'd still need to be checked and knowing his middle son as he did, he suspected Virgil would be giving John a thorough going over once he found out what had happened. "You think you can stand up. We need to get you back to Two."

John nodded his head then groaned.

Wincing Jeff helped the younger man to his feet, supporting most of his weight they stagger to the ATB and Jeff helped John into the rear seat, looking at the precarious position Jeff sighed, 'We really need to install belts on this thing.' Looking in the lockers he locates a broad elastic luggage cable; quickly he secured it over John's hips in a lap sash arrangement, John slumped back against the equipment locker, his head dropping to his shoulder.

Concerned Jeff tapped his face again, "Hey John. Stay with ok." John looked up tiredly and gave a weak smile. "Yeah Dad."

Picking up the helmet, Jeff gave it a brief inspection, the Visor was buckled and cracked but the helmet itself seem to be in one piece, he frowned at the damage. "Something else to be looked at once we get home." He muttered, "John. We need to get this back on you. OK?" John looked at Jeff vacantly for a moment then reached out with feeble arms for the helmet. Jeff helped him place it over his head, keeping the visor raised. 'Won't keep the weather out.' Jeff thought, but at least it would protect John if the bike over turned.

Jeff looked back at the ATB in the river, lodged securely between rocks he realised it wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Tiredly he mounted the driver's saddle. Slowly and with greater care than he had taken earlier, Jeff began the arduous trip back to the mining facility and Thunderbird two's sick bay.

As they crested the first hill Jeff flicked a switch to open a com-link channel, "Command to Scott, do you read?"

The static nearly overwhelmed the signal. Jeff sighed and tried again, "Command to Virgil. Come in Virgil."

Still nothing. "Command to Scott..." on the fourth attempt, Jeff received a broken reply.

"S.. here...Where...."

----

Scott sank to the ground and leaned back against the ATB. Closing his eyes for a moment. A crash of thunder caused him to jump in surprise, realising he'd been drifting, exhaustion was starting to be an issue, he'd not had much sleep since leaving for Columbus Sunday. Glancing over the bike he noted the tigers were still there, he couldn't work it out, they hadn't tried to approach any closer for awhile, nor did they show any sign of leaving. He tried to slip back up the path again, his heart in his throat, the tigress leapt to her feet and stalked after him as he stood and raced for the shelter of the trees. Behind him the cat pounced, and caught his feet, causing him to stumble and fall. Rolling into a ball, Scott whimpered and awaited the final bite... Suddenly his radio burst with static and the cat hissed and leapt away, quickly Scott scrambled back to his shelter behind the bike, the tigress left prowling the track above him.

"Thu...ird... wo...to S.." The broken up signal was hard to recognise. But glad to hear any voice Scott flicked open the channel.

"Scott here..." he responded.

"S.... J..n .... back... two.." Scott shook his head it sounded like his father.

"Say again."

"Joh.....jured... turn...two." Scott faltered, 'John injured?'

"Confirm John's injured?"

"Aff...."

"Shit," Scott flinched he shouldn't have let him go out on his own. He shouldn't have let any of them go on their own. He opened the channel to his father again, "Where's Gordon and Virgil?"

"... wi... you?" Jeff asked concern radiating from his voice even with the distortion.

"Negative." Scott responded, he pushed down on the suddenly throttling fear, John was injured and they couldn't raise Gordon or Virgil.

"W... go?" Jeff requested.

"I sent them back towards the mines, I'll go after them." Scott replied without thinking, "You get John back to two."

"Af.. .. rep..t... wh... mines..." Jeff requested.

"FAB." Scott responded, the fear for his brothers over-road his own danger, giving the three tigers a look he scowled, his brother's needed him and no power on Earth was going to stop him getting to them.

Picking up a large rock he threw it at the tigress, jumping out of its way she hissed at him. He picked up another and threw it; again the cat avoided the missile and hissed her tail lashing. Frustrated Scott tried again. It only seemed to irritate the damn animal.

"Gun Dad. I really need a damn gun right about now." he muttered to himself, suddenly a thought crossed his mind, banging his fist against the bike he cursed himself, 'idiot.' Digging into the mud that had now built up around the bike Scott found the forward locker, he shoved his hand through the various items looking for a specific piece of equipment, throwing useless items over his shoulder in frustration, the tiger cubs hissed at him as various items sailed their way.

He finally found what he wanted. With a roar of success, Scott stood to his six feet three inches and glared at the tigers, his lips pulled back in a snarl he ripped the cover off the item in his hands, igniting the flare and threw it into the middle of the track.

Hissing the Tigers sprang away from the bright glare, with a yowl the two cubs scrambled into the jungle, their mother following. "That's it run..." Scott roared after the retreating animals, "That's why I'm the top of the food chain." he threw a rock after them for good measure.

Scrambling around the bike Scott pushed and pulled rocking it until he got it on to its wheels and out of the pothole. Wearily climbing back on, he turning the starter and prayed the engine wasn't damaged. He dropped his head briefly on the handle bars in relief at the soft purr of the engine vibrated through the vehicle. Turning the bike around Scott began the arduous journey back up the hill to the village. He didn't know how they were going to find Tian. He was beginning to have doubts that they would find her. At this point he just wanted to see his brothers and know they were all safe.

----

Gordon dropped to his knees and scrambled to the dark hole his brother had suddenly disappeared into. Fear threatened to choke him as he looked into the dark abyss. The hole seemed to have no bottom, the light from Gordon's helmet giving nothing away. "Virgil!" Gordon's voice echoed. "Virgil."

The soil around the opening trickled over the edge as Gordon shifted around the edge looking for any sign of his brother. An ominous creaking filled the tunnel and Gordon froze as he felt the wooden boards beneath him shudder. The structure settled and Gordon gave a brief sigh of relief then glanced down again, the shift in structure had opened up the far side of the hole more. Dirt continued to trickle like a waterfall into the hole. The movement caused Gordon to look up and note a dark shadow. He frowned then realised what he was looking at. Several set of chains hung from the ceiling and down into the shaft. His eyes followed the chains in the shadows he could just make out a faint glow. "Virgil." he called again, desperation colouring his voice.

The glow moved slightly, and a groan echoed up the shaft to Gordon. Above him the chains rattled as the form below shifted. "Virgil. Hold still." Gordon called in caution. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light Gordon could see his brother was lying prone on the top of a cage. The chains held it in place, but the ominous creaking worried Gordon.

Virgil groaned again and rolled to his side, causing the cage to rock and the chains to jangle. "Virgil! Don't Move." Gordon ordered with more authority in his voice, unconsciously imitating Scott. He looked around the tunnel they were in, frustration causing him to bang his fist on the ground. They had nothing, no ropes, rescue equipment, not even water. 'Some rescuers we are.' he thought angrily.

"Virgil. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Virgil's voice was muffled, but clear.

"Are you hurt?"

Virgil's reply was slow as he ran a check over himself mentally, "No. I don't think so. My chest hurts, but no more than it did earlier. I think."

"OK. I need you to stay very still."

"Not a problem." Virgil responded, "Why?"

"Ahhh." Gordon looked at the chains worry furrowing his brow. "Just do it. OK?"

Virgil grunted and lay still. Carefully Gordon scrambled back from the edge of the shaft and stood. Clinging to the wall he edged around the shaft to the far side nearer the chains and looking up into the shaft above. He couldn't see where they went, but saw that one of the four chains was broken and hanging uselessly, the remaining three hung straight obviously supporting some weight, the cage hung in a semi horizontal position it's two chains holding it steady, Virgil's weight near the edge causing the cage to tilt ever so slightly.

Reaching out and grasping the nearest chain he took a breath and tugged, below him the cage rattled and Virgil yelled and grabbed at the rusted metal lattice work. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry." Gordon called down. Crouching at the edge of the shaft Gordon tried to gauge how far Virgil had fallen. It didn't seem that far, but in the dark he wasn't sure. Angling his helmet lights he looked past Virgil, the cage only seemed to fill half the shaft, the other chain ran past Virgil and down into the darkness, 'Another cage.' Gordon swallowed tightly. "Ah Virg'?"

"Yeah" Virgil's voice held an aggrieved tone. "What?"

"Virg', can you reach out your right hand and... ah... pull you self, slowly. Very slowly to the right?"

Virgil huffed "Why?" he asked rolling slightly looked up at Gordon, he quickly grabbed at the cage as it tipped. His legs swung with the movement of the cage, his hands grappling and grasping the metal work, rusty iron digging into his gloves. As the cage slowly swung, Virgil hung legs suspended over the open shaft, his upper body clinging to the cage, briefly he tried to scramble his feet, but finding no purchase and that the movement just caused the cage to swing more he stilled.

Above him Gordon watched in horror, trying to still the movement of the cage by clinging to the chains. "Next time I tell you to do something Do IT." he ordered, his voice pitched high in fright.

"Right." Virgil called. "You wanna do something here."

Gordon swallowed, there was no way Virgil was going to get back on the cage by himself Gordon realised. Virgil's weight had caused the cage to hang at a near right angle on it's two chains. Taking a breath Gordon made a decision. Grasping a chain furthest away from Virgil's precarious position he stepped out into the empty space of the shaft and began to lower himself hand over hand.

Virgil felt the sudden sway of movement and glanced up shocked to see his younger brother climbing down to join him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he called angrily.

"Shut up." Gordon snapped as his feet found the cage. His added weight caused the cage to balance out slightly. "Now pull yourself to the middle of the cage." Gordon ordered.

From his prone position Virgil gave a brief sigh and reached out to pull himself onto the cage, kicking frantically his boots finally found purchase and he scrambled to the centre of the cage. Remaining on his knees and clinging to the metal cage he looked up at Gordon who stood holding one of the chains, the cage tilting slightly towards him with the sift in weight. "Now what?"

Gordon looked up the shaft, "Think you can climb?"

Following Gordon's look Virgil reached out for the second chain opposite Gordon and stood, he winced and groaned as he stood, rubbing his chest, "I don't know." Grimacing he gave Gordon a forced grin, "I can try."

Gordon nodded, "You go first."

Reaching up Virgil groaned again, his arm dropping to his side, "Sorry, I can't."One arm wrapped around the chain the other pressed to his side, "I think I've cracked a rib." he sank slowly to the roof of the cage, wrapping his legs around the chain and resting his head against it.

Gordon watched Virgil sink to his knees, his own hope sinking with his brother. Wincing in sympathy, Gordon looked around the shaft, thinking hard.

He watched Virgil, crouching so he could see his face. Briefly Virgil looked up, his eyes reflecting pain and fear, "Fat lot of go I was. Huh?" he asked a rueful smile on his face.

Gordon shook his head. "We're in this together. Remember? That's what being brothers means."

Virgil gave a sad smile. "Yeah." he looked up the dark shaft and giving a huff of disgust looked back at Gordon. "You were right. We should have turned back. I'm sorry Gords."

Reaching out to reassure his brother Gordon quickly clung to the chain as the cage swung. "Sorry."

Virgil nodded, "No more sudden moves. Right?"

"Right" Gordon sniggered, "You know this is a pretty extreme way of getting to hang out with me." he joked.

Virgil looked up stunned then burst into laughter. "Gords you are completely nuts, you know that. But I love you Bro'. I really do."

Gordon just grinned.

---

Scott raced back along the track his uniform splattered with mud and less savoury substances as he raced across the jungle landscape. He reached the village in record time, speeding through the housing and sending villages and animals scattering ahead of him he caught sight of the rear lights of the another ATB as it hurried towards the mine complex. Quickly opening a channel he requested identification of the other vehicle, it was no good him going to the mine if Virgil and Gordon were on their way back to Thunderbird two. "Scott to Virgil..." no response.

"Scott to Command."

"Scott. Are you Ok?" Jeff voice came through loud and clear, smiling thankfully Scott replied, "Yeah Dad, just checking where you are?"

"Just left the village, where heading back to Two now."

"Great, I'm heading up the track to the secondary mines, no response from Virgil or Gordon yet."

"Roger Scott. Call me when you get there."

"Wilco. Scott out."

Jeff smiled glad to hear his eldest son's firm tones.

Scott raced up the washed out track, climbing back up into the jungle away from the village, the higher he got the more enclosed the jungle became. Looking at the overhanging trees he watched for any sign of his absent brothers or the missing Tian. Shaking his head as he ducked another branch he wondered if he'd missed them, 'Surely they would have turned back, no one had used this track for years', he thought.

A broken branch and an obvious skid lead him further and further up the mountains and deep into the jungle. He was giving up hope of finding any clues the headlights of the ATB doing little to pierce the dark night, when he rounded a bend and had to slam on the breaks before he rammed into the back of the another ATB.

Glaring at the second vehicle in anger Scott jumped off ready to rip Virgil a new one for leaving the vehicle in the middle of the track, conveniently forgetting his own recent exploits. Taking a closer look he revised his initial anger, the deep fissure the bike was bogged in gave him chills.

Scrambling down into the hole he checked it out carefully, glad when he found no injured brothers, but concerned that there was no sign of them either. He searched the bike and immediate area, finding no one about and nothing to indicate where they could have gone Scott unhitched his rescue pack and torch and followed the track into the darkness.

Deep in the shadows of the oppressive mountains across the clearing he came to an abrupt halt at a rock fall. Scott looked at the rocks flicking his torch across the huge fall of rock and mud; he shuddered hopping his brothers where nowhere near it.

The radio static caused him to jump in the silent night, "S.... ...read...."

Scott sighed the static from the storm was still causing problems.

"Scott here."

"S... Jo... uncon...." Jeff's voice broke up with static, "Foun... Gord.. ....gil..yet?"

"Negative." Scott responded, he didn't want to alarm his father with the information regarding the ATB. "Still looking, I'll let you know."

"Ro..."Jeff's voice held obvious stress.

Huffing in frustration at the interference of the storm Scott gave the rock slide another look. It was too much for him to clear on his own and without heavy duty equipment. He searched the area around the slide looking for any indication of where his brother's may have got to. He had a pretty good idea he only hoped they were well inside the mine before the rock slide closed the entrance and that the rest of the mine had retained its integrity.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the schematics he'd studied a few days earlier on the original mine rescue. He pictured the layout and the overlay of the damage as indicated by Thunderbird one's deep resonance scans. The image came clearly to his mind the overlay of images giving him a clear view of where this particular mine entrance travelled and the next closest entrance to the warren of tunnels and shafts. Scott smiled, his brother's mocked him about his near eidetic memory, but at times it paid off.

Hurriedly he followed the path in his memory banks and found another entrance. Smiling in satisfaction he started into the cavernous depths. His steps echoed on the hard rock floor as he travelled deep underground, hoping to find his brothers safe and sound.

----

The huge grey shape of Thunderbird two stood ponderously in the jungle, rain cascaded down over the sides in importune waterfalls, hiding the three people and the large four wheel drive huddled below.

Mullion dug at the side hatch, his crow bar causing deep scratches in the surface but little damage otherwise. He grunted and muttered to himself, a sneer masking his face damp with perspiration from the humid jungle. At the front of the pod, the woman Transom stood a screwdriver in hand, she had managed to leaver off the plate that protected the access keypad. A frown drew her eyes together behind heavy glasses as she studied the wires. Sparks flashed as she pulled them from their housing and crossed them, trying to find the right combination. She already had two sets matched, the lights above the panel indicating a correct alignment. She gave Trangh Belagant a smirk and pointed out the three remain lights.

Trangh sneered, he found working with these armatures frustrating, but with him mine now out of action, his access to ready cash was seriously curtailed. Climbing back into the decrepit vehicle he hunched in his robes and coughed as the humid air pressed in on his weakened chest. Briefly he considered using his powers on the large machine to open the doors, but he still hadn't mastered them completely and even a small exercise left him spent.

Transom gave a snort, what he assumed was a sound of satisfaction as another light shone brightly, "Two to go." She muttered giving Mullion a smug look.

Spurred on Mullion forced the now dulled edge of the crow bar against the edge of the hatch. Pushing his full strength against the bar, he found a small chink in the seam, which with relish he forced wider, the half inch, chink slowly widened to a two inch gap.

Transom looked up as Mullion grunted in satisfaction. Determine not to be out done she re-doubled her efforts and shortly had a fourth light lit. "One to go."

In his seat Trangh leaned forward eagerly. Out in the jungle he could hear the distant sound of an approaching bike. "Hurry." He called, if they could get inside before the bike and its rider arrived, they would be in a position of power. A position Trangh intended to keep.

With renewed vigour the two fought with the large machine, making slow headway in gaining entry.

----

Jeff hurried up the track; behind him John laid against the equipment locker his head lolling, muttering incoherently periodically causing Jeff to worry about his level of consciousness. Jeff was torn between stopping and checking on his son, and getting John to Thunderbird two where he could check him more thoroughly. Entering the clearing where the large plane rested, Jeff gave a sigh of relief and gunned the engine hard over the rough ground, the clouds had dropped over the mountains wreathing the clearing in curtains and briefly hiding the grey plane from his sight.

Movement beneath Thunderbird two caused Jeff to slow as he approached, for a moment he thought the pod door was down. But that wasn't possible; he'd raised it himself before following his sons to the mine earlier in the day.

----

Virgil sat hunched on the cage, his chest ached with each breath and his feared he was going to faint and fall down the deep shaft. Across from him Gordon watched his older brother, concern eating at him. There was no way Virgil could climb back up the chains and Gordon had no equipment to carry him. 'Damn....'

He hunkered down on his side of the cage, keeping the balance, his eyes searching for anything that could help. His sight travelled over the surface of the cage several times before he saw it, a gate in the top. Crouching lower he looked through the cage to see what was below it. As they were trying to get out and out meant up in Gordon's mind, he'd not considered down before now.

"What you doing?" Virgil asked from his side of the cage, his voice held a desolate tone.

Gordon glanced up. "There's a gate in the top of the cage." he stated.

"So?"

"So maybe we can get inside it."

Virgil huffed, "Why?" he looked up the shaft. "We have to get up. Not down."

Gordon shook his head. "No. Remember what you used to tell me when we were kids?"

Virgil frowned not having a clue what Gordon was talking about. "Huh?"

"When we played video games, you told me to get to the next level sometime you had to go down. Not up."

Virgil shook his head. "That was a game Fish."

Unfazed Gordon reached out and grabbed the edge of the gate, causing the cage to swing and Virgil to cling to his chain. With a tired grating sound the gate opened inch by inch. Gordon having to relinquish his chain and cling to the lattice work of the cage to inch the gate the final few degrees. The gate stood open enough for Gordon to lie on his stomach and put his head through small opening. He looked down into the cage afraid to find the bottom missing.

Looking up at Virgil with a grin he sat up and lowered his legs into the opening. "It looks intact."

"Wait." Virgil called, and scrambling to the opening balancing the cage once again. He glared at Gordon, "Slowly OK?"

Gordon nodded and lowered himself into the cage, clinging to the door frame, Virgil kept a firm grasp on Gordon's wrists as he lay in turn on the upper surface of the cage. Placing one foot down on the bottom Gordon pushed firmly while Virgil held him. Putting both feet down he stretched to his full length, Virgil groaning but stretching to keep a hold on his younger brother. Taking a breath Gordon jumped causing the cage to swing violently. The cage bottom showed no sign of giving way. Letting go of Virgil he crouched and studied the cage before he grinned up at Virgil. "I think it's safe."

Nodding Virgil climbed to his knees and swung his legs into the small opening, gingerly swung himself down into the cage, as he landed heavily the cage again swung, a sudden jolt caused the two to clutch at the framework till the cage stilled. Grinning at each other in relief their brief respite was short lived as the chains creaked and a rattle sounded down the shaft, suddenly the cage started dropping slowly at first but with more speed. The two brothers screamed clutching at each other in fear as they disappeared into the abyss.

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Told you only two would make it out the end of this chapter in one piece, well sortta. John is breathing, and Scott's not tiger chow. What more do you want??? (LOL)_

_Next chapter coming up as soon as I can. I'm back at college tomorrow so... you know how it goes._

_See you soon._

_TBZ._


	14. Chp 13 Rescues

**Countdown to Adventure**

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds...

_A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews...(sorry for the delay in getting this up, I've been out of action. Surgery then painkillers, which make writing interesting if not legible.)_

_Well the action continues... dangers aplenty...._

_Enjoy._

_TBZ._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 – Rescues...

The sound of an engine approaching caused the three interlopers beneath Thunderbird two to still. Slamming his crowbar against the stubborn hatch, Mullion swore violently. "Mullion, Concentrate." Trangh approached the giant man, "Open the door." his eyes seemed to change colour, taking on a reddish cast.

Mullion shook his head, a feeling of pressure lifted and he cast a resentful sneered at Trangh, which the smaller man ignored. Mullion turned back to his task, he didn't like Trangh Belagant, but the man had money and turned a blind eye to Mullion's excesses. So for the moment he did what he was bid without complaint.

At the front of the Pod, Transom muttered under her breath. She had crossed the remaining wires in a logical sequence. So far she hadn't found the last remaining connection that would give her entry into Thunderbird two's security system and thereby opening the pod doors. Frantically thy tried to break into the large plane, as nearer and nearer came the sound of the approaching bike.

Trangh returned to his seat in the four wheel drive, his head lowered and tilted slightly as if listening. Abruptly he called his voice little more than a whisper, "Enough". Instantly Transom and Mullion ceased what they were doing and turned to him, their faces devoid of expression. Trangh sneered, 'These lesser beings irritated him, but soon he wouldn't need them..' his thoughts were cut short. The approaching bike and its two riders were close, only the low cloud continued to conceal them from his sight. He recognised the thoughts of the elder, the one he'd spoken with in the village. 'Fool.' he thought, then looked at the large plane, 'Maybe not so foolish...' "Mullion, Transom. Come. We have other matters to attend to." the two minions climbed into the vehicle and Mullion starting it with a roar hurtling into the nearby jungle just a Jeff Tracy broke through the last of the cloud cover, two hundred metres from Thunderbird two.

Jeff heard the roar of an engine as he approached Thunderbird two; a sudden foreboding filled his heart. John lay behind him insensible, vulnerable and Jeff had no way of protecting him if the kidnappers where waiting at Thunderbird two for them. For a moment Jeff slowed, should he return to the village and call Scott, wait till he could return with his eldest son. Scott's cool head in difficult or emotional situations was something Jeff had come to rely on over the years. Unlike Jeff who tended to shut down, panic if he was honest, when any of his family was in danger, Scott turned to ice. He was able to think in a coldly logical manner. Shaking the thoughts away, Jeff slowed and approached cautiously, suddenly wishing his was armed. 'Maybe Scott had a point...' he thought ruefully. As the cloud cleared, Jeff surveyed the area around Thunderbird two, there were tyre tracks and the mud was churned up around the front of the pod. Someone had been far too near Thunderbird two. Pressing a button on the ATB Jeff activated the Pod to open and quickly drove up the ramp, allowing the pod door to close behind him. He heard the rumble of Thunderbird two as she settled down over the pod. Parking near the forward lift, Jeff had a quick look around. Nothing seemed disturbed within the Pod. A quick check of the security log from the pod's computer panel revealed a problem, but one he'd deal with later. First he had to get John up to the infirmary and onto the bio bed, so he could be assessed out more thoroughly.

Turning to the blond, Jeff winced, John lay strapped against the equipment locker, his head dropped forward, torso straining the webbing of the straps as he slumped, Arms hanging at his side, the material of the uniform was torn and bloody, Jeff wasn't sure how much of the damage had been done by the river and how much by himself, he'd not been as gentle as he would have liked in his rush to get John to Thunderbird two. Undoing the straps he allowed John to slump into his arms. An involuntary groan matched the one John gave. "Whoa. Easy now." Jeff muttered, trying to get a good grip on the young man, now the adrenaline had passed, Jeff found the idea of lift John daunting. John had recently topped his father in height, and while he'd probably not reach Scott's height, he was no light weight. Jeff huffed. "No more chocolate Johnny." He hoisted the younger man across his shoulders and stumped to the elevator, hitting the button with his elbow.

On the utilities deck, Jeff shuffled down the corridor to the infirmary and lowered John as gently as he could on to one of the two bio beds. John dropped like a bag of potatoes, his head hitting the railing on the way down causing Jeff to wince and look around expecting a reprimand. He heaved a sigh of relief that Virgil hadn't seen his clumsy performance, then thought better of the notion, 'I wish Virgil was here now.'

Taking the helmet from John's head again, he gently stripped the younger man down to his shirt and shorts, both of which were damp. Jeff did a quick assessment, padding the steadily bleeds on John's right shoulder and thigh, and leaving the other cuts and scratches for Virgil to attend to later. Wrapping a blood pressure cuff around John's upper arm, and electrode patches on his chest, temple and earlobe, Jeff attached John to the state of the art medical computer built into the infirmary. He shortly had the reassurance that while John remained unconscious, he's vital signs were within normal ranges.

Jeff sighed; he had no idea how much damage John may have sustained to his head. He could find no obvious injury. John's continued unconscious state worried Jeff, but there was little he could do until his other sons returned.

Thinking of them he moved to the control panel by the door and opened a connection with Thunderbird two communications.

Jeff frowned at the static. The storm had moved off from their direct location, but was still causing interference. "Scott do you read me."

"Sc....re."

Shaking his head and the poor reception Jeff got straight to the point. "Scott, John's unconscious I need Virgil here ASAP. Have you found Gordon and Virgil yet?"

"Neg.....look...u know."" Scott's response was broken but understandable, even if it wasn't what Jeff wanted to hear.

"Roger" Jeff acknowledged, he looked at John, "Just hold on John, Just hold on." Jeff knew Scott would be doing everything he could to get Virgil back to John.

----

Scott followed the track along the edge of the jungle. It ran in parallel with the fissure that had brought down trees, blocking part of the path. Climbing through the branches and over the large trunk, Scott prayed that the other mine entrance was still clear. If it wasn't he'd have to return to the main mine complex and try to reach his brothers from there. Misty clouds swirled around him as he carefully negotiated the overgrown path. Moisture condensing on his visor and uniform, seeping in an chilling his already damp skin. Scott shivered involuntarily; he was cold, tired and hungry. He thought longingly of the meal Grandma would have prepared at home. 'A warm bath wouldn't go astray either.' He thought.

Clambering over another fallen tree, Scott looked up from climbing under the massive trunk and looked up into a dark opening. He gave a sigh of relief. Switching on his torch as well as the helmet lights he began the trek into the mine, pushing in LEPs as he quickly moved from the more used areas into the older and less maintained areas of the mine. He turned left and right without hesitation, confident in his sense of direction. Deeper and Deeper he travelled, knowing he'd have to reach a lower level before being able to move upward to where he hoped to find his brothers. "Just hope Virgil had the sense to stay put." he muttered, thoughts of his younger brothers played on his mind, memories from childhood and more recent times. He have a cheerless shake of the head, "It had to be those two." he smiled sadly wondering if being stuck in the mines for several hours had cured Gordon and Virgil of their enmity. "Probably not." Thinking of Gordon caused Scott's steps to speed up. He knew Gordon would find being trapped particularly hard. "I'm coming little brother. I'm coming."

----

Trangh Belagant watched quietly from the shadows of the jungle as the ATB broke through the low cloud cover, the vehicle slowed and Trangh noted the two figures. One obviously injured. He gave a smile of satisfaction. As Thunderbird two rose on its stanchions allowing the pod to open and accept the approaching bike, he gave a sneer, 'Next time you won't be so lucky. Next time I'll be prepared.' As the bike disappeared into the cavernous depths, the pod door closed and Thunderbird two settled down like a hen over her chicks, Trangh's sneer turned on his companions. "Come Mullion, Transom. The plane awaits, as does my brother and his lovely wife."

----

Jeff stood and stretched from his position beside John. He frowned in consternation, John's vitals had remained steady, the bleeding had stopped, but still he remained essentially unconscious. Picking up a monitoring pad, Jeff decided to follow up on the security breach the computer had notified him of earlier.

Taking the elevator back down to the pod, Jeff opened the port access hatch and moved to the front security panel of the pod. This was the master external panel, it gave access to all the others and the pod it's self. He frowned heavily at the damage caused. The protective cover lay in the mud, its edges curled up, obviously levered off. The frown deepened into a worried scowl as he noted the green lights across the top of the panel, all five were alight. It would only have taken the 'Open' button to have been pushed for the pod to have opened to the invaders. "Why didn't they open it?" he wondered, he shook his head and pulled the wires apart haphazardly. 'John and Brain's will have to rethink security.' Jeff reflected as he moved around to the aft hatch. The metal surround was scratched and had gouges dug into it. In the mud lay a crowbar, it's edge bent and buckled by the tough skin of Thunderbird two. Jeff gave the destruction a closer look. While the damage was annoying and the hatch would need replacing, the risk of a breach was minimal. Only the very outer skin had been peeled back. "Still six inches of metal for them to get through." Jeff muttered. Returning to the port hatch, Jeff stepped back inside and deactivated the external access. It would take someone on the inside to open the hatches, the external panels and ATB's signal were locked out.

Thinking of the ATB's Jeff tried to contact Scott again. He'd been trying every fifteen minutes, but had no response in the last hour and a half. As hard as he tried he couldn't bury his fear that something terrible had happened to his other boys.

----

In the kitchen of the bungalow Onaha stood watching the storm as it passed, the clouds slowly climbing up the valley and dusk descended. She wiped a tear from her cheek, Kyrano was in the next room and he would hear her if she cried. She sniffed and wiped her nose, her gentle husband was distraught, although he tried not to show it. Tian was all they had, if they lost her... Onaha stomped on the thought. Jeff had been a good friend for many years. He had helped Kyrano when he was a young man in the United States. Jeff had acted with unheard of kindness, as US Air Force Officer he'd have been expected to have ignored the Marines hazing a civilian employee, especially when that civilian wasn't 'an American'. But Jeff hadn't turned his back, he'd taken on the three Marines, putting two in hospital. Kyrano had brought him home for dinner the following weekend. That had been long ago, thirty years almost, a life time. Onaha sighed, 'No Jeff won't fail us. He will bring me back my Tian.'

A shadow out the window caused Onaha to frown and lean towards the opening, a flicker of movement and the shadow disappeared around the corner of the house. Dropping the dish cloth she'd been holding she move towards the side door, 'Perhaps it is one of Jeff's boys.'

She reached out for the door handle as she heard the creak of steps on the veranda.

In a instant that stretched for an eternity she watched as the door was thrust open violently, the wood splintering, the hinges and lock shattering. Behind her Kyrano burst into the room, his hand held out as if warding off an evil spirit. Onaha turned to him, a scream on her lips. His eyes wide with a golden halo, the pupils slitted, Kyrano cried, "Tidak. Tidak." (No! No!) Onaha felt a whoosh of air stream past her like a mini hurricane, it picking up the scraps of broken door and the massive man that had broken through it and tossed them out into the night with a crash. In seconds the kitchen was quiet once again, Kyrano dropped to one knee a hand on the floor stopping him falling any further he looked at his wife fear for her in his eyes, "Onaha Pergi. Meninggalkan. Cepat." (Onaha Go, Leave. Hurry)

Quickly Onaha ran to his side, kneeling and wrapping her arms around him. "Kyrano? What happened?

"Hush... Cinta." (Hush... Love.) Kyrano held a finger to her lips, "They are still close. You need to run."

Onaha shook her head, "Not without you."

Stroking her face, Kyrano smiled, "I am too weak... it was too much."

"Not without you." Onaha insisted pulling him to his feet she dragged him towards the front door only to find a tall foreign woman standing there an ugly smile on her face. The woman dived to block the doorway and reached out to grab at Onaha. Again Kyrano pushed his hand out, "Tidak." the woman was thrust backwards as if hit by a bus, and Kyrano collapsed at Onaha's side.

Lurching through the door, Onaha dragged Kyrano with her. They stepped around the prostrate woman and staggering ran for the front gate of the mining complex. Behind them they heard shouting and foot stepped racing in pursuit of them. In tears Onaha stumbled to a stop beneath the large form of Thunderbird one. She looked back towards the mine then at Kyrano at her side, 'What happened?' she wondered giving her husband a wary look, shaking the sudden fear away, she reached out to the man who had been the centre of her life for thirty years. "Kyrano? Please we have to hurry." She pulled at him to follow her towards the track.

Shaking his head and breathing heavily, Kyrano pulled her to his side, "Tidak. Not that way." He straightened and pointed into the jungle, "That way."

Nodding in agreement, Onaha pulled his arm over her shoulder and dragged him towards the faint jungle track, the darkness swallowing them.

----

Terror filled the dark void as Virgil and Gordon fell for what felt like forever. Clinging to the lattice of the cage they felt the rush of air as it sped past in the vast darkness that enclosed them. Their voices pierced the void with screams of terror. The rapid terrifying ride ended with a jolt that sent the two boys into heaps in the corner of the small cage. Sitting shakily Gordon looked around his surroundings and crawled to Virgil's side. "Virg'?"

Virgil looked up with a groan. "Are we alive?"

Gordon looked around again, "I think so."

Helping each other to stand, they stumbled to the door of the cage, by chance or fortune the cage had stopped so that they were just below an adjoining tunnel. Looking at the gate Virgil shook his head, "It's meant to swing out." His breathing hitched as pain sliced through his chest, he wrapped his arms around himself.

Gordon groaned in defeat and sank against the lattice work of the cage. He looked up at the roof beyond the rubble that had accumulated on the roof of the cage he saw only blackness. Not the blackness of a night sky, but an impenetrable gloom, 'Back end of hell.' He thought and frowned for a brief moment he'd thought he'd seen a flash of light pass over the shaft. He shook his head, 'Great now I'm seeing things.' "We can't get back out the top." he replied to Virgil's previous statement in an undertone, afraid to speak too loudly in fear of bringing the rubble down on them.

Virgil let out a huff and glanced up and frowned, he could have sworn he saw a light flicker above them. Rubbing at his eyes he glanced at Gordon noting the helmet lights were getting dull, barely illuminating Gordon's face, let alone their surroundings. Closing his eyes he rubbed the gathering tears away and looked at his younger brother. "I'm not going to let this happen." he muttered to himself, "Com'on Fish." Taking a firm grasp on the gate, Virgil pulled, his chest screaming for him to stop, ignoring the pain, Virgil pulled again and the gate gave a squeal of protest. Virgil gave a wail of pain and let go of the gate, slumping against the cage wall. Joining his brother Gordon pushed Virgil out of the way and grasped the gate where Virgil had levered it away from its clasp and pulled, the gate gave a little more. Standing beside his younger brother Virgil grasped the gate and gave Gordon a 'kick ass smile' together they wrenched the outward swinging gate inwards. Give each other a high five. The two boys faced the shaft wall and the opening into a passage at shoulder height. Virgil looked at the tight space. They only had a foot of room between the floor of the passage and the top of the cage gate. "It's tight." With a lot of scrambling and pushing Gordon was able to push Virgil up into the tunnel. Leaning down, Virgil helped to pull Gordon up. Exhausted the two sat breathing heavily, slumped against the wall.  
"Any idea where we are?" Gordon asked.

Virgil shook his head.

Closing his eyes in exhaustion, Gordon sighed, feeling himself slipping into sleep, he forced his eyes open to find Virgil across from him snoring. Smiling he climbed to his knees and crawled across the passageway, "Hey sleeping beauty." he nudged Virgil forcefully.

Grunting Virgil woke with a start. "What?" he looked around then met Gordon's eyes, "I thought it was a nightmare."

"Nope." Gordon gave a half-hearted grin, "Sorry."

"Hummm. Me too." yawning Virgil dragged himself to his feet with Gordon's help. He looked at the cage, it's roof covered in dust and rubble. Gordon joined him and they looked up and down shaft shuddering. "Wonder how far we fell." Gordon speculated.

Virgil shrugged, "Don't know. I'm just glad we stopped before we hit the bottom."

Looking at his older brother Gordon agreed, he gave a snort of laughter, Virgil looked terrible, his uniform was barely recognisable, the material torn and dirty. Looking down at himself, Gordon found himself in a similar state. "Now what?" he asked, looking back at Virgil.

Virgil shrugged then groaned as his ribs protested. "Same as before. We look for a path leading up."

Gordon gave him a stern look, "This time look where you're going, got it?"

Virgil nodded solemnly and started down the tunnel.

----

John opened his eyes to a murky grey ceiling, he glanced around at his surroundings keeping his eyes squinted against the bright light which sliced through his head like a blade. Noting the equipment and the beeps and hiss as the BP cuff inflating on his arm, John grimaced. He was in the infirmary on two. 'Damn I didn't want to be the first.' he grumbled to himself, 'Virg'll never let me forget it.' He allowed his eyes to slide closed, and drifted for a moment, the sound of the door opening rousing him. Glancing over at the form he gave a small smile, "Dad." he called in a dry whisper.

"John!" Jeff rushed across the room to his son's side. "John you're awake."

"Yeah." John grimaced and coughed.

Quickly Jeff grabbed a bottle of water and offered John a straw. Sipping thirstily John slumped back against the pillows. Grasping his father's arm John tried to lift himself up, "What...?"

Pushing him back down, Jeff gave a tired smile, "Just lay back and rest. You've been unconscious for at least three hours."

"Where are the others?" John demanded, surprised at not finding Virgil at his side gloating.

Jeff's smile faded, "I'm not sure. Scott's looking for the boys...." he trailed off and had to force John back on the bed again, "If you don't lay back I'll sedate you." Jeff threatened.

John gave his father a calculating look, he wasn't sure his dad would even know which medication was the sedative, but he wasn't willing to risk it. "Fine... Tell me..." he coughed again and Jeff offered the water, taking a sip, John collapsed back on the bed. "What happened?"

So Jeff related everything he knew so far.

Agitated John sat up.

"John will you just lay down."

Pushing his father away John scowled, "I'm fine." He pushed the button to raise the head of the bed and leaned back. "Get me a laptop... I'll fixed the security."

Jeff gave his son a no nonsense look, "John. You need to rest."

With a dark scowl John swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Either get me a laptop or I'll get it myself." He growled.

Jeff glowered at John. For a minute the two exchanged defiant looks. Angered by his son's continued rebelliousness, but realising he wasn't going to win this time, Jeff compromised, and gave John the laptop still sitting on the bench top.

Satisfied John sat with a laptop on his thighs and accessed the various sensors built into Thunderbird two and began to build a security net around the large plane. After a clever bit of hacking and a little assistance from Brain's he was able to extend the net around Thunderbird one. Now anything that approached either of the two machines would be detected using the same technology they'd used to detect buried miners. They were able to get heat signatures and movement, if not video. "First Job when we get home," John muttered, "Security."

He watched his father pacing as he monitored the radio, making attempts to contact Scott every few minutes.

Doing a first sweep of the area around Thunderbird one John noted two forms that seemed to stagger into range of the plane, they hesitated for a moment then headed off in a different direction, disappearing into the jungle. Shortly after two other forms appeared, one particularly large they quickly passed under Thunderbird one's security net and carried on in the original direction the others had been travelling.

John frowned, and pulled up a map of the area. If they continued on in the same direction the first two would cut a direct path to Thunderbird two, while the others would reach the track that lead from the mine and meandered around the valley, eventually reaching the clearing where Thunderbird two rested.

"Hey Dad." John called cursing that he couldn't record what the nets were picking up.

"I think something's going on...." he explained what he'd seen, Jeff frowned,

"Sound's like someone could be after Kyrano and Onaha." he looked at the map John had displayed, "Which way did they go." Jeff asked in urgent concern.

John pointed it out. Nodding Jeff ordered, "Wait here."

Shaking his head, John tried to stand up, but collapsed in his father's arms, putting his second son back on the bed, Jeff gave him a glare that once would have had him running for his room. "Stay. Watch for your brothers."

Returning the glare, John reluctantly nodded.

Leaving the room Jeff jogged up to the cockpit and crossed to his seat, reaching into a hidden compartment under the seat he pulled out a hand gun and box of cartridges. Pocketing a handful of the nine mill cartridges he checked the gun, loaded it and checking the safety again, tucked it in the back on his pants.

From the infirmary John watching his father left the safety of Thunderbird two and head into the jungle in the direction they believed Kyrano and Onaha had run.

----

Scott followed the steeply descending tunnel his mind focussed on the memorised path he needed to take. The sound of rushing air and what sounded like a scream didn't register with him at first. He'd been so focussed and used to the silence of the mine that his ears had tuned out. Looking up with a start he glanced around trying to place the sound. Back tracking rapidly he came to a junction and took the right hand tunnel, hurrying he came to another junction and stopped listening carefully.

He shone his torch down each of the three tunnels. Not a sound or breath of air. Frustrated he chose the first tunnel at random. The brief sound of rocks falling caused him to stop and he looked back the way he'd come listening intently. Turning he strode back to the junction and listened, the sound had disappeared. Growling in frustration he took another tunnel striding into the gloom. The sudden drop nearly caught him of guard. Stumbling back and scrambling away from the shifting soil as it fell into the shaft. Scott lay on the ground and allowed his heart to return to a semblance of normal. Once he'd regained his breath he crawled to the edge of the shaft and looked down.

The shaft dropped in a dark void the shifting gravel making no sound as it fell. Scott swallowed tightly wondering how deep it was. Flashing his torch around he spied a cage partway down, covered in rubble. It appeared to be lodged just one level below him. The chains that held the cage rattled, soil and gravel trickled slowly from the shaft above where Scott lay. He glanced up just in time and pulled his head in quickly to see a large chunk of wood as it crashed past him and collided with the cage below. Horrified at the close call, Scott crawled back from the edge of the hole. He'd never understand John's attraction to these dark places.

Standing he shuddered, 'The sooner I find the brats and get out of here the better,' he thought. Retracing his steps he found his original path and continued down into the depths of the mine.

----

Looking down the equally dark passageways trying to decide which path would lead him to the surface Virgil huffed in frustration, behind him Gordon studied another passageway. Virgil looked over his shoulder at his brother; Gordon's behaviour had really impressed Virgil, he'd behaved with remarkable maturity. Looking back at the three passageways Virgil tried to think of a way to decide or decipher the correct path to follow. The sudden weight of responsibility he'd felt earlier felt lighter as he realised that being the middle brother he'd always have someone else beside him. He'd never be alone. Virgil's admitted being the middle brother had had its advantages; he had always had someone else to turn to, an older brother to take charge and fix problems, younger ones to mess around with. The thought brought his eldest brother to mind. 'Who had Scott turned to? Dad had been away a lot, so who had Scott had to fix his problems?' Virgil wondered. His mind wandered as he looked into the darkness only illuminated by his helmet lights for a very short distance now, the batteries were failing fast. With visor raised he could feel the moist air of the mines on his face. "Hey Gordo, do you know what they mined here?" he queried as the light from his helmet refracted off the walls in an almost green luminescent quality.

Gordon shrugged, "I don't care. I just want to get...." Gordon froze as a crash from the tunnel they'd just left reverberated throughout the mine. Racing back to the shaft they saw that the cage was gone. Looking at his brother in shock, Virgil shuddered. "I'm glad we got out."

Gordon nodded, lost for words. Silently the two turned from the empty shaft and returned to finding a way to the surface.

----

Jeff trudged through the dark jungle, the sun was setting in the far west beyond the mountains, but in the jungle, night had already settled in. The sound of nocturnal animals on the prowl kept Jeff on his toes. He had no real path to follow only a general direction, so he didn't like his chances of finding Kyrano and Onaha, but he couldn't leave them out here alone. They had been good friends, people he trusted, he wouldn't leave them to the machinations of kidnappers or worse. Stumbling over a log Jeff crashed to his knees and only just avoided landing on his face. Standing and wiping his hands on his uniform, Jeff grimaced, "I'm getting too old for this." he muttered.

Touching his com-link, Jeff made contact with John.

"How are you going?" John asked in concern, his father sounded out of breath.

"I'm fine John. Have you heard from Scott."

John shook his head tiredly, "No. Nothing... I've been trying every ten minutes..."

Jeff closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, "Just keep trying."

"F-A-B." John acknowledged, a slight smile curved his lips as he thought of his younger brothers.

Glancing at the computer screen as he spoke to his father, John frowned, "Dad. There's someone approaching you from the south east, twenty meters. I think."

Jeff stood and pulled the nine millimetre Browning from his waist and positioned himself behind a tree. "Radio silence." he ordered quietly.

In hushed suspense Jeff and John waited.

----

Gordon followed Virgil to the intersection of passages. He was beginning to lose hope. They had escaped death twice so far, three times if he counted Virgil's fall, he shuddered when he thought about the cave in, then Virgil falling down the shaft, and the cage falling. He watched as Virgil gave choosing their path his full attention, 'As if it's gonna make a difference,' he thought morosely. "Just pick one Virg'....." his voice faded away as a soft whimper echoed along the passageway. Both boys looked at each other. "Did you hear that?" Gordon asked not sure if he trusted his own ears.

"Yes." Virgil moved down one passageway in search of the source of the cries. He found that the sound faded so he returned to the junction and tried another passage, "Fish, you try that one."

Gordon nodded, now he had a focus other than himself he found his own fears dissipating. He crept into the dark passage trying to keep his foot falls silent so he could hear the hushed cries. The sound was definitely louder the further he travelled into the passage. Turning back to the junction he called urgently, "Hey, Virg' this way." Virgil appeared at the junction his broad grin lite by his helmets internal lights. Quickly the brothers followed the sounds of the cries. Travelling deeper and deeper into the mine, they passed several junctions at each one Gordon marked their passing by pushing LEPs into the walls of the passages.

----

Scott crossed an intersection his pace a steady mile eating trot, barely stopping long enough to press the LEPs into the passageways. Shoving the two LEP's in the wall without looking he glanced down at his supply, grateful that the survival pack he'd picked up had an extra supply. He gave the passageway a quick look to ensure the LEPs were glowing before carrying on and frowned, there were three LEP's in the wall. Two close together and a third a few inches to the right and below where he'd placed his. Scott smiled, he'd found them. "Good boys." He muttered.

Pulling his two out, he turned to face the other passageways, checking the one he'd just left and finding only his one, he crossed to the others, finding the right one on his first try, two LEPs firmly in place. Grinning Scott shoved his own LEPs in his pocket and began following the path his brothers had laid out.

----

Kyrano leaned heavily against his wife; he could feel her trembling with fatigue, her strong grasp around his waist gave him the courage to carry on. He knew she wouldn't leave him, especially in his weakened state. Quietly they moved through the jungle that had become home in the last few years. The darkness and animals of the jungle held no fear for him, but the monsters that pursued them, they were another matter. Kyrano knew who they were, the ones that had worked for his brother. They had frightened him when his brother controlled them, without his brother's protection they terrified him. He feared it was they, who had taken his little girl, and hoped he was wrong. He knew what the huge monster pretending to be a man did for pleasure. The villages didn't live in fear of him for no reason.

Crossing a small stream, the couple stumbled up the far bank. Kyrano slipping and sliding, only being held up by Onaha's determination. Reaching the top of the rise beyond the stream, Kyrano stilled and put a restraining hand on his wife's arm. Instantly Onaha stopped. Silently they studied the jungle. Somewhere nearby Kyrano could sense a presence, unable to determine the identity he pulled Onaha away, placing himself between the unseen threat and his wife. He could sense the stillness in the other, anticipation. Bracing himself internally he called out, "Show yourself."

Silence echoed through the jungle, even the night animals stilled. Then with a burst of movement and noise the other form stepped from hiding calling, "Kyrano? It's Jeff!"

Shoulders drooping with relief, Kyrano sighed, "Jeff?"

Quickly he moved towards his friend, if he could get Jeff to take Onaha to safety, he could lead their hunters away.

As the three gathered the moon broke through the clouds lighting their small section of jungle, Jeff grasped Kyrano's hand, "What happened?" he pulled Onaha into his side with a strong arm.

Kyrano shook his head, "No time to explain Jeff, you need to take Onaha to your plane..." he was cut off by Onaha's protests, which in turn where interrupted by John. "DAD! There's someone else coming up from the east." John's voice was edged with panic.

Looking in that direction, Jeff and Kyrano acted together, grabbing Onaha and running towards Thunderbird two. Behind them the sound of bullets ripping through the jungle caused the bird life to burst into raucous flight.

The three raced through the jungle, Jeff allowing Kyrano and Onaha to overtake him, turned and returned fire, he had no target, he just hoped to slow their pursuers.

An insane ten minutes of running and dodging bullets and they broke into the clearing. Jeff halted and dropped to the ground allowing the others to race across open ground as he opened fire on the jungle giving his friends the cover they needed to reach safety. As the pod opened to receive the couple, Jeff jumped to his feet and raced as he hadn't in many years. Collapsing on the floor of the pod and dropping his head to the floor in exhaustion, Jeff noticed the doors closing.

----

Pushing the two LEPs in a wall as he entered a new junction Gordon noted his supplies were running low, he tipped the packet of small metal pins topped by a plastic capsule into his hand, and counted, 'eleven left. That's three more junctions.' "Hey Virge, how many LEPs do you have?" Virgil stopped and returned to where Gordon was standing and pulled his own small packet out of his belt compartment, counting, "Twenty three."

"Good. I don't want to run out." Gordon stated, "Give them here and I'll keep marking our course. Virgil nodded and handed over the small pins. He returned to following the sounds of the crying. The boys carried on in this fashion for an indeterminate time, neither mentioned that they were hungry, thirst and tired. The cries drew them on and while they had a purpose their own dire circumstances didn't seem quite so bad.

They had travelled down several levels in the mine and were now many meters below ground, the sounds of the crying steadily becoming louder. Both boys wondered at the sound, it seemed strange that they were able to hear it at such a distance, although sounds travelled well in a cave system like this, it still seemed unusual. Gordon was beginning to worry again about their supply of LEPs when the sound suddenly intensified. Virgil leapt forward and raced down the passage as Gordon hurriedly pushed the last two LEPs in the wall, one remained in his clenched fist, and he prayed he wouldn't need any more.

Racing after his brother Gordon skidded to a halt as he rounded a bend and nearly collided with Virgil who stood looking up, above them a shaft climbed towards the surface, within it a cage was jammed, the hunched form of Tian still in her nightclothes and wrapped in the dirty sheet trapped inside. She huddled in the corner of the cage whimpering silently. Gordon suddenly noticed he could no longer hear the cries. He shook his head. 'She must have exhausted herself and stopped crying.' he thought.

"How we gonna get her?" Virgil asked, the door to the cage was facing the wall of the shaft and there was only a matter of a foot or two between the wall of the shaft and the cage.

Gordon shook his head. "I don't know."

Virgil moved closer to the stricken girl and called out softly, "Tian? Tian can you hear me?" he received no response. Looking at Gordon, Virgil shrugged and stepped closer Virgil called, "Tintin? It's Virgil and Gordon. We've come to get you out! OK?"

The child looked down at them with vacant eyes rocking in her hunched position. Virgil shook his head, "She's in shock and probably the first stages of hypothermia. We need to get her out of there.

Gordon nodded, "Good idea." He looked around the passageway and at their empty tool belts, "Any idea how?"

Virgil shook his head, "Nope."

"May be I have." The sudden voice behind the brothers had them jumping three feet in the air and spinning on the spot. "Scott!" The younger boys dived into their older brother arms. "Scott... how?....where?... what?"

Scott laughed, "Hey! Calm down, I came look for you when you didn't check in. Found your ATB, which is in a ditch!" he glared at Virgil, "... and came looking for you. When I saw the rock fall I figured you'd been trapped behind it so I found another way in and luckily our paths crossed. I saw the LEPs and followed your trail. Though why you came all the way down here I don't know. Still at least you found Tian."

Gordon and Virgil looked at each other. "We followed her cries." Gordon stated.

"Cries?" Scott shook his head, "I haven't heard a thing since I came down here. Haven't you noticed that the sounds are deadened in this place, no echo or anything. It's really unnerving." He shuddered and then looked up at the cage, "Com'on we need to get her out. Virgil's right she'll be hypothermic."

Gordon and Virgil exchanged puzzled looks, both the fact of Scott being unnerved and him not hearing Tian was strange to them. Shrugging the strangeness away the two younger brothers turned to watch Scott approach the cage.

Scott pulled his helmet off and stepped in close under the cage. Moving to the shaft wall he looked up between the cage and the wall then looked at Gordon, "Hey Fish, think you could get through there if I gave you a boost? You're still the smallest..." He looked at Virgil with a smirk, "Just."

Gordon joined him below the cage and looked up where Scott was pointing. "Yeah. I should be able to fit. Then what?"

Scott grinned "Then you wiggle your skinny butt into the cage and lower Tian to me."

Gordon nodded willing to give it a try. He took his helmet off and stepped into Scott's linked hands to be hoisted up on Scott's shoulders. The young teen grabbed at the underside of the cage and scrabbled his way up the side, squirming around to reach the gate. Pulling on it he realised it was stuck tight, even if he could open it he doubted he'd be able to squeeze through. Tian might squeeze out, but she showed no signs of being aware of them. "Tian. Tian." Gordon called trying to get the girls attention. Still there was no response, the child sat in the corner rocking, her eye's clamped close and hands clasping the end of a necklace between them. Gordon looked down at his eldest brother. "I can't open the gate, it's jammed tight and she can't hear me."

Scott sighed looking at his brother as he balanced his weight, knees against the cage and back against the wall. "Try the gate again. It's all we can do. No way will I get up there. I don't even think Virge would fit."

Gordon nodded and grabbed the gate with both hands determined to keep tugging till it gave way or he did. The sudden give of the gate on his first tug surprised and nearly dislodged him. The gate swung open with ease as if it had been pushed from inside the cage, clanging against the shaft wall. He reached into the cage, like he'd believed the space was too narrow for him to fit but by stretching he was able to brush his fingers across Tian's arm. The child jumped and looked up at Gordon. Gordon recoiled, her dark eye's seemed to glow with a golden halo then with a blink, dark innocent eyes stared into his. "Gordon?" the girl's quiet voice questioned.

Gordon shook himself, he must have imagined her eyes glowing eyes just didn't glow. He gave his best reassuring Tracy smile, "Yeah that's right. Gordon. Scott and Virgil are here as well. We're gonna get you outta here. OK? Com'on over here and I'll pass you down to Scott."

The child nodded and shuffled across to Gordon. With a lot of gentle persuasion Gordon encouraged the child out of the cage and into his lap. Bracing himself firmly, Gordon turned the child around so her body rested across his lap and gently lowered her feet first to his brother below. Scott grabbed Tian by the ankles as Gordon held on to her upper arms, suspended between the two brothers, she looked up at Gordon, trust in her tired eyes. Looking up Scott gave a quick nod that he had her and Gordon released his charge. Her shriek was cut short as Tian fell into Scott's arms and he lowered her quickly to the ground, taking off his flight suit jacket and wrapping it around her. He looked at Virgil crouched by his side, "Check her over while I get Gordon." Virgil nodded.

Returning to the shaft Scott found Gordon hanging from the bottom of the cage, his feet still nearly six feet from the floor. "Just what did you think you were gonna do?" Scott queried. Gordon looked down. "Jump?"

Scott snorted, "And break your legs. Here." He grabbed Gordon's calves and placed his brothers feet on his own shoulders. "Right. Brace your right hand on the wall." Gordon complied. "Now crouch and give me your left hand." Balanced steady on Scott shoulders Gordon followed Scott's instructions. With a small leap he jumped to the floor and stood grinning up at Scott.

Scott ruffled his hair. "Well done Fish." He turned to Virgil, "Well how is she?"

"Cold." Virgil looked up, "And tired, we need to get out of here."

Scott nodded, couching to pick up the child. Gordon grabbed both his and Scott's helmets and joined his older brothers. "Ok this way." Scott instructed, his long strides carrying him back up the way they had travelled, reaching a junction he turned right and led Virgil and Gordon up a passage they had passed in their pursuit of the illusive crying.

Remembering the crying Virgil shook his head, how was it that he and Gordon had heard it over such a vast distance, but Scott who must have only been a few meters behind them had heard nothing. He shook his head, deciding that caves, whether man made or natural were just plain weird and that John could keep them.

Gordon didn't even notice they had reached the outside of the mine until he brushed against a shrub. The sky was so overcast and the jungle path so dark that there was little different from the underground passages of the mine. Scott led the way back around the jungle path, clambering back over the fallen trees to the clearing where he'd originally found Virgil's ATB. He lowered the sleeping child to the ground and looked at the vehicle with its front wheels bogged in the mud. Shaking his head he looked at Virgil, then smirked at Gordon, "See what happens when John teaches someone to drive?" Scott stated, a grin threatening to crack his face in half. Gordon sniggered, while Virgil gave both brothers a filthy look. "You gonna complain or help me get it out?" he queried.

Scott laughed out right, "Keep ya pants on Flash. I'm just gonna contact Dad first. Then we'll get you back on the road. Check Tian out for me. OK?" Virgil stepped forward taking the girl from Scott's arms and lowered her to the ground quickly. He peeked at Scott to see if he had noticed, exhaling in relief when Scott raised his wrist communicator without looking at Virgil, "Scott to Thunderbird two."

"Scott!" Jeff tone was rife with apprehension, "Scott have you found them? Have you got them?"

"Yes Dad, I've got them right here and they're both in one piece..." He looked the two boys over noting the various bruises and scratches they boasted and frowned at Virgil who seemed to be favouring one side. "...Well relatively, nothing a good meal, a bath and a few days rest won't fix. And we've found Tian."

Jeff collapsed on the seat next to John's sleeping form. "Thank god." He pulled himself together, "Ok get back here. I'll let Tian's parents know we've found her."

"F-A-B Dad." Scott replied, grinning at Gordon.

Jeff shook his head. It looked like the cipher was going to stick.

TBC

* * *

_A/N: Well that was a long chapter.... question is has the danger passed? And will Scott figure out Virgil's problem... Next chapter as soon as I can...._

_TBZ..._


	15. Chapter 14 Always come home

**Countdown to adventure**

Standard disclaimer. No still don't own them….

_A/N: Sorry for the LOOOOONG wait, I've had all sorts of delays, computers dying, work (yuk), study (tons of assignments), placement (they really let me practice on real people. Wow), kids (no explanation needed there)…. I know, no excuse, but hey, I do have a life somewhere in all that…. I think. Anyway… I've got this chapter finished and the last one, so enjoy…. Please review and tell me what you think. Have I done Gordon justice? Was there enough drama and humour?_

_Hope you've enjoyed it at least…._

_TBZ._

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Always come home...**

Jeff lay with his forehead resting on the mud splattered floor of the Pod, beside him Kyrano lay in a similar position, Onaha crouched beside him her face furrowed in concern. None of them had the energy it would take to stand and stagger to the elevator. The mad dash through the jungle being chased by the Belagant's assailants had worn them all down, fatigue pulled at Jeff demanding he give in. Only an inherent stubbornness and a deep seated concern for his boys kept the exhaustion at bay.

The hiss of the elevator doors opening alerted Jeff to John's sudden appearance in the pod, looking pale and ready to fall John clung to the wall, wheezing and coughing tightly. Jeff jumped to his feet and raced to catch his son before the young man hit the deck.

Slumping against his father John gave a tight smile, "Wondered where you'd got to." he croaked, "Thought you'd been hurt."

Jeff shook his head. "Sorry John I should have called to let you know we were alright."

John passed a look over the Belagant's, Onaha was assisting Kyrano to his feet, the older man looked as weak as John felt. "What happened? Who was it?" he asked and then coughed causing him to lean heavily against Jeff.

Jeff shrugged and pulled John's arm over his shoulder, "I can only assume it was the people responsive for Tian's disappearance." he said in an undertone, glancing at the Belagant's to see if they had heard him. "They seemed more intent on catching them, than killing. But…" he gave John a meaningful look, "I wasn't about to stop and ask them what they wanted."

John followed his look, "Someone seems to be out to get them."

Nodding Jeff hoisted John more firmly against himself and called to the Belagant's "Onaha. We have an infirmary up top, bring Kyrano up and he can rest."

Onaha smiled her thanks and they followed Jeff and John into the elevator.

As the doors of the elevator opened, John pushed away from his father and staggered down the corridor, passing the infirmary and heading into the galley.

Jeff frowned, he obviously had a fight on his hands, 'None of the boys liked being ill or injured,' he thought, 'But John and Scott surely take the cake for shear stubbornness when it comes to bed rest.'

Watching as John dropped heavily into a seat and pulled the open laptop across the table to face him, Jeff sighed, he was tired beyond belief and just didn't feel up to a battle of wills with his second born. 'I'll keep an eye on him.' he thought, 'If he looks like he's taking a turn for the worst, he'll be back in the infirmary before he can say _Huston we had a problem_.'

Onaha shared a smile with Jeff when he turned to face them... "He's not well?" she asked in a soft concerned voice.

Jeff looked at John typing intently on the laptop, then motioned for Onaha and Kyrano to proceed him into the infirmary, as the door slid closed behind him Jeff gave a frustrated sigh. "He came off the bike down by the river... I found him unconscious and nearly drowned." His eyes closed as the fear of losing his son overwhelmed him. A soft hand clasped his. When he opened his eyes he found Onaha standing before him, Kyrano leaning against a bed behind her. "But he is alive Jeff... He did not drown." Jeff nodded and squeezed Onaha's hands in return, "Thank you... sometimes I forget to see what is in front of me... too caught up in what might have been."

Onaha nodded in understanding and turned to Kyrano. "Now husband. You must to rest."

Shaking his head, Kyrano looked at Jeff, "Have you heard anything... Tian?"

With pain filled eye's Jeff shook his head, "No. Not yet." He began to tell them where Scott was and what he was doing but cut himself off. "I need to go check the radio's again... the other boys are still out there looking."

He gave a false smile and left the infirmary hurriedly.

Behind him Kyrano pulled his wife against him, "They will find her... have faith."

Onaha sniffed and wiped her eyes determine to be brave, "Well then you need to rest until she comes home."

Giving in Kyrano settled onto the bed John had vacated. Pulling a blanket over his chilled tired body he allowed his eyes to close and sleep to claim him.

----

Jeff wearily sat in a chair opposite John, he pulled the tab on the can of soft drink listening to the soft hiss absently. John looked up at the sound and gave his father a tired smile, "Are they ok?" he nodded toward the infirmary indicating the Belagant's.

Jeff nodded, "Worried, but ok."

Glancing at his watch John sighed, "I've been trying the radio every ten minutes. Nothing."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Jeff scrunched his eyes up, "They could be underground, or the storm could still be causing interference. It has to clear the area soon and hopefully we'll get a clearer signal. If we hear nothing in the next thirty minutes I'll go and see what I can find. I feel more comfortable now I know I'm not leaving you on your own."

John rolled his eyes and grinned at his father. "It's been a while since I've needed a babysitter Dad."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Forget babysitter, sometimes I think you boys need a minder with the way you get yourselves in trouble."

"Daaad." John whined, pouting a twinkle in his eye indicating humour rather than any real annoyance.

Smiling Jeff nodded at the laptop, "What have you been doing?"

John worried his lip and tapped at the keyboard... "I've been trying to work out how I can boost the signal. I've got a few things I could try. But..." he gave his father a frustrated look, "Every time I try to move...." he stopped at the sudden worry on his father's face.

"But?"

"Nothing...not really. I just feel so damn tired and weak..." he gave an annoyed huff, "I hate being ill."

Jeff snorted in humour, sipping at his drink to mask the laughter.

Narrowing his eyes John tried to pretend displeasure, a coughing fit caused him to clutch at his chest as pain exploded bring tears to his eyes.

Jeff quickly stood and rounded the table supporting the younger man as he trembled and gasped between coughs. As the fit subsided, John collapsed back against the chair, sucking harsh breaths into his lungs, small coughs occasionally breaking the uneven rhythm. Wiping tears from his eyes, he waved his concerned father away, "I'm fine."

Snorting Jeff reluctantly retreated, hovering just drove his sons to distraction. "Fine my ass."

John gave a snort of laughter and gasped clutching his chest again, "Don't. Don't make me laugh." He wheezed. Closing his eyes briefly he yawned, "God I hate this…"

Jeff sank back into his seat and picked up his drink. "Hate what?"

John gave his father a incredulous look, "Being sick!"

"No? Really?"

Shaking his head John gave an abbreviated laugh, "Yeah well I guess you'd already figured that one out." He wheezed between coughs.

Jeff smiled tiredly, "Hmm... yeah... let me think. Chicken pox, you were six and your mother found you outside with your telescope, in the snow, instead of in bed." A worried frown deepening as he listened to John's continued coughing and wheezing, "Then there was the broken arm from climbing on the roof, and where did we find you the night you came home from the hospital?"

Flushing John looked at his laptop, a quick glance at his father's raised eyebrow caused the flush to brighten, "Yeah OK on the roof again, but there was a really good solar eclipse forecast."

"Ahha.....It was cloudy. AND raining" Jeff replied.

John gave a shrug and looked back at his laptop.

Smile widening Jeff continued, "Then there was the laryngitis, you still insisted on attending the science fair"

"I won first prize…" John gloated.

"Fourteen, Glandular fever..." Jeff shook his head in wonder..... "Half the neighbourhood girls came down with it that spring."

John grinned ruefully, "Hey, I had a reputation to build."

"Yeah. Well you definitely got a reputation." Jeff sniggered. "Let me think. Ahh yes. Last Easter in New York… you had the flu and instead of staying in bed. Where did Virgil and Scott find you?"

John blushed, "Doesn't matter… I get the point. At least I'm not as bad as Scott... I didn't climb out the window of the infirmary in my underwear..."

Jeff gave a chuckle, "Yes that was a sight..." his smile turned wicked, "Especially when your Grandmother found him sneaking into the fridge."

John shook his head, "Grams is the only person I know that can make Scott cower."

Jeff raised an eyebrow in reproach, "Don't you?"

"Hell yeah..." John exclaimed.

Laughing the two jumped as the radio beside Jeff crackled and Scott's deep tones filled the galley.

"Scott to Thunderbird two."

Jeff grabbed the radio sitting on the table just beating John to it. "Scott! Scott have you found them? Have you got them?"

Scott's voice came over crackly and tired, "Yes Dad, I've got them right here and they're both in one piece." A brief pause caused Jeff and John to exchange worried looks. "Well relatively, nothing a good meal and a bath won't fix. And we've found Tian."

Jeff released the breath he'd been unconsciously holding, "Thank god." He pulled himself together, "Ok get back here. I'll let Tian's parents know we've found her."

"F-A-B Dad."

As the static of the radio fell silent, John and Jeff exchanged relieve looks, "They're ok." John breathed tears pooling in his eyes, he leaned forward and rested his head on his arms on the table top. Shoulders shuddering as the worry left him in a rush of sobs and coughing.

Hurrying around the table once more, Jeff crouched by his son's side wrapping strong arms around him, instinctively John turned and returned the hug, no matter how old he was, John knew he'd never be too old for hugs from his family. Quietly the two Tracy men rejoiced that their family was still whole.

Pulling away Jeff stretched and stood, "I'll go tell Kyrano and Onaha. You need to close your eyes for a bit."

John shook his head a petulant look on his face, "I'm fine." The wheezing sound of his voice belied the statement.

Frowning Jeff gave his most formidable look, "Rest or I'll set Scott and Virgil on you."

Grimacing John nodded, "Ok… in a moment".

Jeff nodded in satisfaction and left the galley with a firm stride.

Coughing John picked up the can Jeff had left and took a sip, then putting it down he pulled the laptop back towards himself, 'I'll go lay down when the guy's get back…' he thought absently.

----

Scott turned back to his brothers, "Ok let's pull the bike outta the hole Virg' put it in and get home." Virgil threw a venomous look at Scott's statement. "Not my fault." He snapped tiredly.

Scott looked up surprised at the venom in Virgil's tone, "Take it easy Flash. I'm only teasing you." He frowned and shook his head. Quickly he attached a tow line to his own battered ATB and the back end of Virgil's, then making sure Virgil and Tian were both well out of the way, put his bike into reverse and pulled the first bike backwards out of the mud with Gordon guiding it. From his position beside the sleeping Tian, Virgil looked Scott's bike over noting the various dints and scratches.

"So you had an uneventful trip?" he asked a vengeful smirk on his face.

Flushing slightly Scott looked from the bike to Virgil and then Gordon. "Long story. I'll tell you later." He replied testily.

Virgil nodded, "I'll hold you to that." he gloated in a self satisfied tone.

Turning his back on his younger brother Scott untied the tow cable and threw it in a locker haphazardly. Virgil's dig had hit home, as the eldest, Scott had always prided himself on being in control, the memory of his loss of control earlier in the day made him cringe with embarrassment. Tiger or no tiger, he felt he should have handled the situation better, panicking like he had was not something he wanted to discuss with anyone, ever.

Giving the ATB Virgil had been driving a look over he kicked the tires hard in self directed anger. Rounding the front of the large bike he frowned worriedly at the front end damage, "You guy's take my bike. I'll ride this one." He stated firmly.

"Whatever." Shrugging tiredly Virgil scooped Tian into his arms and with great effort pushed to his feet, he grunted and dropped to one knee as pain radiated out across his chest and down his right arm. Scott rushed to his side, taking the sleeping child from his brother and handing her to Gordon, "Virg'. What's wrong?" All previous annoyance disappeared in the face of his brother's obvious pain.

"Nothing." Virgil lied, "Just a cramped leg." he glared warningly at Gordon.

Watching the interplay Scott frowned, "Leg cramp?"

"Yeah"

Pursing his lips in disbelief Scott nodded, "Fine. Get on my bike, you can hold Tian. Gordon can drive."

"What? Why?" Virgil exclaimed absently rubbing his right shoulder.

Noting the action Scott frowned more deeply, "She's too exhausted to hold on herself and we've no belts, so someone needs to hold her. That someone is You!"

Virgil gave a rebellious look and glanced at Gordon standing by the ATB holding the sleeping girl, "Why can't he?"

"Because I said so." Scott responded in a voice not to be challenged, he rubbed his hands over his face, "Look Virg' just do it OK?"

"Fine." Virgil snapped and glaring stomped to the bike and climbed up into the rear saddle, "Ok give her here." Gordon handed the child over and taking his helmet from Scott he pulled it on.

"Gordon." Scott nodded towards the other bike sitting on the edge of the fissure, indicating Gordon should join him.

Reluctantly Gordon complied, "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"Virgil... what's wrong with his chest?"

Gordon glanced at Virgil, who continued to give him a menacing look.

"Um... Ah... he had a bit of a fall... Nothing bad." he reassured quickly as a look of concern flashed across Scott's face. "Probably just a strain..."

Not entirely satisfied, Scott nodded, "Ok. I'll check him out when we get home."

Breathing a sigh of relief Gordon hurried over to the bike, and climbed aboard.

"What he want?" Virgil demanded.

Gordon gave his next older brother an annoyed look, "Wanted to know if you were ok."

"And."

Gordon shrugged and started the bike, "I said you were fine."

"Good." Virgil leaned back against the equipment lock and shifted Tian into a more comfortable position, one where her head didn't press into his shoulder so hard.

Gordon sat waiting as Scott double checked the mud covered bike that the brother's had arrived on then climbed into the saddle and started it with a roar that roused Tian.

Rolling slowly forward Scott looked over at his brother's, "Don't rush, we'll take it nice and slow. Understood?"

"F-A-B." Gordon concurred.

Behind him Virgil remained sullenly silent.

----

Jeff hurried across the corridor to the infirmary, bursting through the door he called "They've found her!" Onaha looked up startled from where she sat at Kyrano's side. "They've found her?"

"Yes." Jeff's relieved smile stretched from one ear to the other. "She's cold and tired, but Scott said she seems ok."

Turning to her sleeping husband, Onaha shook his shoulder, "Kyrano, they've found her. They've found her." Sitting up groggily Kyrano smiled widely. "What?"

"They've found her." Onaha repeated.

Kyrano looked to Jeff to confirm the statement. At Jeff's nod he pulled Onaha into his arms. Tears of joy in both their eyes.

Smiling widely Jeff retreated back to the galley, where he found John again busily tapping away at the keyboard. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to rest."

John didn't look up, but continued to type... "I'm working on the security...." he spared a glance for his father, "those kidnappers could still be around. They could be trying the same trick on Thunderbird one."

Jeff frowned, "What about the security net?"

Shaking his head John frowned deeply, "It only shows me so much... No one's there at the moment, but I don't know where they went. They could be sitting waiting for Scott."

Glowering at the thought of the danger Scott might face when he collected Thunderbird one, Jeff felt the gun tucked under his jacket. "Well give him a ride and you can scan for anyone while we're over head. Then you rest. Understood?"

Nodding in agreement John continued his work, while Jeff headed down to the Pod to await the arrival of his three sons.

----

Scott bumped and jolted slowly along the rutted track, his back and legs ached from all that had happened to him in the last twelve hours, he grimaced tiredly when he registered the time. Yawning he squinted into the dark, the bright beams of the ATB's lights cutting through the gloom, but only illuminating a small portion of the track. He glanced frequently over his shoulder, reassuring himself that his brothers followed.

They journeyed back along the rough track to the village and then along the wider track to the main mine complex, passing into the small clearing where Thunderbird two rested. The sudden appearance of the great murky grey ship out of the jungle was both forbidding and reassuring.

Scott pressed the coded release for the pod door on his ATB and frowned when nothing happened, trying a second time with the same non-response, he grumbled to himself and tapped the com-link, "Hey! We're back." he grouched tiredly.

John's mellow tone responded, "Hi..." A coarse cough caused Scott to scowl, "Hold on I'll lower the doors."

"You ok?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why?" John replied and choked as another cough forced its way past compressed lips.

Scowl deepening Scott refrained from replying to the obvious lie. "Let Dad know we're back. OK"

"F-A-….._cough_ -B"

A welcoming glow from the lowering pod door greeted the weary travellers and Scott signalled for Gordon to precede him up the ramp. A vague creepy feeling caused Scott to stop partway up the ramp and look back into the dark jungle, a shiver of dread skittered down his back. Shrugging off the superstitious notion, Scott pushed tiredly on the accelerator and bumped up into the pod. The bright lights causing him to squint and shade his eyes in defence.

In front of him the first ATB braked in the middle of the pod and Gordon cut the engine, as Scott pulled up beside them he glanced across noting the tired faces, Virgil's looking particularly pale. 'Cramped leg my ass.' He thought determined to get to the bottom of Virgil's problem, 'and Johns…' "Brothers!!" he muttered in exasperation.

----

As the two ATB's crawled up the ramp into the Pod the three anxious parents hurried forward. Jeff smiled a relieve smile at seeing his three sons, back safe and sound. Beside him Kyrano and Onaha crowded forward as the first bike drove to the centre of the Pod carrying its three passengers, quickly followed by the second.

Kyrano reached for his daughter and clutched her to his chest; Onaha stroked the child's dark hair. Jeff smiled at the family reunion. "Take her up to the infirmary. Use whatever you need." Onaha nodded and led Kyrano back towards the elevator. The four Tracy's watched the family leave.

"What happened?" Jeff addressed his eldest son, as Scott slid wearily from the back of his bike.

Scott shrugged, "Long story short. The guys got caught behind a rock fall in the mines. I found another way in, picked up on their trail." He grinned, "Thanks to the LEPs. They found Tian. I found them. Tian was in an elevator cage part way up a shaft. We got her out. Back to the bikes and back here."

Jeff frowned, he suspected there was a great deal more to the story, but decided to leave it until later.

"Any sign of the kidnappers?"

"Negative." Scott looked at Virgil drooping with exhaustion standing beside the ATB where Gordon was slumped over the front of the bike half asleep. Virgil shook his head that 'No' they hadn't seen anything.

Jeff smiled at the younger teen. "Well I suppose we better pack up." Scott nodded and nudged Gordon, "Com'on Fish."

Virgil frowned, "Where's John?"

"Here." The second eldest stood leaning against the open elevator door coughing spasmodically, his pale face looking flushed, eyes glazed.

"John." Jeff hurried over to him. "You're meant to be resting."

John shrugged and took the offer of assistance from his father. "Yeah well I wanted to see what excuse these two came up with for missing check in." He gave them a strained grin, and coughed again clutching his chest.

Virgil ignored the jibe and moved to the other side of his obviously pained brother, "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask." John grimaced, he allowed Virgil to take some of his weight, but pulled back quickly as Virgil gave an involuntary groan and paled. Scott and Gordon rushed to their brothers and between them bundled them into the elevator, "Right. You two infirmary. NOW." Scott ordered as the elevator rose to the next level.

The elevator doors opened and Jeff watched as Virgil and John both grudgingly obeyed Scott's snapped commands.

With little fuss the two climbed onto the stretcher in the vestibule of the infirmary. With practiced efficiency Scott wired John up to a monitor and put an oxygen mask over his face, "Keep that on."

Closing his eyes in defeat John lay back.

Scott glanced at the monitor then across to Gordon who was taking John's blood pressure. "One nineteen over seventy two." Gordon replied to the look, "Temperature is thirty eight point one, Resp's twenty two, pulse eighty seven." He picked up the data pad and put in the readings, "Infection?" he asked quietly.

Scott nodded, "Probably." He looked at John whose eyes had opened blearily, "Rest."

Nodding in satisfaction as John's O2 levels rose, Scott turned to Virgil who sat watching, "Mild fever, O2 levels are coming up. He'll be fine."

Virgil frowned looking around Jeff as his father examined his shoulder and chest, "BP? Resp's?"

"FINE!" Scott snapped, cutting Gordon off from reporting the requested information.

Jeff gave Scott a warning frown. "Looks like you've fractured your collar bone." He said to Virgil.

Grimacing Virgil nodded, "That's what I thought." He ignored Scott menacing look. "It'll heal."

Jeff nodded, "It's going to hurt for awhile though. Do you want some pain medication?"

Shaking his head, Virgil pushed off the bed and stood, "No I'll be ok." He glared at Scott's harrumph of disbelief. John gave a snort of laughter that quickly turned into a coughing fit.

Sitting and yanking the mask off his face John coughed and wheezed, beside him Gordon rubbed his back in sympathy.

Pulling the mask from his brother's lacks fingers Gordon held it over his face, slowly John's breathing settled and he allowed Gordon to settle him back on the bed.

Crossing to his distressed brother Virgil checked the monitor himself and straightened the mask, "Now keep that on." Virgil ordered as he checked the meter and raised the dosage. "We need to get him back to base." He looked at his father and Scott a worried frown creasing his brow.

Jeff gazed around at his brood of bruised and battered boys. "I think we need to get home, we can discuss the details tomorrow. I think a proper debrief would do us all good."

"What about the Belagant's" Scott queried.

"I've spoken to your grandmother and she is of the same opinion as I. The Belagant's can't remain here. There is obviously someone after them. So I've offered them a haven with us. Which they have accepted. We'll decide later if they choose to stay on permanently or not. I may have Lady Penelope look into it..." Jeff brought his focus back to his sons, "For now let's just get home."

Scott nodded, "Well I'd better get back to Thunderbird one."

Jeff smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "We'll give you a life. Wait by the platform and I'll lower you down. Gordon go start pre-flight for me. Virgil. Are you alright to watch John?"

John pushed into a half sitting position and pulled the mask from his face, "I don't need watching." he wheezed.

Pushing the mask back in place Virgil frowned, "Keep that on." He nodded to his father and helped Gordon to push John back down. "I'll sit on him if I have to." John glared up at his two younger brothers, "Get off me." He grouched, pushing them away, coughing he clamped the mask to his face till the spasm stopped, "I'm fine."

Shaking their heads, Scott and Gordon left their father and Virgil to tackle John and headed in opposite directions. Scott grabbed Gordon before he could disappear towards the helm. "Hey Fish?"

Gordon looked up at his eldest brother, noting Scott's tired eyes, "Yeah?"

Pulling the younger man around to face him Scott looked at his younger brother, "You did good. You know that, right?"

Gordon flushed and looked away, "No not really…. I … I kind of freaked a bit… and I should have told you what happened to Virg' even when he told me not to… He…I…"

Scott nodded, "Yeah I know Virg' can be pig-headed …" he snorted in self depreciating laughter. "As can we all…and… don't tell anyone, but I kinda freaked as well… so it's cool. OK?" he grasped Gordon's shoulder firmly, "You did good."

Nodding Gordon flushed more, "Ahhh. I better… you know… pre flight."

Smiling Scott turned to the open elevator, "See you at home short stuff."

"I'm not short…"

Scott laughed out loud as the elevator doors closed on Gordon's miffed face.

----

Scott sighed as the laughter chased away the last of the fear and worry, tiredly he heading towards the rescue platform to sit and await his drop off.

The warning over the internal communications system that the pod was retracting woke Scott from a drowse. He sat up straighter as the rumble and vibration of the pod retracting shook him awake. His mind woozy with exhaustion he listened to the roar of Thunderbird two's engines as they warmed up. The sound caused him to smile it was the first time he'd heard the sound close up, it was a deeper more melodic hum than Thunderbird one's high pitch scream. The sound suited the big machine. Scott thought it also suited her number one pilot. He remembered John's comment earlier in the day, 'or was it yesterday.' about catching Virgil daydreaming about what colour to paint the plane. Scott smiled; trust Virgil to be concerned about colour. Scott honestly didn't care as long as Thunderbird one wasn't painted pink, any other colour would be fine. 'Actually I'd better clarify that in case Gordon has a hand in picking the colours, no purple, orange or yellow.' he thought.

The vibration of his communicator on his wrist drew him from his musings. Scott shook his head to wake himself up. "Well be taking off in two minutes Scott, ready yourself in the platform so we can lower you as soon as we're over head."

"F-A-B Dad." Scott responded with a yawn.

He climbed into the platform and closed the gate behind him leaning against the stanchions. As the bulky craft heaved heavily from the ground the elevator opened again and Virgil re-emerged.

Scott gave a frown of concern, "What are you doing down here? You should be resting up?"

Virgil scowled, "Coffee, thought you might need it." He held up a flask, "But if you're gonna grouch." He made to turn away.

"No…Virg' I'm sorry." Scott apologised, "I'm tired and… Hell you don't know how scared I've been…" he shook his head unable to continue.

Relenting Virgil crossed to the platform, and handed the flask up to Scott, "I brought sandwiches as well if you're hungry."

Scott gave a smile, "Oh god yes."

"Great." Virgil opened the gate and climbed aboard the platform, "Dad thought you could do with the company as well. Said to keep you awake."

Eye brow raised, Scott looked his smaller brother over, "I'm not the one that sleeps fourteen hours a day."

"Eight. I only sleep eight, nine at most." Virgil glowered. As the winch above the platform started up and took up the slack on the cable the pod doors opened below them.

Scott sipped his coffee then gave Virgil a curious look, "What about John?"

Virgil shrugged, "He kicked me out. Said he didn't need me bothering him."

Scott raised an eyebrow, he'd never known Virgil to back off if one of them was unwell.

Virgil shrugged, "We moved him into the infirmary proper. Onaha's a Nurse. She said she'd watch him, Tian's in there as well, so it's kinda sneaky. John doesn't know she's a nurse. He thinks he's looking after them."

Scott sniggered; putting one over on John was never easy. Well most of the time anyway.

"So you gonna show me what's so great about that little gnat you fly?" Virgil baited.

"Gnat?" Scott smirked, "Well she might be a gnat, but she's got a very big sting in her tail, so you better hold on."

Virgil laughed. "Yeah right."

Climbing out of the Pod the two brother's crossed to Thunderbird one and climbed aboard unaware they were being watched. From inside the mine perimeter Triang Belagant sat watching, he sneered as the young men climbed aboard their fancy plane, the sneer turned into a scowl as he thought about his failed attempt to gain entry to either vehicle, 'I won't fail again.'

As Scott began pre-flight checks, Virgil poured them another coffee and opened the sandwiches, 'Peanut butter and jelly, yuck.' He took a reluctant bite, chewed and swallowed, 'better than nothing.'

Handing one to Scott he shook his head as Scott shoved the whole sandwich in his mouth and chewed without taking his eyes from his work. The fast ship lifted gracefully from the ground and followed her heavier slower sister home. For once Scott sat back in his seat content to take the ride a bit slower and enjoy the company of his brother, his coffee and a half dozen peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

-----

The sun was lightening the eastern sky when the two ships came insight of the island they called home, Jeff lined up on the runway and brought the ship down with a heavy bump and a minor skid that took out three of the palms. He frowned with annoyance and looked at Gordon, "Not a word to Virgil."

Gordon smirked. "Would I?"

Jeff looked at his fourth son and had a premonition that this was going to come back to haunt him.

----

Alan sat up hurriedly as he heard the sound of the Thunderbirds approach, jumping out of bed he pulled on a shirt and shorts and raced out of his room, leaping down the stairs four at a time, crashing through the door of the dining room to find his grandmother sitting at the table with a mug of coffee, plates of food spread out across the surface. "They're back!" he shouted, "They're back"

"Yes dear. I know. Sit down and I'll get you a drink."

Frustrated Alan danced on the spot, before crossing to the window to watch as Thunderbird one slowly sank into the silo and the empty pool closed over the top, water pouring in, in a thunderous roar to refill it.

He returned to the table at his grandmother's call and sat waiting impatiently while sipping the orange juice.

Alan jumped to his feet at the sound of feet approaching, fidgeting where he stood he watched the door, behind him Ruth looked on in amused tolerance.

The door swung open and Alan launched himself at the person without noting who it was, he came up short stumbling back in surprise at the strangers preceding his father into the room.

Jeff waved Onaha, Tian and Kyrano towards the table where his mother stood, "Kyrano, Onaha, Tian. May I introduce my mother Ruth and youngest son Alan." He placed an arm over Alan's shoulders pulling the startled looking boy into his side. Ruth tottered forward holding out her hands and smiling. "Welcome to Tracy Island." She placed a gentle hand under Tian's chin, raising the girls face, "Ah aren't you a pretty little one." Glancing at the girl's parents she smiled, "She's going to be a heart breaker."

Onaha gave a quiet smile. "Thank you."

"Hi." Alan greeted reluctantly and then looked over his shoulder towards the door, "Where's the guys?" he asked.

Jeff glanced at Ruth then turned to Alan, "Al. They're down in the infirmary…" he glanced at Ruth, "John's not well. Possible pneumonia" turning to Alan, Jeff gave a reassuring smile, "I'm sure John could do with some cheering up. Why don't you go down and see how they're doing?"

Alan dashed out of the room without a second look for the strangers, shaking his head Jeff motioned towards the table and plates of sandwiches and fruit. "Please make yourselves at home." He glanced towards the door, and then back at the table, "It's best to beat the vultures."

Onaha smiled, "They are growing boys. Eating is part of their makeup."

Ruth snorted, "Yes well some of them are going to find they are growing more out than up at the rate they're going."

Onaha gave a tinkling laugh and sat in the chair Kyrano had pulled out for her, Tian beside her.

Quickly Ruth filled a plate with food and placed it in front of Tian with a glass of juice. Smiling at the couple she sat beside Jeff and picked up her coffee once more.

----

Alan burst into the infirmary like a small cyclone, in the corner of the room John lay quietly drowsing on a bed while Gordon and Scott hovered nearby. At the sound of Alan's entrance the three looked up, John swiftly collapsing back on the bed, gasping and coughing weakly.

"Hey Sprout. Quiet." Gordon whispered loudly.

John gave him a fractious look, "Gordon. Quiet."

"What? I am being…"

Scott clamped a hand over Gordon's mouth, pulling away Gordon threw a resentful look at his two elder brothers.

In the door way Alan laughed and approached the bed a frown replacing the laughter. "Johnny?"

"Hey Spout." John pulled the oxygen mask away from his face, and reached out a reassuring hand to Alan. "Don't worry… I'm fine…"

Behind them Virgil snorted as he entered the infirmary from the lab, "Yeah. Right." He walked around the end of the bed and grasping the mask slipped it back in place, "Move it again and I'll sedate and intubate you. Got it?"

John glowered at the hollow threat, but complied by relaxing back against the bed.

Nodding at John's compliance, Virgil checked the IV flask hanging above John's bed, then grasped his wrist and noted his pulse and other vital signs down on the beds data pad. "Brain's has started running the bloods. In the mean time we're starting you on Augmentin." Putting the data pad back in it's holder Virgil stretched and winced, clutching at his shoulder with a groan.

"Where's your sling?" Scott demanded.

Virgil gave a disgruntled look, "I took it off. It was bugging me." He glared at Scott in challenge, after a few moments of silence he huffed, "Fine. I'll go get it." Turning his agitation on an easier target he snapped at Gordon, "Go get John something to eat so he can have the medication."

Gordon opened his mouth to reply, but catching Scott's look decided against it and with a sour look retreated from the infirmary.

----

It was late afternoon before John was allowed out of the infirmary; peacefully he sat beside the pool enjoying the last of the warm sun. Absently he watched Gordon doing lengths, strong strokes and smooth rolls at the end of a length. He shook his head in wonder at the grace and strength his brother showed in the water.

In the deeper plunge pool that hid Thunderbird one's silo Alan and Fermat caroused loudly, splashing and horsing around. John tried to tune the noise out, with little success.

From the house he could hear the piano, somewhat more discordant than usual. John grimaced, Virgil was not happy about his restricted movement, fractured collar bone or not.

Scott had disappeared sometime during the day, his lack of presence on the pool deck didn't go without notice. John sighed, he still wanted to find out what had happened between his brother and best friend, but Scott's continued absence and John's own lack of strength negated the options.

A subtle movement beside him caused John to look up. Tian stood in the shadows watching. Smiling John waved to her and motioned towards the lounger beside him. Hesitantly Tian joined him, sinking down on the lounger like a wary cat.

Together the two watched the afternoon settle into early evening. Ruth's call to supper rousing them.

Wearily standing John walked slowly into the lounge and through into the dining room, followed by a dripping Alan, Fermat and Gordon.

Ruth's frown of dismay causing the younger boys to disappear quickly to dry and change. Looking at the wet floor Ruth sighed. Gordon grinned, "Don't worry Gran… I've got it. He disappeared into the corridor and reappeared mop and bucket in hand.

John exchanged a surprised look with Ruth and sank into a dining chair turning to Gordon, "Who are you and what did you with my brother." He asked mockingly, Tian sitting beside him frowned in confusion.

"Ha Ha." Gordon retorted while mopping the floor, "Like I've never cleaned up before."

John grinned weakly, "You clean up?"

Gordon gave a disgruntled snort and carried the mop and bucket from the room. "You're lucky you're sick, or you'd be wearing this." He muttered casting a glare at John.

John laughed weakly and coughed. "Sorry Fish." He held his hand up defensively, "Blame the meds."

Gordon snorted as he left the room.

Beside John, Tian frowned and shook her head. 'Boys!'

----

Dinner that evening was restrained. Virgil having resigned himself to the sling ate single handed. John ate little, coughing wheezily between swallows, Scott sat looking at his plate pushing food around, but Ruth noted nothing touched his lips. Even Gordon was subdued. Alan and Fermat chatted amiably the only noise at the table. Tian sat between her father and John watching Alan and Fermat guardedly.

At the end of the meal Ruth stood to clear the plates, Onaha joined her and the two moved to the kitchen, working seamlessly in clearing up.

Scott stood without saying a word and once again disappeared before John had the chance to corner him.

Watching Jeff frowned and exchanged a worried look with John, shrugging John stood and crossed to the lounge turning on the evening news. Sighing Jeff glanced at Alan as he stood to leave the table, "Alan why don't you take Tian down to the games room. Show her around?"

Alan's nose wrinkled, "Why?" he responded.

Eyes narrowing Jeff, gave a tight smile, "Because it's polite."

"But Fermat and I are gonna play DooM." Alan whined.

Face flushing slightly Jeff's smile tightened, "Alan." He warned, "Show Tian the games room, she may like to play something with you."

"But she's a girl." Alan looked aghast.

Shaking his head Gordon stood and smiled at Tian, "Tintin. Would you like to come and play a computer game…" he stopped and thought, "or I think we've got some old games of Scott's. You know old fashioned board games."

Tian gave a shy smile and nodding stood to follow Gordon out of the room. "Com'on Sprout." Gordon clipped Alan behind the head on his way out of the room, Tian by his side. Alan a resentful look on his face, shuffled along behind Gordon with Fermat in tow.

Stopping in the door way Gordon looked back at the table, "Oh Dad… can I have a quick talk with you later." He checked his watch, "In about an hour?"

Brow furrowed, Jeff nodded, "I'll be in my office."

"Great." With a grin Gordon chased after Alan and Fermat, Tian following.

Looking on Ruth smiled. As she passed Jeff to collect more plates from the table she patted his shoulder, "He's growing up." She said in a satisfied tone.

Bewildered Jeff nodded; he turned to Kyrano to continue their conversation finding a contented smile on the older man's face. "Do not worry Mr Tracy. You should be proud of your boys. They will all of them grow in to good men…" his eyes danced as he glanced towards where the youngest had disappeared. "Even young Alan and Gordon will find their way… eventually."

----

Gordon crossed the pool deck towards the western stairs as he rounded the corner of the deck he spotted his missing brother sitting with his back to the pool. The sunset turning his dark head russet, Gordon smirked to himself, 'I'm not the only redhead in the family after all.' Crossing the short distance he clambered up onto the wall and looked down at the dark impenetrable jungle a straight fifty foot drop below them, he turned to swinging his legs out over empty air in mimicry of Scott.

Scott seemed withdrawn as if his mind was a million miles away and didn't acknowledge Gordon's presence at all. His face illuminated by the setting sun seemed carved of stone, eyes black empty holes. Gordon hesitated in disturbing Scott's quiet vigil.

After a few quiet minutes that seem to stretch to eternity for the usually active teen, Gordon cleared his throat causing Scott to jump violently and grab at the wall to save himself from falling the vast distance to the jungle floor below.

Gordon gave a consolatory grin in reply to Scott's glare. "Sorry."

Shaking his head Scott looked out at the sunset again and sighed deeply, he glanced back at Gordon a smile flicked across his lips at Gordon's hesitant look. "Hey Fish." Scott's voice held little of its usual vigour.

"Hey." Gordon acknowledged, relaxing a little when it seemed Scott wasn't going to rile him for the near fatal accident. Together they watched the golden sun as it sunk into the distant western ocean leaving a ruby glow lighting the evening sky.

With another soul deep sigh Scott pulled himself from his musing and turned slightly to face Gordon. "So... You talk to Dad?"

"Ahha." Gordon responded and gave Scott a sideways look, trying to gage his thoughts.

"And?"

"He's not happy. Said he wants me to think it through properly before I decide. He wants me to finish school. College." Gordon shook his head, "I told him I've already thought it through, but..." he grimaced.

Scott snorted a soft humourless laugh, "You really want to do this?"

Turning to straddle the wall Gordon nodded confidently, "Yes."

"You know WASP won't be easy?"

Gordon sighed and gave a look of disgust, "I'm not a kid Scott."

Scott nodded in agreement looking at his hands laying in his lap, a small velvet covered box clasped in a white knuckled grip. "Then tell Dad that. Don't let you chance slip away bro'."

Scott tilted his head back blinking rapidly swallowing the lump in his throat he looked at his brother. 'Gordon's not a child anymore', he though, "Grab the chance with both hands and don't let go." The passion in his voice was painful to hear.

Gordon frowned surprised by his brothers' unusual show of emotion, "Scott?"

Shaking his head with another humourless smile Scott looked out at the darkening ocean, "Learn from my mistakes Gordo'. I waited too long. I thought..." he gave a self depreciating snort of laughter, "No... I didn't think. That was the problem and now she's gone." Tears welled in his eyes, refusing to be blinked away this time.

"She?" Gordon's frown deepened there was only one she, he could think of. "Zoey?"

Scott hiccoughed at the sound of her name and nodded his grip on the box in his hands tightening till its corners bit into his fingers, the pain a welcome distraction from the ache in his chest.

Scared by his brother's apparent distress Gordon looked up the garden in hopes of seeing John or Virgil. No such luck. He didn't know what to do. Scott had always been the strong one, the one in control to the point that the rest of the family tended to mock him for it. But now it seemed all Scott's defences were coming down in a messy heap.

"Gone?" Gordon asked in a tentative voice.

Swallowing tightly and taking a strengthening breath Scott nodded, swiping at his eyes he squeezed the bridge of his nose clamping his eyes shut and shoving the raw emotions deep.

With another gasping breath he released a sigh and placed the box on the wall between the brothers flicking the lid open with his thumb. Nestled inside was a silvery ring, the gleam of a pale blue stone glittered in imitation of the stars beginning to shine. "I asked her to marry me." He looked up at Gordon a confused frown on his face. "She said no." Shaking his head in confusion as tears again fought for release Scott glanced at the ring his lips trembling. "I've got more money than I know what to do with. I can buy anything I want. But I can't have the one thing, the one person that I really want." He closed his eyes and wiped the tears away, "I can't buy her what she really wants, needs." Pain filled midnight blue eyes met concerned amber ones.

"Her freedom. The chance to follow her own dreams." He answered Gordon's unspoken question. "She said she wasn't ready to settle down. She's only just finished college." He shrugged, eyes turned inward in memory.

"So what does she want to do?" Gordon asked.

Focusing back on his brother Scott shook his head in disbelief, "Work." A half hearted laugh died on his lips, "Can you believe that? I've got enough money so she'd never have to work. But that's what she wants to do. She said she doesn't want Dad's money. She wants to be her own person, not belong to anyone else, not even me."

"So what? You just let her go?" Gordon asked confused. He'd never known Scott to give up on anything.

Scott nodded closing the ring box and pushing it into a pocket then sliding off the wall to stand and watch the last rays of light slip from the sky.

"Yeah. I let her go." He swung an arm over Gordon's shoulders as the younger man stood beside him. "She needs to follow her dreams just like you do."

Turning to face his brother Scott placed a hand on each of Gordon's shoulders clasping his firmly. When he was sure he had Gordon's full attention he continued. "Go out there. Follow your dreams Gordon. Just promise me you'll come home again."

Gordon nodded, "I promise."

"Good" Scott pulled him into a brotherly embrace, "I'll talk to Dad for you. I'll make sure he understands."

Quietly the two headed back across the darkened pool deck, just as they entered the light from the living area Gordon grasped Scott's arm drawing him to a halt. "Don't give up on her Scott. She'll come home too." Scott glanced at Gordon's sincere face, his own eyes filled with defeat; he gave a half hearted smile. "She will," Gordon promised, "You wait and see."

Scott nodded "Thanks bro'. I hope you're right."

Together the two entered the lit family room, the noise of the piano competing with the television and the loud conversations of his family. Scott gave a tired smile; at least some things remained the same. With resignation Scott crossed the room to join his father at the table, "Dad we need to talk."

Jeff looked up, his distracted air fading into a frown as he noted Scott's pale face and red rimmed eyes, nodding he stood, "My office."

Swallowing Scott agreed and followed his father out of the lounge, behind him John and Virgil exchanged concerned looks and turn to Gordon for an explanation.

----

"You have to let him go Dad… It's what he wants."

"He's too young." Jeff argued.

Shaking his head Scott smiled sadly, "I wasn't much older when I joined the Air force… Neither were you Dad. Give him a chance… he deserves it."

Jeff sighed, "You really believe this is the right thing for him?"

"Yes."

Jeff nodded reluctantly, heaving a sigh, "OK. On the condition he completes a degree of some sort by correspondence or something."

Scott gave a cagey smile, "Officer training do it for you?"

Jeff nodded, "Think he can?"

Scott smiled quietly, "Yeah, I think Gordon can and will do whatever he wants. You won't change his mind on this Dad."

"What about you?"

Scott heaved a sigh and shook his head, "I'm still opting out, Thunderbird one's the bird for me." He shrugged, "That's enough to be going on with…" he looked out the window at the darkened deck hiding the silo's, glancing over at his father he gave a tired smile. "I'll just have to wait and see what the future holds."

Jeff lay a hand on Scott's shoulder comfortingly, "Give her time…"

"It's all she'll let me give her." Scott swallowed tightly.

The two watched as the moon rose and sent a shimmer of light across the ocean like a path to a distant world. Shaking himself from his musings Scott turned and picked up the manual for Thunderbird one, while he waited for Zoey to come home he had work to do himself. He looked at his father. "Thunderbirds are go?"

Nodding Jeff smiled, "Yeah. Thunderbirds are go!"

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Well this is just about done… only one chapter/epilogue to go.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell be what you've thought of the story.**

**TBZ.**


	16. Epilogue Dreams in the making

**Countdown to Adventure**

_Standard Disclaimer: see earlier chapters…. ;-)_

_A/N: OK here's the ending, I know it's been a long time coming, but I hope you've enjoyed the ride._

_Now I'm going to be cheeky ;-) –All you lovely people out there that have been reading this story, adding it to your favourites, and Alerts lists.... PLEASE Please review. Just a single word or phrase may inspire me in the next adventure. Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed, you've kept me going when energy and time was against me._

TBZ.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Dreams in the making…

John threw his bags and suit case onto the trolley by the elevator, he glanced around the lounge to note that Scott sat at the table typing away on his laptop, a frown of concentration on his brow, his hair standing on end where he'd run his fingers through it in thought. John crossed the room and glanced over his only older brothers shoulder, "What ya doin'?" he asked around a mouthful of chocolate bar.

Scott jumped slightly, throwing John an annoyed look, "Just finishing off some of the reports Dad's requested." He nodded towards the chair, "Might as well take a load off, Virgil and Gran won't be ready for another hour at least." John heaved a sigh, "Tell me about it. I passed Virg's room. It looks like he's taking his whole wardrobe. We're only gonna be gone four days, you'd think we were going for a month the way he packs."

Scott smiled indulgently, leaning back against the chair he picked up his coffee, "You can talk." He eyed the growing pile of luggage, his own small single bag buried at the bottom. "How many bags are you taking? Princess."

John gave a mock scowl, "Yeah well I need more than the t-shirt and jeans you live in now-days. I've got a reputation to maintain. Don't wanna embarrass Gran do I."

Scott choked on his coffee and spluttering glared at John, "You sayin' I will?"

John shrugged and glanced meaningfully at his own ironed shirt and pants then at Scott's creased Yale t-shirt and jeans with worn knees. In the two months since Scott had left the Air Force he'd concentrated on getting International Rescue up and running, taking little care in his appearance, his hair once short was now curling around his ears and threatening to hide his eyes. While he'd never followed any of the fashion trends his brothers had, he'd always had his own clean cut style, recently that had deteriorated to the point Scott looked like he'd been dragged backwards through a haystack.

Scott glanced at his jean then at his shirt and shrugged, "What's wrong with this, we're only flying to San Diego today, no one's gonna see us. Dad's made sure security has been doubled, there's not gonna be any paparazzi. It's not like I'm gonna wear this for the Graduation."

John shook his head, "Your funeral…" He stood and stretched, "If I've got an hour I might as well see if I can pull some of the cabling through to the office…" he muttered before wandering off with a second chocolate bar in hand.

Scott ran his hand though his hair and grimaced, 'Maybe I should've got it cut' he thought.

Entering the room as John left, Jeff dropped his suit case on the trolley, he nodded to John and crossed the room to where Scott sat, "Is that what you're wearing?" he asked with a frown.

Scott bit his tongue on the impertinent reply that sprang to his lips, "No. I was gonna change on the plane before we arrived."

Jeff nodded his frown clearing a little, Scott's recent dishevelled appearance and lack of self interest had raised concerns in both his father and grandmother. "OK. Make sure you do. Are those the reports I asked for?"

Nodding Scott pushed the laptop over the table to his father, "Yeah. Just finished. You want to look?"

"Thanks." Jeff focused on the screen, his brow furrowing in imitation of Scott's earlier concentration.

Glancing down at himself Scott sighed and stood, "I just gonna see how Virg' is going." He replied to Jeff's enquiring look. Crossing the room he dug his bag out from under the others and headed up stairs, dropping it on his unmade bed he opened it and pulled out the clothes stuffed inside, then tossed it aside. Pulling a larger bag down he quickly repacked. A glance in the mirror confirmed his brother and fathers concerns. Scowling at himself, Scott ran his hands through his hair. "To late to cut it."

Frowning in thought he studied himself, seeing for the first time the tatty shirt and jeans, stained with grease from his work on Thunderbird one. His face although tanned was shadowed with fatigue, his eyes lacking their usual brightness. Running his hand over his jaw he grimaced, the rough bristles catching at the hardened calluses on his hands.

With a tired stretch he striped the t-shirt over his head and threw it on the pile of dirty washing sitting in his bath tub, the jeans and shorts quickly following. Running the shower hot and hard he stepped under the jets, tension draining from his shoulders and back, the formless headache he'd been nursing for the past month fading. Washing himself vigorously he scrubbed away the ingrained grime in his hands, elbows and knees. Turning the water off Scott wiped the mirror clear to shave. Looking at himself in the mirror he gave a small smile of satisfaction, then shook his head, 'Damn. How long is it since I had to worry about the shower being rigged with a prank.' He wondered vaguely. 'God I miss the brat… even if it has been quieter.' Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts he pulled a towel off the rail and dried himself. Then dug around in John's draw until he found a can of hair mousse.

Making himself presentable, Scott heaved in a breath, he felt better for having made the effort. Crossing to his wardrobe he tugged on a clean pair of jeans, white t-shirt and pulled out a suit jacket he hadn't worn since leaving the Air Force. Pulling the jacket on he turned to the mirror and grinned, "Better." He patted down the jacket and checked the pockets while looking for socks and shoes in the mess that had been his wardrobe.

Pulling a piece of scrunched up paper out of a pocket he frowned and unravelled it. Chest contracting painfully he realised the paper was a theatre ticket from the last time he'd taken Zoey out. Anger blossomed and he threw the offending ticket in the bin, pulling the jacket off he tossed it in the bin as well and crossing to his wardrobe pulled out another suit jacket, changing he looked at himself in the mirror with a satisfied air. "Much better." Yanking on socks and shoes he grabbed his repacked suitcase and stomped towards the door stepping over scattered belongings. Briefly he glanced around the room that looked like Gordon had been living in it. "I'll clean up when I get back." He muttered to himself as he let the door slam shut behind him.

Marching down the corridor Scott stopped off to check on Virgil, who had his clothes laid out in neat colour coordinated piles.

"You ready yet?" Scott asked needlessly.

Virgil glanced up from where he was carefully folding his shirts, "I'll be ready faster if you lot would let me pack." He grumbled.

"Fine." Scott snapped, the in a softer tone, "I'll see you down stairs, we're leaving in thirty minutes."

Virgil waved him away, while scratching at his head, he pulled the shirt he'd just packed out of his bag and replaced it with another, then shrugging he folded the first back in as well, "Might need it." He murmured before turning to look at the pile of trousers and jeans laid on the bed.

----

John pushed the desk chair out of his way and placed the ladder beside the desk. Humming to himself he climbed the ladder the last of the cabling over his shoulder, he pushed at the overhead panel. Frowning when it didn't give way, shoving a little harder her pushed the cumbersome panel back and then grasping the edge pulled. John scowled at the stubborn panel, he wanted to get this job finished before they had to leave.

From down stairs John could hear his Father calling his brothers to hurry up. He shook his head, no matter how much warning they had Virgil was always the last to be packed and ready. Even Alan was faster, it wasn't that Virgil was disorganised, John thought to himself, 'Just the opposite in fact, he's got every possible contingency covered, you'd think we were going on a world trip.'

Scott appeared in the door way an open can of soda in one hand and grinned up at John. "You not finished yet?"

John gave what he hoped was a quelling glare noting his elder brother had changed, even his hair was… well tidy in a windblown sort of way, 'Good' John thought, "You could help, rather than just stand there." He complained.

Laughing Scott put his drink on the desk and held his hands up for the cabling. "What's the problem?"

Grunting John pulled at the panel again. "Don't know. This stupid panel doesn't want to move." He yanked again, muttering darkly to himself.

Behind him Jeff entered the office phone in hand he looked up in surprise, "Hold on a sec Gordon..." he held the phone against his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked John.

Frowning John glared at the panel that still refused to move, "Trying to finish the cabling before we have to leave."

"Oh...." Jeff frowned and leaned over his desk to pick up some paperwork, "I'm just giving Gordon our flight details."

"Good." Scott answered when it became apparent John wasn't paying attention. "Say HI."

Jeff put the phone back to his ear and relayed Scott's message "Scott and John say hi. They're finishing the cabling in the ceiling of the office before we leave..." As Jeff crossed the office towards the door, reading out the flight details, John gave a cry of frustration and yanked hard on the panel.

Pulling on the panel as hard as he could without falling off the ladder, John flushed muttering under his voice, for a moment it held, then with an audible rip a small number of polystyrene balls bounced down over John. Suddenly realising what was behind the panel John tried to shove the panel back in place, his movements caused the plastic bag to tear and a cascade of the static filled balls poured down over him and Scott who stood stupefied. Jeff turned at the startled gasps and starred as his office stunned, tiny while balls bouncing with glee across his metal floor, picking up more static and jumping further and higher, scattering across the room in a flood of white, Jeff watched horrified as the flood reached the open shute to silo two and rained down.

"GORDON!!!" John roared jumping down the ladder to grab the phone from his father. Putting it to his ear he listened to the dial tone.

----

Gordon stood leaning against a support beam watching the commercial flights arriving, around him civilian's commuters hurried to their flights, most ignored the young man in his crisp naval uniform standing by the window. A few threw covetous looks at him, his youth, good looks and obvious confidence evident in his relaxed stance elicited interest in the women, while the men sneered with envy. The warm smile that gracing his lips and humour evident in his amber eyes caused more than a few hearts to flutter in the young women caught in the early evening rush.

Gordon's smiled widened as a particularly pretty brunette passed, he winked at her and grinned widely when her mother grasped her arm and dragged her away from him while she fluttered her eyelashes at him over her shoulder. He laughed outright as he overheard the warning against men in uniform. 'Ye ha.' Glancing at his watch he tapped the face, impatient to see his family. If anyone had have told him six months ago that he'd miss his overly protective, annoyingly smug older brothers, he have laughed in their face. Now he knew differently, while he'd thrived on the discipline of basic training and WASP, he missed his family with a deep ache.

Thinking about his brothers Gordon winced, he had reservations about seeing John, the roar of outrage on the phone earlier in the day still rang in his ears. Gordon shook his head, the wince morphing in to a smug grin. He'd forgotten all about the bean-bag beans he'd stashed in the ceiling. When his father had mentioned what John was doing he'd had a brief flash of memory, John's roar had confirmed his suspicions, and taking the obvious course of action he'd hung up. He could just imagine the state of his father's office, 'Dad hates those things… God I'm glad I've enlisted. I'd be grounded for a year.'

Straightening from his position he stretched and rolled his shoulders and head, taking his hat off he ran his fingers through his short dark hair scratching at his sweaty scalp, and replaced the head piece. Throwing his shoulders back he strode down the concourse, shiny shoes slapping the marble flooring in a self-possessed stride, commuters unconsciously moving out of his path. Reaching the entrance to the private lounge Gordon flashed his ID and entered the lounge. Finding a seat near the window he sat and ordered a coffee from the pretty hostess who hurried over to him, he grinned widely his dimples causing the hostess easily ten years older than him to blush. Fingers beating an impatient tattoo Gordon sank back in the lounge chair watching the commercial jets arrive.

As the sun sank below the horizon, the hostess returned to inform Gordon that Tracy One was approaching. Finishing his coffee he stood and watched as the sleek craft dropped from the sky in a sharp decent, meeting the tarmac and pulling up hard. Gordon chuckled to himself, 'Scotty may not be Air Force anymore, but he still comes in _hot_.' Trying not to appear anxious he crossed the lounge towards the gate to meet his family.

----

Scott gave his father a smug grin as he brought the plane to a stand-still in the small private hanger allocated to them. Jeff smiled tightly and stood from his place in the co-pilots seat. Scott had pushed the limits on the flight across the Pacific, while Jeff was an ex-pilot, he wasn't used to the G-Forces his son got a thrill out of. A quick glance back into the passenger compartment confirmed that the rest of the family felt much the same way. John looked positively green. "Nice landing. But next time, remember your Grandmother is on board. I'll meet you outside once you've finished shutdown."

Scott winced and fought down the urge to make a smart reply, his father had never taken back talking well. He didn't know why he felt the urge to push his father lately, "Maybe I'm just bored." He mused while turning to his instruments and shut the small plane down. "I need more air time. Maybe some R&R while where here. Yeah. John should be up for that…" Standing and stretching his tall frame Scott sighed, he missed flying regularly, missed the camaraderie of the other pilots.

While John had done his rotation on the international space station and had only returned home three days previously, the astronaut was still somewhat 'spaced out', and having dizzy spells due to the change in gravity. Scott had been stuck on the island spending the days with just his father, Brains and the Belagant's for company it had pushed his patience to the limit. Nights had been the worst, except for the rare phone call between the brothers, Scott had spent the evenings alone. Not something he was used to, or particularly liked.

Scott smiled at the memory of John's face as the polystyrene balls cascaded over him. 'Gordon's gonna get it for that one.'

Thinking of his brother Scott sighed, they were all growing up.

Virgil had started at Denver and was so full of zeal when he'd come home that Scott hadn't know quite what to say to him, even Alan was starting to distance himself from Scott, taking middle school in his stride without the need for Scott's support or reassurance.

And Gordon... 'He's not gonna need me anymore either....'

Shaking his head at the morose thoughts, he picked up his flight-log and followed his family. Jumping down the steps and closing the hatch he crossed the hanger to where John stood waiting, the others having gone on ahead.

"What took you?" John asked noting Scott's pensive look.

"Nothing." The older brother replied unconvincingly. "Where's Fish?"

John nodded towards the main building. "Probably in the private lounge. That's where Dad took the others."

Scott nodded and pushing the trolley of luggage headed in that direction, John jogging to catch up and match Scott's stride. Together the two eldest Tracy brothers strode across the tarmac. Meeting a porter at the gate they handed over the trolley.

Heads turned as they stepped onto the concourse, individually they were handsome, together they cut a swathe through the small crowd, Air Hostesses and female commuters alike watched the path of these striking young men, Ruth Tracy smiled with unabashed pleasure as her grandson's joined her, and the rest of the family in the foyer of the VIP lounge. Stepping forward she placed herself between them and linking arms they crossed the foyer, Scott held open the door while John escorted her into the lounge.

Gordon was nearly jumping out of his skin waiting for his family to arrive. It took a huge effort to stay still, he suddenly understood Scott's need to pace. Watching the door intently he let out a breath as it opened and his Grandmother was escorted in by John. Gordon's face broke into a wide grin as he launched himself at the small woman, "Grams." He called sweeping her into a hug and lifting her off the ground. Laughing she returned the hug warmly. Finally Gordon allowed her to stand on her own feet again, Ruth stepped back hands firmly holding Gordon's and studied him astutely, eyes narrowed.

Pulling his hands out of Ruth's, Gordon held out his arms and slowly spun around. "So what you think." He asked cheekily.

Pursing her lips Ruth tried to hold in the smile, "You've not been getting enough sleep." She stated, then touched his smiling face gently, "Oh sweetheart it's so good to see you."

"You too Grams." Gordon whispered pulling her into another hug.

A firm thump on the back caught his attention and Gordon looked up at John, he suddenly realised he wasn't looking up as far as he had six months earlier.

Releasing his grandmother, Gordon turned into his older brother's embrace, "You are so gonna get it later." John whispered, pulling back Gordon gave his most endearing smile, "Why?"

Eyes narrowed, John took Gordon's hand and placed a lone polystyrene ball in his palm. "I won't tell you were I've put the others. It'll be a nice surprise for when you're home next."

Looking slightly startled Gordon laughed, the smile nearly splitting his face as Alan raced forward and joined in the hug. Glancing over the younger boys head, Gordon met his father's eyes. Jeff nodded a greeting, tears welling in his eyes as he noted the changes in his boy, 'No longer a boy. He's a young man now.' He thought sadly. He stepped forward as John and Alan gave way, grasping Gordon by the shoulders he studied him, noting the smart uniform and the pride with which he wore it, the tilt of his chin and the firm resolve in his eyes. 'He's all grown up Luc'. Our baby is all grown up.'

"Well done Gordon. I'm proud of you." Jeff stated with a slight catch in his voice, he enfolded his son in a manly embrace.

"Thanks Dad." Gordon whispered tightly.

Finally he turned to the remaining two brothers. Virgil stood beside Scott a strange look on his face. Grinning Gordon stepped around his father, stepping closer he noted that he was looking down at Virgil slightly. With his notorious grin firmly in place Gordon reached out and ruffled Virgil's hair, a dangerous move at the best of times, "How's it going short stuff?" he asked.

Scott looked on faintly bewildered, both by the suddenly grown up looking Gordon and his provocation of Virgil. Ready to step in and separate them, he was equally surprised by Virgil's reaction.

"Shut up Fish face." Virgil muttered, he returned Gordon's grin, "So they're really gonna let you graduate?"

"Yup."

"Ha…. Must be desperate."

Gordon shrugged, "Not as desperate as Denver."

Virgil gave Gordon a mock shove, grinning Gordon returned the favour the small battle resolved in an awkward hug, which quickly broke apart.

"So you still seeing the blonde?" Gordon asked as he threw an arm over Virgil's shoulder.

Shaking his head 'no' Virgil grinned. "Nah… too much effort. Met a pretty brunette." He shrugged to indicate his ambivalence on the subject, "You?"

"Ahhh… where to start." Gordon's grinned widened.

Scott shook his head and glanced at John who shrugged. Smiling tiredly Jeff stepped forward, "Sorry to break this up, but it's getting late."

"Yeah. Yeah right…" Gordon snapped to attention, "Sorry. I've got a limo waiting out front… this way." He grinned at Scott, slapping him on the back and headed towards the door, Jeff and the others quickly following, porter and luggage in tow. Scott watched them go feeling somewhat left out.

Noting the strained look on his face, Ruth wrapped her arm around his, "Come on sweetheart."

Scott looked down at his petite grandparent, gave a tight smile and escorted her out to the waiting limousine. Reaching the car he helped her in the back and then assisted the porter and chauffeur in loading the huge number of bags into the enormous boot. Turning from putting the last bag in he stopped short, Gordon stood just in front of him. "Gord's?" Scott frowned having expected Gordon to be in the Limo already with everyone else.

"Hey." Gordon gave an awkward half shrug and smile.

"Hey." Scott replied, "You OK?"

Lips tight and eyes slightly cloudy Gordon nodded once, "Yeah. You?"

Scott shrugged, "I get by… you know. Busy."

Gordon nodded in understanding, Scott's deflated facade and the messages he'd received from both John and Virgil bothered him… but he'd done all he could. He just hoped his plans didn't backfire.

"So. Graduation tomorrow." Scott stated in a forced upbeat tone.

"Yep."

"Nervous?"

Gordon gave his family in the car a quick look then turned to Scott, "Don't say anything, but, yeah. I'm shitting myself. I know Dad's… you know… proud and all…. But…"

"Yeah, I know."

Gordon nodded he looked down at his feet, feeling five years old again, "Thanks… you know. I couldn't have got through if you weren't on the other end of the phone all those times." He looked up at Scott, glad to know something's hadn't changed. "Thanks." Tears choked his voice.

Reaching out Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, "Anytime Gordon." He pulled the younger man against himself, the hug lasted a brief moment before they straightened trying to look natural and self assured, glance at each other they smirked like school boys caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Patting the younger man on the back Scott climbed into the Limousine feeling more content with the world, 'Maybe they still need me.' Beaming Gordon jumped in beside him. "Right…" He gave a grin reminiscent of the child he'd been. "Watch out San Diego. The Tracy's are in town."

----

Bang, bang, bang, "Virgil, get your butt outta the shower now!" John roared. There were only two bathrooms in the apartment, and Virgil had been holed up in the one allocated to the boys for the past half hour. John stood by the door in his shorts, a towel over his shoulder and a thunderous scowl on his face.

Laying on a bed, his legs crossed and hands behind his head Scott grinned, he'd been up, showered and dressed before any of his brothers awoke. John never one to rush in the morning had missed his opportunity in beating Virgil to the shower and now was paying the price. "Told you to get in before breakfast." Scott smirked. John threw him a filthy look and banged on the door again, causing it to rattle in its frame.

"What's up?" Alan appeared in the doorway to the lounge, he glanced at the irritated looking John then crossed the room to sit beside Scott, ready to be entertained. John rarely became annoyed, but when he did it was always worth watching, as long as you weren't the one on the receiving end.

"Virg' is in the shower." Scott replied.

"Oh." Alan grinned and looked at John, "We have to be there in an hour." He added, knowing it would get a rise.

John glowered at his smirking eldest and youngest brothers. "I know!… Tell Sleeping 'Effing Beauty in there." He banged on the door once more. Suddenly it opened to reveal Virgil perfectly dressed and not a hair out of place, "What's your problem?" he snapped.

Across the room Scott and Alan shared a grin, it wasn't often the two laid back brothers clashed, but when they did... look out.

Shoving passed John muttered under his breath and slammed the door shut behind him.

Virgil glared at the door, then threw a disgruntled look at Scott and Alan, who slouched disappointed that there had been no explosion.

Hearing the noise Jeff entered the room, "What's going on?" he asked, noting three of his sons appeared to be ready, including Virgil which was highly unusual.

"John's in a grump." Virgil replied as he pushed pass his father to return to his room on the other side of the bathroom.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott.

Shrugging Scott nodded towards the bathroom, "He's been waiting for the last hour to get in the bathroom."

"Yeah. Princess Virgil has been in there." Alan grinned and ducked the back hander from Scott instinctively.

Jeff shook his head, "Well remind him we have to be there in…" he glanced at his watch, "forty five minutes. Which means we leave in fifteen."

"Yes sir." Scott replied.

----

Gordon stood in front of the mirror running his hands down the front of his dress uniform, it was only an hour till the parade. Picking up his hat he placed it on his head and positioned it just right, straightened his tie again, he turned and left his room for the last time. From tonight he'd have three days leave then he'd be stationed at his first posting. Hands sweaty he joined the rest of the graduating cadets in the lounge. Looking around at the group he studied them as they all sat as nervous as himself. He chuckled to himself quietly, they all looked as if they were going to throw up. Rolling his shoulders he heaved in a breath, they were all tired having been up since four thirty to have a final practice run on the parade, none of them wanted to be the one to mess it up. Crossing the room he sat beside two of the young men that had been in his unit through the rigors of basic training. "Ready?"

Adam gave an unconvincing smile, "Sure."

Gordon nodded, "Me too."

Quietly they sat waiting for the order.

The Tracy family received full honours as they arrived at the naval base just outside the city limits, Jeff Tracy may have been Air force, but he was still a national hero. They were quickly escorted to the VIP seats and greeted by the Top Brass. Jeff smiled politely and introduced his family, for Gordon's sake he'd put up with the fuss, even if it gave him a headache.

Sitting in his seat Scott pulled at his tie and suit jacket, he felt out of sorts being in civilian clothes while surrounded by uniforms. Beside him John and Virgil sat chatting idly. The morning sun glared from the parade ground and Scott pulled his sun glasses from his pocket, putting them on. He glanced at the crowd of families gathering in the stands. The movement colour and noise blurring into the background as he remembered his own graduation from basic training.

A flash of red hair and a swirl of flowered material caught his attention and he followed the movement as a woman moved through the crowd, he watched the subtle sway of her hips a smile of appreciation gracing his lips. Losing her for a moment he caught a glimpse as she climbed the steps on the far side of the parade ground, Scott scrutinized the men nearby as they turned to watch her pass. Scott breathed in deeply 'Maybe it's time…' he thought and cast a glance at John, he leaned across Alan and tapped John's shoulder, "Wanna hit the town after dinner tonight." John looked up surprised by the offer. "Yeah… Yeah sure… anywhere in particular?" Scott shrugged, "Nope. Just somewhere where the drinks are cold and the women are …" He covered Alan's ears, "easy."

John grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Settling back in his seat Scott scanned the crowd looking for the illusive woman who had piqued his interest. Finding her standing behind a family, her hand raised to shade her face as she studied something in her other hand, he frowned the way she moved was familiar, 'No it can't be. She's in Columbia.' He thought, he tugged on John's arm pointing, but the woman disappeared behind an awning and he lost sight of her.

John followed Scott's look then shrugged, "What?" he asked a grin in his voice.

"Ah…Nothing" Scott frowned and deliberately leaned back in his seat, "Thought I saw someone we knew."

John gave him a wary smile. "OK." Shrugging he turned back to his discussion with Virgil.

The sound of a whistle and the band starting up hurried the last of the audience to their seats. Scott scanned the crowd for the woman again, but as the graduates appeared on the parade ground he forgot about her and concentrated on his brother and the other graduates.

Gordon marched out onto the parade ground his heart racing in mingled fear and anticipation. He'd been placed at the centre front in deference to his father he had no doubt.

Head held high, he followed the practiced formation as his mind jumped from one memory to another. A quick look out the corner of his eyes and he caught a glimpse of his family. Turning on the spot, the crowd blurred in to a mass of colour, the roar of clapping hands a cacophony in his ears. Once they had completed the second rotation of the parade ground the cadets came to a halt, perfectly aligned.

Snapping to attention with a crisp clash of feet on command, Gordon stood the sun glaring down on him. Today was the day. Today he graduated, not just from a cadet to a junior officer, but also from a boy to a man. In front of him behind the dais, his family sat in the VIP stands, he could clearly see his father, the pride on his face self evident, beside Jeff sat Ruth wiping tears from her eyes on the other side of her sat Virgil, leaning forward and chatting to the young woman in front of him, Gordon rolled his eyes, Virg' never missed an opportunity. Beside Virgil sat John leaning back casually, the epitome of a stylish young man with no need to put in any effort, Gordon noticed the young woman Virgil chatting to also trying to attract John's attention. John never suffered a lack of company when he was out, his quiet nature seemed to draw them in like a bees to a flower. Beside John, Alan, leaning forward an excited expectant look on his face, as if he was waiting for Gordon to pull a prank. 'Not this time bro'.' Gordon thought with an internal smile. Beside Alan, Scott sat stiffly. If John's casual air said come closer, Scott's said stay away. Gordon frowned, Scott was still not his usual self, he wondered if he'd done the right thing inviting Zoey to the graduation. Huffing he shrugged internally, too late now.

The base commander stood and formalities began, every other thought left Gordon's mind, his future began today.

A expectant hushed settled over the crowd, broken by occasional cheers and clapping as each cadets name was called and they stepped out of formation and marched up to the dais to have their office bestowed, each cadet was presented with his or her rank and first posting by various ranking officials. The presentations were made in alphabetical order, patiently Gordon stood at ease in the hot midmorning sun. The drone of the crowd lulled him into a mediative state.

"Cadet Roberts." Beside him the cadet came to attention, stepped back out of rank and marched alone to the dais to collect his badge of rank and posting papers.

"Cadet Stewart."

"Cadet Swans."

"Cadet Taylor."

"Cadet Thomas."

Gordon drew in a breath, his heart beating heavily in his throat, he felt slightly dizzy and wondered if he was going to embarrass himself and his family by passing out.

"Cadet Tracy." The name seemed to ring in his ears, in slow motion Gordon followed his fellow cadets in making his way to the dais, around him time seemed to have stilled, the noise of the crowd a muted roar in the back ground, the faces of the crowd a blur, stepping up the short flight of steps he felt as if he might stumble, but found himself at the top with no memory of climbing them. Marching the short distance to the centre of the dais he halted and stood to attention, eyes forward looking through the men and uniforms in front of him.

Someone stepped forward and pulled at his collar, removing his cadet pin and replacing it with the pin of an ensign. The man stood back and Gordon automatically put his hand out to shake as had been drilled into him. Looking at the face as their hands met, Gordon's eyes widened in shock and delight. In front of him clasping his hand tightly stood his father, "Well done, Ensign Tracy."

Gordon swallowed tightly stepped back and saluted, turning he took his papers from the commander and marched down the far side of the dais returning to his place in the ranks.

Distantly he watched his father return to his seat and the welcome he received from the rest of the family. As the last of the cadets were called forward and the final orders were given, the cadet's, now junior officers turned and marched smartly from the parade ground. Gordon heaved a relieved sigh as they were dismissed with a last warning to not be late for their shipping out in three days. General cheers and slaps on the back were passed around the group of young men and women as they milled before scattering to find family and friends in the gathered crowd.

Breaking away from his fellow officers, Gordon pushed through the crowd, in the distance he could see the VIP stand where his family were sitting, he'd arrange to meet them there, rather than get lost in the crowd.

Crossing the parade ground now full of families reuniting, Gordon grinned at the excitement that radiated from everyone. Rounding a large group that had surrounded one of his fellows he lost sight of the VIP stand momentarily and bumped into a slight woman as she pushed through the crowd, suddenly recognising her Gordon's grin split his face, "Zo'. You made it." He grabbed her in a tight hug, swinging her feet off the ground.

"Of course I did." She laughed wrapping her arms around him warmly in return, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Taddy." Leaning back she pushed at his shoulders, "Now put me down."

Relenting Gordon allowed her to stand, but kept a firm grasp on her hand in the milling crowd, "Com'on the others are up in the VIP stand." He pulled her towards the designated area, but stopped when she didn't automatically follow. Looking back with a frown on his face Gordon tilted his head in question.

"I can't Taddy. I just can't." she shook her head, a sad lost look on her pixyish face. "I've hurt him too much as it is. I won't…" tears blossomed in her eyes, one tracking down her face.

"But you could make up. You love him and I know he loves you. Com'on Zo'. Please."

Zoey bit her lip and looked towards the VIP stand, she could see the Tracy's gathered there chatting with the other families and dignitaries. Scott stood back from the crowd, he'd never really been one for crowds, preferring his own small group of friends to massed strangers, briefly their eyes met, his opened wide in wounded wonder. Swallowing tightly Zoey glanced at Gordon and pulled her hand from his, standing on tiptoe she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Be careful out there Tadpole." She glanced again at the stand noting Scott hadn't moved. "Tell him I'm sorry." She shook her head sadly, "I wish things could have worked out differently… but…" shrugging she patted Gordon's arm and turned away, disappearing in the crowd before he could stop her.

Feeling discouraged Gordon pushed through the crowd to his family, he felt sure Scott would have a more than few questions for him, he just hoped he had the right answers.

----

The afternoon had passed quickly for Gordon, he'd been introduced to so many dignitaries and associates of his father that his head still spun from it. Lying on a bed in the apartment his family were using he closed his eyes letting the exhaustion flow over him. In the next room he could hear Virgil and John have a vigorous 'discussion' with occasional interjections from Alan. Gordon felt the end of the bed drop, opening one eye he glanced at the end of the bed.

Scott sat looking at his hands in his lap.

Sitting up Gordon yawned and stretched before swinging his feet to the floor he glanced sideways at his eldest brother. "She said she didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Scott gulped back tears and turned to look at Gordon. "How'd she know? I mean did you call her or what?"

Shrugging Gordon looked out the window taking a moment to think about his reply, how much should he tell Scott. Was it better to be completely honest, or should he keep what he knew to himself and save Scott further pain. Deciding he couldn't betray his brothers trust, Gordon swallowed tightly and decided to be as honest as he could. "I…. Ah… I kind of bumped into her a few weekends ago. She's based here now. At Scripps Mercy Hospital, she's staying with friends, I think." He watched Scott's face as he registered Gordon's words.

"Not in Columbia?"

"No. Ah… Someone she worked with? They moved out here. She and another friend followed. She did say a name but, I can't really remember."

"Male?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Nodding tightly Scott looked at Gordon, "So you invited her."

"Yeah."

"She coming to dinner?"

"I asked her, but… I think she's on duty or something." he shrugged.

Clapping his hands to his thighs Scott pushed himself up, "She's OK though?"

"Yeah. She's ok."

"That's it then." Scott ran a hand over his face and drew in a deep breath, "Dad said to tell you he's booked the restaurant for seven thirty, so get a few hours sleep. We'll wake you around six. OK?"

"Thanks." Gordon replied quietly, he watched his brother turn to leave the room, shoulders drooping dejectedly. "Scott."

Scott stopped in the doorway, "Yeah?" he asked without turning.

"She… Ah. She wanted to come. But she didn't want to hurt you anymore. Said to tell you she wished things had turned out differently."

Scott's shoulders shuddered, "Me too." He glanced back at Gordon, "Get some sleep Fish." He gave a tired smile and pulled the door closed.

Gordon heaved a sigh, wondering if he should have told Scott what he had, had it made it better or worse for his brother. 'Damn it. Why can't they just make up.' Gordon rubbed his forehead, a tension headache threatening to crack his scull in half. Exhaustion finally claiming his weary mind and body Gordon sank into oblivion.

----

The hostess guided Jeff Tracy and his family across the restaurant, pulling a seat out for his mother, Jeff nodded politely to the hostess and sat beside his fourth son. Gordon smiled tiredly the brief afternoon nap had done little to relieve his exhaustion. The meal progressed in the usual noisy Tracy fashion, if Scott drank a little more than he usually did no one commented.

Gordon relaxed back in his chair pushing his plate away and patting his stomach. He watched as Virgil and Alan fought over the last of the cake his grandmother had brought, frowning when he noted that the piece Scott had been given still sat on his plate, mashed to within a inch of its life but untouched.

As the waitress cleared the last of the plates, Jeff tapped his glass quietening the general chatter at the table, "I'd like to make a toast." He smiled at Gordon sitting beside him. "When you came to ask me about leaving school Gordon, I have to admit I had reservations. Many reservations." He glanced at his eldest son, "Scott assured me that this was truly what you wanted. It wasn't just a way of getting out of school." Jeff turned back to Gordon. "I'm proud of you son." Holding up his glass Jeff looked around the table, "To Ensign Gordon Cooper Tracy."

Claps and cheers caused the other dinners to stop and stare as the Tracy clan cheered their son and brother. Holding his hands up to quietening his family Gordon stood, he laughed as Virgil made a ribald comment about men in uniform, earning a censoring look from his grandmother. "Ok, ok… will you guy's shut up a second so I can speak."

"Whoa, the rank's already gone to his head." John said in an aside to Scott. Scott chuckled earning him a dig in the ribs from Ruth.

As the table settled in to silence Gordon swallowed tightly, he had an important announcement and wasn't sure how his family would take the news. "Thanks. Thanks for coming it really meant a lot to me to have you all out here."

"Like Gran was gonna let us miss it." Virgil grumbled, "I'm joking." He added as Jeff gave him a quelling look.

Gordon tapped his glass as the brother's exchanged various comments, in the brief silence Gordon spit out his news.

"You all know I'm shipping out Tuesday. Well my first posting is going to be cut a little short." He held up his hand as questions ricochet around the table, "Hold on… I'm getting there. Just let me finish…." He waited for everyone to quieten again. "Right…. I've been given clearance for a three month leave of absence. For training purposes and…." He shrugged flushing slightly and looked at his Grandmother he knew she at least wasn't going to give him a hard time over this. "I'm on the US Olympic team."'

"What?"

"Oh sweetheart that's wonderful."

"What for? The mascot?"

"How?"

"You? In the Olympics?"

"This is a joke right?"

Gordon sank into his seat as his brothers threw questions at him, he father sat stunned. "You've only just enlisted, and you're taking leave?"

Gordon nodded, "I told them I was under consideration for the team when I signed up." He shrugged, "They didn't have a problem with it, in fact the recruiting officer saw it as a bonus." He glanced across the table at his brothers, "Swim team. I'm on the two hundred metre butterfly, two hundred metre individual medley and one hundred medley relay team."

The Tracy's sat taken aback. For once Gordon had truly stunned them, years of pranks had nothing on the astounded looks on their faces, if it didn't mean so much to him Gordon would have be gloating at the reaction. He waited for the news to sink in. Scott was the first to react, standing unsteadily and rounding the table he pulled Gordon from his chair and wrapped him in his arms, laughing and crying. "Damn it Gord's this is fantastic." His action seemed to break the tension and the rest of the family stood and surrounded the odd duck of the family, slapping him on the back and congratulating him.

----

Late that night Gordon lay in bed listening to the sound of Virgil's snores and Alan mumbling in his sleep. Next door he could hear Scott and John talking quietly, Zoey seemed to be the centre of conversation. They had foregone hitting the town, after Scott had nearly ploughed though the doorman in the restaurant when he'd stumbled down the front steps. Jeff had put an end to any ideas of going out.

Gordon grimaced, he had no doubt that twenty two or not, Scott was in for a lecture on the abuse of Alcohol when they got home.

Gordon sighed, should he have told Scott that 'No', Zoey wasn't doing so well. Even though she'd begged him not to say anything. Or that the friend she'd followed out was her friend Angela's boyfriend, not hers. Would it have made a difference? Should he go and tell him now?

Lying contented in the bosom of his family he pushed aside the uncertainties for his and his brothers' futures. Zoey had made her choice, even if she now regretted it, and Scott, well he was making a new life for himself, at least he was trying to.

Gordon rolled over punching the pillow and snuggled down, he had his first posting and then training for the competition of his life to look forward to. He had it all lain out in front of him, but for now he enjoyed the normalcy of being with his family. Closing his eyes Gordon let sleep take him, content his future was going to be everything he'd ever dreamed it could be.

**_The end..._**

* * *

_A/N: (well of course it's not really the end... Gordon has lots more stories ahead of him Olympics and WASP is just the start. _

_As do Scott and Zoey -If you want to read that one then review and let me know. I'm not big on having OC as central characters, but Zoey keeps sneaking in and it's mostly Scott's story anyway.)_

_Hope you enjoyed watching Gordon grow into a 'responsible' young man in this story - "I use responsible under advisement.... we all know Gordon has his moments. But that's why we love him._

_Thanks for reading._

_Until next time…. Bye!!!!!_

_TBZ._


End file.
